Star's Journey: The Night Watch
by Freida Right
Summary: -part III of V- Star and her friends have found a new purpose with the Zebak rebellion. They now call themselves the Crusaders, and use their talents to do good deeds for the people of Habaharan. But when an old friend appears on enemy shores and Zizi is captured, it will take nothing less than a new adventure and the help of a pirate to rescue them...
1. The Story Thus Far

So, I'm really on a roll! Well, best to hit the ground running. I've already hinted at the crux of the third installment of _Star's Journey_ , but none of the details. I've leaked very little of what happens in this one, and I'm very proud of myself. :D

This time, I've got this opening blurb where it's supposed to be on the first try. You are welcome.

2222222222

 _ **The Story Thus Far…**_

2222222222

 _13-year-old Star of Rin once lived a normal life, though she has always known without a doubt that she is destined to do great things in time. Her father, Rowan, was once an unlikely keeper of the bukshah; he is now a famous hero, and the Titan of Earth—one of four keepers of deep, Dragon borne magic. Her mother, Zeel, was once captain of the Traveler forerunners, and a lost child of their people's feared and ancient enemy, the Zebak. Star is their only child, and a brilliant writer. She has tasked herself with writing down the adventures her parents shared as children, and hopes to write of their land's great histories._

 _One year ago, Star's mother was abducted by the Zebak, and taken to Habaharan, their capital city. With the help of her three cousins—Alanis, Forley, and Leah—and a Zebak boy—Zan—Star was able to journey to the walled city in the hopes of finding and rescuing her mother. Instead, the companions found themselves trapped without escape, and swept up in the tides of a brewing rebellion._

 _The Titans of Fire, called Dragon Lords by the Zebak, have ruled over their people with cruelty and malice for years without number, enslaving and conquering without mercy. For many years, the people have grown more and more restless; whispers and rumors of rebellion have spread like wildfire among them. Now, Zan's oldest brother, Zamiel, has taken charge of those whispers, and begun putting them into action._

 _Star and Forley have been able to disguise themselves as Zebak common folk, and help Zamiel by passing out secret messages to his followers. After several months of hiding, they were discovered by Vivi and Zizi, a pair of thief children who had once tried to rob them. It was thanks to Vivi that Star and Zeel were reunited at last. The four cousins also found a new, safer hiding place in the house of Thora, a local healer, who is determined to be of help with the rebellion._

 _Through the power of the Earth sigil, which she took with her by accident, Star was given a prophecy. It led her to the place called Rin—a sealed off part of the city, where much of its food is grown, where her father's people were kept as slaves long ago. Forley, Zan, and Vivi agreed to go with her on her quest. There, they learned the true name of Star's people: the Arin, which means the same as gold. This knowledge had been taken from them by the Dragon Lords of old, and lost to the ages until now. Filled with hope and courage by all they learned, the four friends returned to their families and to the rebellion, looking forward to spreading their great feeling to all they meet._

 _But now Central Control is searching for them; forces are on the lookout for two young men, a young girl, and a ragged child. Zamiel knows this, and is watching them more closely than ever before. And General Azan, the wretched man who owns Zan and his brothers, is always lurking somewhere nearby._

 _ **Now, read on…**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Crusaders

_Chapter 1: The Crusaders_

2222222222

It was a dreary winter's night, and a light drizzle had settled over the city of Habaharan like a cloak. Only a few hour's flight away, across the Silver Sea, the land of Maris was covered in snow. But Habaharan was built upon a barren desert, with arid wastelands sprawling around it in every direction. Most of its Zebak people had never even heard of snow before. Such a thing might have baffled and even frightened some of them.

It was winter, nonetheless. The softly pattering rain fell mercilessly for days, as if it were a proper substitute for snow. Soft as the drizzle was, it could have a person soaked in short minutes, and quickly chilled to the bone. Even if it wasn't cold enough for snow, it was far too cold to be out in the rain. Nearly every person in the city had the season's chill seeped deep into their hearts by now; the only cure was hot tea and good, hearty soup, enjoyed over a book by a warm fireplace.

Few people in the city felt the night's dreariness—not even in the slums—than Byron Mizune and his wife, Lila. They were huddled beside the fire in their Eastside home with their three children, dreading the rest of the night. Not long ago, they had been a family like any other. Then, the busy shop Byron had worked in had been closed suddenly. The shop owner had been unable to pay his debts, and the whole business had been taken from him. None of his employees knew what had happened to him since then. Byron, at least, liked not knowing.

He was worried enough about himself, as it was. He hadn't been able to find a new job in all the time that had passed since then, and now his own small debts were overdue. He hadn't paid the month's rest; worse yet, he hadn't been able to pay the month's taxes. There was no money left for food, either. He and his wife had gone hungry that night, to make sure that their children were fed.

Their children deserved one last decent meal. The notices had come twice, demanding payment which Byron simply couldn't supply. His time had run out. He and his wife knew that tonight, a troop of guards would come storming into their home to haul their family away. All five of them would be sold as punishment for their misfortune. They had seen it happen to friends and neighbors their whole lives, and knew that there was no escaping it.

Anyone from the west would have urged the terrified family to run before the guards came. Perhaps it would have been suggested that they slip away into the slums while no one was looking. A clever person might have said to change their names and their looks and hide in plain sight. Byron and Lila had thought of these and many other choices; but they had shaken their heads at all of them. They had also seen people try the very same things, only to be hunted like animals and caught within days. Punishment only became more severe with such defiance.

Such was life in Habaharan. Fewer and fewer people these days had lived all their lives happily and somewhat free. Encouraged to take risks they could never win, and debts they could never pay, more and more people were being trapped, taken, and enslaved forever. If Byron was honest, he had always rather expected that he would meet this fate one day, even from his earliest days. It was a fear that all his people now lived with from the cradle, as much as stories of the fearful ishken in the wastelands, or warriors across the seas.

An attempt at escape was a terrible temptation. They wished they had the nerve to try it, but they knew it wasn't worth it. If they had still been a young couple without children, it might have been different. But the years had been dangerously kind to them, and they now had two sturdy sons and a little daughter. The punishment for escape would be no gentler on them, even though they were children. Being taken like this and sold away from their parents was cruel enough, Bryon and Lila had decided at last. To make them suffer even more by dragging them through the slums, only to be caught and beaten like criminals, would be selfish.

And so it was that the Mizune family sat in fearful silence in their common room for the last time, awaiting the sound of marching feet storming down their street to take them to their fate. There was nothing else they could have done. It was beyond hopeless.

An urgent knocking on their front door took them all by terrible surprise, and the five of them jumped in fright. The guards had come so quietly. Much more quietly than was expected. All the same, Byron stood and squared his shoulders, determined to meet those guards with dignity and courage. So much was being taken away from him; but he refused to let the Dragon Lord savor a perfect victory over him. Lila refused, also. She stood tall beside him with her head high, her face set like stone though her children gripped her skirt in terror.

The hour had come, at last. Byron had to summon all his strength to move forward and answer the door. He and his family would go quietly, with their heads held high, looking their doom in the face rather than cowering and begging for mercy. They would be civil and decent and polite in any case. They were Zebak, people of Habaharan, and the oldest tales said that they had the blood of a dragon in them. They were regular people, not servants of the Dragon Lord. They were capable of far more than Central Control had been told.

Byron stole a last look at his family before he opened the door. That was where his first real shock of the night came from. There were no guards there at all. There was only a lone figure in a dark cloak, with a hood pulled down over its face. Byron could only just make out a grinning mouth, as the person held a finger to its lips and hushed him when he gasped.

"Quiet," the person whispered. "We have to move quickly, if you mean to get away. Is there a backdoor?"

Byron was stunned. He and his wife had already agreed that there was to be no escape, only dignified acceptance of what was to come. But he was so shocked, and suddenly hopeful in spite of himself, that he wordlessly nodded in reply.

"Excellent," the hooded person grinned back, pushing his way inside. "Take the two of us to the back. Our two friends here will remain at the front, on lookout. Quickly! We've beaten the guards here, but not by much. If we delay too much longer, they will be upon us!"

Byron scurried back in surprise, as the hooded figure was joined by another. It was just like the first in every way, but smaller and giggling with overwhelming excitement. He looked back at the door to see yet another pair of hooded people, standing shoulder to shoulder in the pattering rain on his front step. The two nodded politely to him, and the shorter of the two even smiled under its hood; but mainly, they were watching the street outside for any sign of noise or movement.

"Well, come on," demanded the smallest of the hooded people, in the voice of a little girl. "We don't have all night, you know. Where's the backdoor, already?"

Byron turned to look beseechingly at his wife, unwilling to make a decision until she had a voice in it. Lila was also shocked, and all she did was shrug helplessly, unable to believe what was happening.

Finally, daring to let that hopefulness fill his heart, he turned back to the hooded strangers.

"This way," he said, leading the way. "Follow me."

As the two hooded figures followed him through the house, the smaller one caught up with him and tugged on his sleeve.

"Look, this is sudden and kinda crazy, but you've got to do as we say, alright?" came the little girl's voice again. "Where's the nearest manhole? Is there one out back?"

Byron had to blink at the odd question before answering, "Yes, in the alley, down a way from here."

"Oh, good! No sneaking around," chirped the girl's voice. "That's going to save us a lot of time."

The taller figure chuckled good naturedly and put his hand on Byron's shoulder.

"You'll have to forgive my small friend," he said. "She always loves a chance to go home. Listen, man, go get your family together. You're going to follow the girl outside and go right where she tells you to. You'll never believe it at first, and I doubt your wife will be very thrilled about it, but trust us. Follow this girl's instructions, and you will be safe."

Before doing as they had told him, Byron faced the tall figure, trying to see the hidden face.

"Who are you, exactly?" he demanded.

He still couldn't see the face, but he saw the mouth grinning again. It seemed a friendly smile.

"You can call us the Crusaders, because it's what we do. Now go—and go quickly, for the love of all things! As we said, time is running out."

At last, as he went to herd his family to the backdoor, Byron understood. He had been hearing rumors of a gang of young people, who ran around the city under cover of night, foiling Central Control's guards and doing good deeds for the common folk. No one knew the names or faces of those young people, because they always went around hooded and cloaked; some even claimed that they wore masks from time to time, or even covered their marks with makeup, so that they would never be known in daylight.

In any case, the people had taken to calling this gang of heroes the Crusaders. It was unclear whether they had called themselves that from the beginning, or if the people had chosen it for them. Byron had never dared spare them a thought, because surely smuggling those marked for enslavement to safety was beyond their abilities. He had been mistaken about that, it seemed. It was exactly why they were in his house tonight.

After all, no one they had taken to safety would bother returning to tell of it

Lila had heard it all for herself, and seemed to understand it, too. All her husband had to do was beckon to her, and she shooed their children after him. She hung back briefly, only long enough to take a curved knife from the mantelpiece. It was hidden there on a normal day in case of common intruders, not as a guard against the dogs of Central Control, and certainly not against these young people.

Indeed, the four cloaked figures were probably much more than they seemed. Bryon wondered to himself if such a simple defense would be enough to stop them from doing what they wanted. Even the cloaked little girl was far too forceful to be fazed by a single blade like the one Lila now had in her hand.

Which was suddenly a strange thought, because at the sight of his two boys, the girl dared to peek out from her hood to smile and wave at them.

"Hey, there," she said to the oldest boy, who was just her height. She also smiled at his younger brother, and patted their toddling sister on the head. "I'm Vivi, by the way, and I'm taking you on an adventure. Remember my name when you get down there, okay? People know me there. Mention me, and they'll be happy to help you."

The three children stared at her in wonder and she grabbed the oldest by the hand and dragged him toward the backdoor. Now the rest of them had no choice but to follow her. The taller figure was shaking his head at her as she hurried past him.

"Now isn't the time for making friends, or throwing your name around so loudly," he warned her. "Just take them to safety as fast as you can. We've slowed the guards a bit, but they will be nearly here by now."

The girl, Vivi, pulled her hood back down over her face and leaded the family out into the rain, asking again which way to the manhole in the alley. Wondering very much why the child was so excited about it, Byron took the lead and guided her toward it. Once they reached it, Vivi bent and tried to pull it away.

"Help me out down here," she said to him. "It's too slick. I can't get it on my own."

Byron decided not to wonder more about it and knelt to help her hoist the cover out of the way. In its places was a gaping hole filled with blackness.

"Well, women and kids first, I guess," Vivi said decidedly, stepping politely out of the way. "Go on, down you go."

The family stood gaping at her for a moment, dumbfounded. Vivi threw her head back and groaned in annoyance.

"Oh, honestly! They always make that face at me! It's not even a long way down, you know. Just get down there, already."

She was suddenly so snappish, and time was suddenly so short, the two boys scrambled to do as she had told them. Even as they began climbing down into the darkness, they could hear a troop of heavy footsteps storming down the street behind them. Lila passed the knife to Byron and scooped up their daughter, then eased down into the hole and began climbing down with one hand.

It was a dangerous thing to do, and Byron's most immediate fear was that she would lose her grip. All would be lost if that happened. Still, that couldn't possibly be worse than the fate that awaited them if they lost another second.

"Remember, guy, it's Vivi. Vivi," the girl repeated urgently and she pushed him toward the hole. "That will get you all kinds of places down there. You'll be fine, I promise. We made sure of it. Now go. Go!"

Byron placed the blade between his teeth and climbed down after his wife and children, terrified of what he might find at the bottom of that hole, but more terrified of what would happen if he didn't hurry. There was a scraping sound above him, as Vivi pushed the metal plate back into place above him.

Whatever light there had been was now gone, and the five of them were in total blackness. They were on an adventure, indeed.

2222222222

Vivi knew well enough what the family would find at the bottom of that hole. They would find themselves in a slightly smellier version of the city above them, with no guards to hunt them, and tons of people who would want to help them once they mentioned her name. Most of the sewer people knew and loved her. She wasn't just an infamous little thief down there; she was a famous person.

They would find a place in the sewers, in time. She and her friends had already helped a lot of people just like them escape a similar fate, and now the sewers were full of newly freed people. Even though the sewers were crowded and kind of dirty on the best days, the sewer people were always happy to welcome newcomers. So much freedom couldn't be hoarded, after all. Just protected by honest people.

With that part of the night's work done, she scampered back to the open backdoor, where Forley was waiting impatiently. He, too, heard the stamping boots coming down the street, and was now shifting anxiously where he stood. As she rejoined him, Zan and Star came running through the house to meet them. The two were dripping with rain from standing watch, and rubbing their chilled hands.

"Well, I think that went well," Zan commented, cheerier than he usually was. "All the lights are out down here but the fireplace. We saw the guards at a distance, but they didn't seem to see us."

"If they had, they would have quickened their pace," Star added helpfully. She also sounded pleased with how their mission had gone, but it was clear that her nose was stuffy and running. "Now would be a good time to make a daring escape of our own."

"Agreed," Forley said tightly, his teeth chattering with cold as they darted together through the alley. "I can't believe they caught up with us so fast. I was so sure they would have been delayed longer."

"It was hardly a distraction," Zan pointed out, more like his usual sarcastic self. "A few crashed carts in the middle of the street would never deter a Central Control squad for very long. They simply climbed over the wreckage, or snapped at our brave friends to clear the way faster. I told you so, but you never listen to me."

"It was the best we could do on such short notice," Star insisted. "We were lucky that we found anyone to help us at all. It took all day to find a few people willing to be part of it. We've more friends now than we used to, but many of them are still afraid. Moreover, they are busy and have things of their own to do."

"And fewer of them want to be stuck in the rain all night, pretending that they crashed their carts into each other," Forley agreed. "But what matters is that someone pulled through for us, and that it gave us precious time. It did work, after all."

They skittered into the space between two of the alley's houses to hide in the shadows. As they settled themselves, they caught a glimpse of the squad of guards marching down the street beyond. There were ten of them, as always, a well-oiled machine of enormous, broad shouldered men and women in gray uniforms. All ten of them wore heavy cloaks of their own, steel colored as the rest of their clothes, though they would have gone without the protection if they had been ordered to do so.

Vivi stole a glance at Zan, wondering how he felt in this moment. He, too, was a Central Control guard. He had been trained in those ways since the day he was born, and might have easily been in the boots of any one of those people marching down the street. He considered himself lucky to only be a Night Watch guard, whose main purpose was to stand on the city's walls, watching for signs of danger. His own squad had this night off, which was why he was in the cold, wet streets, foiling his own men.

Vivi had no regard for laws or even basic rules, but she knew that Zan was breaking a lot of them, just by being in her company. It was nothing to her. She had been a thief her whole life, and broke laws for a living. If Central Control knew that he didn't just hang around her and feed her and teach her to read, but went as far as to help her break more laws, the consequences would be… Well, they would be unpleasant. They would be deadly.

Yet he did so regularly now, and generally seemed to enjoy himself while doing it. Vivi liked to think that he had learned that from hanging around her so much. Rules were boring, and many of the city's laws were cruel. They deserved to be broken, she had always thought.

All the same, she saw Zan peering from the safety of the shadows to watch those guards, and she could feel the fear and nerves radiating off him like heat. In spite of the good time he was having, he felt conflicted. It wasn't his fault; it was only the impulse to obey, which had been hammered painfully into him from babyhood. He said frequently that he simply couldn't help feeling it, and that he had to fight it down from time to time. But Zan was full of fire, and had a bigger heart than he would ever admit. Even though it wasn't what he had been taught to do, he liked that he was finally using his life to do the right thing.

She would never understand such a thing. And she refused to say so plainly, but she felt sympathy for the young man. His troubles sounded like a bother she never would have had time for. But she still felt for him, and was sincerely grateful to have him around. Being of Central Control, there were things Zan could do that the rest of them never could. Looking into official files to find the names of those marked for capture, for example. Zan was the only reason they had known of the Mizune family, and been able to rescue them tonight. He was the only reason they were able to rescue anyone they had rescued.

All seemed well. The troop of guards was marching in single file, and so Vivi had carefully counted eight of the ten so far. That was also thanks to Zan, who had also been helping her learn her numbers. In a few more moments, the whole gaggle of them would have passed, and she and her friends could escape into the night.

Beside her, Star took in a sharp, shuddering breath. Then another, louder this time. They all turned to stare at her in horror as she tried valiantly to fight down a sneeze. Her arm shot over her face as she smothered that sneeze as best she could, but it was no use. That sneeze came hard and loud, and even muffled in her sleeve the noise seemed painful in the silence.

"What was that?" a sharp voice barked in the street. "You two, go check it out."

The last two guards in that line wordlessly nodded and stalked toward the alley to investigate. All four of them groaned quietly in anger, bracing themselves for a battle. Vivi already knew that if they made it home, Zan and Forley would have a lot to say to Star. And Star would beat herself for days about it on her own.

As Vivi set herself to do the first clever thing that came to mind, she chose not to get in Star's hair about it. She had been battling this cold for weeks, but refused to let it keep her from being useful. Still, it had been holding her back, and now it had put them in danger.

"Get ready," Zan muttered to Forley, as they set their magicites in their palms. "Just like we had practiced."

Forley grunted back, excited for an opportunity to try a new trick. They had never done this outside of practice before. Whatever came next was sure to be interesting, at least.

As the two guards stormed into the shadows, the boys jumped in front of them, taking them by surprise. Elemental magic glowed in their hands—Forley's milky white, and Zan's angry red. The two energies combined in the chill air with the faint chiming sound of magic, and a louder crackling noise like thunder. Before the two guards quite knew what was happening, before they could even cry out in alarm, a shimmering bolt of lightning shot out of thin air like a ribbon of quicksilver, striking them where they stood.

The two guards were sent flying back into the wall of the next house, shrieking in pain and anger as they also crashed into a pile of old rubbish bins. The bins came toppling down on top of them, burying them in splintered wood and wet garbage. Zan and Forley couldn't help crying out in triumph as they all ran back into the alley. Vivi also cried out, in delight. It was already obvious where they were. What was the point in being quiet?

In the street, they could hear the guards shouting in anger. Some of them had broken away from the group to pursue them, and were trying to head them off at the end of the alley.

"We should split up," Zan suggested hastily. "They won't be able to catch or even pursue all of us."

Forley hissed in impatience. It often came to this, but he never liked it. Zan was his friend, and Star was his beloved cousin, and he had grown overly protective of Vivi. Not knowing where they were in moments of peril always frightened him. He was the oldest of them, and sometimes fancied himself more in charge than he really was. Glancing around them and seeing that they were surrounded now, he sighed in defeat.

"Fine," he grumbled. "Girls, go back the way we came and get onto the next street. Zan, go into this street and throw some fire in their faces."

"What about you?" Zan asked at once.

"I'll go to the end of the ally and surprise them with a tornado or something. It worked the first time."

Zan shrugged. "Alright. It's a tight spot, to be sure. One of us is bound to get out alive."

And so it was that the four split in three directions, each of them with some clever part to play. As Vivi and Star bolted in the other direction, they could hear eruptions of magic in the street, and furious shouts from the guards.

"You!" they heard one of the guards exclaim in fury. "Crusaders! To arms, men! Don't let them get away!"

But they had only noticed the boys so far. Vivi took this as a good sign, though Star was certainly worried about them. They had beaten odds like this in the past, and beaten them handily. Call her foolhardy, but Vivi had all the confidence in the world in her boys. They would get away in the end. She was too busy running to worry about them. She had trained for these moment all her short life.

The two girls ran out into the next street, relieved to find that the guards hadn't headed them off this way. They were still distracted at the other end of the last street, where Forley and Zan were pelting them with magical attacks.

"We should go back and help them," Star said breathlessly.

"What are we supposed to do?" Vivi demanded. "They've got it just fine. They'll meet us at Bhlai House, like they always do. We've got enough to worry about."

Star was trying her best tonight, but honestly. She was hardly in her right mind at the moment. Her cold was still plaguing her, and being out in the cold and rain was doing nothing to help her.

Behind them, the two guards they had already attacked had climbed out the garbage and were chasing after them. In spite of her cold and her breathlessness, Star sped up to match pace with Vivi. It was a sound strategy they had used in the past to escape chasing guards. As a team, Central Control's legions were solid. When they were divided, they were easy to dispatch. They were never trained to act individually. They never had a plan in place for when they were separated. When they abandoned their team, they always fell apart.

Such was not the case for the Crusaders. They spent hours making plans for when they needed to separate, because they needed to often. They could always have an idea of what the others were doing elsewhere, because they discussed and agreed upon it before they went out crusading at night. They knew what to do when they were four, or two, or one. They knew where they could meet again in safety, and when was long enough to wait on each other before moving on. It was another beautiful advantage they had against their foe.

Tonight, like any other night, Star and Vivi knew exactly where they ought to go. The plan had been put in place before they had left Bhlai House, and could be relied on with all the certainty in the world. As the two guards chased them, the girls ran directly to the house they had decided upon and began to scale the wall. This house had been chosen because there was a trellis covered in vines that scaled its side, up both stories and all the way to the roof. They scrambled up like a pair of spiders, with plenty of footholds to use in spite of the rain. Below them, the two guards had caught up with them, and were now climbing the trellis after them.

The girls clambered up onto the flat roof and ran to the other side, gazing out over the city for a moment. There was little to see, and there was nowhere left to run. As the guards stepped onto the roof and advanced on them, it seemed that they had reached the end of their chase. The guards sneered in victory.

"Alright, you brats have had your fun," one of them snarled. "Give it up and come quietly, and we just might let you live."

All they saw was the two hooded girls glance down from the roof, perhaps into the empty street below, as if wondering which was preferable—capture, or a fall to their deaths. It was the only set of options they had left, after all. So naturally, they were puzzled when they were met with a pair of very snarky grins. Then, the two girls simply took a step away and fell back into the open air. Just like that, they were gone.

The guards were stunned. Of course death was the better choice, but so few people had the nerve to take that step. And instead of a sickening smack on the paved street below, they heard the shrill cry of a grach ringing through the sky. They ran to peer down too late, only to see the dark shape of a great winged creature vanishing into the night, with a pair of riders on its back. One of those riders could be heard cackling in glee, pleased to have escaped so dramatically.

What those guards did next was a mystery. Unos flew too far too fast, and Vivi was laughing too loud. If they screamed in fury or shouted curses or simply stood and stared in disbelief, Star and Vivi would never know. All that was left to do was sail back to the street where the Mizune family once lived, to retrieve their friends if they could, and return home with due speed.

Both girls were shivering with cold, and Star was sniffling loudly. Soft rain was flying in their faces like stinging, freezing needles. But all that really mattered was that they had escaped yet again, and had looked marvelous while doing it.

After all, Vivi had always thought, if one is to escape, why not do with a little flair? With a bit of style? It was the best way to become famous quickly, and the work of the Crusaders needed to be famous.

Word of what had happened would spread like wildfire, come morning. The Crusaders would be a little more famous in very little time at all.

2222222222

 _Afterthoughts…_

2222222222

Happy book 3, everyone! Ooh, we're going to have some fun with this one…! 8D

As it happens, the weather has been like this all day, and will continue to be like this all week. Just January in South Carolina, is all. It's not even February yet, and I'm already dying on the inside. A year ago, I was working on _What Happens in Broome_ , and I blamed the weather on my delays then, too. You can look forward to another winter with much of the same. :/


	3. Chapter 2: Small Changes

_Chapter 2: Simple Changes_

2222222222

The rain had eased a bit by the following afternoon; but Zamiel had still trudged to Bhlai House in his own heavy gray cloak, with a copy of the morning's paper tucked under his arm. It was clear as soon as he came into the house that he was furious. Again.

His youngest brother had vanished from their home in the night, and had gone back to Bhlai House instead of to his own bed. Then the headlines had come out in the morning, and Zamiel had known at once that Zan had gotten himself and his friends into trouble once more.

Zan himself was in Thora's common room, sharing tea with Forley while they discussed their plans for the following days. When Zamiel thundered in like a storm, the two young men couldn't help but look back at him in something like fear. Zamiel normally didn't frighten them, even when they were in trouble; but today was an exception. They both knew what was coming.

As it was, Zamiel was at a loss for words. He stopped and sputtered angrily at them for a moment, and almost seemed comic.

"You did the thing," he managed to growl at last.

Forley calmly sipped his tea and then clicked his tongue vaguely, as if he didn't understand. "What thing?" he asked.

"The thing!" Zamiel snapped, throwing the day's paper on the table in front of them. The headline was fantastic and bit overly dramatic:

 _Fire and lightning in the streets – Condemned family vanished into thin air – The Crusaders strike again! –Officers rendered blind by nighttime attacks!_

Zan and Forley hadn't stopped to look at the papers once today. They had been the ones wielding that fire and lightning, and of course knew the whole story better than most. But the news had been news, indeed, to Zamiel. It was little wonder he was so upset. The older man composed himself before trying to continue in a more decent manner.

"We agreed to teach you to use the magicites for self-defense only. And when Zaneth and Zhena taught you to how to combine their powers, you promised not to use it to cause more trouble. You did the thing we told you expressly _not_ to do! This is madness!"

Zan glared back at his brother, and then reached for one of Thora's famous biscuits. "It was self-defense. Those guards came after us. Besides, the Mizune family escaped handily and will never be found now. That's all that matters."

Zamiel looked like he wanted to strangle them, but instead he ran his fingers through his black hair, hissing a sigh of aggravation.

"Where is Star? And that cagey Vivi? Are they here?"

"Star is in bed, hopefully," Forley commented, still in that careless voice. "We told her to stay here last night, as her cold has come back with a vengeance, though of course she refused to listen to reason. We couldn't tell you where Vivi is presently, or Zizi for that matter. Probably in the streets, looking for guards we missed last night so she can rob them today. Oh, they'll be back in time, I'm sure."

"Don't bother Star for now, brother," Zan pleaded. "She's finally resting soundly. It will be the first time in days. If she doesn't rest and get over her cold once and for all, it will only continue to cause us more trouble than we need."

Zamiel raised his eyebrow at them. "You're blaming Star for what happened last night?"

Zan shrugged. "Well, she was the one who gave us away, and we could have accomplished our mission without her help in any case. She wants to be of help, but this illness of hers is only holding us all back. Try telling that to her, though. She is determined to be helpful, even if she is in no state to help anyone. Please, just leave her alone. The sooner she gets better, the sooner we will all be at ease."

Zamiel seemed to understand this. A flash of compassion crossed his face as he thought of this. He, too, only wanted to be of help to his people, and something as simple as a cold would never have stopped him, either. Impatience quickly replaced it, and he became annoyed again.

"Are the others upstairs?" he asked.

"They should be," Forley answered. "There are few other places they could be right now."

"Does Zeel know about all this?"

"Of course she does. She and Thora waited up for us to come back, and wanted to know all about it when we came home. They had tried to talk Vivi into staying the night, but she wouldn't have it. She gathered up Zizi and hurried him out, babbling about how she missed her box so much. We had wondered at it, but perhaps she just knew better than to wait for you to get here."

Zamiel rolled his eyes, ever unimpressed by Vivi and her antics. He crossed his arms and sulked for a moment over it.

"How is the baby lately?" he asked.

"Oh, he is a baby like any other," Forley shrugged. "Awfully loud, unless he is asleep or eating. Zeel says he is hardly different from Star when she was that small, so she has it mostly well in hand. I'm sure she would be glad to see you, if you want to go up there. She misses you from time to time, you know."

Finally, Zamiel smiled faintly, looking more himself. "I wish I could be more present for her, and for the baby. Who even knows how long this will go on? I ought to be there for him… But I have to be there for so many other people. Looking after you lot is the last thing I need."

With that, he turned and walked toward the stairs, grumbling to himself as he vanished. Once he was gone, Zan picked up the paper and scanned it quickly.

"Well, how does it look?" Forley asked right away.

"They got all the important parts down, I think, but honestly. They make it sound as if we had meant to kill someone. Anyone with sense could have seen that it was only a distraction. If anyone was hurt, it was their own fault for charging headfirst into a wall of fire."

"Agreed, but that's the press for you, I suppose. I didn't even blow anyone away this time. I must be getting pretty good at this."

Zan huffed at this. "Zaneth will be pleased with that, no doubt. As I'm sure you've noticed, he isn't exactly what one would call the teaching type. Still, the article looks good, and we sound menacing, alright. Central is none too pleased that five more slaves have slipped out of their reach so perfectly."

"Then we did well, all things considered," Forley said with a grin. "Is your good general mentioned anywhere in it?"

"Oh, yes, here he is," Zan answered, squinting with distain at the paper. "Yes, he is still searching all over the place for us, still babbling about how we might be just about anywhere in the city, and how he is trying desperately to trace us efficiently—though of course, when he is alone in his rooms, he knows that he can't. We move too sporadically, and have no pattern to follow, he says here, and that makes it hard to predict where we might strike next. Of course, if he considered that we only strike on the nights that his Night Watch squadrons are off duty, it might give him a lead to follow."

Forley bit his lip. "Do you think he might notice that, eventually?"

"No, I doubt that. He would never suspect his own men of something so treacherous. And even if he did, he wouldn't mention it. He wouldn't want the Dragon Lord to know that his men were the cause of the whole problem. He would be more likely to let us carry on this way, than to make it known that he had let the Crusaders run rampant under his nose. His punishment would be worse than mine."

Forley hummed and refused to think too hard about that. Zan knew better than he how Central Control ran is affairs, and that was enough. If he said that general Azan would suffer a worse fate than the Crusaders, Forley was willing to just believe it and let it be. He had a clever imagination, and didn't want to waste it guessing at such a thing. Zan would be put to death, at the very least. How much more would the wretched Titan queen do to her own generals, who she generally trusted to torment her people?

It was an unpleasant thought, to be sure. Forley set down his cup of tea and glanced at the pot on the table, still hot and steaming, and at the plate of biscuits Thora had made them.

"We should take some of this bounty to Star," he commented. "If she is awake, she would like it. She needs all the strength she can get, and this cold has gripped her for weeks. If she doesn't eat well, she will never get better."

"I'll take it to her, then," Zan volunteered right away, jumping to his feet. "I'll get a fresh cup and saucer, and a plate for biscuits. I hope it lifts her spirits. Cold aside, she felt awful about everything last night."

Zan also hoped to himself that Forley hadn't taken his eagerness the wrong way, as he went to the kitchen to find what he needed. It was true, Star had only fallen asleep last night from exhausting herself with guilt. They could have made a perfect getaway, if only she hadn't sneezed so loudly before. She had beaten herself more over it than anyone else; indeed, no one has pestered her at all about it, because they knew she would do just that on her own, even though they had told her not to. The girl needed all the cheer she could get right now. Her body was strong enough; but if her spirits were low, she would never get well again.

As he searched the kitchen cabinets for a cup and saucer, Zan tried his best to pretend that his worry was only in the friendliest way possible. Star and her cold had been worrying him for a while, now. She just couldn't sit still long enough to let it heal all the way, and so she kept relapsing horribly. It bothered him more than he could admit, even to himself, to see her doing this to herself.

If he was honest, though, that worry was coming from a much bigger place—a bigger place than he had imagined he had. At the same time as it was awkward and unbearably uncomfortable, it made him feel like he could be more than he was, somehow. It was an idea he had never felt before, and had never bothered wondering about. And he had no idea what to do about it, or how to explain it to anybody. Not to his brothers, or his friends, or to Star.

All he knew was that she had caused a great change in him, and he couldn't begin to say where it had started. That, and that he was sincerely grateful for it. It had opened his mind and his heart to new ideas and thoughts and feelings. In the closed off world of steel that was Habaharan, it was everything in the world to him.

He shook his head and told himself once again that his feelings were only friendly concern, that they weren't at all what he had nearly thought a moment ago. He gathered up the things he had found and darted out the kitchen, feeling silly even though he had been alone.

2222222222

Star was not at all asleep, as her companions had supposed. She was in bed and feeling poorly, indeed; but she was awake, and enjoying Unos' company for the first real time in weeks. The creature had watched over Star from her earliest days, and now refused to leave her side when she was unwell.

Since carrying her and her friends to Habaharan, more than a year ago, Unos had stayed in the home of the Garased brothers. Their home was small, but they had the rooms and means to care for her. The brothers already owned a grach, Dollosus, who always seemed fierce until Zan appeared by his side. Zan was to Dollosus as Star was to Unos—precious, and prone to trouble.

The two beasts had not gotten along well at all, in the first days. They had hissed and scratched and even bitten, and their keepers had all been concerned about it. But those first days had passed, and the two had become comfortable with each other. As Star had come to visit Unos over the months, she found that a friendship had formed between the two; and that friendship had only continued to grow and deepen, it seemed. They quickly found that they had more in common than they had thought, when they were first crammed into the Garased's garage together. All this time later, Unos had incredible news for Star.

" _Iron Hide is not the mate I would have imagined, were I given the choice",_ Unos explained in her very feminine voice. _"But he is good to his people, and he is good to me. It seems that I will be laying an egg soon, and we are very proud. You are the only one who knows of it yet, Small Star. I wished it be so, and Iron Hide agreed. Are you happy for us?"_

"I am very happy for you, my friend," Star agreed, patting the beast lovingly on the head, and feeling proud, herself. She was the only one in the city who could understand the language of the grach, and every other animal there was, for it was a mystic power of the Earth sigil. "How soon will it be?"

" _Very soon. In short weeks, I believe. Iron Hide is worried about me, because I join you on your nighttime missions. He worries that I will be hurt or captured, and our young with me. I have told him not to worry, but it is no use arguing with him. He was distressed last night when Lion Man came to take me, but of course Lion Man did not understand it. He found the behavior strange—he muttered about it to himself, not knowing that I know what many of his words mean. My mate will be worried still that I have yet to return home, but of course I could never leave you now. You are ill and need looking after. It will be good practice, for when I am a mother."_

"I appreciate your care, Only One," Star said softly, saving her voice. "And I appreciate that you would share so much news with me. This whole year has been difficult for us all, but I'm glad that you've found so much happiness here."

Unos tilted her head to one side. _"What of you, Small Star? Have you found happiness here?"_

"I suppose so," Star answered faintly. "I'm of far more use here than I ever could have been at home. I'm helping to free people from terrible fates, and to make this city a better place. I am writing things of my own, and am hoping to publish some of them soon. I could do without this pesky cold, though."

" _To be sure of all that, but that was not what I meant. Have you found a happiness like mine here? There is something changed about you, somehow. It smells like how I feel about my Iron Hide. It is in your hair and your skin, like a lovely sweetness. Have you found a mate while I was not there to watch over you?"_

Star frowned at the question. "I don't think so. If I had fallen in love with someone, I think I would have known it. It seems a large change to miss so easily."

" _Hm. So I thought, at first. But perhaps I was mistaken. My apologies."_

Star lay back on her pillow and stared at the ceiling, wondering if Unos was mistaken after all. Still, she couldn't think of a single person who struck her fancy in that way. Where could the sweetness Unos smelled be coming from, then?

He thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knocking on her door. She sat up a bit and cleared her scratchy throat.

"Come in," she called as best she could. The door opened and Zan walked in, carrying a small but full tray.

"I thought you were supposed to be sleeping," he scolded her. "I was prepared to wake you, but I should have known better. In any case, I brought you tea and biscuits. You need to eat something. You haven't eaten since we left last night, you know."

"Yes, I know," she answered. "I woke a while ago, but I had Unos to occupy my time. She's been telling me stories of her own people."

Zan kicked the door shut behind him and placed the tray on Star's desk. "Has she always told you stories?"

"She says she has since I was born, though I have never understood her language until recently. I'm glad that I can understand now. What a joy it is to hear new tales! I will have to write them down, in time. Even if no one believes them, it will be good to see them shared with others. Such a gift deserves to be shared."

Zan shook his head, picking up the steaming cup from the tray and bringing it to her. "I can see that you're excited; but that was far too many words in one place, and your voice sounds terrible. Being out in the freezing rain last night certainly made it worse. Just drink this, and stop talking."

Star took the cup and sipped it slowly, letting the steaming tea hit her sore throat before it burned her tongue. It had been seasoned with cream and sugar, though her stuffy nose made it hard to taste. Beside her, Unos seemed to huff to herself.

" _Last night was hardly freezing,"_ she grumbled. _"He has never been to the land of Finlair, Lord of Earth. I could tell Lion Man a thing or two of what freezing is."_

Star wanted to agree, but only gave her an understanding smile. She turned her smile back to Zan, as he also brought her a plate of biscuits.

"The rest of the squad is coming this afternoon for more training," he commented. "They are all proud of the progress you Arin are making, and are looking forward to more improvement. You will not be training today, though, and you know why. One look at you, and they won't allow it. Frankly, they didn't like letting you train the last time they came over."

Star scowled and set her cup aside. "I must get stronger," she insisted.

"First, you must get well again. We keep telling you to rest but you never listen, so it's little wonder you've been sick for so long. You can sit upstairs with us and watch, I suppose, but you can bring one of your journals and a pen to pass the time. Or perhaps you can visit with your mother and brother. They have missed you, though Zeel worries about having illness so close to a new baby."

Star crossed her arms and pouted, staring petulantly into a corner. The rest of squad C-57 came to Bhlai House twice a week, armed with iron dumbbells and practice swords, to train her and her cousins in some of their ways. They were attempting to stand against the Dragon Lord, and they needed to be fit for such a battle. Alanis had always been physically capable, and was glad for a little exercise; but the rest of them were a different matter.

While Alanis spent that time sparing with Zamiel and Zane and going over battle plans with them, the rest of them were busy with grueling training. Zhena and Zach Rivan would supervise, ordering Star, Forley, and Leah to do pushups and sit-ups first. After that always came lunges—up to 30 of them at once—which was Star's least favorite of all. When their instructors were eventually satisfied, they would order them to pick up the dumbbells and start lifting. Up and down, side to side, back to front, overhead, and every other angle they could think of, using a heavier weight with each practice if they could.

Zhena and Zach were good teachers, and almost never snapped when one of their students struggled or fell over from exhaustion. It was a far cry from their own childhood training, when they had been punished mercilessly for such failure. They had taught their charges how to hold their bodies properly so that they didn't hurt themselves, and so that they used the right muscles for each exercise. They had taught them the names of those muscles, and what they were best used for, and how best to target them. They had taught them not to be afraid when those muscles began to burn, to breathe through the pain and the sweat until they arrived safely on the other side.

So far, Star could lift 15 pound weights in each hand for every session; but that made her nervous, because it meant that she would be ordered to lift 18 pounds from now on. Forley had already been lifting those 18 pound weights for some time, and would also be forced to the next in line soon.

Leah was strong from a lifetime of archery, and had started off at home with 20 pounds in each hand. All this time later, she was lifting 30 pounds, and making her cousin and older brother feel very silly next to her.

All of that was to say nothing of Alanis, who had started off with 30 pounds in each hand. But she only joined in that training for fun and then went on to spar handily afterward, and so she hadn't been forced to move up her weights. She focused her training on improving her swordsmanship, and had laughed at the wooden practice swords the squad always brought with them. They were too light for her, she said. She always spared with the sword she had stolen from her father, instead.

In spite of how exhausting the training was, Star always ended up enjoying it in the end. She was stronger than she had ever been in her life before. She used to practice with a short sword, but she had done so halfheartedly, only to please the people in Rin who would look down in her if she didn't. Physical weakness would not be tolerated among them; and Annad, her aunt, went out of her way to find a weapon that suited even the weakest of their children. The woman knew that weakness in some way meant strength in another, and refused to let anyone be left behind. She knew this from watching her own brother grow up being left behind. It wouldn't happen to another child, if she had a say in it.

So it had been for Star, who had been equipped with a short sword when she was a child. It was the only weapon she had ever bothered using, because she didn't care for weapons. Her mind had always been her best weapon, and so that was the one she sharpened the most. Her parents hadn't required her to make herself any stronger than she was, either, because that kind of work didn't suit her in the least. She had been fine with that, never being challenged to be more than exactly what she was.

Now that she had been training herself, she didn't understand how she could have been so content with such a thing once. She could do more than ever before. She could go faster, longer than ever before. She couldn't imagine giving that up to be what she was before. The idea that she could only become stronger with time filled her with a determination she had never known. Having to miss even one day of it was a bother, and it almost made her angry.

Zan saw her impatience right away, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Star, training will still be there when you've healed. Besides, it will be a good opportunity to catch up on your own work. You complained the other day that between work at the bakery and training and crusading, you've neglected your writing."

She continued to pout. "Yes, I suppose so…"

"Here, I'll get your things together for you," he said, rolling his eyes as he wandered back to her desk. "Which book would you like to work on today? There is a purple one and a brown one here on the desk."

"…..The purple one, please."

"Where do you keep your pens and ink? They must be here somewhere, with everything else."

"In the top drawer."

Zan opened the drawer, and though his back was turned she was sure that his face was a mask of puzzlement. She had several pens and jars of ink in that drawer; and though she knew them each nearly by name, they must have all looked alike to him.

"I'd like the green one, please. The gleaming green plume. You can't miss it."

"Yes, yes, I have it," he answered, setting her beloved gleaming pen aside with the purple notebook. She also watched him take out a jar of black ink and set it with all the rest. "Is there anything else you will need?"

"I think that's it. Thank you for your help, and thank you for the tea and biscuits. It really does help a lot."

"Would you stop talking, for the love of all things?" he sighed, pinning her with a look. "Your voice is like ear sandpaper. How are you talking at all?"

She pinned him with a look of her own and didn't speak, just as he had told her to for a change. He threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Oh, now you're going to rest? Fine, be that way. My brother is here, and he brought the day's paper, by the way. Would you like to see it? The article about us was a good one today."

"Yes, thank you."

Though she had annoyed him, he smiled faintly. "I'll go get it, then. I'll be right back."

Once he had left, Unos trilled in excitement. If she had been a person, she would have been grinning slyly.

" _Oh, I was mistaken, indeed,"_ she said. _"The sweet smell on your hair and skin is not yours. It is Lion Man's. It is leaving its mark on you."_

Star sat up in bed, staring astounded at Unos. "That can't be true," she insisted, coughing immediately from raising her voice.

" _It certainly seems true to me,"_ Unos said while Star was coughing. The girl cleared her throat and tried to compose herself again.

"Zan is my friend," she rasped. "My friend, and nothing more."

" _Perhaps. That was how I felt for Iron Hide, in the beginning. That feeling has changed and changed again, and now we are to have young together. You feel only friendship; but Lion Man's feelings have changed. Perhaps in time you will have young together, as we have."_

Star pressed her hands to her face and fell back into her pillow, mortified at the very idea. Of course it was only Unos' animal way of trying to understand human feelings, but it felt terribly wrong to her.

" _I have upset you, Small Star,"_ Unos commented. _"I was only stating what I saw. I would not have missed it. Forgive me."_

Surely, she decided, her dear friend was only misunderstanding. After all, she was a grach, and she didn't know what it was to be a human child, so full of feelings that could change with the hour. Zan was only concerned, and Unos was seeing it as the only thing she could explain—an affection deeper than simple friendship.

" _Small Star, do you not feel the same for Lion Man?"_ Unos asked, her head to one side again.

She laughed a bit, choosing to make light of this silly conversation. "No, of course not. As I said, he is only my friend."

" _Oh. That is a pity. Lion Man will be disappointed, I think."_

"No he won't. There is nothing to be disappointed about, I promise."

Unos looked disappointed, herself. She lay her scaly head next to Star's arm, hissing in pleasure at the girl scratched behind her spines. _"If you promise, I have no choice but to trust you. But there is more to it than that. You do not know his mind, after all."_


	4. Chapter 3: Training

This chapter could also be titled, _Exposition and Filler_. That's most of what it has turned out to be. :/

I've rekindled my love of yoga and tai chi recently, which is why some of the ensuing exposition and filler looks remarkably like it. Me and my girls over in the Final Fantasy IV forum have talked a lot about the ways of magical training over the years, and how it is usually animated in the games. It seems to involve not only chanting mystic words, but also wiggling one's fingers in a certain pattern. Patricia C. Wrede has described it similarly in _The Enchanted Forest Chronicles_ , in that magic is like threads in the air that one can pluck and tug into the right place to create a spell. I've always liked these ideas, so now I'm adding this to the mix. Pretty much anything done in warrior stance results in something explosive. _Parting the wild horse's mane_ results in a shield effect. Etcetera, etcetera. ;D

2222222222

 _Chapter 3: Training_

2222222222

As usual, most of the household met on the third floor later in the afternoon for training. The common space furniture was quickly moved against the walls to make room for equipment, and to leave an area for sparing. Zhena and Zach had lugged 20 and 30 pound weights up all those stairs without being terribly winded; they claimed that they could go for hours that way. Leah went right for her usual weights, but Forley balked to see that his 18 pound dumbbells had been left behind entirely.

"Don't look at me like that, young man," Zhena scolded him. "That was the same face you made when you started with the 18 pound ones. You'll be lifting these handily in no time, and then it will be on to the 25's. You'll make the exact same face then, I shouldn't wonder."

Star was forced to sit in one of the chairs against the wall and watch as the rest of her family trained. She tried not to be peeved as she hunched over her notebook, scribbling down one of the stories Unos had told her recently. At least her mother was near at hand, cradling her newborn son in her arms as she also watched the training.

"When Forley is done with those weights, I think I will hand Evan to someone else and pick them up myself," Zeel commented thoughtfully. "I've gotten out of shape, and need to pick back up where I left off. 20 sounds about right for me, though I would have preferred to test myself with the 18's, first. A shame, but no matter."

"I wish I could take him for you," Star muttered angrily. "I haven't been able to hold my brother once in weeks, since I've been sick."

"All the more reason for you to rest and make yourself well again," her mother said firmly. "If I had known you were planning to go out last night, I would have run downstairs and stopped you. I would have sat on you, if I'd had to. You know it hurts us all to see you doing this to yourself."

Star looked sheepishly at her mother. "I just want to help is all. I hate being useless like this."

Zeel shook her head helplessly. "If only I could afford to be downstairs with you at all times, as I was before. Then perhaps you would have listened to sense. You know you would have recovered ages ago if you would just go to sleep instead of pushing yourself."

"I'm not a little girl anymore, mum. I'm stronger now in every way."

"Then you ought to be a little wiser by now. Can't you just do this to keep your mum from worrying so much? It's hard enough looking after one baby."

Feeling genuinely sorry at last, Star sighed and nodded her head. "Okay, mum, I'll take it easy until I'm better. I don't mean to upset anyone, I really don't."

"We know. But all we want is for you to get well again. You don't have to do a single other thing until then. Just work on your writing; that should be enough of an adventure for now."

Star went back to her writing, feeling less anxious about missing a few days of training. After a while, they found that Zara had wandered over to see them.

"Are the two of you alright over here?" the woman asked. "Is there anything I can get you from downstairs?"

"I think a pot of tea would do us both some good, thank you," Zeel smiled back. "When you come back, would you mind taking Evan for a while?"

"That's no trouble at all, ma'am. I'll be back in a few minutes, then."

Zara was as good as her word. She came back up the stairs soon after with Thora's largest teapot and enough warmed mugs for everyone on the third floor.

"The lady of the house sends her regards," Zara told them all, setting the tray where everyone could see it. "She is busy with patients at the moment, but wishes us all well. Now Zeel, hand me that baby and go have your fun. Go quickly, before someone else takes your weights first."

Zeel handed the child over at once, glad to have her body to herself for a while. She nearly ran for the abandoned weights, and some of the other squad members crowded around Zara to admire the baby.

"It's only been a few months yet, but he's already grown so much bigger," Zhena commented, enchanted at once.

"Babies tend to do that," Zane agreed. "I feel as though it was only days ago my Pila was starting to walk, and now just look at her—eight years old next month, can you believe it? This little one will grow just as fast, to be sure."

Bespectacled Zak looked over at Star with amusement in his eyes. "Why Evan, again?" he asked. "I think I remember the name from your book."

"You do," she answered, keeping her voice low. "Choosing names for a girl was no great task, but mum had a hard time picking a name for a boy. There were so many to choose from. Morgan, Joel, Sefton… Names from my father's family. It took her three days before she came to a decision. I think she chose Evan because when papa finally meets him, it will bring him more joy than pain."

The others all looked sad to hear it, but Zak also looked puzzled. "You don't think the titan would want his son to be named after his father? He loved his father. I'd have thought it would give him all the joy in the world."

"For many people, it does. My father isn't like other people, though. It really is better this way. Besides, I think Evan is a handsome name. I had always thought of it for a name for my own sons, someday."

Zane hummed to himself, gazing at the baby in thought. "This child was named with great purpose. Your mother means for her family to be reunited one day. She would have named him lightly, if she had given up that hope."

"That is a lovely thought," Zara agreed. "That is a dream worth fighting for together."

It warmed Star's heart to see these people united this way, over the common goal of protecting her brother. Each and every one of them had been fond of him from the day of his birth. Far away across the sea, not one of her father's people could imagine such a thing. She had learned that there was great love in the Zebak, just waiting to be tapped and set free. Zane had three children, himself, who he loved more than his own life; he was dreading the day when Pila, the oldest of them, would be taken to be taught by Central Control. Her name would be changed to suit them, and they would do their best to drill her sweet, quiet nature out of her, until she was a mindless machine of war like so many others. Zane hoped that all his people would be freed before that day came.

Zhena had no children, but she hoped to someday have them. Several, even. She had a soft spot for children, and it was large thanks to her that Vivi and Zizi were finally learning how to read and write and count on their own. She had brought study guides to Bhlai Hose for them, and spent time teaching them whenever they were around at the same time. Somehow, she had convinced Vivi that she was trustworthy. That was a feat worthy of note in everyone's books. Though Central Control did all they could to destroy the goodness in their warriors, Zhena was a shining example of how often they failed.

Indeed, the more Star knew this city, the more she saw how imperfect its systems were. The Dragon Lords sat apart from their people, surrounded by fine things in their lofty palace, thinking that they were invincible. They seemed to believe that Central Control was just as merciless and uncaring, and that they produced soldiers without souls. If any of them would dare to look closely at their work, they would see that their people were far more stubborn than they were given credit for. They would also see that the people were impatient and angry, and most of those soldiers with them. There might be cause for concern, once they heard whispers of a rebellion.

But that was likely to never happen, because the Dragon Lord and all her closest servants were too vain and proud to suspect such a thing. They were carrying on as usual, never guessing that they were soon to be betrayed by those who were supposed to be terrified of them. The many holes and cracks in their foundation were going to ruin them.

Star looked over at her mother, lifting weights while Forley and Leah helped themselves to a well-deserved stretch. On the other side of the room, Alanis and Zamiel were finishing a sparring match, conversing by sassing each other. She also had the glowing ruby magicite strapped to her hand, because her next task for the day was to practice with it. Forley's moonstone was safe in her pocket until he was ready for magical training, too. They had been looking forward to it all afternoon.

As Forley was finishing his last stretch, he looked up to see Zaneth, the middle Garased brother, hoovering over him with a nervous look on his face.

"I saw the papers today," the young man said flatly.

"Who hasn't?" Forley asked, hopping to his feet.

"You promised that you wouldn't combine the elements," Zaneth said tersely. "You begged us to teach you, and that was the only condition. What changed?"

Forley shrugged. "It was an emergency. We're sorry."

Zaneth ran his hand over his face in annoyance. "I won't teach you another thing with that stone until you promise me it won't happen again. Lightning is dangerous! You could have killed someone last night, and it very well could have been yourself."

"Okay, okay, I promise," Forley answered, holding his hands up in surrender. "We didn't plan it, you know."

"Of course you didn't."

"Hey, it worked, didn't it? All that teaching of yours is paying off."

Zaneth rolled his copper eyes and trudged off to find his own magicite. He smirked proudly to himself though, once he thought no one could see his face properly; but Star was sitting in just the right place and saw it right away. As Forley had pointed out, his first attempt at teaching someone was going well. The young man was clearly proud of himself; of course it cheered him, since he usually unsure of anything he did. A far cry from either of his brothers.

"Is it time for magic already?" Zamiel asked, sheathing his sword. "I thought we had only just gotten started."

Alanis smacked his shoulder. "Time flies when you're having fun. Do you think they'll teach me to make lightning today?"

"I doubt that, friend. The two of them knowing it is more than we can handle."

Zan was on the floor doing his own set of sit-ups, and groaned loudly. "I'm never going to live this down, am I?" he grumbled.

"No, brother, not for a while," Zamiel snapped back, still angry with him. "I'm going to have to watch you lot _very_ carefully from now on."

Zan huffed at him and went back to his work. "You can try, but you'll have to catch us first."

Before Zamiel could snap at him again, Leah practically bounded up to him with excitement in her face. "And you brought your sapphire again, haven't you?" she asked, clasping his hand and grinning. "I've been enjoying my own training with it."

He gave her a friendly smile and dug in his pocket. "Naturally," he agreed, pulling out his own magicite and placing it in her hand. "And you've been making great progress with it, too. I can even trust you not to make a mess with the knowledge. Come on, everyone, time for magic. Beginning stances in two minutes."

That would leave enough time to finish stretches and for a little water, which most of them needed by now. Zane and Zhena slowly pulled themselves away from the group around the baby, taking out their own magicites and rolling their eyes at Zamiel's lighthearted command.

Magic training was one thing Star was always annoyed to have to miss out on. If anyone in squad C-57 had an Earth stone, it might have been topaz, emerald, or perhaps tiger's eye; but there wasn't such a stone between the ten of them to teach her with. At any rate, though she could feel the power radiating from the magicites, they refused to bond with her, and she couldn't seem to use them. They had all finally reasoned that it was because she already had a power far greater than any magicite that could be made. The living, breathing magic of the Earth sigil wouldn't tolerate anything less than itself. Star often thought that it might even be jealous and offended, that she would dare to want training with anything else.

This was a new discovery that she had studied and written about in her other notebooks, and she hoped that she would live long enough to share with it her father. He would never have imagined that something as remotely amazing as magicites could be made by human hands. As far as he and his hallowed brothers and sisters had always known, such power could only be granted through destiny, from nothing less than Dragons born of the stars, themselves. Knowing that the Zebak could fashion themselves small copies of that destiny would fascinate them, but it might make them angry, too.

It would make the Maris angry, in any case. They were always so wary of change, and of anything to do with the Zebak. They lived and died by the power of their Titan, believed in it more than they believed in the rising and setting of the sun. The Keeper and the wondrous Water crystal were everything to them. Something like the magicites would insult them to no end. To the Maris, it would only be another reason to go on hating the Zebak with all their strength.

That was a thing could never really be changed. Star had decided this a long time ago, and had given up dwelling on it, even though it frustrated her from time to time. Convincing her father's people—the Arin—that the Zebak could be their allies would be enough of a battle. She suspected that she would spend the rest of her life trying to do just that, but that she would probably die before that dream became a reality. A few generations might do them some good, but it would take time and patience, and that was only with the Arin. The Maris would have to learn it in their own time, in their own way, if they allowed themselves to learn it at all.

The Travelers might be more willing to understand that, she thought. They were a carefree and happy people, and the Zebak were a bit cold by comparison; but Star could see most of them getting along easily. There were likenesses between the two peoples that she had always marveled at—certain colors and shapes that the two very different peoples had in common. After all, Zeel and Forley could blend perfectly into either race with only one or two small changes. It often made Star wonder if the two races had been one and the same once, long ago when the world had still been very, very young. If they were brought together for a change, perhaps they would see and agree on that.

But before any of that could be really thought about, the Zebak would have to shrug off the slavery that had bound them for so long, and be able to go where they wished when they wanted to. All of which was why they were training so hard now, and why they had chosen to trust Arin with their magicites. Swords and arrows and brute strength would help them greatly in their fight; but there would be no hope of winning that fight without magic on their side. Even Alanis had realized the practicality in that, and had eventually agreed to learn the ways of a fire stone.

She had wanted nothing to do with it at first, wanting to prove herself in the ways she had always planned to. Once she had picked up the ruby fire stone that Star and her friends had found in the summertime, she had been unable to put it down. Alanis was element fire, and so the stone had suited her better than she had dreamed something could. She had excelled at her training with it, and wasn't even angry that Zan was the one teaching her. It normally would have peeved her to be taught by someone younger than she was, and it had taken her a long time to be pleasant to him. The tension between them had finally melted away, and now they were getting along. In fact, Alanis was now getting along with most of the people she had met so far.

It was all as Thora had predicted. All that Alanis had needed was a chance to be useful, rather than trapped like a badly behaved pet in someone's attic. The young woman's mood and whole outlook on everything had shifted, once Zamiel had let her find a place in his brewing revolution. He hadn't liked it at first, because he had been afraid to let her get so involved. Now that he saw her skills and special talents and all that she had to offer his cause, he sometimes couldn't believe his foolishness, or how unfairly he had treated her before.

They had all marked a similar change in Leah, who had also been shoved aside to hide helplessly. It had taken time for her to be comfortable among so many people at once; but once she knew the squad well, she had come to look forward to being among them. They were now a sort of family to her, like the family she had left behind in Rin. It was the only crowd of people she had ever been able to just be with, because she had known and trusted her parents, her cousins, the people she had called her aunts and uncles. But she had never had any friends, because meeting new people always made her nervous. Now that she was with Zamiel's people, she had no choice but to know them. She had been forced for once to be social, and was now learning that it wasn't such a difficult thing, after all. Her mother and father never would have forced her to do such a thing.

Like Star, Leah had never been challenged to be anything bigger than she already was. She was being challenged now, and was rising to it with grace.

It was everything she had hoped to accomplish by leaving Rin behind and stepping into the unknown. Continuing to do things the way she would have at home had changed nothing. It had frustrated her, made her doubt herself, made her wonder what could be so terribly wrong with her. Changing course and doing things in ways that were new to her had made all the difference in the world. Star couldn't help feeling proud of her cousin, as she watched Leah strapping Zamiel's borrowed water stone to her hand and taking her stance with everyone else. Such a thing never would have happened a year ago. She had already come so far, and had nowhere to go but forward.

Star would have liked to join the others if only to move through the stances of their practice. As with physical training, the magic flowed best with precise movements and proper form. Star set her book aside to watch, trying to just observe as much as she could, so she could catch up when she could join them again. It was almost like a dance one did alone, with steps and graceful movements that guided the magic this way and that. Today's exercises were mainly about control and focus, and so her practicing cousins were breathing deeply and slowly as their own deep magic filled them. All around them, their teachers were paying close attention, giving them commands and occasionally correcting their posture when they stretched out of place.

It was nearly impossible for anyone else to see it, but Star could see the colors of elemental power swirling around her cousins, stronger and brighter as they continued breathing and easing deeper into the movements of the dance. There was a pale yellow glow with flashes of silver around Forley, as his moonstone flared milky white in his hand. Beside him, Leah's glow was blue with strands of brilliant copper, though her borrowed sapphire was like deep blue fire. And beside her, Alanis was glowing as red as the firry ruby with streaks like black lightning.

Star reached for the sigil and gripped it tight, knowing for herself what the colors of an earth stone would be. She knew to herself that she was glowing a rich brown color, streaked with root-like flashes of brilliant gold. If only she had been moving through the stances with them, her own magic would have overpowered theirs in an instant. The sigil might have been excited enough to grant her a glimpse of the future, through words or visions. Though it knew that its magic was superior, it had only gained strength since being in the land of the Fire Titans, and seemed to like being among other magic.

She had thought as a child that the sigil was only an object—a pretty charm like any other. She had believed then that her father was the one with magic, not really understanding that it had to come from somewhere. She had gone on to think so for a long time, even when she had thought she understood. She had only realized that it was the other way around when it had been thrust upon her. She now understood that the Earth sigil was strangely alive in its own way. It had feelings and desires and needs, and was often impatient and short tempered, just like she was. If the tale of its creation was to be believed—which it certainly was, she thought—this was because it carried a piece of its creator's own soul. The soul and power and strength of a mighty Dragon. The talismans of other peoples were no different.

She liked to think that the magicites were similar, in that way. The Zebak all had the blood of a Dragon in them. They were like living, breathing, walking sigils, filled with magic and life and the desire to be what they were, whether they were aware of it anymore or not. She supposed that it made sense for them to create their magicites, so that they could really use their native magic.

"This is good," Zamiel decided after a time. "Now that you're warmed up, let's move into your proper forms and see what happens."

The three Arin nodded in agreement and separated a bit, facing away from each other so that their elements wouldn't combine by accident while being bent into shape. Now the movements became varied from one to the other, each to suit the different stones. Forley was now using swift, exact gestures, his hands moving like a gentle wind. Leah's gestures were very different, her hands and arms moving slowly and gracefully, flowing like water. Different still was Alanis, her fists clenched tight, her own movements sharp and powerful as flame.

Now the stones were nearly humming in Star's mind, with a song like chimes and bells and cymbals. As the dances continued, hazy, multi-colored light flowed from the stones and filled the air, a light that everyone could see now. Her cousins were totally focused on the light, carefully controlling how far it strayed and what shapes they took. Though they were concentrating, they all looked very pleased with themselves.

Zamiel looked pleased, too, for the first real time all day. He glanced at Zach with a clever look I his eye.

"What do you say we let the brother and sister combine their elements this one time?" he suggested. "Just for the hell of it?"

Zach raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I'm curious, and we all know that Forley can do it by now. Let's see how well they do at this."

Zach shrugged at his captain's change in mood and then nodded at Forley. "Turn toward your sister a bit, then."

"And Leah, turn toward your brother," Zamiel agreed. "Slowly, now. Keep the movements fluid. Just let it flow together on its own. The stones will do the work on their own; all they need is the direction."

Forley was thrilled, of course; but Leah looked nervous as she cautiously guided the flowing light of her magic into her brother's. The two combined with no effort at all, the light between them turning icy blue with veins of white. All at once, the whole room became terribly cold. Forley and Leah were both gasping in wonder, their breath coming in puffs of mist. The floor all around them was glistening with frost.

"Neatly done, my friends," Zamiel said through chattering teeth. "Not at all bad for a first try. But do be kind and separate the energies now, or we will all catch our deaths. Alanis, turn up the heat, if you please."

"I'd like nothing more just now," she muttered, releasing her clenched fists and letting her light flare wider and brighter than she had let it before. The room warmed up right away, and the light frost on the floor melted into a pathetic puddle.

"Amazing," Leah commented quietly, gazing in awe at her brother. "Air and water combine to make ice. Of course we knew that already, but…. I never knew that _I_ could make that happen! If only our parents could see what we just did. They would be so proud."

Forley chuckled at the idea, pulling his magic closer and letting it flow idly between his hands like a toy. "Proud, and terrified," he added. "They wouldn't like knowing how much power I have in my hands. The thought of the mischief I could make would give them nightmares."

Leah shook her head at him. "You wouldn't do something like that. Naturally they don't know it yet, but you've become quite a different person than the son they've always known. You only cause trouble now to help others, and to foil evil doers. That would make them very happy."

She returned her gaze to the blue and copper light in her hands and grinned at it, as it flowed around her fingers like a stream. "I like this," she said dreamily. "It makes me feel like I have control over something. I've always felt like I have no control over my life, and that has changed since I've found a purpose here. This magicite has only helped even more with that. If you had told me a year ago that I could command a force as enormous as water itself, I would have laughed at the ridiculousness of it. I also would have wept, because I would have felt pathetic and horrible about myself. Now I feel powerful and confident. This is a much better way to feel."

Forley smiled sideways at her. "So from now on, when we say that you are a marvel as you are, will you believe us?"

"I suppose I will have to," she agreed. "Now that I can do this, I don't think I have a choice. I really do feel like a marvel, these days."

Zamiel came up between them and put his arms around them. "You should both feel like marvels, just now. You make forming ice look easy, though doing it safely normally takes weeks of careful practice. You should be proud of yourselves."

"No problem," Forley grinned. "I usually am."

Remembering that he was still annoyed with the younger man, Zamiel pushed Forley away. "I think that's enough practice for today. You can put those away for now. Stretch one last time and have some tea before it gets any colder. We have a bit of housekeeping to take care of, when you've finished."

At the mention of housekeeping, everyone became interested. Whenever Zamiel spoke of housekeeping, he meant announcements and reports on the revolution that needed discussing. Such discussions usually included a new coded message to be spread through the city, and small but urgent missions that their followers needed help with. Everyone hurried to finish what they were doing, and then began pulling all the furniture back into place around the roaring fireplace.

Zamiel waited patiently while they settled themselves. Once each of them had a mug of tea in hand, he cleared his throat and smiled.

"There's no need for all these somber faces," he teased. "You look as though someone had died."

"In a manner," Zione teased back from her spot on the floor. "We do still grieve for poor miss Ferriene, of course, wherever she has vanished to."

Zirita hummed in pretended sadness, playing along with her friend. "Yes, and for her very stillborn son, bless his little soul. Such a tragedy."

The rest of the squad laughed lightly over their clever secret, but Zeel scowled and snatched her baby back from Zara. "Whether that lie has worked or not, losing a child is nothing to joke about," she scolded.

"But it has worked," Zak pointed out. "The good general has believed the whole thing. He spent a day halfheartedly searching for your pretend family, but of course couldn't find you anywhere. He gave it up in short hours and moved on right away, just as you said he would. Besides, _we_ know the truth of it. Surely it feels good to have outsmarted him so well."

Zeel went on scowling for a moment, but then her face softened. "I can't say that it doesn't. Not having to look at his stupid face anymore has been refreshing, even if I am stuck up here now."

Zamiel shook his head good naturedly. "You people are all full of fancies today. What's gotten into you all? My news isn't deathly serious, but it still bears attention. We can't forget that a very important birthday is coming up shortly, after all."

Now everyone was cheered together, all of them murmuring excitedly and glancing proudly at Zan. Zan himself sat a little straighter, smiling with nervous anticipation to be the center of attention.

"16 years is quite an age," Zamiel continued, smiling down at his youngest brother. "You've completed your military training, graduated from the academy, and will be joining our ranks formally in the spring. You are coming of age next week, little brother. By every form and record in this city, you will be a man. How does it feel?"

"It hardly feels different from being a boy, but I'll take it," Zan answered right away. "It will be nice to have a little more freedom than before, I suppose."

Zamiel smirked in understanding. "We all know the feeling. It is always one thing for the city to call you a man; but real manhood is something one must grow into for himself. All the same, you are growing into a fine one, and we are all exceedingly proud of you. Don't ever doubt that, Zan, not for one second."

"Besides," Zaneth added, punching his brother playfully, "you'll always be our little Lion Man, no matter how big you grow."

Zan pushed him off, grumbling in spite of his grinning face.

"All of that said," Zamiel went on, "of course we are having a party to celebrate this momentous occasion. The calendar even says that our squad will be off duty on Zan's birthday, a rare and special treat that I can' remember happening once in the past. Thora is already planning a feast, and many of our people have agreed to be there to enjoy it. I want this to be a true party, this time. No business, no plans, no great schemes or adventures. Just us and our friends, celebrating and happy for a change. We can all do that for our Zan, can't we?"

The squad cheered in agreement, all of them looking forward to a real night off. So many of their precious days off were now consumed with their revolution and important business. It had been a long time since they had gathered and simply enjoyed a night of peace and ease. Even Zan, grumpy even in a good mood, never liking to be the cause of so much fuss, looked genuinely happy.

"You will have to rest twice as hard, Star," Zara said lightly. "You wouldn't want to miss a real party because of this cold, now would you?"

Star rolled her eyes and silently nodded agreement. There were now a million reasons why she needed to rest and heal herself, and she couldn't deny a single one of them. All of a sudden, she couldn't wait to get back in bed and sleep until the cold finally left her for good. It was her best friend's birthday next week, and she refused to be too sick to be there for him.


	5. Chapter 4: Preparations

Yes, yes, the story summary does mention an old friend coming back into the picture, now doesn't it? Oh, who could it be? ;D

Also, I've been looking forward to writing about this birthday party for some time, now. Mainly because we get to see some of my ships at sail, and there is more music magic via Zione and June. Yeah, there's about to be another level to that... Several of the scenes ahead have been inspired by _Roundtable Rivals_ , by Lindsey Stirling, because what _isn't_ inspired by Lindsey Stirling in this story? XD

2222222222

 _Chapter 4: Preparations_

2222222222

The winter sky above Maris was thick with dark clouds, as it always was at that time of year. It seemed that there could be a terrible storm at any moment, but a group of children stood on the shore, gazing out to sea without much worry. There was certainly a storm brewing, but it would be another day before it swept over their town.

There were certain times when seeing youngsters of Fisk, Umbray, and Pandellis mingling together would be unheard of, and in fact very dangerous. In those times, it would have meant a brawl, and blood, and perhaps even a tragic, untimely death. But those moments were far away for now, with the willful magic of a young Keeper to unite the three clans.

And so it was that Iris of Fisk, Jan of Umbray, and Alianora of Pandellis stood together in the friendship they had known all their lives, taking careful stock of the dark, choppy waves.

"This must not take too much longer," Alianora commented shortly. "The scholars will be expecting me back at the library soon. I have already stood here too long, wasting time looking at nothing. What are you searching for, exactly, Iris?"

"I have this creeping suspicion that if one stares hard enough at the horizon, one can see the Zebak lands in the far distance," Iris answered, full of purpose. "I am trying to see it for myself."

"That is a waste of time, indeed," Jan answered with a snort. "Many a Maris has tried the same thing in the past, but it is impossible. Everyone knows that by now."

"So they say, but I wonder…"

"Iris, you must put this business behind you," Jan continued, sounding truly sympathetic for his friend. "Your usual companions from Rin are there somewhere, and you are concerned for them. That is natural. You know that there is nothing you can do for them from here, of course. I am sorry that it still bothers you so deeply."

"I believe I can reach those shores and find them," Iris informed her friends. "People have done it before. I am sure that it can be done again."

Alianora shook her head. "That is naught but foolishness, Iris. Crossing the sea will take days, at least; and there is a storm every other day. You would never make it there in one piece. And even if you managed it somehow, you would be killed immediately. The Zebak are a soulless race of creatures. No one in that land would help you."

"Your wayward friends have already met that fate," Jan added flatly. "They were discovered and cut down long ago, I should not wonder."

"Do not say such things, Jan," Iris snapped back. "They are alive. I know it in my heart. I know it, and I mean to be of help to them. They would be of help to me, were our places reversed."

"But they are not reversed," Jan pointed out, becoming irritated. "You are here and alive. They are there and dead. Is their foolishness not enough for our side of the Silver Sea? Think of what their loss has cost their people. If the traders spoke true in the fall, none of those parents are the same since they lost their children."

Alianora bowed her head sadly. "None of their heroes came with them this year. Even the weaver Marlie had not the heart to make the journey. Their hearts are broken, Iris. Would you cause the same hurt to your own parents? It would be a cruel thing to do, when we have learned so much from the pain of others."

Iris squared her slim shoulders and fixed her eyes on the horizon. "It will not be the same for me."

Jan squinted at her in disbelief. "How so? What miracle do you possess, and why have you not shared it with us yet?"

"I have a boat," Iris answered evenly. "It was a present from my father. I am one of the only youngsters to have one, which is more of a gift than he realized when he gave it to me. I also have my wits and my cleverness."

Jan continued to squint at her. "Then you have nothing of real use. What you mean to do would take legions. Your father cannot give you that, though if he could, I suspect that he would. There is no thing under the sky he would not give you if you asked for it."

"Besides," added Alianora, "another thing you have is a habit of getting into trouble. It sometimes seems to come looking for you. If you embark on this mission, that alone will doom you in hours. With your luck, you will be swallowed by the Great Serpent before you sail ten leagues."

The mere mention of the Great Serpent sent a bolt of fear through Iris' vain heart. It was a thing that no Maris could help, and it made her shiver in spite of her mighty resolve. But she was overly confident in all that she did, and easily shook the fear off herself as if it were rain. As suddenly as that uneasiness had come over her, it had gone again, and she was right back to her normal self.

"That will not happen," she said after a moment. "It will not. I can feel it."

If her friends were beginning to think her mad, she didn't care. There was something deep in her that was calling her impatiently to chase this great idea, without being afraid, counting the cost, or looking back for even a second. It was just the sort of adventure she had always wanted. A chance to show Maris that she wasn't just a spoiled trouble maker, by using that nature to be successful at something.

At any rate, her friends were definitely in peril on the other side of the sea. News of Rin's latest losses had hit Maris like a hurricane more than a year ago, and many of its people had been terribly grieved. Iris had been among those people. Forley and Leah, Alanis and Star had all just been in Maris when it had happened. Only a week after leaving the seaside town, they had vanished—run off on what could only be called a suicide mission. She had been sure for a long time that she would never see her friends again.

But something had renewed the hope that they might be alive, after all. She couldn't put a name to it, but it had given her a wild, insane idea. The idea was so strong, and had gained so much strength since then, that she couldn't ignore it any longer. Something was pulling her to the east. Something invisible and dangerous. She was meant to do something amazing to help her lost friends. Perhaps she would even bring them home.

So Jan and Alianora definitely thought that she was losing her wits, but she knew that she was not. She knew that she had to do this, and that she had to do it soon. It felt as though time was running out. If she left by night, she reasoned, perhaps she could reach her destination before the following dawn. Her boat was light and fast enough. It could speed her alone across the sea in only a day, if the winds were favorable.

She grinned to herself at the thought. Yes, that seemed reasonable enough, and she was a good sailor. It would suffice, she decided. She would wait for the looming storm to pass, and make preparations in secret. She would tell her friends and family that all was well as usual, not let them suspect what she was up to.

Then, a few nights from now, she would slip away in her little boat and go on her adventure, as she knew she must.

2222222222

Meanwhile, it was the end of another rainy day in Habaharan. Forley had returned from his work at the bakery. Vivi and Zizi had found him on his way, and had joined him. Star was finally feeling much better, and Thora was allowing her to help in the kitchen. Simon, Thora's cranky, sickly brother, was sulking in his usual chair by the fireplace. Bhlai House was now closed for the day, and everyone was preparing for the evening meal.

Once the meal was eaten and cleaned up, there would still be plenty of work left to be done. They were throwing a rather large party in a few days, and Thora insisted on having all hands on deck. She would find even Zizi something meaningful to do, sweeping the many floors or counting cups and plates. Something that a boy of eight could do easily, while his older sister was hauled off to help measure flour and peel vegetables in the kitchen.

"I have good news," Forley announced once everyone was seated in the third floor common room. "Zan and I did a little research today before he and the others went on watch. It seems that no raids are scheduled for the next few days. We can have our night off and dance until the sun rises, without feeling bad about leaving innocents to be captured."

"That is good," Star agreed. "It would be hard to enjoy ourselves, otherwise. Zan would have an awful time, which would be a shame. He deserves to have a good time at his own birthday party."

Alanis shook her head vaguely over her plate of rice and beans. "It's a great deal of fuss over a 16th birthday," she commented. "Our people don't come of age until they turn 18, which is next year for Leah and I. And those two years certainly make a difference. Why is it so different here?"

Thora sighed sadly. "The sooner they come of age, the sooner they can go to war," she lamented. "Somewhere along the line, Central Control decided that 16 years is enough training for that, and so no more time should be wasted. They simply train their young ones harder, longer, and more brutally than they should. I have always thought it terribly wrong; 16 is far too young to be going into battle."

Simon huffed in his seat, somewhat away from the group. "All the sooner to go where you like, when you like, I say. Life is short. Young people ought to enjoy it. You certainly thought so, sister, when you came of age."

Thora turned to glare at him. "That is a discussion for another time, brother. Settle down and eat your supper."

But it was too late, and Vivi was already giggling. "Oh boy, I bet you got into all sorts of mischief when you were a kid, didn't you?"

"I could certainly tell you stories, young lady," Thora told her with a tight, humorless smile. "Never you mind that for now. You eat your supper, too. We've a long night ahead of us, if we want a party ready in only two days."

Soon after that, most of them were hurried back downstairs to the kitchen. Thora even tried to get Zeel to join them, but the younger woman shook her head politely.

"I need to get my baby to sleep," she said. "Then I need to try and get some sleep, myself. Don't let my big baby stay up too late, either."

And so it was off to the kitchen once again; and as he had done for the past several days, Forley immediately took charge. Thora had already planned for mountains of cake and other treats to be made, and Forley himself was making something special for his friend.

"It's going to be six whole layers by the time I'm done with it," he explained, showing a sketch of his masterpiece to the others. "I'm starting on the cakes tonight—three honey, and three almond. Zan's favorites, though he hates to admit having a weakness. I'll make the frosting tomorrow night."

Thora hummed over the sketch, looking impressed. "You've had a lot of time to think of this."

"Oh, I daydream about cakes all day. I do it while kneading and shaping bread at the bakery for hours on end. I've talked to Ofelia about making cakes bigger than the little iced ones, but she isn't so sure. Her father is always so nervous about new items, and I can understand that, but it's not what I'm used to. My father tries new things all the time at home, and he raised me to do the same. I guess it just comes naturally to me."

Thora patted him on the back. "Well, this thing of yours is beautiful on paper, and it will be delicious in person. Zan will love it. You'll get your chance, young man, never fear for that."

Vivi was already drooling just looking at the sketch. "Why not make the frosting tonight?" she asked eagerly.

"I haven't enough butter for it just now. I'll get some in the morning. Besides, I won't make it while you're still around, little one. It will vanish mysteriously before I have the chance to use it."

"Ain't it the truth!" she squealed. "I'll eat it all! Everything you make is _so_ good!"

" _Isn't_ it the truth," Star corrected with a sigh. It seemed to her that she had to do that a lot.

"Grammar lessons another day," Forley told them firmly. "Once she's learned to write on her own, perhaps. For now, let's get to work. Vivi, come help me measure the flour."

"Aw, why not the sugar?" Vivi whined, hoping up to follow him all the same.

"Oh no, you don't. I remember what happened last time."

Vivi shrugged. "It was only a couple of spoons full."

"Which quickly turned into half the box. Never again, little one. It's flour and salt for you for the rest of your young life. I'll leave the sugar to Star, the only trustworthy person in this kitchen."

Vivi went on pouting, until Forley placed an egg in her hand.

"I'll show you how to separate these, tonight. Now there's a good skill to have in your back pocket."

The girl glanced at one of the crates on the table and made a face. " _All_ those eggs?" she asked.

"Or at least most of them. Help me count out 24 of them, for starters."

At last he coaxed a grin out of her. "I can do that. I can count all the way to 100 now!"

"Then this will be easy for you."

It was good to see Vivi finding her place, too. She had mostly taken care of herself all her life, and had never known what it was to be cared for by others like a normal child. She was a strong, tough little child, though, and had convinced herself that she didn't need helping. Being offered help used to insult her; she said that being helped was for babies, and that she wasn't a baby anymore.

But things had changed in the months since she had met the Arin. Leah was patient with her, and Forley had grown quite fond of her. Even Alanis was being nice to her now. They offered to help her not because they pitied her or worried about her; they were just nice people, doing what they would have done for any other child in need.

And though she didn't quite know it, Vivi was in need. She lived with her brother in a box, somewhere in the slums. She made a living by robbing people, and selling those things for food and clothing. She made the best of it, carried on as if it were perfectly acceptable, because it was her life. It was the only life she knew. In spite of her terrible situation, she embraced and lived it. It was all she could really do.

Such was the stubbornness and courage of the Zebak. Star couldn't help but admire that about Vivi, even though the girl obviously couldn't go on living like this forever. Her way of life put her and Zizi in constant danger, though she always laughed it off as another everyday adventure. As she grew older, those dangers would only become more fearful. No child should have to live every day in that way.

She was comfortable at Bhlai House, now. She had a sort of family among the people living there. She could have a happy home there, with everyone else, if only she weren't so prideful of how well she did on her own. Thora had begged her many times to leave her box behind and move into one of the house's many rooms, even pleading for the safety of her little brother, but Vivi still would have none of it. If she grew any more comfortable there, though, that resolve would surely break.

 _Perhaps the winter rains will eventually destroy her precious box,_ Star considered as she measured out cup after cup of sugar. _She is very proud of it; it is supposedly a very nice box and highly coveted by many people in the slums. But a box can't last forever. It's a wonder that it's stood for so many months, as it is. When it finally falls apart, what will she do? Where will she go? She might not have a choice, but to move in with us. Simon won't like it; and neither will Zamiel, though he likes nothing lately. No one will have a choice._

So everyone's work went on for a few hours, until Forley insisted on stepping out of the kitchen for a few minutes. He had been on his feet all day, he pointed out, and insisted on sitting down for a while. So he took a small cake from a cooling rack and went into the main room to enjoy his treat for a while. Not long thereafter, Star looked over at Vivi and noticed her mixing something in a bowl.

"What are you doing, Vivi?" she asked.

"I'm making something of my own," she said proudly. "I measured and mixed it all up myself, just like Forley showed me to. This is easy. I can so do this by myself. He's going to be so proud when he comes back."

Star simply smiled and let the girl go about her work, thinking that Forley would be very proud, indeed. She glanced up again to see Vivi scooping cookies onto a tray, humming as she did so. Then she picked up the tray and went to put it in one of Thora's ovens. There were two in the kitchen—a hot one for baking, and a much hotter one for other things. Seeing that the baking oven was still full, Vivi shrugged and carefully lifted the tray into the hotter one without thinking about it.

"I wouldn't do that," Star cautioned. "They won't bake properly in there."

"What's the big deal?" Vivi asked, shrugging again. "They're both super hot, and that one is even hotter. My cookies will be done twice as fast. Wow, why hasn't Forley thought of it by now? It's completely brilliant!"

Star thought about correcting her, but knew that she wouldn't listen to reason. She would just have to learn the hard way, this time.

"If you say so," she said slowly, and went back to her own work.

As she had feared, a plume of smoke was soon curling ominously out of the hotter oven. Startled, Thora snatched a towel and pulled the tray out, bringing more smoke with her. The kitchen was quickly full of hazy smoke, and the three of them were coughing and choking. Once they waved the smoke out of their eyes, they all sighed at what was left on the tray.

"Aw, they look like chunks of coal now," Vivi complained, stamping her foot angrily. "I can't believe it didn't work!"

"I told you it wouldn't," Star pointed out. She dared to poke one of the charred lumps, and found that it was still soft and gooey. She sighed and then laughed a bit, sticking her burnt finger in her mouth.

"I did the same thing, once," she said helpfully, patting Vivi on the shoulder. "My godfather never allowed me back in his kitchen during working hours again. Baking has never been a skill of mine; all I seem to do is burn things."

Then Forley came rushing back into the room, his half-eaten cake still in hand, his dark eyes darting in panic around the kitchen. "I thought I smelled smoke. What on earth is going on in here? Is everyone alright?"

"Oh, we're fine," Thora answered crisply. "I'm afraid little one can't say the same for her cookies, though."

"I made them myself," Vivi explained, picking up the tray with the towel and bringing it over for Forley to see. "I was going to surprise you. They're all black on the outside, but they're still soft in the inside, so it balances out!"

She was grinning and quite proud of herself, even if she had made a mistake. As if trying to spoil her pride, one of the lumps on the tray slid off and hit the floor with a crumbling sound as the blackened outside crumbled into dust. Forley scratched his head at the sight, exasperated.

"Well, you surprised me, alright," he said slowly.

Vivi looked down at the tray, disappointed. "There's no way to fix these, is there," she guessed.

"I'm afraid not. The only way to fix it is to make new batter and start over. What did you make to begin with?"

"Flour, and eggs, and butter, and sugar, just like you showed me. I measured it all by myself, too. Oh, I'm so mad right now!"

Forley gave her a smile and took the tray from her, setting it aside on a rack. "Don't be mad, Vivi. It happens to the best of us. Even father and I make mistakes from time to time, especially when trying something new for the first time. Besides, baking can be a difficult skill to learn; it requires precision and care that many people don't have the patience for."

"Aw, but you make it look so easy."

"That is because I've been at it since I was tall enough to reach the oven at home. Even before that, I had watched my father making bread since I was born. It will be twenty years this spring I've been baking. Of course I make it look easy; it is the only life I know. I suspect you could teach me a thing or two of robbery, in the same way."

Vivi's face brightened up right away at the idea. "I could do that sometime, if you want. As payback for teaching me to bake things."

"I'll have to take a pass on that, little one. Baking suits me much better, I think. Come on, back to the counter. We'll try making these cookies of yours again, together this time."

With that misadventure out of the way, Thora cracked a window to let the smoke out, and work went on as normal.

"Forley?" Vivi asked. "Does it feel weird to talk about home like that? Don't you miss your father and your own bakery?"

"Yes, sometimes," he answered. "I do miss my home and my family, and I miss it all often. It's hard not to, bent over bread and cake in someone else's bakery day in and day out."

"Does it make you sad?"

"All the time. I try to focus all the harder on my work, instead of being too sad. It's a way to remember home without mourning. I think my father would be proud of me, seeing me use all the things he's taught me to make other lives better."

"I'm the same like that with the magic my father has taught me," Star added over her shoulder. "It's nothing less than he would do, if he were here in my place. Of course we miss our home; but using all that our parents have given us is a way to honor them while we are away from them. Of course we miss our home; but that is no reason to despair. It only means we must be strong and press forward."

Vivi hummed to herself over this. "I hope you do find a way to get home eventually. I'll miss you whole bunches, but I'll be super happy that you get to see your mamas and dadas again. They must miss you, too."

Forley hesitated, sighing deeply and leaning heavily against the counter. "That is the part that always makes me the saddest. They have no cause to fill their days with, no purpose to wake them in the morning but their work as always. Thinking of how I feel about it is easy… Thinking of the pain I've surely caused them makes me feel horrible."

"Oh….. I'm sorry."

"No, no, don't apologize. I shouldn't forget them completely; it is perhaps right to remember that more often. It is more of a reason than any to win this war so that we can go home."

"Do you think they'll understand when you do get back?"

"Well, I doubt if my mother will ever forgive me; but in time, I'm sure that she will understand. My father was hardly different from me, once, so perhaps he already does."

"What about John and Jiller? Will they understand?"

"John is a practical man, and Jiller is overly prone to worrying. I think they will just be glad to see their only child home in once piece. John might even weep with joy; it's a rare thing, but it has been said to happen on important occasions. Alanis gets her stoicism form him, of course."

"What does that mean?"

"It means being unemotional in the face of things, even when they are very emotional. When people use that word, they usually mean it as a face thing more than a heart thing. Even people as stoic as Alanis and John can have great feeling in their hearts; they just don't like to show it, or have trouble at it, and so they keep those feelings hidden. Sometimes it makes them seem cold, as if they don't care deeply about anything, but that isn't always true."

"Alanis just has trouble at it, right?"

"That is true. Great feelings confuse her, sometimes make her feel uncomfortable, and so she hides them. She fears that showing her true feelings would make her appear foolish or weak. Many of our people believe that, though we are all learning slowly that this isn't the truth."

"But she has a big old heart, just like her dada, doesn't she?"

"She most certainly does."

"Yeah, I thought so. She isn't so grumpy anymore, either. I'm not bothering you, am? I know I ask a lot of questions sometimes."

"Ask away, little one. If it is in my power, I will answer all your questions as best I can. You always ask good ones."

"Oh, thanks! Hey, you said before than when people are stoic they can seem cold, but it isn't _always_ true. What about when it _is_ true? Are there a lot of people like that?"

"Oh… Maybe. I couldn't give you an exact number, I'm afraid, but I suppose there are plenty of people like that in the world. People who, through horrible circumstances, truly don't feel feelings. Those people can be very dangerous. Having no feelings can make it easy to do terrible things, because there is no guilt or regret to face later."

"Ah. That's what Central Control wants, isn't it?"

"…Yes, Vivi. Yes, it is."

"But it doesn't always work, does it?" Vivi pointed out stoutly. "It didn't work on Zan, or his brothers, or any of his friends. There are lots of guards with us now, and they have all kinds of feelings. Do you think Central Control knows it yet?"

"If they did, I think things would be very different around here. Zan would not have graduated from the academy so easily; he is quite stoic when he wants to be, but more often than not he wears his heart on his sleeve."

"Huh?"

"That means that his thoughts and feelings can be seen clearly on his face, where everyone can see them. He laughs when he is happy, he rolls his eyes when he gets annoyed, he growls and stomps around like the lion man he is when he's angry. He only pretends to have no feelings when his superiors are around, so that he won't seem suspicious to them."

"And they think he's dangerous like that. They think he would go out and hurt people without thinking about it, because they thing he wouldn't care."

"That is what they hope for. You and I know that that simply isn't true, now don't we?"

"No way," Vivi agreed, shaking her head with enormous enthusiasm. "Zan would never hurt nobody ever!"

" _Anybody_ ," Star corrected over her shoulder.

"Or whatever," Vivi answered impatiently. "Oh, the very idea, Zan going around hurting people for no reason, people thinking he could, making him go out and do it just because… It makes my blood boil."

"It makes everyone's blood boil," Thora said evenly. "Now, before you say one more word about it, let me close the window. The air is cleared out enough, and it won't do for someone to eavesdrop on this spirited conversation."

"It's good that you're asking so many questions, Vivi," Star commented as Thora shut the window. "Our teacher always told us that it's one of the best ways to find things out, though it can annoy other people in our village. Many of them think that curiosity only leads to trouble, and that there are more important things to do."

Vivi huffed to herself. "Well, many of those people are stupid. I remember from the book. They think that having big muscles is what makes you strong, but all those people are dead wrong. I guess curiosity can get you in trouble sometimes, though. I mean, it makes sense…. Did you and Forley get in trouble a lot that way?"

"Not usually," Star laughed back. "And I wasn't the one making trouble. Forley has always been one to get into mischief, though. He laughs about you teaching him to steal things, but he used to pinch things from other people's stall all the time, then use me as a distraction while he ran off."

"Hey, hey," Forley whined, "we were little ones, ourselves. I don't do that anymore. The only thing I pinch anymore is salt, to go over my rice and beans at mealtimes. Anyway, you were always so adorable, it was easy. When you were toddling and just learning to speak—oh, people couldn't get enough of it. I could have knocked one of the bigger boys down, and no one would have noticed it."

"That isn't true," she drawled, "the bigger boys all would have pounded you into the ground. Even Matthew had at least three inches and twenty pounds on you, and he was always one of the scrawnier boys."

"Matthew? Which one was he, again? He must have been a regular bore like all the others; I can't quite place a face to the name."

"Oh, I can. Violet, the keeper of the books, is his mother; that doltish brat Luke is his younger brother, and they both live and work with her. I used to see them all the time."

"That's right. Luke had it bad for you, didn't he?"

"It was honestly hard to tell. It was more common to see him being mean to me, trying to impress his brother. He used to throw rocks at me, because Matthew dared him to do it. One time they knocked me out cold, and I had a lump on my head for days. It was when mum and papa decided that I shouldn't go to lessons with the other children anymore."

"Hm. I remember that, though I had happily forgotten until just now. I remember Timon being unhappy about it, too. He felt terrible that such a thing could happen to you when he had been right there."

"But he had been busy with another student while it was happening. He tried for a long time to change my parent's minds, but they wouldn't have it. It was plain that I was in danger, and Timon plainly couldn't be there to watch me at every second. He is a teacher, not my personal bodyguard; it wasn't right to ask that of him, even though he had offered it."

"It was a pity," Forley commented, shaking his head sadly. "You were a good student, and well ahead of your class at most things. You were reading and writing before everyone else, of course. He complained that teaching you had brought him joy, and that he missed having you around to liven up his lessons with your hard work and deep thoughts."

"Besides," Star added with a shrug, "his solution was to keep me close at hand at all times. I wouldn't have been allowed to go off and play during breaks or stray more than a few feet from his side while I was with him, and that would have driven me mad. It would have made me more of a spectacle than I already was, too, which was papa's concern. It wasn't what he wanted for me, he said. Leaving those lessons to study at home made me angry, too; but in the end, I was far happier that way."

"You got to study at home?" Vivi asked. "That sounds great! It's just like me and Zizi."

"Yes, it was pretty great," Star agreed. "I got to study what I wanted, when I wanted; and that meant that I got to study magic, too. It took a while for mum to agree, but papa always said that it was as important as letters and sums for me to know. That study has certainly paid off. I wouldn't be able to use the sigil half as well as I can, if he hadn't been teaching me about it."

"Timon was always awfully fond of you," Forley commented thoughtfully. "He always knew that you possessed a great mind, and he was excited to help it grow. He told my parents once that he was just as fond of your father when he was you age, but that he hadn't acted on it as he should have because it hadn't seemed his place. He had hoped to make amends for that by being there for you. I don't think I was supposed to hear that conversation, but I was sneaky and listened from behind a closed door."

"Oh yeah, because of the Keeper and the Crystal and all that," Vivi remembered. "When Zeel was reading us the story, it seemed to me that he should have done more; it made me kind of angry. I still don't think it was right of everyone to hide all that from Rowan. He needed to know it, whether he wanted to or not."

"He still wonders if it was for the best," Star told her. "Being who he is now, he does find it unfair. When he thinks back on it and remembers who he used to be, he becomes unsure about that. His young life was already filled with terror and grief; and he already had so much destiny thrust on him without warning, more destiny would have been unbearable to him. The waiting might have worried him into an early grave, when he thinks of it."

Vivi hummed again, pleasantly this time. "Gosh, I'd like to meet that Timon someday. He sounds so nice in the book, and he sounds even nicer when you talk about him. Do you think he would like me?"

"You take a little time to get used to, but I think he would admire your spirit," Forley answered with a smile. "The chance to teach someone with so much potential is what he lives for, you know. You might test his patience after a while, though. You won't sit still for any length of time, and you won't take orders from anyone but your own sassy self."

"What can I say? It's kept alive this long, hasn't it?"

Star rolled her eyes, feeling oddly content. It wasn't every day that they talked so plainly about what their lives had been before. They normally tried to avoid it, because they feared that it would only bring on terrible homesickness and grief. Instead, it felt good to Star to be remembering it all out loud. It felt right to share their memories and think of where they had come from.

It felt especially right to her, because she had been forgetting all too easily. In spite of the dangers and the business and the struggles, she was enjoying her life in Habaharan more than she ever had in Rin. In fact, it was becoming harder and harder to imagine going back. She almost couldn't imagine going back to what she had been before. In Rin, she was just an odd, awkward little girl, like her father before her. She had never really found a place where she fit in, a place where her talents were appreciated outside of her father's house. In Habaharan, she was well-liked, even beloved. If she sat in silence for hours, writing her great thoughts in journals and planning to publish her works, no one thought it was a waste of time or energy. Zebak people asked for her help and even opinions all the time. Few Arin had ever done that before; and if she went back to them, it was unlikely to change much.

Yet go home, she knew she would have to someday. If the revolution went well and all that Zamiel dreamed of went according to plan, she and her cousins, and her mother and brother would all be free to return to the west. Her cousins all belonged with their parents, and the work they all loved. Evan belonged with his father; and though she was in her native land, Zeel knew in her heart that she belonged with her husband. They would all be overjoyed to go back.

But as the months had passed, Star felt less and less that she belonged there. She would be happy to see her father again, and all the rest of the family she missed so much; but she didn't miss the fields, or the village, or the people. She no longer missed the shadow of the mountain, the cool stream, or the shade of the orchard like she once had. Not even memories of the gentle bukshah were as tempting as they used to be; she couldn't even remember most of their names anymore.

It was all a blur of things she had known once, as the things she had supposed she would know all her life with little variation. It had been her life, and it had seemed so big once upon a time. She hadn't been able to imagine that she could be more than just Star of Rin. She hadn't been able to imagine having a real purpose. From where she was now, it seemed a boring and lonely life, simply lived and simply left ended. Her life now was so filled with excitement, her old one seemed mundane by comparison.

Star sighed to herself and chose not to think too hard about that. For all she knew, they wouldn't live to see that dream come true. The revolution might not be strong enough to stand on its own until long after its founders were dead. Or they might be crushed and destroyed, or found out before they could even act. Grim as it was, she decided to remember that, instead. It was practical, and worth preparing for before something so terrible had to happen. For now, returning home could remain a distant goal, one of many reasons to keep fighting in secret.

 _Anyway_ , she told herself _, you've a party to prepare for. At least fifty people plan to be in this house for it, only two days from now, and they won't feed themselves. This is Zan's party. He is coming of age, and he deserves a proper celebration. Don't let him down by distracting yourself with the future. There will be plenty of time left for that when the party is over._

2222222222

 _Afterthoughts…_

2222222222

I've been unable to help myself from rambling on about cooking again. Culinary is my life, too, which I suppose is why I've always been so fond of Allun. I kind of totally get him, that way. Also, I've discovered a proclivity for baking and pastry I never knew I had, and so I've been baking a lot of cake and cookies recently. :P

Star's childhood woes have been slowly revealed over the course of this saga, and there are probably one or two more blurbs to come about it. I just thought I might harken back to Luke, since he had an enormous crush on Star once, and Zan does now, too. I also thought I might harken back to Timon, since Maris crap is central to this book. XD

And before you ask, yes. Yes, I do remember the details of _Rowan and the Keeper of the Crystal_ with astonishing clarity. It was the last one I had the chance to sit and read cover to cover without stopping, so those details are still pretty fresh in my mind. Even though that was back in September…. I'm obsessive. Don't judge me.


	6. Chapter 5: Celebration

Today I'm breaking the mold again by being up-front about the ships you should be shipping. I've said it before, but it just doesn't feel right to me to keep them sailing in the background and hidden from you. Like Vivi, I guess I'm pretty nice like that, huh? ;D

Also, _surasha_. 8D

2222222222

 _Chapter 5: Celebration_

2222222222

It was only seven o'clock in the evening, and Bhlai House was already filled with people. Not one person who had promised to be at the party had missed it, or even been a second late for it. As far as Star was concerned, the party was a success already. It would surely go down in history as the party of the year.

Even Zared Azan had popped his head in the door, just to see what all the commotion was about. He had been curious, but had insisted that he only meant to collect his pay in person. He had escorted June to the party himself, but only stayed long enough to collect a handful of _arin_ from Zamiel for her service as the night's entertainment. The man had even been somewhat civil, and said nothing mean about Zan while he was there. Apparently, now that Zan was of age and could serve him properly, there was no reason to despise him anymore.

The happy air of the house had dimmed slightly while the general had been there; but as soon as he had left, Zione had picked up her fiddle and began to play the first lively dance of the night. Then the first round of food and drink had been brought out, and the party really began.

Star's only regret was that she was forced to be somewhat late to join in the festivities. She had been hard at work all day, finishing all their preparations, and so her hair and clothes were a mess. While the first guests were enjoying themselves, she finally found the chance to slip back into her room and make herself presentable. There she found a surprise waiting for her: a pretty new dress of orange cloth and dyed brown lace had been carefully laid on her bed when she hadn't been looking. There was even a bow of the same lace beside it, and a set of tiger eye earrings and a bracelet to match.

She gazed over the things in delight, and saw that a note had been pinned to the front of the dress. She carefully unpinned it and read it quickly.

 _I thought to surprise you later, but thought you might like this tonight, instead. Call it an early birthday present from Ofelia and I. We can't wait to see you wearing it!_

– _Leah_

And so it was that Star emerged dressed for a party for the first time in her life. She had never worn something so very nice before, and she found that it only gave her more confidence. She hadn't taken ten paces from her bedroom before someone stopped to compliment her.

"Young lady, you are looking positively marvelous this evening," the woman said. "You must tell me where you found that dress."

"It's one of a kind, I'm afraid," she answered sheepishly, feeling her cheeks burning.

"Well, it suits you perfectly. That color just brings out your eyes so well."

Star stammered her thanks, feeling quite bashful, indeed. She hurried up the stairs to find her friends, but found that people kept stopping her to comment on her new dress. Most of these people knew who she was by now, but seeing her so dressed up was a new sight to them. The endless stream of compliments was nearly overwhelming. Who knew that one new dress could make so much of a difference?

As she had guessed, her family and most of squad C-57 was on the third floor. Several of them had gathered around Zeel and Evan again, squabbling lightheartedly over who would get to hold the baby next. Zione was playing a new song, and others were dancing around the room with their own companions. There was Zane and Nyoma, his wife, free for the moment of their three children; and there was Zirita and Misha, too, laughing and smiling as they danced together. Her heart warmed to see Forley and Alanis dancing, too, and to see Vivi pouting in a corner because someone else had gotten him first.

For a reason she couldn't quite explain, though, the person she wanted to see most at the moment was Zan. She had barely seen him for the last few days, because Thora had kept him away for a change, lest he see what was in store for him ahead of time. But there he was, dressed in finery of his own, surrounded by a crowd of well-wishers. Though he still looked unsure about all the attention being showered on him, he seemed to be enjoying himself. He was nothing but smiles and laughter, like everyone else. That put Star at ease; he had been so nervous before, it was good to see him having fun.

He noticed her right away and she waved at him, glad to see him at last. He excused himself from that small crowd to make his way toward her, and she went to meet him. When they met in the middle of the big room, his eyes were wide at the sight of her, and he suddenly seemed very shy.

"Well, here is your party," she said with a grin. "What do you think?"

"It's all wonderful so far," he answered slowly, his violet eyes darting all over her before returning to her face. "And you look beautiful."

Feeling shy, herself, she ducked her head and laughed shortly. Somehow, even though she had been complimented since she had left her room, this one had struck her heart in a way she had never felt before. "Thank you," she answered. "You clean up well, yourself. I didn't know you owned clothes so nice."

"It was a present from my brothers," he said, tugging at the sleeve of his jacket. "They misjudged the length of the sleeves, though, and we had no time to take the hems out. Oh well. If I can find a few minutes, I'll ask Thora for a needle and thread and do the work myself. It won't take ten minutes."

"I can do it for you," Star offered right away. "You shouldn't have to mend your own clothes at your own birthday party. Let us do all the hard work for you tonight. You owe it to yourself; you've worked so hard at everything lately."

Zan shrugged. "It's only a few seams to pop and stitch back in place. A two-year-old could do it, but I know better by now than to tell you no. I'll hand it over to you later. First, let's enjoy ourselves for once. Can I get you something to drink?"

"That would be nice. Thank you."

To her surprise, Zan offered his arm; and, unable to deny him much tonight, she slipped hers into his, and let him escort her to a punch bowl nearby. She didn't remember when it had been brought up so many stairs, but it didn't surprise her in the least. She supposed that there was at least one bowl full of something delicious on every floor of the house.

When she saw what was in the punch bowl, she raised her eyebrow at it. "It is _surasha_?" she asked.

"It is," he agreed, taking two cups and filling them generously. "Why? Afraid to break the rules, all of a sudden?"

"Maybe, just a little," she answered, though she didn't hesitate taking the cup he handed her. "Mostly I'm just sick of it. Thora's given it to me as medicine for days, now. Mum hasn't cared for it much; but it's soothed my cold and brought my spirits back up while I've been stuck in bed, so she can't be too mad about it."

"Will she be upset to see you drinking more of it, now that you've recovered?"

Star glanced over her shoulder to see where her mother was. Zeel had her back to them now, and was surrounded by people, and couldn't see them.

"Let's just not mention it to her, this one time," she decided in a low voice.

Zan laughed and raised his cup. "To our health and well-being, then," she said. "And to keeping secrets of our own."

She smiled back and clinked her cup against his. " _Abra_ ," she agreed in their native language.

" _Abra,_ " he echoed. The toast declared, they both sipped their drinks, and Zan immediately made a face.

"Fancy that," he said, shaking his head. "Of age and able to enjoy this whenever I want, and I don't care for it at all. Disappointing."

"It is very bitter," Star commented. "The burn is disagreeable at first, too. Wait a moment, though. It gets a little better after a few sips. I've quite gotten used to it by now. All the same, Traveler mead is much nicer. I wish mum had thought to make some…"

"I've heard she makes the best. I hope I have the chance to try it someday. For now, I suppose one cup of this on my birthday can't possibly hurt anybody."

"There's plenty more where it came from, too," Star informed him. "Thora bought whole crates of oranges and lemons last week, and made two or three enormous vats of this stuff. She can keep all the punch bowls filled all night. She won't have any left to sell, at that rate."

"Fantastic," Zan muttered, looking over at the circle of dancers. "It seems that this song is nearly done; Zione will be starting a new one soon. Would you… Would you like to dance?"

Star couldn't help smiling at how shy he was. "I would love to dance. I would have saved you the first one, if I hadn't been so busy downstairs."

She was astonished to see his face growing red, and he stared uneasily into his cup. Then he raised it drank rather deeply. Now the cup was nearly empty.

"Try not to let it hit your tongue," she cautioned. "It goes down easier that way."

"Right," he hissed, grimacing at his mistake. "I'll try to remember that next time."

Star sipped her own drink slowly, wondering why he was suddenly acting so strangely. She had never known him to like this.

"We don't have to dance, if you're feeling up to it," she told him, wondering all at once if he even could dance. Perhaps that was why he was upset?

"No, I am, I've just… I've never danced with a partner I chose before, is all. It's new for me," he explained tightly.

Star hummed at him, but didn't entirely believe him. He was suddenly very anxious; and it seemed to her that the chance to dance with whoever he wanted should have been a pleasant change.

 _That was an awful lot of_ surasha _at once, though,_ she told herself. _That anxiety will melt away in a minute or two, though he may regret it later if he has anymore._

But she was too filled with excitement to let it hold her back. As soon at that song came to an end, she grabbed Zan by the arm and hauled him into the circle before he could even put his cup down. She took it for him and set it on a side table before they took their places. She was sort of thrilled to see many people glancing at them, perhaps amused to see Zan dancing willingly with his friend. She took his hand and placed her free one on his shoulder, and he placed his hand somewhat awkwardly on her waist.

"Is this… alright with you?" he asked nervously.

"It's only a dance," she laughed. "It doesn't have to mean anything—it's just a bit of fun between good friends."

"Oh," he said flatly. And there was no time to say anything else, because a lively new tune had begun, and a new dance began with it.

It was a simple dance that Star had learned since coming to Habaharan. It was a popular one, and nearly everyone in the city knew it. Some of the older folk, like Simon, complained that it was newfangled and overly spirited somehow; but Star couldn't see how that was possible. It was only a few steps in a circle, a single spin on the girl's part, a turn, and the same steps all over again until the song ended. It was easy enough to learn and went with a great many songs, which was why it was so popular.

Zan had been forced to learn to dance at the academy, to appear socially capable when he wasn't on duty; and Star had seen him dance before at other gatherings. Dancing with her should have been easy and fun for him. Instead, he only seemed unsure of himself, distracted and not paying attention to the steps. He stumbled more than once, and even stepped on her toes.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, not looking her in the eye.

"Are you alright?" she asked, growing concerned.

"I'm fine."

"You look like you're going to be sick. Are you sure?"

"No, really, I'm fine," he insisted, though it wasn't at all true.

And so this continued until the dance ended, both of them feeling disappointed in it.

"I would give you a passing grade on that dance, but just barely," she teased, though she was growing more and more worried about him. "I think you drank too much _surasha_ too fast. Maybe you need to sit down and let this pass."

"You're right, I need some water, and perhaps some fresh air," he mumbled, hurrying away toward the stairs. "I'll be back—I just—please excuse me."

With that he disappeared, still not looking right at her face. Star was left standing alone, confused and feeling strangely hurt, and increasingly puzzled. Unsure where else to turn just now, she went to find Leah—the only person on the third floor not joining the party.

Leah was coping well with crowded spaces, but this gathering was just a little too much for her. Instead, she was hovering outside the door to her hidden rooms, holding Zizi safe in her arms while she chatted with Zak. The two were comparing their spectacles when Star found them, but both looked happy to see her.

"Having fun, my friend?" Zak asked pleasantly. "You people put on quite a party."

"Did you see all that just now?" Star asked, pointing back to where she and Zan had danced so poorly. Leah clicked her tongue.

"It was hard not to see it," she answered. "It was almost comic. You'll have caused quite a sensation."

Star crossed her arms and shook her head. "It's all just beyond curious. What on earth has gotten into him all at once?"

Leah placed her spectacles back on her nose and patted Star on the shoulder. "My dear, good eyes are such a blessing, and yours are so very sharp. Please, use them."

Star squinted at her cousin. "I don't understand."

Leah sighed sharply and pointed across the room. "Look over there, at Forley and Alanis. How long has it taken to see them this way?"

Star followed Leah's gaze, to where her other cousins were dancing again. They were laughing and smiling, dancing with the ease of practice and deep friendship. Such courtship in plain sight would have been unheard of in Rin, which was why it had taken Star so long to notice it for herself.

"It has taken forever," she answered at last, her worry eased a bit to see her cousins so happy at last. "I don't see what it has to do with Zan, though. He's the one I'm concerned about, not them."

Zak laughed and nudged her teasingly. "I think what Leah was trying to say is that _someone_ just might fancy you in that very same way."

Star narrowed her eyes and batted him away. "I doubt that. If it was true, I'm almost positive I would have noticed it."

"Almost positive? Then there is a chance that you have missed it, after all."

"Oh, Zak, you are impossible sometimes. There is nothing between us, I swear it. How many of you do I have to explain it to?"

"Oh?" Leah asked. "Has someone else said something?"

"Only Unos; but she doesn't understand human feelings. She misunderstood, just like you have."

"Well," Zak said in his careless way, "a grach and two blind people can't possibly be wrong, now can we?"

Zizi reached out and tugged on her sleeve. "He likes you a lot," he added quietly. "He—he really, _really_ likes you a—whole bunches."

She smiled and ruffled his shaggy hair. "Zizi, not you, too. You're only listening to them too much. You don't need good sight to see that it simply isn't true."

Zizi wilted against Leah's shoulder and went back to being silent. Telling him that he was wrong, and that people he loved so much were foolish, hadn't done him any kind of good. But he was a child, and deserved to know solid facts before fantasy.

"I'm going downstairs to look for Zan," she told them. "I need to see for myself that he's alright, and then I will prove how wrong you are. He will tell you himself how there is only friendship between us."

"Hm," Zak replied as she left them. "We will be waiting with baited breath for an answer, then. I can personally guarantee you it will not be the one you are expecting."

2222222222

Star wandered around the second floor for what seemed like a long time, asking everyone she saw if they had seen Zan recently. The answers consistently pointed her toward the first floor, and she ran down the stairs so fast that she nearly tripped. When she began asking again, the answers all pointed her toward the kitchen. As she approached the closed door, she stopped to see Zamiel walking that way, himself.

She decided to change her course of action and let him go in first. She had upset Zan, somehow; he might feel better talking to his brother just now. So she watched as Zamiel let himself into the kitchen, and then stepped forward to wait outside the door for her turn.

Zamiel hadn't closed the door all the way behind him, and so Star found that she could hear the conversation inside. She thought for a moment of shutting the door and leaving them their privacy; but once she heard what they were saying, she changed her mind.

"Zan, what are you doing in here?" Zamiel was asking. "You should be out there, enjoying your party. Is it too much for you?"

"I just need a moment," Zan replied tensely, sounding breathless.

Zamiel hummed to himself. "I can't say I haven't seen this same face before, staring back at me from my bedroom mirror. You have the look of a love-struck lunatic in trouble. Is there something you'd like to tell me, brother?"

"No."

There was a heavy pause. Then she heard Zan sigh deeply, sadly. She couldn't even imagine the look on his face.

"I can't do this anymore," he grumbled. "I just can't face her like this anymore. It's exhausting."

"I know the feeling. You've had quite a lot of fun tonight already; your mind is a mess, and your tongue is loose. You wouldn't have said so much so easily, if your mind was your own."

"Yes, I know…"

"Take advantage of this rare opportunity, then. If you weren't so proud and stubborn, what would you do?"

"I would run back upstairs, find Star, and tell her everything that's been on my mind recently. But what would she say? She doesn't understand. I feel like I just can't keep my feelings secret these days, but I must be doing a better job of it than I thought. She hasn't noticed them at all."

"What would you do to make her understand? Tell me."

"I don't know, I…"

Star waited in tense silence, hardy daring to breathe, impatient for Zan to finish struggling for words. She was terrified to hear the ones he was choosing, but she knew that she needed to hear them. Even though she was terrified, she was desperate to hear them.

 _This can't really be… Can it?_ She thought, her mind whirling for a reasonable excuse.

"I just want so badly to take her in my arms and holder close," she heard him say at last. "I would touch her face and her hair—her long, beautiful, wonderful hair—that's why it's so big, you know—it's full of magic and power and everything that's good in this world. I would promise her that everything is going to be alright, somehow, even though I can't promise her a thing. I would just promise it, over and over again until we both believed it. I would promise her anything she asked for."

Star felt as though someone had thrown a brick into her stomach. Her heart was hammering in her chest, unable to believe what she was hearing. She sank to the floor, dizzy and now breathing very hard. Zamiel was speaking again, and she could hear a smile in his voice.

"What else?" he asked.

Zan was silent for a moment. When he spoke again, his voice was trembling.

"I would tell her how much I love her. She has changed me somehow. She has opened my eyes and my heart to so many things—to wonder and magic and hope I never knew existed—and for a time, I thought this great feeling was only gratitude. I know now that I've only been fooling myself. This great feeling inside me… It is love, brother. Love is the only thing it can possibly be; nothing else could be hurting me so badly to have to keep secret. I love her… I love her so much… And I have no idea what to do about it."

"Oh, Zan, come here," his brother said gently. "Such are the pains and joys of being young. You will figure it out in time, and so will she. But Zan, you must tell her. You _must_ tell her, and you must tell her soon. She needs to know it."

"How can I even face her right now? Have you seen her? She is so beautiful, and I'm just… Well, just look at me!"

"You are a fine young man, little brother, and moreover you are her friend. Star already likes you for who you are. There is no need to be more than your usual self for her."

"She deserves so much more…"

"She deserves a man who adores her for all the best reasons. A man who would put her ahead of himself in any circumstance. The two of you would kill and die for one another, just because you care about each other. Is that not enough?"

"What does it matter?" Zan grumbled, dismal but more himself. "She won't stay forever. If we win our freedom and all we hope for comes true, she will return with her family to their own people. We may never meet again after that. It is perhaps better this way."

Zamiel sighed, not satisfied with it. "Well, I can no longer tell you what to do, and I certainly can't make you do anything. All I can say is that I've walked this road before, and that you are making a grave mistake. I beg you, reconsider this."

"….I'll think about it."

"That will have to do for now. Come on back into the house, now. Let's find you something to eat, before your mind wanders any farther."

They were moving back toward the door, where Star was huddled in panic on the floor. She jumped to her feet and darted off into the crowd, hoping that she had vanished into the party before the two brothers had seen her. Everything seemed so different somehow. It was as if the whole world had turned upside down.

As she threw herself into her room and slammed the door behind her, she reflected on the last several weeks. So many small things suddenly made sense her mind. Silly little things—smiles, gestures, favors—that a good friend should notice, but of course think nothing of. Those little things had all been friendly, in her mind. She had returned them all in nothing more the same friendship, never guessing for a moment that they could be hinting at something more.

 _You do not know his mind, after all…_

Star sank to the floor again, tears of regret filling her eyes. How foolish he had been all this time! Zak and Leah had been right, too. How many kindnesses had she been too blind to see? How badly had she hurt her friend by not seeing his thoughts when they had been in plain sight all along?

What was worse in her mind, the idea had filled her with fear. It ought to have filled her with joy, but all she felt was afraid. Zan loved her; it was impossible to argue otherwise, now that she had heard it with her own ears. But she was unsure if she returned the feeling, or if she even should. She felt that she ought to. He had been nothing but good to her, for as long as he had known her. He had saved her life on occasion. He was brave, and smart, and it seemed that he became more handsome all the time. There was no reason not to love him, too. She felt that she almost owed it to him.

But she searched her heart, and found that she was terribly unsure. There was only friendship and fear there. She half reasoned that she could go to him and accept his affections, smile about it, and play along to make him happy… But it would hardly do to lie to him, when he was so genuine to her. Besides, the Earth sigil made it impossible to lie. He would see through it in an instant, and it would not make him happy at all. Such a thing would only bring him grief.

It was a terrible shame, and it made her heart ache. She had worked so hard to make this night perfect for her best friend, and she couldn't give him the one thing he wanted most. She couldn't help but feel that for all she had done for him, she had let him down. She simply couldn't return his feeling right now, and there was no helping it.

 _How complicated and awful love is,_ she thought angrily. _Why does it have to be such a mess all the time? Why can't something so wondrous just be easy for people?_

After a few more moments on the floor, she gathered the nerves to stand and go to her mirror. Her neatly done cosmetics were all running in streaks down her face again, and her eyes were red and burning with tears that were still falling. She brushed in vain at them, making even more of a mess, until her face looked something like it once had. All at once, she was looking at a much younger version of herself—small and filthy and afraid of people her own age, desperately wanting to hide from a world that seemed cruel and far too big for her. In a way, she reminded herself of Zizi, from the very first time she had seen him.

It took some time to finally come out of her room. It had taken ages to calm herself and stop crying, and putting new powder and kohl in place had taken a deal of effort. It would have suited her much better to crawl into bed and feel horrible about herself, but she knew that people would begin to wonder where she had gone if she vanished in the middle of a party. If she had returned with a clean face and puffy eyes, it would immediately alert people that something was wrong, and she hadn't the heart to face those questions right now. For moment, she knew that she had to make the best of the rest of the night.

 _I'll talk to Alanis about it later, after the all the guests have gone home,_ she decided. _She knows what this is like. She can help me._

Star made her way back to the third floor, looking forward to being among her friends and family again, but fearfully wondering if she would find Zan there, too. She wondered if he would be able to speak to her properly any time soon. She wondered if she could bear to speak to him. She had no good news to give him.

As she had feared, she saw him right away. To her relief, he was on the other side of the room, and June had distracted him by teaching him a new dance she had learned. Zan seemed to be back to his normal self, and looked much better. He was even laughing over his clumsiness, as June patiently talked him through the steps. Seeing him at ease again calmed the ache in Star's heart. Perhaps it wouldn't be so hard to have a pleasant night, after all.

All the same, she wandered back to the punch bowl and helped herself to another cup of _surasha_. She felt that she could use it, presently.

 _Just one more can't hurt,_ she decided. She blinked and looked up to see that Zak had appeared beside her, and she jumped in surprise.

"So," he asked, watching her in amusement, "did you find Zan? How did it go?"

She frowned at him. "I don't want to talk about it."

He raised his hands in surrender. "We warned you, after all. Don't you worry, Star, your business is safe with me."

"There is no business for you to keep safe," she snapped back as he strolled away, looking mightily pleased with himself.

She rolled her eyes after him. No sooner had he gone did she turn and nearly bump right into Zan. This time she jumped so hard that she dropped her cup on the floor.

"You scared me," she scolded. "How do you people do that?"

But he was laughing as he bent to pick up the spilled cup. "You're back," he commented. "We've all been missing you. Where have you been?"

It was as if he had said nothing to anyone, as if there had been nothing for her to overhear. So the world was now almost as it should be. She crossed her arms and said, "I ruined my face, and needed time to put it back together." Not at all a lie…

Zan eyed her quizzically as he went to refill her cup. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Oh, now look who's asking who if they're alright," she teased. "I rubbed my eyes without thinking and smudged kohl all over my face." Again, not a lie…

He gave her an easy smile; and now that she was looking for it, the affection there was clear as day. "I never would have known it. It looks nice."

"...Thank you."

So it was back to this for now. It was probably for the best. They could deal with this another time, she supposed.

"You're looking much better than before," she noted as she took her cup back. "Where did you go, exactly?"

"To the kitchen for water, like I said," he answered evenly. "It was just what I needed. No more _surasha_ for me, I think I've learned my lesson. Well, now that all that's behind us, why don't we try that dance again? It seems that I owe you a better one."

"Yes, you do. The next dance, then?"

"I can try to teach you the one I've been learning. Or you may like it more from June, who is actually good at it. The music has changed a bit since she started dancing, have you noticed?"

Star looked at her friend, dancing by herself beside Zione, and realized that something really was different from the last time she had been in this room. Zione's beautiful bard magic was doing its work, calling people to come join the song and be merry, as it had from the moment she had started playing. Now that June was dancing, though, that magic seemed to be stronger. Star found that she could hardly keep still, and couldn't wait for the next dance to begin.

"More bard magic?" she guessed.

"None like I've seen," Zan said thoughtfully, watching the two closely. "It's an Air discipline; I Zione does it by keeping a magicite hidden inside her fiddles. I can't guess at how June could be doing it."

"Maybe the bard magic is using her," Star suggested. "I can't figure it out, either. One more thing to study, I suppose."

"There might be books you could read about it, though they might be restricted to Central Control. I can find you one, if you'd like."

There it was again. Another favor that could have been friendly, but clearly was meant to be something more. He was offering this because he knew the happiness it would bring her. She had to force herself to smile as if she still didn't know that.

"I would love that," she said as brightly as she could. "When you do, you'll have to bring me your latest notes on air travel. I know you've written more since the last time I saw you."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You still don't understand a word of it."

"No, but I could if I looked hard enough at it. Anyway, they all seem like good ideas to me; and I also like looking at your sketches. They're very helpful."

Zan stood very straight, beaming with pride. "I do like to think I'm good at them. Thank you. I know it isn't really my place, but do you think someone it matters to might be interested in them? Night Watch guards aren't really supposed to have grand ideas of their own, even if they're forced to study such things."

"I think you should try it," she said helpfully. "Those ideas could be valuable. They could be the beginning of something amazing."

Zan hummed to himself, and then grimaced. "They could, indeed. Maybe it's safer to keep them to myself, then. If they can be used to do us good, that only means they will be used to do harm to others. Central doesn't need more power than it already has."

"Oh. That's a good point… Well, we appreciate your notes and sketches. When we win this revolution, perhaps then you can show them to people."

"Yeah. I'd like that very much. Hurry and finish your drink, Star, the next dance will be starting in a moment, I think."

"Promise not to step on my toes this time?"

"It won't happen again. I promise."

So she finished her drink as carefully as she could, and this time let Zan lead her to the circle of dancers. As they took their place, it wasn't at all as awkward as before.

"Are you sure you're alright with this?" she asked.

He smiled back. "I could do this all night."

And as he had promised, he didn't step on her toes once. In fact, that dance went so well that they enjoyed several more. As they did, Star thought slowly over all the small things she hadn't noticed in herself lately. Now that they were both at ease, realizing how much she had changed wasn't so frightening anymore.

 _Perhaps I can get used to this, after all…_

And they enjoyed themselves so much, they didn't notice two small figures sneaking away down the stairs. Everyone in the house was having such a lovely night, not one person saw those two slip into the kitchen and out the backdoor, into the cold, rainy streets.

2222222222

 _Afterthoughts…_

2222222222

 _Surasha_ is definitely alcoholic. Very alcoholic, in fact, just in case you hadn't picked up on that. ;D

Again, it isn't fair to hide this romance from you. It goes on to influence a lot later, so it's only right to have you informed. Sorry. Not sorry. Oh, Zan, you silly, adorable lion, you…. XD

Well, that does it for rising action. Next up: the conflict.


	7. Chapter 6: The Accident

_Chapter 6: The Accident_

2222222222

The rain was pouring again, and the streets were slick and chilly, so Vivi was hurrying her brother as quickly as she could back toward the slums. The sooner they were back in the shelter of their box, the better they would be.

"I don't wanna—why do we have to—why are we going back?" Zizi stammered, his teeth chattering. "I wanted to stay. Leah was—she had a story for me. And there was cake—so much cake! You didn't eat it all yet! And Zane brought—Pila and Nise were there again. I was playing, and they were nice to me. Vivi, let's—I wanna go back to Bhlai House!"

"Oh, Zizi, don't start crying in the middle of the street," Vivi told him firmly. "All that will be there another day. We have our own home to go home to, just like everyone else back there. Besides, it's well past your bedtime, and we need to get you to sleep."

"I don't wanna sleep in that old box anymore. There's beds at Bhlai House—tons and tons of beds! They got pillows and blankets and—Vivi, let's go back. Please?"

"Come on, how many times do I have to tell you. We don't need none of that fancy stuff. We do alright on our own."

"Don't you like the beds?" Zizi asked pitifully. "They're so soft and warm…"

"Our box is soft and warm, too," Vivi snapped, feeling offended. "I got us pillows and blankets, just for you."

"Out the trash. They smell funny."

"Everything smells funny in the slums. I like it. It smells like home."

"It smells funny to me. I miss the party."

"Yeah, I miss it, too. But I have to get you to bed, remember? I'm being very responsible, like they all say I should be."

"But I—I wanna go to bed at Bhlai House!"

"What's wrong with our box? I work very hard to make it nice and safe for you, you know."

"It's got a leak in it. I got—water got all in my face when I was sleeping. It felt yucky and cold."

"Then I'll fix it up good as new in the morning."

Zizi didn't look pleased by this, but he stopped complaining and simply hunched his hooded head against the rain. Vivi couldn't help feeling very hurt that her brother didn't appreciate all she did for him. She supposed it was partly her fault, for letting him spend so much time there recently. Knowing that he would be safe and out of trouble there while she was crusading at night was a blessing. He was growing far too comfortable there, though, and she resolved to do something to fix it later.

She didn't like to think of it, but she worried that she might have to start leaving him with Keids and his band of pirates, deep in the city's sewers. Vivi never liked to overstay a welcome, even when it was gladly offered, but this kind of contentment was just the sort of thing that worried her. Putting down roots anywhere always made it harder to get up and go when it was time to leave.

Anyway, she was just a humble thief, and didn't like the idea of pirates looking after her brother, however kind they were. Zizi was already too comfortable living like normal people with houses and families, and it had only taken a few months. How much faster would he pick up on the behavior of pirates? Next thing, he would be begging her to let him pierce his ears and get tattoos, just like them.

It was a problem, and she couldn't think of it too hard just now. Once they were back in their box and settled for the night, she would stay up a while and think it over. There had to be a solution…

They had been well on their way, when something made Vivi stop and haul her brother back around a corner and out of sight. Just as they had been crossing one of the city's broad main avenues, a cart had come trundling through the rain, flanked by guards. Vivi raised her eyebrow at the sight, wondering what guards could be doing here like this so late at night, in the pouring rain, when the city was supposed to be sleeping. She strained her ears to hear what they were saying.

"Oh, quit your complaining," one was saying. "It's enough, having something to do to get us off that stars forsaken wall for a while."

"Yeah," said another. "It's the most excitement anyone's seen in years. We were lucky to be the ones on duty for it."

"Come on, Zita, this is a brilliant opportunity," added yet another. "We get this done nice and orderly, and think of how we could be rewarded. It is awfully important."

A fourth huffed angrily to this. "I don't see how one scrawny Maris is of any importance. Couldn't we have just done away with it instead?"

"Don't say such things, Zita. The generals all agreed, we could learn much from it. It didn't just wash up on our shores out of the blue for no reason. It's highly suspect. Besides, orders are orders, and they were given to us. Stop whining about the rain."

At the mention of a Maris, Vivi got very excited. She tried to get a good look at the cart, but it was covered and she couldn't see what was inside it. She guessed at once that there was a very fishy-looking prisoner inside it, and wished that she could get a good look for the first time in her life. She did hear the person inside banging on the metal bars beneath the cover and making a lot of noise.

"I told you, it's Iris," a whimpering voice called from inside. "Iris! The least you savages can do is call me by my name!"

"Ug, it's doing _that_ again," Zita groaned. "Can't we at least smack it around a bit until it shuts up?"

"No, Zita," one of the other groaned back. "They want it whole and unharmed. All we are to do is dump it in the central dungeon until her majesty can see to it. It may be more cooperative if we leave it alone."

"Oh fine…"

Vivi turned to Zizi with a wild look in her eye.

"Iris. Star and the others have mentioned that name before," she said excitedly. "She's a friend of theirs. The daughter of one of the other candidates, remember?"

"I think so…?"

"Good! We should jump them and get her out of there."

Zizi looked horrified. "What?" he squeaked.

"Yeah, and then we can take her back to Bhlai House with us. She'll be safe there. Maybe she would even like to help us. She can't exactly go home, now that she's here."

Zizi glanced nervously at the street as the cart came trundling past them. "Vivi, no. This is—it's a bad idea. We're alone," he whispered.

"What's the big deal?" she whispered back. "We used to do stuff alone all the time. Let's do it again, and do something nice for someone."

Zizi was still unsure, but he had no real choice but to follow his sister wherever she led him. After all, even if he had a few doubts, he trusted her absolutely. Once the cart had passed, the two of them crept after it in perfect silence. Zita was still bickering, and the others were all trying in vain to soothe her, and none of them turned to see the two thieves.

The cart was going slowly enough that even Zizi could keep up with it. They quickly caught up enough to reach under the cover and grip the bars, pulling themselves up and underneath it to hang on tight. It was nothing they hadn't done a million times in the past.

It was darker inside the cart, and Vivi could hardly see the strange-looking person inside. But she immediately saw a pair of glimmering, startled eyes peering at her as she and her brother appeared.

"Shh," Vivi whispered to the Maris, with her usual cheeky grin. "We're here to help you."

She had expected Iris to comply right away and not make a sound. Instead, she grew stiff with alarm, and cried out in surprise.

"Who are you?" she shouted. "Where have you come from? What are you doing?"

"No, no, please," Vivi pleaded, reaching for her knife and trying to see where the lock was. "Quiet down, kid, we're trying to get you out!"

"What's all that back there?" one of the guards snapped suddenly. "Halt the wagon and take a look."

The cart jerked to a stop, and Viv knew there was nothing left to do but abandon their mission. She leapt silently down and skittered under the wagon to hide, hardly bothering to see if Zizi was with her. He always was.

Except this time, he wasn't. She heard him squeak in fear and then topple gracelessly into the street. She turned just in time to see him land with a splash in a puddle, his wind knocked out of him, dazed from the fall and the sudden shock of the icy water. Before she could reach him and pull him to safety, two pairs of booted feet stomped around either side of the cart, surrounding him.

Vivi huddled there under the cart in shock. She couldn't think of a time things had gone so badly for them. Now there was nothing she could do, and she knew it. All she could do was watch in helpless terror as one of the guards snatched her brother up by the collar of his shirt.

"Well, would you look at what we have here, Zander?"

"Huh. No mark on this one. He's got to be one of those mangy street kids everyone's looking for."

"What do you reckon we should do with him?"

"Hm… Put him in the cart with the Maris. We'll just have to deal with him, too."

Zizi was whimpering in fear as the other guard clicked her tongue and unlocked the cart. "A pity. I can't say I really blame the kid. Damn… Don't let anyone else know I said it, but I'd rather just let him go. What's the harm in it, Zander?"

"I don't care for it either, but I could use the money. There's a hole in my roof, and Central has made it very clear that it's my problem, not theirs."

The female guard sighed sadly as she shoved Zizi inside and locked it again. "I know the feeling. They cut my pay last week, and I have children to feed."

Zander sighed sadly. "Well, that's it, I suppose. We're sorry, kid, but… Orders are orders. Zita, get this thing going again. The sooner we get this past us, the better."

"Finally," Zita snapped back. In short seconds the cart was moving again, and the other guards had returned to their posts alongside it. Left exposed and frightened in the middle of the street, Vivi jumped up and dashed into the nearest alley she saw. There, she sank to the ground and let her head sink into her knees as panic and grief filled her.

She prided herself on never losing her cool and never crying, even when things got bad. This was more than an acceptation. The most precious thing she had in the world was gone. It was only one small mistake, one noble decision gone terribly wrong. In the blink of an eye, her whole world had turned upside down. All at once, she was horribly, pitifully alone, and Zizi was gone. Forever.

She wasn't sure how long she sat crying in despair, but it was far too much time to waste. It finally came to her that she wasn't so alone, after all. She _did_ have a family. They were all at Bhlai House right now, all in one place for once.

And she knew that they would help her.

She jumped up again and ran, faster than she had ever ran in her life before, back to Bhlai House.

2222222222

It was only about ten o'clock at night, and the party was still in full swing. One or two people had already wandered home, to be up early for store openings and morning duties; but the house was still full of people. It didn't seem that the last person would be going home for hours, yet.

Star, Forley, and Zan were all sitting together by the fire on the third floor, taking a break from dancing for a while. It was so pleasant to sit together in peace like this, without pressing plans to discuss. It was only pleasant things, like the weather, and which of Thora's treats they liked best, and how beautiful Forley's cake had turned out to be. The whole monumental masterpiece had been brought out a while ago—six layers covered in frosting, just as Forley had promised, and glowing with candles. It had taken two days to construct. The look on Zan's face had been thanks enough for it.

"And it is delicious," Zan said happily, as he ate his third or fourth slice of it. "Honey and almond—how did you remember it? I mentioned it only once, a while back, in vague passing."

Forley rested his hands on the back of his head and smiled proudly. "It's the business of a good baker to remember such things. I must say, it is my greatest creation to date. I'm glad that it's been such a success."

"It's a wonder Vivi didn't eat the whole thing while we weren't looking," Star added with a laugh, and then her face became concerned. "In fact, it's a wonder she only had one piece of it. Where has she gone to? I don't think I've seen her for a while."

Zan and Forley looked started, and they looked up to scan the room. "I haven 't seen her, either," Forley added uneasily. "For that matter, where has Zizi gone? The last time I looked, he was with my sister; she's still where I left her, but the boy is missing."

"How has she let that happen?" Zan wondered. "I've never known Leah to let him out of her sight, if she can help it. You don't think they left, do you?"

Now Forley looked a little angry. "Darn that Vivi, we told her to just stay here tonight. When she complained earlier about making sure her brother got to bed at a decent time, we firmly told her not to worry about that. None of us want them wandering around the slums in the pouring rain, when they can enjoy themselves right here."

"Well, there was your problem," Zan snorted. "You tried to tell her what to do, and then expected her to listen to sense. Nothing would ever make her do such a thing, even for us. You should know better by now."

More and more distressed, Forley set his own plate aside and stood up. "I'm going to sweep the house and look for them. Maybe they've just camped out in the kitchen, where there's less noise and more food. Or perhaps Vivi's convinced someone else to dance with her, since she's clearly grown bored of me."

"Is it always about you?" Zan teased, standing to join him. "I'll go with you. If I find them, I'll bring them back up here. Zane's children will be missing them, too; they'll keep each other occupied until you get back."

"And what about me?" Star asked from her seat. "What am I supposed to do while you two run around this house like crazy people?"

Zan shrugged. "I imagine that you, like Vivi, will do whatever you wish, whenever you wish. We never said you _couldn't_ come with us. Would you like to?"

"Of course I would," she was saying. She hadn't quite finished speaking when there came a commotion from the stairs. Several people were exclaiming in surprise, jumping aside as a small bedraggled figure bounded up the stairs and into the room, pushing them out of the way.

And there was Vivi, soaked to the skin, out of breath, and sobbing abysmally. She was a complete wreck. No one there ever would have believed the sassy little girl could look so pathetic or so afraid. Even Zione had to stop, put down her fiddle, and blink several times to believe what she was seeing.

The room was suddenly very quiet as Vivi darted across the room and threw herself into Forley's arms, still crying too hard to speak. It was as if nothing else existed to her in that moment.

"Vivi, where on earth have you been?" he asked. "What happened?"

"They took Zizi," she wailed at last. "They caught Zizi and took him away!"

And that was all she had the strength to say. As if hearing herself say it out loud had hurt her even more. While the rest of the room gasped in shock and dismay, the girl hid her face in Forley's shirt and continued to weep. It seemed she was hardly holding herself up anymore. Forley was the one keeping her on her feet, though his face was filled with feelings of all sorts.

"How did this happen?" he demanded. He sounded angry; but only in the way that grown people often sound, when their little ones have frightened them. "Why did you even leave in the first place—we told you to stay here! Why didn't you listen to us?"

"We were going home," Vivi sobbed, sounding remarkably like her little brother. "There was a cart and—this prisoner and we—we tried and—but we couldn't and—and now he's gone and it's my fault! It's all my fault and I'm sorry!"

"Vivi, calm down," Star insisted as gently as she could. She was shaking, herself, as she pulled Vivi to sit down. "We can figure this out, I'm sure. Here, have some cake," she said, handing the girl a plate.

But Vivi pushed the plate away, hardly even looking at it. It broke Star's heart as much as anything else.

Zan knelt down in front of her while Star and Forley sat on either side of her, holding her close and trying to help her catch her breath. Even in this moment of terrible peril, at least they were together. They were a team. The Crusaders, together.

"Vivi, what exactly happened with you?" Zan asked, his voice serious and even. "If you can tell us, maybe we can make this right, after all."

That was his training in action. He had been taught all his life to keep his cool under fire, and the right questions to ask of people when there was trouble. Seeing and hearing this, unable to help themselves, the rest of the squad drifted over to listen.

Vivi struggled to take a deep breath and speak clearly. "We were going home, and we saw a cart and some guards," she explained, in a tiny voice that was not at all hers. "They were talking about a prisoner. I said we should free her. I wanted to do something on our own, just the two of us, like before, because I thought we could do it. But she made all this noise, and the guards came after us. I got out of the way… But Zizi was too slow… The grabbed him and took him, and I couldn't even stop them!"

She buried her face in her hands, wailing again. "I was so stupid! If I hadn't been so _stupid_ none of this would have happened!"

"No, you weren't stupid," Forley insisted, patting her shoulder. "Any of us would have done the same."

"But it was foolish," Zan said firmly. "Perhaps Forley would have done such a thing without thinking about it, but not all of us would have. What else did the guards say? Where were they going? And who was their prisoner, anyway? Did you see her face? Hear her name? Anything that could be of use, try to remember it."

Vivi suddenly looked up, her tear streaked face wide with amazement. "A Maris," she squeaked. "They had found a Maris, and they were taking her to the Central dungeon. They wanted to ask her questions."

"A Maris?" Zamiel gasped form behind them. "What in heaven and earth is a Maris doing here? There hasn't been one here since the last band of heroes from the west invaded our city."

"Cast adrift in a storm, no doubt," Zane suggested beside him. "The winds and the tide must have spat the poor creature up on our shores earlier today, only to be captured right away."

Vivi was tugging urgently on Forley's sleeve. "She said her name is Iris. I wasn't going to try and get her out right away, but when she said her name… I remembered. You have a friend named Iris, don't you?"

Forley and Star became very pale, and stared at each other in horrified wonder.

"Surely there are other Maris by that name?" Star asked hopefully.

"Not that I know of," Forley answered grimly, shaking his head. "If Iris is here, I doubt she came here by accident. First Zizi, and now Iris…"

He looked around at his companions, his face now filled with resolve. "We have to do something. We _must_ do something to save them. We can't just leave them to die in the dungeons. They will get what they want from Iris, and then they will kill her. Nothing is more certain."

Zan bowed his head. "I can't even fathom what they might do to Zizi. He isn't even marked."

Zirita snorted, unusually grave. "They won't kill him. They'll slap a mark on him and put him to work. A stray child is only an opportunity; they said the same when they snatched me as a child, and those words have never left me. I've seen it happen a thousand times since then."

The rest of the squad all turned imploringly to Zamiel, all of them fidgeting and upset.

"We can't just leave the boy to that fate," Zara insisted. "There has to be something we can do."

"I say we storm the place," Zak added, itching all at once for some action. "We know where they were going—Vivi heard it herself. If we take them by surprise—"

"It's too risky," Zamiel interrupted. "And it's too soon. A prisoner as important as this Iris girl will be heavily guarded until she is called for questioning. The Central dungeon is heavily guarded at normal times; getting inside will be next to impossible now."

Zack Rivan came up next to him with fire in his eyes. "But we have to try, Zamiel! There has to be a way! Just use that famous brain of yours and help us think of a plan."

Zamiel looked all around him, at the sea of despairing faces warring for his attention. Vivi was staring up at him, still pitiful but silently daring him to say no again. The other three Crusaders were staring at him with similar looks of impatience. He glanced across the room, where Leah was shaking tearfully in Alanis' arms, and Zeel was gazing forcefully at him as she comforted her crying baby. Even Ofelia—who had once disliked Zizi intensely—and June—who barely knew the boy—were wordlessly begging him to do the right thing and plan a rescue.

It was not only Vivi who had lost someone precious. So many people in this room were crushed with grief and worry, and unable to believe that Zamiel could hesitate for so long.

"Someone bring me some paper and a pen, or something to write with. Bring it quickly, and I'll make a sketch of the dungeon. We have plans to put in order, if we want to do this properly."

2222222222

 _Afterthoughts…_

2222222222

A shorter chapter, to let you soak up what has just happened. ;D

I haven't run this installment by my brother yet, but I will say this much: he cried a little when I read him the last one. I wonder what will happen when I read him this one…? I'll give you an update next time. :P


	8. Chapter 7: The Plan

KM2000 pointed out to me recently that Zeel in this story reminds her very much of Sharn, and I was perhaps overly excited to see how right she is. The two certainly do have a lot in common—patient but highly practical, prone to worry a bit over their babies, and occasionally more metal than you would expect from a mom. (Never forget, one of our first impressions of Sharn is her throwing someone off a tower and to his death. To protect her husband and her baby. If this is not metal, I don't know what is.) I agree with KM, these two mothers could get along quite nicely; especially given that my timeline says they are about the same age.

We get a new riddle today, and with it I give you another reference challenge. It is in reference to a beloved communion hymn from the Presbyterian hymnal, so it might not ring true with everyone who sees it. However, if you DO manage to catch it, I will virtually hug you and squeeze you and call you George, because Loony Tunes will never not be funny. (Also, if you catch the reference, just know that you've got a sister in Christ right over here if you ever need someone to lean on. I've got your back. Also-also, we should totally geek out about how the new hymnal is dumb in a lot of ways. ;D)

2222222222

 _Chapter 7: The Plan_

2222222222

And so it was that a plan was made in great haste, and that Star finally got to see Zamiel's brilliant mind at work. She had heard from so many people that his knack for making plans was beyond incredible, and she knew this from seeing many of them in action. Now, for the first time, she was being included in one of them.

A pen and paper had been brought as he had asked, and he quickly drew up a sketch of the Central dungeon. He knew the layout of the complex well, as he knew them all. Once it was done, he called his squad around to explain it. He asked Forley, Star, and even Vivi to join them, also.

"A high profile prisoner such as your friend will be held here, in the cells at the farthest end," he said, pointing to a place deep inside the dungeon. "Not that they fear an escape from anyone, but there is always the risk that someone so important will be clever enough to manage it. (On occasion, the Dragon Lords can learn from their mistakes, it seems.) In that event, the rest of the dungeon will be an inescapable maze, and they will never be able to find their way out. Aside from that, those cells are no different from any other. With the flip of one switch, the bars will slide away, and the prisoner may walk free."

Zane rubbed his chin. "At which point, there will be someone to guide said prisoners out of the dungeon, using this very helpful map."

"That is the idea," Zamiel agreed, glancing up at the Crusaders. "I don't think I need to assign that particular task. Our friends here have already decided on that, I suspect."

Forley nodded resolutely. "We wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, Iris know me, and she knows Star. She will perhaps be surprised to see us with marks on our faces, but she will be more willing to follow us somewhere than a Zebak stranger."

"There will almost certainly be guards watching those cells," Zamiel continued, looking back to his sketch. "You will have to deal with them somehow, but I will leave that up to your imaginations for now. I hate admitting it, but the four of you do seem to know what you're doing."

Vivi shook her head suddenly. "I'm not going with you."

Everyone looked up at her in astonishment.

"What do you mean?" Zan demanded. "Of course you will be with us! We're a team, and your brother needs you."

The girl planted her fists on her hips and looked up at him, full of determination. "That stupid dungeon is too far away. We'd never get all the way back here without trouble! And my little brother can't run that far without stopping. We need a place to stop and get some help."

Willing to hear her out, Zan held up a hand to stop his friends from protesting. "What did you have in mind?"

"I know some people in the sewers who could help us. I'm going down there, and I'm going to talk to Keids."

Zan raised an eyebrow at her. "Keids? Isn't he your pirate friend?"

"He sure is. He'd help you out. Maybe he can help Iris, too. And…"

She rubbed her arm and looked a bit embarrassed. "I don't want to go down there. Those dungeons are all the worst places—worse than the slums. People go in there… But they never, _ever_ come out. I know that Zizi needs me, but I don't…"

"That's fine," Forley agreed. "We don't want you down there, either. You go and talk to your Keids, then, and see that he's expecting us. It won't do to drop in unannounced on a pirate."

"You bet it won't," she answered, some of her usual sass returning.

"I prefer that, too, actually," Zamiel said slowly. "The fewer people we have to keep track of, the better. This plan will require stealth and speed, and a small party can accomplish that better than many. You will already have a frightened Maris and a small child to look after."

"All that goes without saying," Zan agreed. "What about the rest of you?"

"The rest of the squad will stick together and form a distraction, so that you remaining Crusaders can get into the dungeon in the first place. It will have to be something small and untraceable."

"Fire and lightning, perhaps?" Zak suggested, a little too readily.

"No, too explosive," Zamiel drawled back. "We will go in turns. Two or three of us will approach the guards outside and distract them long enough for our young friends to slip past them. Then another two or three, then another two or three. There are only so many of us, though, so I must insist that you work quickly."

"How long will you give us?" Star asked.

Zamiel considered his map thoughtfully. "If you take this and follow it exactly, not getting distracted, yourselves, you can be in and out and done with the thing in less than an hour. I'll allow the extra time in case of dire emergencies."

Forley couldn't help a smirk. "What constitutes a dire emergency?"

"Fire, broken bones, and discovery. Make sure it doesn't happen this time."

Star, Forley, and Zan all nodded agreement. It was only slightly different from what they had done numerous times in the last few months. In her mind, Star felt that the task at hand was fairly simple; however, it was in theory, only. In practice, she knew that things could prove to be very different.

"Tell us about these distractions," Zione requested. "Surely you have something specific in mind by now."

"Funny you should ask," Zamiel told her. "I was going to ask you to go first."

"Oh, fabulous. What do you want of me, captain?"

"You and your precious Annika, since Ivan is acting up again. I want you to set the tone, and play something that will disarm those guards. After that…. I'm not sure just yet."

"I have an idea," came Zeel's voice. She appeared in the circle with Evan in one arm, and a cup of _surasha_ in her other hand. Zamiel sighed heavily and held up his hand to stop her.

"Please, good woman, there's no need to involve yourself in this, too."

"Oh, I would, if I could afford it," Zeel answered crisply, holding the cup out to him. "Since I can't, take some of this fine brew in my place. Have your men offer this to the guards, one by one, until those guards can't hold themselves up. It's strong enough, it should only take a few rounds to get the job done. It will be easier to keep them distracted that way."

Zamiel had to grin in admiration. Before he would take the cup from her hand, she turned and offered it to Star. "You should take some also, my dear. If you add something to it, you could have your own guards out like a light in little time."

Star took the cup with great appreciation. "Mum, you're a genius."

Zeel smiled proudly. "Well, I have been known to have my moments. It was only what seemed practical to me. It's one of the first things I would have done, were the plan in my hands."

"That gives me another idea," Zamiel said brightly. "We will each pretend to be servants sent by the higher officers on duty. Night Watch guards are given no such treatment, but those watching the dungeons are usually treated better. I've seen servants come in the night, bringing them food and drink to tide them over until morning. None of them would sense something amiss. They will even be expecting it. Zeel, you really are a genius!"

She only continued to smile proudly, glad to be appreciated so much for her real talents. "I'm glad to have been so helpful. I've been taught well, myself. Who says that the Zebak are the only people known for their cleverness and cunning?"

"Not one person here, I promise," he answered humbly. "Then this is the plan: Zione will play her fiddle from afar, aiding us from where the guards will never suspect. As soon as she begins, Zhena and Zara will go first with cups of _surasha_ ; the guards will be even less suspicious to be served by pretty women, I think. While they aren't paying attention, one of them will pinch the keys and pass them off to the youngsters, who will be concealed nearby in the shadows."

Zhena rolled her eyes. "You make such a thing seem easy. They will notice it right away. Vivi could pull it off, perhaps, but us? I don't think so."

"It is easier than it sounds, trust me. Zan, Forley, and Star will be in place, and you will hand off the keys as soon as you see an opening. Decide between yourselves who will grab the keys; just make sure that it happens. The two of you only need keep them looking away while the three of them unlock the gates and slip inside. There won't be a sound, I guarantee it."

The rest of the squad all shrugged at that, but Star wondered at how unlocking, opening, and shutting a gate could be silent. She had no choice but to trust Zamiel for now.

"We will give these three an hour to make their way through the dungeon, free Zizi and Iris, and make their way back out. In that time, the rest of us will go in turns taking the guards _surasha_ and spare cake from around the house. By the time that hour is up, they won't be able to put up a fight, even if we are discovered then."

"It will be difficult to communicate from inside the dungeon," Zan pointed out. "You won't know when we're on our way out, or if the guards outside are paying attention when we go to leave."

Zaneth cleared his throat and stepped forward. "That brings us to a small surprise of our own," he said, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a dull orange crystal. "Zamiel and I were going to give you this later, when you opened your presents; but I think it's better to give it to you now."

Zan's eyes grew wide, and he grinned as he too it. "A communicator?" he exclaimed? "You got me a communicator? I've always wanted one! How did you know?"

"Because you've mentioned it many times," Zaneth answered, playfully shoving his brother. "We saved for it in secret, just for this night. We had no idea it would be so useful just now, of course, but here it is."

Star and Forley stared at the dull, pointy crystal in wonder.

"Another magical stone contraption of yours," Forley commented. "What does this one do?"

"When activated, it can send messages to others nearby," Zan explained. He spun it in his palm like a spinning top, and it suddenly came to life, glowing orange and red. In answer, Zamiel took out one of his own, glowing the same color as it responded.

"As you can see, it is already set to the same frequency as mine," the older man pointed out. "Just call me when you're ready, and we will make sure that all is ready for you. It will be easy for you, now."

Zan was still grinning his thanks as he stuffed the crystal into his pocket. "Easy, indeed. This night just keeps getting more and more interesting all the time."

"Once you are out of the dungeon, make your way to wherever it is Vivi will be waiting for you," Zamiel continued. "She will give you specific directions before you leave, and Zizi will probably be of help, as well. Get there and meet up with Vivi as quickly as you can; collect her and come back here once you are all together again. The rest of us will return here right away, and we will be waiting for you. Stay in touch once we separate. Let us know often where you are, if only to make me feel better about things. I don't like thinking of my youngest brother and his friends wandering around in the sewers and consorting with pirates in the middle of the night."

"We'll go quickly and lightly, I promise," Zan answered resolutely.

Zamiel sighed, looking over his map a last time before folding it and handing it to his brother.

"That is that, I think. Not a bad plan for only fifteen minute's work, either. Everyone gather your things and be ready to go in a few minutes. We will gather downstairs in the kitchen and leave by the backdoor, doing our best not to upset our guests. Zeel, if anyone asks where we have gone, say that we've taken Zan somewhere by ourselves, to just be a team together for a time. If it happens, try to keep them from worrying if you can."

"I will do my best," she agreed. "What shall I say to Thora?"

"The truth would be best, I think. There will suddenly be a Maris in her home, perhaps for a very long time. She deserves to know it and be prepared to greet the girl."

With that, the company broke off in different directions to find their things. The Crusaders went together to see Alanis and Leah, to say goodbye and to collect Forley's moonstone from his sister's care.

"I don't like this," Alanis grumbled a once. "Running around in the streets is one thing—you can escape in nearly any direction, even into the sewer if you must. Running around deep inside a dungeon is something entirely different."

"I know," Forley said evenly. "We will just have to be more careful than usual."

"You are never careful," Alanis scoffed."

"Then we will try something new tonight. We will simply have to. All our usual antics can be put aside for an hour or so for this. So much is at stake this time… We can't afford not to come through, no matter what it takes."

Leah clasped her brother's hand with more tears in her eyes. "I have faith in the four of you," she said quietly. "How I wish I could go with you… Just do what you must to bring my baby back, please."

He smiled and held her close. "You won't have to go without him much longer. That is a promise."

While they shared that moment, Alanis turned to Star and Zan, and placed her hands meaningfully on their shoulders.

"Star, you aren't the only one I worry about, these days," she told them. "Neither is Forley. Take care of each other for me, alright? I wish I could go with you and keep an eye on things myself, but it simply isn't possible."

"Indeed not," Zan agreed. "This mission requires stealth and silence, not boldness and battles. I wish you could come with us, too, but the plan suits you poorly, I'm afraid."

Alanis nodded vaguely. "There was a time not long ago when it would have made me furious. Now, it just makes me sad and nervous. But the plan suits all of you perfectly, and you will do well. I have faith in you."

Zan grinned back at her, glowing with happiness. It had taken a long time for Alanis to just not dislike him, and he had wondered if she would ever warm to him. All this time later, her heart had opened to him. It was a triumph in every way to them both.

Finally, Alanis knelt and took Vivi's hands in her own. "You'll keep them out of the worst trouble down there, won't you?"

Vivi stood up as straight as she could and grinned. "You bet. You can count on me, lady grumpy-pants."

In that other time, Alanis would have snapped at her and stormed off. Today, she smiled at that old nickname. "I have faith in you, too, bossy. I know you won't let me down."

While they finished saying their goodbyes, Star wandered over to her mother. Unable to do much, Zeel was pouring herself a cup of _surasha_ and looking unhappy. When Star appeared beside her, she sighed heavily and shook her head.

"There's something strange in the air, all at once," she commented. "Something almost familiar, though I couldn't put words to it to save my life. Something much more than the task at hand awaits you, when you step out the backdoor."

"Well, I can't really say it surprises me," Star answered, fiddling with the cup in her hand. "If it were completely easy, I would be very suspicious."

Zeel shrugged faintly and raised her cup. "Then we've prepared you well for these days. To caution and good sense, my dear. You will need both where you are going."

Star drank a small sip of that toast and the set the cup aside. She was about to journey through the most heavily guarded and frightening dungeon in the city. It wouldn't do to be in the wrong mind for it. Zeel noticed this and nodded in approval.

"Aren't you going to ask the sigil for advice before you go?" she asked. "I was surprised when none of you mentioned it at all. It would be foolish not to, when it knows so much and we know so little."

Star reached up and touched the medallion under her clothes, amazed with herself for forgetting it like this. She was practiced with it now, but tried not to rely too much on it; it seemed to her that it became annoyed when she asked it for help with problems she could solve on her own, and sometimes refused to help her in those ways. And so it was easy to forget that it was still there when she did need it. She hadn't truly needed its help for months.

So she mumbled her thanks and went to sit by the fire. She pulled the medallion off over her head and gripped it tightly, increasingly aware that Zan, Vivi, and her cousins had noticed and were watching her warily, perhaps feeling just as foolish as she did for forgetting.

 _We can ill afford to make mistakes tonight,_ she thought to it, approaching it respectfully and humbly. _So much is at stake this time. I would never ask for a miracle or an easy solution, but… Zizi and Iris are in the most terrible danger any of us can think of, and the fates that await them should we fail are even worse. What must we do? What must we watch for? Please, tell me what to do to save them._

And the sigil seemed pleased that she had called on it in such a dire situation. It gladly supplied an answer, first as a deep trembling in her heart, and then words, creeping up her throat and out of her mouth like growing things.

 _Fire, Water, Earth, and Air:_

 _The Hand of Fate, complete and fair._

 _Forget the straight and narrow path._

 _Let them breath free air, at last._

 _Remember, too, the journey, dear,_

 _And all you see and do and hear._

 _Together met, together bound,_

 _The drifting lost will soon be found._

Star doubled over, gasping for air, as the feeling of deep magic left her as suddenly as it had consumed her. She had expected that the sigil had something important to say, but hadn't guessed that it would have so much or be so excited. Her mother and friends were all around her in an instant, offering her water and helping her sit up again. While Star sat in silence, carefully sipping her water, Vivi was jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"We're going to be alright!" she cheered, looking close to tears again. "The words said so, right there! Breathing free air, the lost being found—it's all there! We're getting Zizi back, and he's going to be okay!"

Forley put his hand on her shoulder, trying to settle her down. "Let's not count our chickens before they hatch. The words say we will succeed, but it didn't tell us to throw caution to the wind. We have to do our part, too."

"That means sticking to the plan," Zan agreed. "We do what we've decided to, and nothing besides that. If there was a flaw in the plan, surely the words would have pointed us towards it."

"Perhaps they have," Leah said thoughtfully. "The words also say, _forget the straight and narrow path_. It could mean many things, but it could also speak of the mission."

Zan eyed her incredulously. "Then it is a reminder to be flexible, should we run into trouble. It doesn't say to abandon the whole thing, either. We have the plan, and we have the riddle. That's more than enough for this moment."

Star looked up at him in wonder, remembering all the times before when he put no trust in the power she carried, and moments when seeing it for himself had left him baffled. In the months since then, he his mind had been changed completely. Now, he didn't just believe that the deep magic was there—he trusted in it. It wasn't a grudging trust, either, just because he had no choice but to believe his own eyes. He trusted it freely and gladly, happy that it was there to be counted upon.

Star furrowed her brow in thought. He had said before, not knowing she could hear him, that she had changed him in ways he couldn't explain. She hadn't been able to explain it, herself, unsure of how she might have done this when he was so stubborn. Was this what he had meant?

She wished there was more time to think on that, but realized that there was less and less time, as she sat there trying to pull herself back together. With some help she climbed to her feet and brushed her dress back into place. She glanced at it sadly, regretting that there was no time to change out of it. There was time enough to get her coat, and perhaps tug on a different pair of boots, and that was all. She still had to find something to carry _surasha_ in, and a little something to add to it, as her mother had suggested. How much more time did she have to waste?

"I'm ready," she said solidly, handing the cup of water to someone else. "Let us finish getting our things together and find the others. Short seconds could make all the difference tonight."

2222222222

The four of them filed as casually as they could down the flights of stairs, greeting everyone they met with a smile, as if nothing was wrong at all. The parted ways on the first floor—Zan and Vivi to the kitchen, Forley and Star to their own rooms to get their coats.

On her way, someone grabbed Star's arm, and she turned to look in surprise. It was June, looking unusually serious.

"I thought I'd catch you here if I just waited a bit," she said in a low voice. "I told Zamiel that I wanted to help, and he said no. Can you help me get around him?"

Star couldn't help feeling delighted. She led June back to her room, where they could talk privately.

"What were you thinking to do?" Star asked once the door was shut.

"I wanted to go with Zione, actually," June answered. "Her magic is strengthened somehow when I'm dancing. I thought it might be helpful if I went with her, but Zamiel wants me to stay here, out of trouble."

Star shrugged as she tugged her coat on. "That's just Zamiel for you. But Zione won't be with the rest of the squad. She will be off a way, playing from a distance. If you followed behind us and met her once Zamiel is gone, who says he has to know?"

June was beaming at this. "I had hoped you might agree. I've never known you to listen to him—at least not completely. You're so good at making your own rules, Star. I wish I could be more like that…"

"I'd say this is a good start. We should listen to our leader; he is a good leader and would never try to bring us into danger. But that doesn't mean he knows everything. He may have a plan for every plan he makes, but he's no mystic, and he isn't the only one with great ideas."

"I'm going to follow you, then," June said boldly, squaring her shoulders. "I'll meet Zione wherever she decides to settle herself, and then get a head start back here before everyone else leaves. Zione agreed, she could use my help; she says her magic feels stronger and is easier to control when I'm dancing. We couldn't understand why Zamiel turned us down so easily."

"He likes to worry about his people. He has every reason to. But if you can just prove yourself to him, he may think differently. It's worked with me, and my cousins, and Vivi and Zizi. Zamiel passed us all off as a burden he would have to be responsible for, once; now that we've shown him our special strengths, he sees that we can be useful to him. If we can do it, so can you."

June smiled her thanks, then reached into her dress pocket, pulling out a few vials. "I filled these with _surasha_ for you, by the way," she said, handing them to Star. "The others mentioned it, so I thought I'd help. Zaneth even pinched some myrmon from Thora's stores and added it in. They also got a tray and some glasses together in a bag for you to take along. They didn't say why, but I suppose its all part of the plan?"

Star grinned as she took the vials and stuffed them in her own pocket. "Perfect! That was the next thing I was going to do, but I wondered how long it would take. Thank you for helping with that, June, I really do appreciate it."

The other girl smiled. "My pleasure. I'm going to talk to Zione before everyone leaves. I need to make sure of where to find her later."

With that, June slipped out and left Star alone for a minute. Already, they were straying from the straight and narrow path they had all agreed on, and it could only be for the best.

 _But the rest of the plan is perfectly good,_ she told herself. _Don't stray too far from it. Once we are in our separate places and can't see each other, the plan is all we will have. And we've been given only an hour to get back out of the dungeon. Like Zan said, all it means is to be flexible, just in case something disastrous happens._

Fairly confident in this, despite all the disastrous things that could happen, Star changed out of her nice boots and into a sturdier pair, and then left her room as unassumingly as she could. With her lovely new dress covered by the old canvas fisherman's coat she had stolen so long ago, no one really stopped to mind her. When she came into the kitchen, the rest of the squad was gathered there, waiting on her.

"It seems we are all here, at last," Zamiel said when she had joined them. "Vivi will fill you in on the rest of your mission on our way. After that, it's up to the three of you and the map. You have it, don't you?"

Forley pulled the folded up map from his pocket. "Of course we have it," she said lightly.

"Very good. Zan, you have the other things we found for you?"

"Right here," Zan agreed, nodding at the satchel he now carried.

"June brought me the _surasha_ you prepared, too," Star added.

"And the rest of you know what you are to do?" Zamiel asked the rest of the squad. All of them nodded and grunted agreement.

"Then there is no more time to lose. Off we go—to the central dungeon."

2222222222

 _Afterthoughts…_

2222222222

Things happened here that you probably just glanced over because they were just little details. They all turn into things later on. ;D

Bard magic has grown to have a lot of layers. You've discovered two of them. There is a third one that will be explored in other books. Not in this one, though, Zione and June are awesome enough for right now. XD


	9. Chapter 8: Into The Darkness

_Chapter 8: Into the Dark_

2222222222

The journey from Bhlai House to the Central Dungeon took as long as Vivi had predicted. And, with a slight thrill of fear, Star quickly realized that Zamiel was leading them all through the streets directly toward the dark, looming shape of the palace, built high above the city.

 _It would have been a surprise if we weren't going that way, though,_ she thought to herself. _Of course the Central Dungeon would be in the_ center _of the city, very close to the palace, where the queen and her best men can keep an eye on the most important prisoners. What a wonder that such a prison could be supposedly so easy to sneak into._

Indeed, Zamiel had made it sound very easy. A simple matter of drugging a few unsuspecting guards and playing a clever part in a daring charade. But when she thought of it, why shouldn't it be so easy? When was the last time someone honestly dared to infiltrate this dungeon, let alone the last time someone had actually managed to escape? People probably kept well away from the place, for fear of what could happen to them if a guard saw them and thought them suspicious.

Besides, Zamiel and his men were of Central Control, just like the guards they would meet shortly. Who else could possibly know better how to do what had to be done?

As they hurried through the rainy streets, Star listened carefully to what the other squad members were up to. It seems that they were making plans of their own.

"We will be going first, so we need to decide how to approach these men," Zara was saying to Zhena. "The captain mentioned before that we will seem more disarming, since we are women."

"Yes, that can be used to our advantage," Zhena agreed. "It's good that we're both wearing nice dresses instead of our uniforms or normal clothes, too. It will seem that someone of importance has sent us, perhaps as entertainment as much as on an errand."

"Then we should giggle and fawn and be silly, foolish house slaves for them. We will think ourselves awfully important to have been chosen for this task."

"And hopeful for a chance to be appreciated by big, strong men like them."

"Oh, I like that! You should definitely say that, or something like it. Who would suspect us, then?"

Elsewhere, Zak was discussing the same thing with Zirita.

"Perhaps we should have brought a little _abrasha_ with us, too," he was saying. "Something warm and invigorating to drink on a night like this would be more than welcome, I'm sure."

"And the more they see people coming to greet them with _surasha_ , they might begin to wonder if something is wrong," Zirita added anxiously. "Perhaps if I do most of the talking, they won't notice as much."

"Let's wait and see from the others if that's even true. Remember, these men won't be quite like us; they work directly for the queen, herself, and she likes her closest people as mean and nasty as possible. They may prefer their women silent and obedient until summoned."

"That is true. Let us be prepared for either case, when our turn comes around."

Star wished she could hear what Zamiel and Zane were discussing, up ahead at the front of the line, but it was impossible from where she was, near the end. After a while, Vivi tapped her arm to get her attention.

"I'm going off on my thing in a bit," the girl said to her. "There's a manhole I like to use back in the slums. Zizi knows where it is; just mention it to him, and he'll know right where to go. All you have to do is run back the way we came until you see boxes instead of houses. He'll show you the way."

"That seems straightforward enough," Star answered. "How will we find you once we're in the sewers?"

"Zizi knows how to get to Keids' place from there, too. But if you get lost, just ask around. Let Zizi do the talking. Everyone down there likes him as much as they like me. Oh, and maybe don't let them see Iris too much."

"With a little luck, no one will see Iris at all until we're home again. I agree, people knowing she's here can only lead to trouble. For everyone."

"Great. I'm going to tell the others before I head off. If I go missing again, Forley's going to beat me, I'm sure of it. As if he were my dad or something!"

She bounced off to say her goodbyes as suddenly as she had appeared. A few minutes later, Zan wandered to her side.

"Well, Vivi's gone, now," he said, glancing back the way they had come. "Forley dislikes it, of course, but there's no helping it. Her doing this is an enormous help, even if I'm nervous to meet a pirate face to face."

It was nice to see Zan so concerned about Vivi. How funny to think that less than a year ago, he wouldn't have trusted her. He now counted on her not only as a teammate, but as a friend.

"What all is in that satchel, exactly?" Star asked, looking down at the bag over his shoulder.

"Some things my brother threw together for us," he answered. "We few nice glasses and a serving tray to present to the guards, once they are filled with the drugged _surasha_ in your pocket. I think it best if you and Forley do that part alone. Zamiel said he's only ever seen servants come in pairs, so seeing all three of us together will seem odd to them. Also, there's always a chance they might recognize my face. If either of them turn out to be instructors of mine from the academy, we will be doomed immediately. Zamiel isn't even sure if he wants Zaneth being part of the actual distraction."

"I thought he finished at the academy years ago."

"He has, but there's still that chance. We're going to wait and see if he recognizes the guards outside, first. If not, Zamiel says he might reconsider. Normally I would say that one can be _too_ cautious, but I won't. His paranoia could be for the best."

Star hummed in agreement. "It is always better to be safe than sorry."

"I think Zara has serving pieces of her own, to be traded around in turns. Everyone else is carrying plain _surasha_ , but I would think it better to just drug the first guards, like we will. We could have the key off them in short seconds and be done with it, without having to tiptoe around them."

"Maybe; but Zamiel also said that he could see servants come and go from his place on the wall. If that's the case, such a thing would be seen at once by whoever is up there tonight. The three of us can slip by unnoticed, if we're careful. Here's a frustration of mine, though. He said that the doors should open right up for us without a sound. How is that even possible?"

"Part of it is to do with magic I didn't believe in once," Zan answered helpfully. "It isn't so much a door, as much as it is a barrier. A force field, activated by a magicite. It activates and deactivates completely silently. As long as Zara and Zhena keep the guards looking away from us, we can be inside within seconds."

Star marveled at this and shook her head in wonder. "Is there anything magicites can't do?"

"A fair few. Slicing bread is one of them, though I hear there are projects in place to remedy that. It's still a new wonder, and we're still finding ways they can be used in everyday life. Not that common people would ever be trusted with so much power at once."

"So it's being done for the queen's personal use and little else," she grumbled, making a face.

Zan shrugged. "I think she's just curious as to what all can be accomplished with them. She apparently has a great many projects and studies going on within the palace, just to find other things they can be used for. I have a theory they might be the key to successful air travel, but that's another story."

Star smirked at him. "You'll have to explain, when all this is done."

"You're forever so insistent on that. I know my notes still don't make any sense to you; I can see it when you squint at the pages, trying to figure out what all the jargon means."

"I know what some of it means, by now. Besides, I do like looking. You keep a tidy notebook. Perhaps one day, I'll write and publish a nice, pretty volume of your work for you."

 _Because I know what that would mean to you,_ she added to herself. _You go out of your way to do so much for me. It's time someone returned all your favors._

Zan looked surprised at first, and then he smiled a bit sheepishly. "Thank you. I really appreciate that."

Star felt her heart swelling at the look on his face, and not in the friendly way she had grown so comfortable with.

 _It feels so right, yet also so awkward,_ she thought. _Oh, if only we had a moment to figure out what all this means for us! No. No, don't let that distract you now. You have to focus on the mission and the plan. Though I would never doubt him, Forley is already out of sorts, just because he can't see Vivi anymore; and Zan has a lot on his mind, too. You'll just have to be focused enough for everyone. There will be time enough for discussion and great feelings later, when Zizi and Iris are safe._

 _Zizi and Iris. Zizi and Iris. That is all that matters right now._

Another while passed in silence, until Zione's short, hooded shape broke away from the group and darted down a different street. She paused just long enough to nod shortly to the rest of the group, and then she disappeared into the shadows. A few minutes passed, until the quiet was replaced by the sound of a lone fiddle playing a slow lullaby in the near distance.

 _So, we have nearly reached the place_ , Star realized. _This was the plan—that Zione would remain nearby, using her own magic to aid us. If they timed it properly, June will have caught up with her by now. It might be why Zione waited before starting to play. I hope June didn't run into any trouble on her way here, but I'm sure to hear all about her own short adventure later._

Surely enough, Zamiel soon held up his hand and brought the company to a halt at a corner. He peered around it, prompting several of his men to cluster around behind him and do the same. He then shooed them all back and pulled them all into a close huddle.

"We have arrived," he said in a low voice. "Zara and Zhena, get your things together and be ready to go on my signal. Zan, Forley, and Star, get into position behind me and wait on the girls. It will all happen quickly, so be ready for them."

The five of them nodded and moved into place. While the two women got themselves together, Star peered around the corner and took a good look at their destination.

The Central Dungeon certainly seemed worth of its title. It sat at the very end of one of the city's great, broad roads, where it ended in a tall, flat complex of stone and metal. It appeared to have been built at the very foot of the palace, which rose menacingly above it. There was only a single door—a narrow opening in the wall, just wide enough for a cart to pass through, flanked by only two guards.

As the Crusaders watched, the guards began to fidget slightly, and one of them yawned widely.

"Zel, do you hear that?" he asked.

"That music? Yeah, I hear it," the other man answered flatly. "Some moron is going to wake up his whole neighborhood with that racket."

"I don't know, I kind of like it. A little music is just the thing to liven up the place on a night like this."

"Maybe… Oh, I guess you're right, Zack. All at once, there isn't much I'd like more just now. Something warm to drink would be great, too, but this is fine for now."

"Something to drink, indeed," Zack agreed. "General Manzer should be sending someone shortly, now, right?"

Zel snorted. "On a night like this? I doubt it. Who would send a useful servant out to catch a cold, when we will be fine on our own? Still…"

Star was delighted by this conversation, and she could tell that her friends were, too. Everything they needed had been given to them. She immediately got a strong feeling that Fate was on their side, as much a friend to them as anyone else in their team.

With that, Zara and Zhena all but strutted around the corner, nothing but smiles and giggling, as they had agreed.

"Good evening, gentlemen" Zara greeted cheerily, holding out a covered tray. Both the guards looked up in surprise, but certainly glad to see that tray.

"Oh, I was wrong, then," Zel commented. "We weren't expecting anyone tonight."

"The general had a change of mind. Said it wouldn't do on such a rainy night," Zhena explained, also cheerily.

"Well," Zack laughed, reaching hungrily for the tray cover. "he's a better man than we gave him credit for. Tell him we appreciate the thought. What are your names, ladies?"

Zara gave the man a teasing smile. "Pina," she answered.

"Lois," Zhena added, daring to wink at Zack. He abandoned his post and came to look over the tray.

"So, what have we here?" he asked.

"Cakes, and only the finest _surasha_ in the city," Zara answered proudly. "We may have taken pains to make sure of that."

"Naturally," Zhena agreed. "Nothing but the best would do for exceptionally fine men such as yourselves."

The two men laughed and nudged each other as they helped themselves to the full glasses. To everyone's pleasure, the glasses were drained right away, and Zel clicked his tongue.

"Finest brew I've ever tasted," he said. "That hit the spot. You ladies must be newly acquired; I don't think I've seen you before."

"Oh, we volunteered to serve you right away," Zhena said brightly. "We've never had the honor of such an important task before."

Zara giggled in agreement. "And this must be the famous door to the Central Dungeon. I've heard so many grand tales of it. Never thought I'd get to see it this close before…"

"Oh, yeah, it's state of the art," Zel answered. "Force field and everything, only door like it in the city. They're saying all the important doors are going to be like this soon. Hey, you ladies want to see how it works?"

The two women grinned. "You would do that for us?" Zara asked, batting her eyes at them.

Zel shrugged. "Sure, why not," he answered, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a pale-colored stone.

"Hey, man, do you really think we should?" Zack asked suddenly, earning a punch to his shoulder.

"Relax, Zack, it's a couple of house slaves—and pretty ones, at that. What harm can it do?"

It was hard for Star to keep from giggling, herself. It was everything Zara and Zhena had hoped for. As it was, they were giggling again.

"Are we going to get in trouble for this?" Zhena teased.

"Not at all, woman. Just watch this," Zel answered with a sly smile. It was hard to tell what he did with the stone, exactly; but at once, something about the seemingly open archway changed. What had seemed like a gaping shadow suddenly melted away, revealing torchlight just on the other side. Then, just as suddenly, the darkness returned and the light was gone.

Zara and Zhena squealed with delight, and Zhena clapped her hands in amazement. "Why, that's brilliant!" she cheered. "It's like magic!"

"That's what the general says," Zel agreed, stuffing the stone back into his pocket.

"It must be such an honor, being the ones who get to guard this door."

Zel stretched his arms tiredly and reached for a cake. "It's not all glamorous, I'm afraid. We had some people brought in a while ago, but mostly it's a bore. It's rare to see so much excitement. It gets awfully lonely out here, night in and night out."

Beside him, Zack mumbled something that seemed an agreement, as he munched on a cake of his own. Zhena pouted sympathetically and sidled up to Zel, looking truly sorry for him.

"That is a pity," she said, staring into his eyes and holding his gaze. "It must be hard."

Zel grinned smugly, pleased with himself. "It can be."

"It seems a waste of such strong, handsome young men."

"Yes, I suppose… But duty calls."

"Well, I just feel _so_ safe knowing that the task is in such capable hands."

And the man was so perfectly distracted by now that he didn't notice as Zhena slipped her hand into his coat pocket. And she was standing in just the right place that Zack couldn't have noticed it, either. To complete this, Zara began to laugh out loud.

"Oh, Lois, you silly thing, you would do anything to be noticed," she scolded.

Zhena turned back to grin at her, because of course she felt very good about what she had just done. Then she went to push her hair from her face, and exclaimed in surprised.

"My locket is missing" she cried, searching the ground in dismay. "Oh, where could it be? Perhaps it fell on our way here. Oh, I must find it!"

And she dashed off and back around the corner, ignoring the guards insisting that she forget it and stay a while longer. As soon as she was out of their sight, her face became as it normally was, and she pressed the pale magicite into Forley's hand.

"It's an air stone," she explained urgently. "Another moonstone, in fact, so you should feel right at home with it. All he did was rub it with his thumb a few times. We'll keep them looking away while you slip inside, alright?"

With that done, she pulled her locket from where it was hidden under her clothes and went back around the corner.

"Ah, it was right there in the street," she said happily. "The stupid clasp came undone again. Thank goodness it was so close by, or I might never have found it again."

"That is good," Zel agreed. "Now, my dear, where were we?"

The two women resumed their flirting, and it worked wonders, as Zamiel had promised. It was a typical dance of conversation, as they milled around in front of the door. After a minute or two, the guards had their backs completely turned, and the Crusaders crept out of the shadows and toward the door, at last. As Zara and Zhena kept talking, they kept turning slightly, prompting the guards to follow their gaze—all the way around, until Star, Forley, and Zan had snuck into the doorway, completely behind their backs.

 _That was easy_ , Star thought. _What fools these two turned out to be._

Forley did was he was told and rubbed the stone in his hand, presumably also willing the force field to disappear. And, just like that, it did. The three of them dashed through and into the light, closing the field again at once.

From the other side, the two guards snapped their heads around, staring straight at the force field. Star and her friends all froze in fear, expecting the guards to sound an alarm. Instead, they only stood and stared for a moment. It seemed that they could see nothing but shadow.

"What on earth was that?" Zel demanded. "I could have sworn I just saw light."

Zara and Zhena but pretended to look confused. "We saw nothing, I'm afraid," Zara said meekly.

"But I could have sworn…"

"Pay it no mind," Zack told him. "It's what we get for taking so much _surasha_ at once. It's heady stuff, have you noticed?"

"Yes, I suppose…"

Zel didn't seem convinced. But he was still sure that the key was in his pocket, and so thought little of it. The Crusaders watched as the man slowly turned away again, and went back to what he had been saying before.

That was supposedly the hardest part. Now that it was over, the Crusaders paused to look at where they were. It was a long corridor, lit by torches fixed in the wall. It led off into the distance, with other corridors branching off on either side the whole way. Those tunnels were all cast in shadow, impossible to see properly. Star was fine with that. Faint groans and cries were echoing eerily out of them, and it made her skin crawl horribly. She was glad to not be able to see what was happening to the other prisoners in this dungeon.

The others seemed to feel it, too. Zan was shifting anxiously from foot to foot and looking a bit pale at the sound of those echoes. Forley was fighting to keep his teeth from chattering, and not just from the cold and the rain, as he pulled out the map and unfolded it.

They dared not speak out loud, even at a whisper to each other over their next steps. The guards were unable to see them, but it was unclear if they could still hear things from beyond the force field. They gathered together around the map, and Forley traced their path with his finger. It led them mostly in a straight line, through the main corridor and all its sharp turns, all the way to the cells at the farthest end.

After looking this over, they nodded in silence to each other and began their journey through the dungeon, going as quickly and quietly as possible, and praying that there would be no other guards to meet on their way.

2222222222

Meanwhile, in one of the dungeon's darkest and coldest cells, Zizi sat huddled in a corner, regarding his companion in awed silence. He had never been more terrified in his life, and he generally felt terrified of most things. But he had been shoved into this cell with a real Maris, and he couldn't help but be curious about her. He had so many questions he wanted to ask her. Like how she had gotten across the sea on her own, what had happened to her, and what her homeland was like.

As it was, Iris of Fisk was huddled in a corner of her own, regarding him with something like loathing. Zizi had tried a few times to talk to her, but she had refused to answer him. She had glared at him once or twice, but otherwise was trying to avoid looking right at him. Zizi had since given up, mostly.

It felt like they had sat in silence for too long, though. His sister was so loud, he was unused to so much quiet. He kind of liked it, but at the same time it only made him miss her even more. He decided to try talking to Iris, just one more time.

"My big sis is—Vivi's smart and brave," he mentioned quietly. "She's gone to get help, I—I bet she's back home right now. She'll get the Crusaders all—her and Zan and Star and Forley. They're coming to get us. I know it."

Hearing those names, Iris finally dared to look right at him, astonished. "Star and Forley?" she demanded. "You know them?"

Zizi felt very pleased with himself. He had only meant to try and cheer her, but he had quite forgotten in all the excitement that she was a friend of his friends. He grinned and nodded his head.

"Yeah, that's right—they're all—they're here, and they're gonna be here, too. They're coming to rescue us."

Iris crawled out of her corner and inched a little closer to him. "How do you know them? Where are they? Are they well?"

He hadn't been prepared for so many questions, and blinked at her for a moment. "They're good. They help save the—they get people to safety. People in trouble. People who need them. My big sis goes with them, too. They're our friends."

Iris sat back and pressed her hand to her forehead. It was a strange-looking hand, delicate and webbed with sharp nails, like the paw of some kind of sea creature. Zizi was reminded of the feet of the ducks he sometimes saw milling around fountains or puddles around the city. At the same time, though, it felt disrespectful to think that of Iris. She was no goofy duck, she was something much more mysterious and dangerous.

"I had feared they might be dead by now," she said quietly. "All my friends at home seem to think so, but I knew otherwise. I could not help but try… And now, not only are they alive, they are alive enough to walk about and do great things! I knew my venture was not so foolish as everyone thought."

Zizi tilted his head a bit. "You were gonna help them get home?"

"Of course. It is all anyone wants to do. It has been done before, you know. It was an epic tale of courage and wits, and friendship. I had thought to simply repeat the tale all over again, since it worked so well before."

"Oh, yeah, I—I do know. Star wrote it, and she—Star doesn't lie. Nuh-uh, not ever. She made us a whole big book and she—she read me the stories. They sure are good, huh?"

Now it was Iris turn to tilt her head at him. "You know of it?"

"I sure do. Everyone does."

She nodded shortly at this. "Then you know as well as I do that there _must_ be a way for a small company to get out of this wretched place. Do you not know what it is? Tell me! If you were their friend, you would have helped them escape long ago."

Zizi shook his head, scared by her forcefulness. "No—no, really, I—I don't know! There's no way out, I—I promise! Vivi says—she said if there was, we—she's have gotten me out a—a real long time ago. We—we're all trapped here. We're all—everyone's a prisoner. It's what Zan says."

Iris sat back again, hanging her head in thought.

"But that cannot be true," she muttered. "It cannot… Unless things have changed a great deal since my father was a young man. Oh no… Oh, whatever have I gotten myself into…?"

Zizi scooted a little closer, as close as he dared, still slightly scared but hopeful. "Don't worry. My big sis and—the Crusaders are coming. I know they are. They'll be here to rescue us. Soon, I hope. We'll be—we'll get out of here, and we—we'll be alright, okay?"

Iris stared at him in disbelief, and then her face became flat as she retreated back to her corner of the cell. She didn't seem cheered at all; in fact, she seemed even more dismal than before.

"I have no choice but to hope that this is true," she said without emotion. "Yet even if they do come, what will happen to us next? What will happen to me? I will never see my home again now…"

It seemed to Zizi that she was no longer speaking to him, but rather to herself and her troubled mind. He thought of insisting again that they would be rescued soon and that all would be well, but he could see that it would be a waste of energy. Iris appeared to have convinced herself that they were doomed, no matter what happened.

He had to admit, it was kind of disappointing. He had been so excited to meet someone new—someone exotic and free and surely full of knowledge. Instead, Iris had turned out to be disagreeable so far. And even though he had done nothing to her, she was making it very clear that she did not like or trust him. He had also forgotten that the hatred of the Maris for the Zebak was famous; but now he remembered it well, and it made him sad. He felt that he and Iris ought to at least be nice to each other, since they were stuck in this terrible place together. It was becoming clearer and clearer that this would not happen.

He wondered for the hundredth time when his sister and his friends would get there. He wondered how they were cleverly going to sneak past all the people guarding the dungeon. He wondered if they had disguised themselves, or if they would come as they always were.

He had no idea what to expect from so many smart people working together; all he knew was that they would come, eventually. They had to. They were his friends and family now, and he couldn't believe that they would abandon him. Such a thing had never even crossed his mind. He knew it as he knew that the sun would rise in the morning, even if it was still blocked by storm clouds. The sun _would_ rise, and the Crusaders _would_ come.

Now all he had to do was wait.

2222222222

Aside from the bone-chilling cries that echoed through the dungeon, the place appeared deserted. There wasn't a guard to be seen, and the tunnels that loomed on either side of the main hallway were shrouded in shadow. It only dawned on Star when they were halfway through the dungeon that those passages might be guarded by more force fields.

 _No need for guards, then,_ she realized. _Zel and Zack Whoever-He-Is may be the only guards this dungeon needs, and the key we now have may be the only one to the whole place. Zamiel guessed that we will meet more guards when we find Zizi and Iris, but I wonder…_

Forley halted them for a moment to study the map. "We've come to this fork in the path," he whispered, pointing out where they were. "We are to take the right-hand path. It will be a matter of minutes, then."

Star and Zan nodded at this and followed him onward. Star suspected that Zan might have been annoyed about that short delay; Forley had stopped to point out their position before turning any corner or passing any landmark that had been drawn into the map, even though it seemed foolish. Their path was straight through the dungeon, always following the main hallway with no change. In Zan's mind, there would be no reason to keep stopping like this, as if he was a small child who needed to be comforted.

But Star knew that this was exactly why Forley kept doing this, and she, herself, felt very comforted to know exactly where they were at all times. And she knew that Zan felt the same, even if he refused to admit it. It was thrilling to be part of such a daring rescue mission; at the same time, though, being in this wretched place was terrifying. They had come this far by way of a good plan and a solid team working together… But if they were honest, the fact that they had made it to this step of the plan was nothing short of a miracle. They should have been caught at once. They all should have been dead by now.

Yet here they were, nearly at their destination, that much closer to getting their friends to safety. It could only be because Fate was on their side. Star could feel it humming all around her, aiding them silently, speeding them forth.

The idea brought a faint smile to her face, giving her a strong feeling of reassurance. As she thought of it, she thought she could feel something else. Some other strong thing speaking silently to her from the shadows. Her smile became a frown as she tried to focus on it, but couldn't quite tell what it was. Finally she had to give up, and blame it on her nerves mixing with the pitiful noises floating out the darkness.

At last, they came to the end of the hallway. It was a solid wall of steel and stone, with another gaping black opening in the center of it. The three of them quickened their step and hurried toward it, more than positive they had reached their goal. To confirm this suspicion, they heard a sudden fearful gasp and a girl's trembling voice from beyond the shadow.

"Oh, preserve us," the voice whimpered. "They have come for us, at last, as I said they would. This is the end for us both, I just know it!"

Forley's face broke into a delighted grin. "Iris?" he called softly. "Iris of Fisk, is that you?"

There was a pause before the voice answered, "Who is there? What do you want? Oh, leave me be! Get away from me!"

"Iris, lower your voice," Forley called back, pulling the key out of his pocket and willing the shadow away. "It's me, Forley! We're here to rescue you!"

The shadow melted away to reveal more darkness, but the light from outside it illuminated a long, damp room lined with chilly prison cells. And in one of the middle cells stood the very objects of their search, peering desperately through the bars. There was Iris, her pale, flat face in shock. Beside her was Zizi, sticking his hand between the bars and waving to them with his face full of joy.

Star and Forley darted to the cell, and he began fumbling with the key again, looking for a way to open the door. Star fell to her knees in front of Zizi and took his hand in hers. She was so relieved to see him that she felt tears stinging her eyes. But Zizi, for all his smallness and fear, was just bouncing up and down excitedly, showing no sign of tears.

"I knew you'd get—I knew it, Star. I knew you'd come," he sad quietly. "I told her—I did, whole lots—whole bunches, but she wouldn't—she said we were doomed. But I she was—I told her she was wrong."

Iris had shrunk away from the bars, hissing in anger and fear. "You are not my Forley," she snapped. "Only another Zebak cur, like all the rest. You deceived me!"

"Iris, stop that, of course it's me," Forley snapped back. "The marks aren't real. Now please, lower your voice or the real curs will hear and come find us, just when things are going so well."

Iris paused uncertainly and glanced between him and Star. Seeing her confusion, Star looked up and gave her a smile, sure that she would recognize it.

"A lot has changed since we last met," she explained calmly.

Iris flicked her flat eyes toward the open archway, where Zan had hung behind. He was using his communicator to contact his brother, and was speaking quietly to it. Iris strained to see him, and glared at his figure with dislike.

"Who is that out there?" she demanded.

"A friend who is helping us. Don't worry, he is more than trustworthy," Star answered. "Listen to me, Iris, this rescue can work, but you must do exactly as we say. And you _must_ trust us. Once the cell is open, you have to come with us, and you have to keep your voice down. There is a plan in place, and you won't like it, but it is the only chance you have. Can you do this?"

Iris hesitated, unable to believe what was happening to her now. No doubt this was the last thing she had planned for, no matter how many times Zizi had insisted it would happen. But Forley finally figured out how the key worked somehow, and the bars slid away. All at once, there was nothing else the girl could do but decide to follow them.

As soon as he was able, Zizi leapt out and flung himself into Star's arms and buried his face in her shoulder. She gave him a quick hug and then stood up, hoisting him up onto her hip to carry him out. She wished there was time for a longer embrace, to promise him that all would be well shortly, but there wasn't. And it was time to run, to get out as fast as they could; the little boy plainly couldn't be expected to keep up with them.

Forley looked back at Zan, who had just put the communicator away and was now waiting for them. "The rest of the squad is waiting on another message in a moment," he said urgently. "Zak and Rita just spent their turn, and Zamiel won't send another pair until we're in position. We have to move quickly, or our window will close on our hands."

Forley nodded back, and then turned to Iris, offering his hand imploringly. "Iris, we have to go. Come on!"

Iris paused again, torn between distrust and the promise of escape. She gazed hard into his eyes, and finally seemed to recognize them for who they were. That hesitation passed in a flash, and she grabbed his hand—to be hauled out much faster than she had expected and stumble a bit in surprise.

"I cannot believe it is really you," she gasped as they ran. "I never dreamed—"

"Iris, hush," Forley snapped over his shoulder, losing his patience. "How many times do I have to tell you? We'll explain later, I promise."

"Why do we have to bring _him_ along?" Iris demanded in a lower voice, pointing at Zizi. "It is only one little boy, and he is not one of us."

"Yes, he is," Star answered more sharply than she had meant to. "And there is a little girl somewhere else in the city who will bite our heads off if we come back without him."

Zizi stirred in her arms and looked around, noticing something for the first time. "Where's Vivi?" he whispered in her ear. "Why didn't she—she was supposed to—"

"There was a change in plan," Star whispered back. "She's with your friend Keids, warning him that we're coming to see him. Zizi, we need you to do something for us."

"…Okay…"

"It's a simple thing, and we know you can do it. Vivi said there's another manhole in the slums we should use that will take us right to Keids' hide out. We have no idea where it is, but she said that you do. Once we get out of here, we need you to show us the way. Do you know of it?"

Zizi nodded wordlessly into her shoulder.

"There, you see? We knew you could do it. It will be easy, but we have to get out first. We need for you to be completely silent—no yelling or crying if it gets dangerous, no matter what happens. Can you do it?"

Again, Zizi nodded without so much as a peep.

"You're doing well so far, then. Good job."

Star was glad of that, because Iris seemed unable to do this. She had lowered her voice as she had been told, but she couldn't stop babbling every thought that came to her frightened mind. How odd it was that a small child could be counted on more than a grown person.

 _And how often that can be the case,_ she thought, recalling some of her father's adventures when he had pulled through far better than grown people had. She thought suddenly of Annad, too, of how she had cooperated under circumstances much like Zizi's.

Somehow, that thought suddenly struck her as very familiar. For some reason, everything felt familiar to her. As if she had done all of this before. It was the strangest sensation, and there was no time to stop to try and figure it out.

"I wish you would stop and just tell me what in blazes is happening," Iris was panting, her voice rising again.

"I already told you," Forley said between gritted teeth, "we'll tell you when we have some shelter. This is no place for—"

"No," Iris exclaimed, skidding to a halt and jerking away from him. "I am not taking another step until you explain yourself to me!"

Her voice was horrifyingly loud in the empty space, and all of them froze in fear. There was no telling what who or what was lurking in the shadowy tunnels, who or what might have just heard her yelling so loudly. All around them, there was the sound of stirring, of many people also exclaiming, and the ghastly noise of unseen chains rattling.

"Someone is out there…"

"Someone has escaped…"

"Wait! Don't go!"

"Take us with you! Don't leave us here!"

"You can't leave us! It is agony!"

"We will perish here! Don't leave us!"

Zizi clung in terror to Star, shaking like a leaf in the wind. "Star, what is that?" he whimpered. "Who are those people?"

Star tucked his head deeper into her shoulder, her heart aching. "It's nothing," she forced herself to whisper back. Not waiting for the others, she hurried on her way and did her best to ignore those desperate voices. The only thing on her mind was getting Zizi away, before the voices upset him even more.

"But we have to—Star, we can't just—"

"We have no choice, Zizi, there's no time. There's nothing we can do."

Though he didn't stop trembling, Zizi didn't respond. Her heart was full of pain, but Star was glad that the boy wasn't going to fight her over it. She was sure that they would have words about it later, though. It was more than she could do to shut her ears to the pleading voices; they were rising as the people were answered with silence and the sound of footsteps walking away from them.

Star hadn't felt so terribly sick with herself in months. This heartbreaking moment was going to sit on her mind for a long time, and she knew it would sit on Zizi's, too.

Perhaps it would sit on Iris' mind as well, because all the noise had helped her find her feet again. Forley had snatched her hand angrily and yanked her along without a word, maybe letting the fuss she had raised scold her for itself. And she didn't speak again for the remainder of their short journey back.

The begging voices were infectious. They echoed down the main hallway, and the prisoners in other tunnels heard it right away. The company was now being chased by pleas for help that simply couldn't be answered; they couldn't get away from it now.

A new thought pierced Star's mind as they ran. The message that someone was walking free in the dungeon was making its way ahead of them. Zel and Zack would hear it for themselves in short minutes, long before the company had reached the exit. They would move to see about it, unaware that the key had been taken from them. They would discover it right away. They would sound an alarm and lie in wait, no matter how much _surasha_ they had been given.

Her friends seemed to be aware of it also, because they were all trying to run faster. Hampered as they had known they would be, it was nearly pointless.

Zan pulled his communicator out and spun in it his palm. It came to life, and they heard Zamiel's voice coming out of it at once.

"Zan, are you in position already?" his voice asked quietly. "That was fast. Good work, brother."

"We are on our way, but we have a problem," Zan answered. "We've been discovered. Heard, not seen. Word is spreading faster than we can run. You have to spring a trap—now!"

He shut the communicator off and put it away before Zamiel could demand a better explanation. All that was left to do was keep on running through what had become a nightmare.

"What will they do now?" Forley asked.

"No idea. We will just have to wait and see when we get outside. All I know is that we can't stop. We must continue to run until we're underground."

"Vivi said to just keep running back the way we came until we see boxes instead of houses," Star panted. "Zizi can show us the way from there."

Zan nodded shortly, his eyes fixed on the way ahead. "Houses instead of boxes. That is the plan, then."

Soon enough, the gaping black exit stood before them; and more shouting voices could be heard beyond it. Star and Zan pulled their hoods back over their heads, covering their faces so they could just see in front of them. Forley did the same while also reaching for the key, doing whatever he had figured out to do to make the force field disappear; then, having no more need for it, he let the key fall from his hand. The shadow was gone in an instant and they all burst out into the street—and right into the middle of a battle.

Zamiel, Zane, and Zak Rivan had appeared from around the corner, their faces well-concealed and whips in their hands. The two guards were shouting in anger and attempting to counterattack with whips of their own; one of them was brandishing a magicite, and balls of flame were shooting into the street. However, the unfortunate guards were also swaying and staggering, and they seemed to be hitting each other more than their targets. Not a single blast of magic had made its mark; there were scorch marks on walls, though, and most of the blasts Star was able to see landed on the wet ground to fizzle and die.

And so the two guards were so distracted, they didn't notice the Crusaders and two very important prisoners dashing out of the dungeon until it was nearly too late. One of them turned and saw them running past, shouted what sounded like a curse, and tried to give chase. Star looked over her shoulder to see the man trip over his own feet and topple gracelessly into a puddle, while his fire-handed friend kept his attention fixed on his attackers.

It was not a particularly graceful escape, but it had been made. They had done what no one else in Habaharan's history had even done: _escape the Central Dungeon alive_.

It was a victory worthy of celebration, except the escape was only half complete yet. Now they had to disappear before they were tracked down and caught, and there was only way to do that. And so they continued running and running, right into the worst part of the city.

2222222222

 _Afterthoughts…_

2222222222

I love it how I stall out about halfway through a chapter for, like, a month, only to sit down and finish the other half in under three hours. Ug, this can't be healthy.

Iris is going to be just impossible to work with. I've had it in my notes for nearly three years, now, and have been very excited about it. I have it written down that Iris will, and I quote, "turn out to be a Nerridah-like third wheel". She can't even with anything—on a scale of 1 to even, she can't. You can imagine this will be difficult for certain people… ;D

Well, the important thing is that they made it out alright. Let's see if I can finish the next one in a reasonable amount of time. Like, maybe sometime _before_ the next _Star of Deltora_ comes out. :P

(ALSO, Maris silk. 8D)


	10. Chapter 9: In the Slums

So, I published the last chapter before I had a chance to run it by my brother. And the so-called "cries of despair" may have broken him just a little bit. I take solace and a little pride in this, because it means he has an enormous heart, rather like Zizi's. He told me firmly not to do that again, and I had to disappoint him. There will be more "cries of despair" in this chapter. There will also be crime fighting, because no one cries in despair on Zizi's watch.

2222222222

 _Chapter 9: In the Slums_

2222222222

As the Crusaders ran and ran, the sounds of battle faded into the distance. They never stopped once to glance behind them, to see if they were being pursued. All they did was run frantically through the wet, cold streets, praying that if someone was behind them, they had been lost.

Zizi was still clinging in fright to Star, and still shaking pitifully in her arms. She hoped that it was now more from the cold than from what had happened in the dungeon, but she doubted it. She also wished that someone had thought to shove a few spare cloaks into Zan's satchel. Iris and Zizi had both been soaked within short minutes by the drizzle, and had no protection from the weather. Zizi had worn a jacket to Bhlai House and had certainly left with it, and Iris had probably been wearing a bright green Maris cloak when she had arrived in the city. These must have been taken from them when they were brought to the dungeon, never to be seen again.

Star thought dimly of all this as she ran, trying to think of anything else but her aching legs and racing heart. It seemed like they had been running aimlessly for a long time, and the buildings around them still looked the same.

"Turn here," Zizi suddenly whispered in her ear. "You gotta—you should turn here."

Star skidded to a halt, prompting her friends to do the same.

"Zizi says to turn here," she repeated, nodding at a nearby alleyway that was barely visible in the dark. The party ducked into it and hurried through to the other side, then stopped to listen for a moment.

There was no sound behind them. Indeed, the only sound was the soft pattering of the rain, and their own heavy breathing.

"We seem to be alone for the moment," Forley panted, leaning against the wall and releasing Iris for a moment. "I still can't believe we did it. It's a rather large wonder."

"Agreed," Zan said flatly, looking around. "And we seem to be nearing our next destination."

Star looked around to see that the streets had changed suddenly from the ones they had just come from. Perhaps the houses around them had become more and more worn as they had run in the dark, because the place they were now seemed to be in shambles. The buildings were all dilapidated, some of them leaning dangerously to one side, most of them having threadbare cloth in place of doors and windows. Cobbled together shacks and tents littered the street and sidewalk, and smoldering fires burned in barrels here and there. A few ragged people shuffled around these fires, trying uselessly to warm themselves or cook food. The smell of ash and garbage was suddenly heavy in the air.

The only of them who was particularly pleased was Zizi. He hopped down to stand on his own feet, and nodded his head.

"We're home," he said plainly. "This is—it's the slums, alright."

"So it is," Forley said slowly, pulling Iris under his cloak to shield her from the rain—and from sight. "We need to be away from here as quick as we can. This isn't a healthy place for us to be."

Star paused for a split second, startled by Forley's words. She was overtaken again by that feeling of familiarity, of having already done all of this before. She could have sworn she had heard him say those very words before once, right here in the worst part of the city, while running in fear from angry guards.

But there was still no time to puzzle over it now. She agreed that they needed to find their way into the sewers as fast as they could, before anyone really noticed them. Willing the feeling from her mind, she knelt beside Zizi and held his hand firmly in her own.

"You know what to do," she told him. "Take us to the manhole, like we talked about before. Is it nearby?"

Zizi looked a little nervous. "No. It's a walk—a long walk. Blocks and blocks."

"But you do know the way, right?"

"…Yes."

"Then we will walk the blocks and blocks, if you lead us. It will be alright, Zizi, I promise."

"And Vivi's gonna—my big sis is there?"

"Yes, just waiting for you. Let's hurry to get you back together, where you belong."

This seemed to give the boy some confidence, because he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders bravely. Without another word he pulled Star forward down the street, and the others fell in line behind them.

Zizi had lived here all his life. Star had no doubt that he knew exactly where he was going, even in the dark of night. So she let him lead her in silence, and wracked her brain over this increasing feeling of familiarity. It was growing and growing, the further they walked into the slums.

 _But that is impossible,_ she told herself. _I've never been in this part of the city before. I can barely even see it, which I will choose to be grateful for. And what of Forley's words just now? I know I've heard them before, not terribly long ago. Oh, where was it? What were we doing? And why does it suddenly mean so much to me? It's right on the tip of my tongue, but I can't quite think of it…_

Her train of thought was interrupted by a piercing scream from up ahead. The few people around the fires all looked up in fear an alarm and then scurried out of sight like shades. The Crusaders did the same and scurried together around a corner, trying to guess where the sound had come from. A moment passed, and then they heard more unpleasant noises—terrified shouting, a baby wailing in distress, and harsh voices laughing cruelly.

Star, Forley, and Zan dared to peek around the corner and immediately saw an awful sight. A small family had been hauled out of one of the crumbling buildings, and a few men were towering over them, sneering at them while they huddled in fear beneath them. Zan hissed in anger and looked away.

"Those men are guards," he growled. "They're in plain clothes, but I would know them anywhere. No one else could carry themselves like that."

"What are they doing here?" Star asked furiously.

"Likely, they got bored and went looking for someone innocent to terrorize."

Zizi gazed up at him, red eyes wide. "So you're gonna—what are you gonna do?"

The Crusaders looked between each other doubtfully. Star felt her heart tearing at itself as she and the rest of them shook their heads.

"We must wait here until the danger has passed," Forley said decisively. "We can't risk being seen here like this."

He was trying to sound firm about this; but it was plain that he despised it as much as his friends did. On any other night, they would have done what they all wanted to do and rush to the aid of those people. But they had precious company tonight, and a mission to complete. The choice between duties was unbearable, but Star did her best to accept that this was what needed to happen this time.

Zizi, however, stomped around to face them, his small face absolutely thunderous. All at once, he looked exactly like his sister.

"No," he snapped, planting his fists on his hips.

Star looked down at him imploringly. "Zizi, no, we can't—"

"But you have to!" he whispered fiercely. "You're the Crusaders! You always do the—you always help people in—when they're in trouble! And you left the people in the—you left them behind!"

They had never seen Zizi particularly angry before, and so were completely surprised by it now. It only seemed to make his stammering worse, his mind nearly too filled with feelings to put words together. His eyes were flashing as he babbled on, and tears were running with the rain down his face.

"You have to help them," he demanded, pointing back toward the terrified family in the street. "Cause you're the Crusaders and—you have to help them! If you don't help—you leave them behind and I'll—I'll never—I won't speak to you again ever—never _ever_ again!"

Star was deeply moved by his passion, and even by his threat. In the midst of all this chaos and the strong need to help these people, it also seemed a pity to have rescued him from certain death only to lose his friendship. There was no doubt in her mind that he would make good on his promise, for he was just as stubborn as Vivi, in his own ways. She glanced between her friends and saw many of her own thoughts on their faces.

Iris wrinkled her nose and hunched her shoulders. "We ought to take that risk," she grumbled. "You said yourself, Forley, we cannot be seen now. And if we never hear another word out of him, so much the better, I say."

Forley pinned her with a dark look. That appeared to have made up his mind once and for all. He took Zizi by his shoulders and steered him over to stand beside Iris, then took his moonstone from his pocket.

"Stay with her," he told the boy. "Keep her out of trouble, if you can."

It had taken entirely too long, but the Crusaders finally stood together and made a plan of their own.

"There isn't time to get these people underground as usual, so our aim is to create enough of a distraction that they can escape safely." Forley decided. "Zan will go first with his ruby. We need some light, anyway. There may be more men in the house, so let's be prepared for more enemies to deal with. Zan, hand Star your sword; she will be our forward defense, should the guards charge us. Star, attack to disarm only—we are freedom fighters, not murderers like them. As soon as the guards are dealt with and the people get away, we need to go, ourselves. We strike hard and fast, then run. That is all. Are we together?"

"We are," Zan agreed, "but I can't help pointing out that this was not at all part of the original plan."

Star couldn't help a grin. "The prophecy," she said. "It did tell us to _forget the straight and narrow path_ , after all. You thought it meant that we should be flexible if there was trouble, but perhaps this was what it meant all along. Besides, how much more trouble could we be in right now?"

"Then we are on the right course," Forley said firmly. "This must be what we were meant to do. Now let's do this, and save these people."

And so the three of them stepped around the corner with their hoods pulled over their faces and weapons in their hands, more than ready for the work they had grown to love. In the street, another guard had joined the others, triumphantly waving around a bag of things he had taken from the house. The people cowering beneath them were despairing, begging to have their few belongings back, only to be answered with jeers and more cruel laughter.

It made Star's blood boil to think that she and her friends had almost allowed this to go unpunished.

"Hey, guards," Zan barked at them. The men all looked up in surprise, not expecting the blast of flame that met them before they could react. Plumes of fire suddenly surrounded them, and they exclaimed in anger. The small bag of things was dropped on the ground, and Star held up her borrowed sword to cleave her way through the fire to reach it.

She had her eye set on her goal, and was already too hot to notice the heat of the fire around her. The guards were not prepared for any of this, and only one of them had the presence of mind to try to attack her. She swung the sword up to block that rather clumsy blow, and snatched the bag for herself. She had darted back out of the ring of fire in a flash, and tossed the bag into the hands of the astonished family, still sitting in the street, too astonished to move.

"Run!" she commanded. "Get up! Get out of here! We'll hold them off!"

They were finally moved to action by her voice, and jumped to their feet. The father gripped the bag in one hand while dragging a small boy behind him. The mother followed with her wailing baby in one arm, and a very little girl in the other. The five of them vanished into the rainy shadows, leaving no trace behind them.

And so that part was done. Star turned and raised her sword once again, as one of the guards slashed his way out of the fire with the look of a mad person.

"Crusaders," the man snarled, reaching for his whip and uncurling it with a savage snap. "I remember you from last time! By all the Dragon Lords, you won't escape me again!"

Star would have liked to sass him, but had no time. She barely dodged the first lash of his whip, and hissed in pain as the second strike met her arm with full force. If she had been her old self, the sting would have shocked her so badly she might have dropped her sword. But she had been training for months, just for moments like this, and was stronger than she had ever been before. She kept the sword steady, and raised it to block the next attack. The whip wrapped itself around the blade, only to be severed on the sharp edge.

Somewhere behind her, Forley had added a gust of wind to the flame, spreading it in any direction he wished. One of those plumes shot out and stung Star's attacker in the back, and the man roared in anger and pain. He spun around and pulled out a short sword, hacking uselessly at the fire as it chased after him.

"End this," he shouted at his companions. "Hack these traitors to pieces if you must!"

Before he had quite finished speaking, a terrible new noise echoed down the street. It was like the snarling of a fierce, savage beast, roaring in angry hunger. The way it echoed, it seemed that it could be coming from anywhere.

The snarling came again, louder this time. The guards all froze, and suddenly began to back away.

"One of _those_ creatures," one of the guards muttered. "I told you we should have just stayed in East Side!"

"Leave it, then," said the first guard, grinning darkly as he retreated. "Let's see how our valiant friends here fare against the beast."

The other two turned and followed him right away into the darkness, laughing to themselves. The three Crusaders had no idea what they were talking about, but ominous snarling and talk of beasts made them whirl around, searching desperately for something horrible, expecting it to come creeping out of the shadows at any second.

Instead, all the crept out of the shadows was Zizi, who looked extremely pleased with himself. Iris slunk out behind him, with an old clay jug in one hand.

"It's alright," Zizi said brightly. "Its just a—it was a trick! We all do the—we have to, sometimes."

Star, Forley, and Zan all stared down at him in wonder, and then at Iris and her jug. She shrugged at it and then tossed it aside in distaste.

"He shoved it into my hands and told me to scream into it," she explained. "I did not want to, but he made me do it. He said he would kick me if I did not."

Zizi grinned proudly. "We pretend that—well, we made it up. That there's monsters here—hiding in the slums. The guards all know it. It scares them good—real good, you see? They had some once—big, horrible green things that—they all got out once. But some were never found, I think. So, we act like we've still—like the monsters are still right here. It keeps the guards away. Pretty sneaky, huh?"

Zan shifted his eyes around nervously. "But it's not true… Right?"

"Oh, no, it's all—it's just sneaky. Honest, it is. It always works," Zizi explained with a shrug.

Star bent down to pat him on the head. "You people are just full of surprises, aren't you?"

"Sometimes," he answered. "the guards are just dumb. Real dumb, huh?"

"Then perhaps we can continue in this way for a while," Forley said, almost happily. "Zizi is right. No matter how pressing the old mission was, we can't just leave people in trouble behind us."

"I agree," Zan added, cheerful for once. "The dungeon mission was my brother's plan; but he left the rest of it up to us. It is indeed time to forget the straight and narrow path. From now on, we stop to help anyone who comes into our way."

Star hummed over this, battling another wave of unexplainable memory. "The family that escaped will probably go around telling everyone they meet that the famous Crusaders are here. Many people will know of it soon, and any stray guards nearby will know it, too. We should brace ourselves for a lot more excitement, then."

Iris scoffed in disbelief. "What about me?" she demanded. "I did not ask for any of this! I only came to this wretched place to try and rescue you—and now _I_ am the one being hauled around and rescued. You do not even care what happens to me!"

Forley pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed wearily. "Iris, if you could just keep your voice down as we keep telling you to, half of our problems so far could have been avoided entirely. Vivi could have helped you escape before you even reached the dungeon; Zizi would not have been captured; we all could have been back at Bhlai House right now, celebrating your safe arrival. Even now you're standing here, yelling about everything where anyone could hear it. Have you learned nothing from tonight? Have you no sense at all?"

Iris shrank back from him a bit, shocked at his impatience. "These people have changed you terribly," she commented coldly.

"No, I have changed myself. I've had to. I am not as eager as you are to be caught and killed."

The two of them glared at each other for a long moment. Unsettled, Zizi crept back to Star's side and gripped the hem of her coat for comfort. Star marveled at her cousin in the tense silence. She hadn't noticed, herself, just how different he was now. Forley still had his humor and his sharp wit, but he was no longer the rash, careless, self-absorbed young man Iris remembered so well. He had become cautious and wise and strong in all the ways that mattered. His time in Habaharan had required it from the very first day, and it had changed him for the better.

What a pity that Iris only found it suspicious and disappointing, just because it wasn't how she had expected to find him. She had counted on finding him hiding in fear, perhaps dismal and broken inside from pain and grief, and in desperate need of her help. She had fancied herself to be a brave hero, coming to her friend's aid. Their roles had been reversed in the end, and Star had to admit that she would have been a bit disappointed, too. But she couldn't imagine herself behaving this way, when there were open ears and watching eyes and terrible danger around every corner. Iris couldn't even be bothered to keep her voice below a yell.

She supposed Forley must have been disappointed, too.

"You can come with us and try to be of use, at the very least keep out of our way," he said tightly, "or you can stay here in the slums. Whatever you choose, we are going, and we are going to do things our way."

Forley turned away from her and held out his hand to Zizi. The little boy took it and led him on down the street without a word, no doubt glad to be on their way again. Zan filed after them, glancing over his shoulder when Star hung back with Iris.

"I've spent my life being ordered about, and I won't take up that habit now," he said quietly. "We can't force her to do anything she doesn't want to."

Star looked between the two of them, and then held her hand out to Iris.

"Iris, come on," she pleaded. "It's not all as bad as it seems, I promise. Won't you trust us?"

The girl stared back coldly for a second before finally taking Star's hand, and letting her lead her away.

"I do not see why these ragged creatures should matter so much to you," she muttered. "They are only Zebak—our hated enemies for as long as there has been time. They are not your people."

Star bowed her head a bit, wounded by those words. "But they are, in more ways than one. I care for them very much."

Iris looked up at her in surprise. "But you are nothing like they are. You do not seem changed by their ways, as Forley does."

"Forley has learned a little sense in the last several months, but he is hardly changed. Besides, we've disguised ourselves, and must pretend to be like the common folk around us. Otherwise, we would be noticed and captured at once."

"…Common folk? I thought all Zebak were warriors, bred for mindless destruction. It is what we have always known."

"We were wrong, Iris. Completely wrong. We never even knew the half of it until now."

After that, Iris was quiet for a long time. That suited Star perfectly fine, because the feeling of retracing her steps had returned and was nearly overwhelming now. She was almost positive that she had walked this way before, with these very people, on a similar mission. Another commotion nearby drove the thought from her mind; she had never been so glad for a disturbance before.

Down a street on their right, a fire barrel had been toppled over in the chaos of what looked at first like a brawl. Only when they stopped to look and listen did they realize what it really was. Several large, gruff, but filthy people had ganged up on a smaller man and backed him into a corner. It appeared that they planned to beat and rob him for whatever he had in his pockets.

The Crusaders ducked back behind the corner and put their heads together briefly to form a plan. Zizi popped his head into the tight circle to listen, and Iris hovered behind them out of the way.

"Just a bit of light to startle them," Zan suggested. "These aren't guards. They can be dealt with easily. And Star still has my sword, so she should be our forward defense again."

"Hopefully they will just be startled by your magic and run away," Star added, rubbing her arm and wincing. "I'd rather not have to battle again, but I can and I will, if I must."

"Once they've gone, we will check in on their victim and make sure he is alright," Forley finished. "If they've hurt him, I can probably fix him in a minute or two. Another sound plan, friends. Let's get to it."

Leaving a quick warning to Zizi and Iris to stay put, the three of them ran down the street together. Not bothering to warn the villains this time, Zan sent a ball of fire hurtling after them. His aim was perfect, too—it collided into the toppled barrel with such force that the bottom of it was blow out, sending fire shooting out of it like a cannon. The black metal turned red and orange, illuminating every sagging building and sad tent on the street. The three large people were far from the only ones shouting in alarm or running to escape the inferno. But they quickly turned and ran back the way they had come.

There was fearful murmuring about guards all around them, which changed at once to sighs of relief once the people saw who had really caused the explosion. Others were creeping out of hiding to tend to the cornered man, who had sunk to the ground and was cradling his arm against his chest. He looked to be in a deal of pain, but he also seemed relieved to see the unmistakable Crusaders running up to him.

"Fine night to be out and about," someone commented. "Thank goodness you were here tonight, of all nights! The Khibel Gang is always up to no good."

"A gang, is it?" Zan asked the person. "They give you trouble often?"

"Oh, always. There's ten of them, easily. They take what they want, and they want what they take. If there's a warm body to throw around in the process, it's all in good fun to them. No one is safe with them around."

"Sif here would have only been the first of many injured and robbed," added another. "You young people have done us a wonderful favor. Thank you so much!"

As the people gathered around to give their thanks and shake hands with their saviors, Star felt her heart warming and filling to bursting. It reminded her of the adventure she and her friends had shared in Old Rin over the summer. The Zebak slaves in the compound had been overjoyed to see a little justice done that day, and beyond delighted to learn of a simple way to escape the place.

Meanwhile, Forley had followed some people who had helped Sif stumble under the shelter of an old crate. Star wandered over to see, and to be at hand if her cousin needed help. The man had squeezed his eyes shut and was hissing pain as Forley pulled his sleeve up.

"It appears that your arm is broken," Forley said, shaking his head sadly. "But the break seems clean enough. That black eye is impressive, too. All this can be dealt with in little time. If there's any water around here, for pity's sake, bring it to him. He's had a busy night. Hold still, man; this will sting a little."

In the months since finding the moonstone magicite, Forley had insisted specifically on learning how to use it for healing. His first attempt had been on a broken bone much like Sif's arm, though it had been far from perfect. All this time later, his skills had improved so that this broken bone was mended and whole in only a minute or two. The black eye vanished under the moonstone's soft glow in short seconds. Healed and in much less pain, Sif sighed deeply and relaxed.

"Thank you for that," he rasped. "Broken bones can mean death out here, you know."

"I can imagine," Forley agreed. "I've done my part here, and now you must do yours. Don't put any strain on that for the next several hours; the magic is like glue, which needs a little time to dry and harden before the fix is perfect. I'd recommend a day's rest, if you can manage it. Take some time to sit by the fire my friend has cause for you, and by all means drink plenty of water. After that, you'll be right as rain."

It was funny how he could be such a passionate baker by day, and just as passionate a healer by night. Star couldn't wait to tell Thora all about what had just happened. The woman would be so proud.

The two of them rose and left Sif to be looked after by his neighbors, and found Zan still talking to some people about the Khibel Gang. He was shaking their hands again, promising to return soon and put an end to that trouble; and though they hadn't been a part of that discussion, Star and Forley agreed that they would be back soon enough.

"This gang is monstrous," Zan complained as they went on their way. "They go about by night, terrorizing, stealing, setting fire to things, and occasionally there is a death at their hands. They behave as though they were guards—merciless and cruel, reveling in the pain they cause. They have to be stopped before someone else is hurt… Or killed."

Star placed her hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm him. He was burning inside over this, feeling guilty for never coming so far this way and never hearing of this before. She could guess what Zan was thinking. That if only he had known, he could have been there. He could have done something long ago. Lives had been lost because of these people, who weren't even of Central Control, and he was too late to help them.

 _What a good and large heart you have, Zan,_ she thought. _It is so full for your people. You care so deeply for them and their troubles, when you have so many, yourself. And that you could make so much room there for me alone… No wonder it hurts you so._

She hadn't admired someone so much in a long time. Realizing the real extent of his courage and love moved her in what felt like a thousand different ways she had never felt before. It was as though her own heart was breaking, only to be filled to overflowing once again.

And that, she suddenly realized, was all part of how love begins.

After that, they walked a way in relative silence. The only noises were the ever-pattering rain and normal sounds of a street at night: dogs barking, woken babies crying, people chatting long into the wee hours of the morning. It wasn't long before Zizi picked up his pace a little, bouncing a little with excitement.

"We're almost—it's right over here," he said. "Around that corner over there and—the manhole is right there in the—you can't miss it. We're gonna—we'll get out of the—no more rain! We'll get all dry and—I can't wait!"

No wonder he was so excited. He was dripping wet and his teeth couldn't stop chattering. Iris looked about the same by now, though of course she hadn't complained once of being wet. It was only a light drizzle, compared to the downpour earlier in the evening; but somehow it was just enough to have a person soaking wet in minutes.

A final distraction halted them as movement and flashing firelight came from one of the sagging buildings beside them. There was crashing and angry shouting, and a young woman's voice begging for mercy inside. It wasn't normally the Crusader's way to barge into private homes and come between families, but it sounded serious; and for all they knew, one of the guards from before had invaded this house to attack the people inside.

"I'll kick the door down," Zan decided right away. "It's barely hanging onto the hinges, so it won't be a great feat. Hopefully the noise will be enough to surprise the attacker, and we can have the whole thing dealt with quickly. After that, we'll just be ready for whatever happens."

"I'm ready," Star agreed, hoisting the sword into a defensive position.

Forley nodded and shook the moonstone back into place in his palm. "Let's do it."

As Zan had guessed, the door all but flew back under his foot and slammed into the wall inside with a sound like thunder. The one room was brightened by candle, knocked over on the dirty floor. In the dancing shadows stood a terrified girl only a little older than Star, and a much larger man who had her by the wrist. His fist was raised over her, looking like he had been about to punch her in the face. All that was abandoned as the Crusaders charged in, both parties shocked to see each other like this.

"What the blazes is all this?" Zan demanded, furious at the sight of them.

The big man snarled and threw the girl to the floor, taking a dagger from his belt and slashing wildly at them.

"Get out of my house," he snapped, crossing the room in a single stride.

"No. Answer me," Zan snapped back, holding up his ruby in warning.

Instead of answering, the man raised his fist and knocked Zan aside with one blow, sending him toppling to the floor. He pushed Forley down with similar ease and then lunged at Star. She nearly had the sword up in time, but was too slow. Before she quite knew what had happened, he had wrenched the sword from her hand and thrown it away; he was so much stronger than she was, there was no way she could have stood against him. He grabbed her by the collar and she struggled to escape, hearing and feeling her dress ripping at its seams beneath her coat.

Next thing she knew, her arm was behind her back, and a dagger was pressed to her throat. The man was growling in triumph, his breath hot and sour against her face. She couldn't believe that they had outsmarted guards and gangs all night, only to be overpowered by a ragged man from the slums.

They had mad the same mistake Central Control often made, by underestimating the lowest and most unlikely people in the city. And now they were in more danger than ever. Just like Central Control.

"No one move," the man commanded. "Not so much as a twitch, or the dove here gets it. Turn out your pockets, thief. Let's see what you've got there. Maybe if I like it enough, I'll let you go."

Star doubted this greatly, but she shoved her free hand desperately into her coat pocket. She had brought so little with her. She felt a forgotten handkerchief, the wrapper from a cake, and something else…

It was the two vials of drugged _surasha_. They had been unneeded in the dungeon, and so she had forgotten all about them. An idea came to mind immediately, and she pulled the handful of things out of her pocket. The man dropped the dagger, snatched them out of her hand, and then pushed her down with her friends.

"What's all this rubbish?" he grumbled, looking the items over. He picked out one of the vials and shook it, trying to guess what the liquid inside might be.

"It's a potion," Star babbled back, trying to sound as pathetic as possible. "They said it would give the drinker great strength."

Seeing her brilliant idea, Forley nodded his head. "We need it for our little sister," he added. "Give it back! Please! She will die without it!"

But, as Star had hoped, the man had stopped paying attention. He had already uncorked the vial and drained it before Forley had finished speaking. He blinked once, as if in a daze, and then crumpled to the floor in front of them.

Behind them, the other girl gasped in horror.

"My father!" she cried. "You killed him!"

"No, he isn't dead," Star answered evenly, back to her normal self. "We only tricked him into drugging himself. He will come around in an hour or two."

The girl crawled over and reached out to touch her father's brow, hesitating in spite of her concern. Satisfied that he was still alive, she sat back and pushed her hair tiredly out of her face.

"It didn't used to be like this," she commented quietly, rubbing her arm. "But after mama died…" She sighed wearily and shook her head. "I know I should leave. I should have left long ago. But where would I go? What would I do? He would find me again, and things would only be worse after that."

"What have you done to deserve this?" Forley asked, coming over to look at a bruise on the girl's shoulder. She had several, some of them fresher than others, and some in places that couldn't be covered. She brushed his hand away without meeting his eyes.

"He worries that I will leave, too, when I come of age this spring," she answered, as if it excused everything. "He just wants to keep me close, that's all. After mama died, it's all he thinks of. Still…"

It was a terrible situation that seemed to have no simple solution. Star had another idea, and took her by the hand.

"There's a manhole down the street from here. Do you know of it?"

The girl gave her a curious look. "Yes, of course I do. Why?"

"Do you know about the sewers beneath the city?"

"…Yes…"

"We are on our way there right now. It is like a whole city beneath the city. You could disappear there. Make a new life for yourself there."

The girl's pale green eyes grew wide with wild hope. "It's true? I had heard of it, but I thought it was only an urban legend."

Forley chuckled and put his arm carefully around her shoulders. "Oh, it's true, alright. And it appears that you have a moment or two to make a daring escape."

"Yes," Zan agreed. "Come with us. Leave this life behind, and start over. Maybe one day, when you've made something of yourself, you can come back and bring your father with you. Perhaps he will have learned better from all this by then."

The girl climbed resolutely to her feet and brushed her torn dress back into place. She squared her shoulders resolutely and took a deep breath, looking more and more alive, and held out her hand.

"My name is Brenna," she said, shaking their hands in turn.

"Call us Mahna, Brahna, and Zan," Forley answered with a smile. "You can mention our names to anyone down there and have the whole place handed over to you. You'll find your way there in good time."

She nodded in appreciation. "Thank you. Give me half a moment to get a few things, and I will join you." She glanced toward the door, where Iris and Zizi were peeking nervously inside, and then added. "Your friends can come in out of the rain until then. I'll be right back. Please, help yourself to anything you see. It seems I won't be needing any of it now."

With that, Brenna darted into a different room. Once she was out of sight, Zizi and Iris slunk inside, and Zizi shook his dripping hair, sending a small shower flying around the room.

"That was scary," he squeaked, burying his face in Star's skirt. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered, giving him a reassuring hug. She pulled her coat open to look at her dress and sighed sadly. The hem of the sleeve had been torn out, and part of the bodice had ripped away with it. The lacey collar had ripped, too, revealing the gold chain that held the Earth Sigil underneath.

"Leah and Ofelia won't like seeing that," she commented. "They worked so hard on it, too…"

Zan and Forley gathered around and hugged her. She was pretending to not care, but they knew she had been just as shaken as they had been.

"Better your dress than your neck," Forley told her. "The dress can be replaced. You cannot."

"Let's just be glad that he never noticed the sigil," Zan added. "It would have been disastrous for all of us."

Iris tipped her head to one side. "You have the sigil?"

Star shrugged. "It's a long story. We'll explain it with everything else, once we get where we're going."

Iris huffed and crossed her arms. "If we ever _do_ get where we are going… At least the rain is somewhat refreshing. I had not realized until we were in it how badly I needed a proper soak. If I had gone much longer without it, I might have perished."

The rest of them hummed thoughtfully over this. But Star stamped her foot, beyond aggravated.

"I have to say it now," she said angrily. "Something about tonight has just been so familiar. It's nagged at me ever since we left Bhlai House, and I haven't been able to put words to it. I could swear we've done this before, down to specific words and actions. It's driving me crazy!"

Forley chuckled again and teasingly punched her arm. "Oh, let's see," he said, counting on his fingers. "We have a child of Rin, a silly man who is part Traveler, a Zebak warrior, and a misplaced Maris, wandering around the most dangerous parts of Habaharan, rescuing people from certain danger. Also there is a small child in need of rescuing. And it all began with a rather important party. Come now, Star, of course it is familiar to you. Why, you've written nearly the exact same story before!"

Star felt her heart stop. Her jaw dropped, and her mind reeled. It couldn't be…

Zan pressed his hand to his own head, just as startled as she was. "The fourth tale. Have we really just been repeating it the whole time without knowing it?"

"No…" Iris mumbled, dumbfounded. "You have got to be joking!"

Forley laughed and pulled them all together under his arms again. "Well, there are differences, certainly; but it is all very much the same, now isn't it? I must confess, I had thought of it a while ago and wondered at it, myself. I was surprised that you never mentioned it before, Star. I thought that you of all people would have noticed it right away, if I had thought of it so quickly."

Star glanced down at her trembling hands, and the words of her prophecy came back to her:

 _Fire, Water, Earth, and Air:_

 _The Hand of Fate, complete and fair._

"We are the Hand of Fate all over again," she commented, holding up her hand and spreading her fingers wide. "Fire, Water, Earth, and Air—and a fifth to guide and unite them. In the story, it was Zeel, Perlain, Rowan, and Allun, setting aside their differences and working together. And now it is us—Zan, Iris, Star, and Forley, doing the very same thing."

"And they were able to do it because, in spite of their many differences and problems, they all had a friend in common," Forley added, putting a hand on her shoulder. "That was your father. The short but sturdy little thumb, holding them all together, just as you are doing now. I say, even the fingers seem to match up."

"But they had a Titan as the pointer finger," Zan recalled, rubbing his chin. "Who is guiding us now?"

Star looked down at Zizi, who was listening in awe and wonder, and now looking puzzled at Star's marveling face.

"I think Zizi is our pointer finger," she said quietly, patting his damp hair. "If it weren't for him, we never would have stopped to help so many people tonight. Those guards would have robbed and beaten the first family we met. Sif might have been killed by the Khibel Gang, and we never would have known of it. And Brenna would have remained here with her father to suffer in silence. We were meant to save these people; but we were afraid and in a hurry, and nearly missed it. If Zizi had insisted on it—pointed us in the right direction—we would have run right by all of them."

Zizi beamed at her wordlessly, swelling with pride. The rest of them were just too humbled to speak. Even Iris was silent, and looking a bit ashamed of herself.

Brenna returned just then, with a small bundle of her few possessions in one hand and a threadbare cloak over her arm. She stopped short to see who had joined her rescuers, and her eyes grew wide again.

"Their faces," she said, glancing between Iris and Zizi. "His face isn't… And what is wrong with her? Is she ill? She looks as pale as death!"

Of course she had never seen a Maris before. Iris began to blush and ducked her head self-consciously. She looked more than ever like she wanted to disappear.

"Yes, that," Forley said slowly, walking over to take her arm gently. "We would appreciate it if you didn't mention it when we get down there. It's a dreadful secret, and we need it to stay that way. May I ask one thing of you, miss?"

"Oh, anything. You've saved my life and more."

"Let us have that cloak of yours, please? Our friend here will need it more than you, where we're going."

Brenna handed the cloak to him without asking anymore questions. He took it with a grateful smile, and then handed it to Iris.

"Put it on right away," he told her. "We can't afford for another soul to see you."

Iris took the cloak and threw it on, pulling the hood down over her face, also without asking questions. She didn't need to. She didn't want to be seen again, either.

"Is that everything, then?" Zan asked impatiently. "We've hung around here too long already, and the manhole is right down the street. Also, we have people waiting on us. We need to go."

Brenna spared one last look at her father, wincing only once as she followed them out the door and into the beginnings of a new life. Star understood what she was feeling very well. She, too, had walked away from her father and into an adventure while he hadn't been there to stop her. And for all she knew, Brenna's father had been a kind and caring man once upon a time, torn and twisted by all that had happened to him since then. Brenna clearly still loved her father, and hated having to leave him like this; but she knew that she had no choice. She would never have another chance to do what she knew she must.

 _Well, I know that I will see my father again, somehow,_ Star told herself. _Perhaps Brenna and her father will meet again, too._

As before, Zizi took Star by the hand and pulled her down the street, where the next step of their journey was waiting for them.

2222222222

 _Afterthoughts…_

2222222222

Once again, I have not run this chapter by my brother before publishing. But this one was by far more intense than the last one, and darker and more violent than anything that's happened to Star so far. I also imagine that the violence in the slums is a lot worse in general than what they've seen tonight, but I'll spare you and not delve too deeply into that. You're all smart and probably grown people. Use your imaginations, if you dare. :/

I have this thing about them repeating the premise of _Rowan and the Zebak_ in my notes from about a year ago. (If you're new around here, pop by the Post-Deltora Stress Syndrome forum and scroll through the "Respawns of Adin" thread to learn more about where this is coming from.) It's full of foreshadowing which you may or may not have caught onto by now, and I'm not going to spoil it for you. Not when I've kept it so close to the vest for so long. ;D

And yes, the monsters that got loose that one time were, in fact, Vraal. And yes, you should, in fact, be creeped out by that. You're welcome.


	11. Chapter 10: Keids, The Pirate King

_Chapter 10: Keids, King of the Pirates_

2222222222

The sewers were about the same as always: damp and dim and somehow less foul-smelling than Star always expected them to be. She and her friends were unsurprised by the sights and sounds and smells; Zizi even looked glad to be back, and even more so to be out of the rain. Iris was gazing around in shock from under the hood of her cloak, and Brenna looked about the same. As the emerged into the narrow street, people swarmed around them and passed right by without paying them much attention.

"Where will you go now?" Brenna asked uncertainly.

"Well, we have a meeting with a pirate just now," Forley answered lightly. "You are free to go with us a way, if you wish; but I suspect you have no desire to join us the whole way."

Brenna shook her head. "No thank you, indeed. But do let me walk with you for a while. I have no idea where to start…"

"We will give you some ideas, then," Forley agreed, looking down at Zizi. "Lead the way, little pointer finger. You've done excellently tonight. Vivi and your friend Keids and all his merry band will be proud of you, I think."

Zizi grinned and took his hand again, pulling them deeper and deeper into the cavernous city beneath the city. The rest of them filed after them, Iris and Brenna taking care to remain snugly in the middle of the line. Clearly they had no desire to lose their party and be lost in the crowds.

"Do these people not know to sleep at night?" Iris wondered, eyeing the throng suspiciously.

Star and Zan glanced at each other and shrugged.

"I don't think there is much concept of time down here," Zan said at last. "Not when these people rarely see the sun or moon to keep it by. It's a good question; I hadn't thought much about it before."

Iris hummed to herself. "A strange notion. Doing what you wish at any time of day or night, sleeping only once you are tired and rising only when you are ready to. Where is the order to it? A person could go mad without a sense of time."

Star laughed quietly. "I never knew you cared so much for order, Iris. I would have thought you, of all people, would have jumped at the idea. Surely it is at least a little interesting to you?"

Iris looked over her shoulder at Star with a strange face. "It is just so foreign, I suppose. Everything is so orderly in… Where I come from," she said carefully, for once guarding her tongue before mentioning Maris so loudly. "Even I like knowing when and where things are, on occasion. A person can make proper plans for things that way."

Forley looked back at her with a teasing grin. "You make plans for things?" he asked. "Unheard of. Plans for what, exactly?"

Iris snorted back, but Star could hear a tart smile on her face. "When a person knows when fish pies will be cooling on certain window sills, it is easier to take them without being caught."

Forley's smile softened from teasing to loving. "There's the Iris we all know and love. Welcome back."

Even though she had only known these people for a few minutes, Brenna also smiled and laughed lightly. "You seem to know each other well," she commented. "It's none of my business, of course, but I wish I knew more of your story. It seems like a story worth hearing."

"Perhaps you will know it someday," Star suggested. "I'd like to write all about it, if it is ever safe to do so."

Brenna sighed sadly and said, "It must be nice to have such good friends. I wish I had friends like this. Or friends at all… I used to, when I was little, but… Life happened to me, and now I don't know where any of them are, now."

"Don't worry, you'll make plenty right away here," Star told her. "These people are all a bit rough around the edges, and some will seem terrifying at first, but on the whole they are decent people. Many were just like you, who fled here to escape dangers of their own. We helped some of them escape, ourselves. There are more and more people down here who will help a fellow survivor in need."

"That's good to know," Brenna answered, now sounding excited. "We used to be makers of rope, before everything went wrong. My mother always said to never underestimate the usefulness of a good, sturdy length of rope. I'm looking around now, and thinking that many people here could be in need of my skills."

"That is most true," Zan agreed. "In a steady pair of hands, a good rope has a million and one good uses. My brother even threw one into my bag earlier tonight. Our plans didn't seem to call for one, but one never knows. In a pinch, one can tie a knot in one end and have a makeshift lash in hand. Or it could be used to scale tall buildings, or be used as a trail to mark a path by. All of a sudden, I can't stop thinking of all the ways we might have used that rope tonight."

"Well, we used to be considered pretty good at what we did," Brenna continued. "If my father hadn't lost his mind, we could have stayed in business and kept our house. Basic things like rope are always in demand; there was no reason why we should have gone out of business. But, as I said, life happened. At least we went into hiding before someone came and took us forever. It didn't turn out at all well; but it could have turned out a lot worse, too."

Star bowed her head and marveled sadly at this. She had heard and seen the same so many times, and the mindset that so much of the city shared never failed to sadden her. The people were all so hopeless about their lot in life, and had every reason to be. They worked hard every day to stay afloat, because if they failed, their lives would be sold along with their possessions. And how terrible it was that scraping to survive in the slums was preferable to slavery, with all its uncertainty and cruelness. Life in the slums was very nearly the same, but at least the people there were subsisting and living in filth without someone threatening and screaming at them constantly.

There was no way to win, except to win. And winning was harder and harder all the time. What a shame it was, that Brenna's father had been broken enough to throw it all away. Star suddenly wondered just how often that happened, after all.

 _Only the strong survive in the Zebak lands,_ she reflected. _Luckily for us, we are strong in all the right ways. So is Brenna, if she has lasted this long like this. She doesn't seem to have forgotten it, either; she just hasn't had a way to exercise it in a while, is all. It will all come back right away, once she is settled here._

Zizi led them forward through the crowds for a while, until he finally stopped at a tunnel that branched off to their right.

"It's down there," he said, pointing into the dimness and clapping his hands delightedly. "I can't wait to—I'm gonna see my big sis! And we'll all be—we'll get dry and warm again! Oh, I can't—let's all go! Let's all go right now!"

Forley patted the boy's head good naturedly, and then turned to clasp Brenna's hands. "This is where we part ways, I'm afraid. Is there anything you still need from us?"

She squared her shoulders and smiled as she shook his hands. "I think I'll be alright. But before you go, can you tell me a good place to go for right now? Someone to ask for?"

"Try asking around for a big guy called Tosk," he offered. "He's a friend of our little fellow and his sister. He's covered in tattoos and scars and usually wears a scowl, but he's always polite to a lady and knows his way around. Otherwise, just mention that the Crusaders showed you down here, and people will run over each other trying to help you."

"I'll do just that, then," Brenna answered. "Thank you again for everything. I hope we cross paths again someday. And… Good luck with your pirate friend."

Even Iris raised her hand to wave a feeble goodbye as Brenna continued walking past the tunnel. Within seconds, she had vanished into the throng. They all sighed in unison to see her go, all of them wishing her well silently, each in their own ways.

"Okay, let's go," Zizi said impatiently, snatching Forley's hand and pulling him into the tunnel. They hadn't walked very far before the boy squeaked and bent to pick something off the ground.

"Vivi!" he cheered, showing them a silvery ring with a stone set in it. "She left it for—she's here! She's really here!"

It was unlikely that Zizi needed a trail to guide him to where they were going; but Vivi had left him one, anyway. As they traveled through the tunnel, they continued to find pieces of Vivi's collection lying around, waiting for them. Aside from the ring, they also found a gold chain with a bird-shaped pendant, a bangle of brass, and one of her earrings. A last piece—another ring—lay before an iron door set into the wall.

The door seemed to have come out of nowhere, but it bore a symbol that Star recognized with another wave of familiarity. It was a skull and crossbones, and its meaning could have been confusing if it hadn't been a part of the fourth tale. The original Hand of Fate had guessed once that the symbol was a warning of danger within; but her own mother had remembered its true meaning: that entrance was forbidden under pain of death.

In this instance, though, it was a fitting warning that pirates were lurking beyond that door. Above the symbol was an opening that was sealed by a panel of wood, which Star guessed could be pulled away from the other side.

Star was suddenly overtaken by nervousness. This moment had seemed so far away in all the excitement so far, she hadn't thought much about where they were going, in the end. She had no idea how to feel, now that they were about to come face to face with a real pirate and his crew.

Zizi, however, was far from nervous. He picked up Vivi's ring and then knocked cheerily on the door, stepping back and waiting for someone to answer. After a moment, they heard footsteps approaching. The panel slid away from the opening as Star had guessed, and a pair of frowning blue eyes appeared.

"State yer business," a woman's voice growled, as her eyes raked over the company.

"Sheila, Sheila, it's me," Zizi called to her from below, waving his arms excitedly. "It's me, Zizi! I'm here! Where's Vivi? Is she in there? Let us in!"

The pair of eyes darted down toward his voice. Seeing who it was, the furrowed brows shot up in pleasant surprise, and the coldness in those eyes vanished.

"So it is," the woman exclaimed. "And the whole lot wit' ye! We been expectin' ye, lad. Wait but a moment."

The panel slid back into place, and they heard the sound of several locks being undone. There was clicking and clanking of chain and sliding of iron bars, one after another, for what seemed a tedious length of time. Star glanced at Zan in time to see him roll his eyes, as if he was surprised and yet unsurprised that pirates could be so defensive about their headquarters.

At last the door flung open, and there stood a real pirate if there ever was one. The woman's clothes were all luxurious and richly colored, and she was even more dripping in jewels than Vivi ever was. Her dark hair hung in what seemed like hundreds of thin, tight braids, most of them woven with charms and more jewels, all of them tied back in a bright silk scarf. There was a long, thin scar running down the side of her face and a cutlass trust into her belt, and it should have made her look quite fierce. Instead, as she beamed with joy to see Zizi, she looked almost harmless. She was beaming at the Crusaders, too, as if she couldn't believe that they were really there.

"Welcome, welcome," the woman crowed, ushering them in with a great flourish. "Git yerselves into this hole o' ours. Make yerselves at home! All what's ours be yers, now."

Zizi dashed right past her, calling for his sister. The Crusaders and Iris came in a little more slowly, unable to believe that they were really there, themselves.

"I feel we should introduce ourselves," Forley said awkwardly, holding out his hand. "I'm—"

"Forley, son of Allun the baker," the woman finished for him, grasping his hand in a terrifying grip and shaking his hand as if it were a fish. "I can't tell ye what an honor it be to be meetin' ye at last!"

Forley stared at her in horror as she went on shaking him. "How do you—?"

"Ah, the lass done told us all ages ago," the woman said lightly, her grin becoming brighter and brighter. "We know all 'bout ye here. Come in, come, the rest of the crew be dyin' to meet ye. On pins and needles we been all this time…!"

She pushed them all further inside, nearly forgetting to close and lock the door again in her haste. She only bothered with one lock, which they were all grateful for. There was a great number of things along the side of the door; locking them all would have taken time. Looking around, they found themselves in what could have been called a foyer. There was a worn, braided mat on the floor, and a tall floor lamp blazed with light; otherwise, the space was small and very plain. On the other side of the little room was a gaping archway with a silk curtain strung across it, hiding what Star suddenly suspected was an impressive complex.

Beyond the curtain, the whole place had erupted with noise of all sorts. They very clearly heard Zizi squealing and Vivi all but screaming in joy as they found each other. There was a chorus of other voices from the rest of the crewmembers, also exclaiming to see the boy alive and well. Several of those voices were coming closer, all of them babbling about the Crusaders, all of them squabbling over who would get to meet the famous heroes first. It sounded like a few blows were being exchanged over it, and that cleverer people were taking that opportunity to get there first.

Star gulped nervously at all that noise. It sounded as if an army was coming after them. An army of pirates…

As she had feared, five richly people exploded from behind the curtain and into the little foyer, all of them grinning gap-toothed grins and cackling in glee. And more people were trying to press in behind them, demanding a glimpse of the Crusaders. In a split second, Star, Forley, Zan, and Iris found themselves pressed together like sardines in a jar, surrounded by screaming, overly excited admirers.

"Stars be praised, it's really them!"

"Yer dad's the best part o' the whole thing!"

"I be yer best admirer ever!"

"I admire ye better 'n he does!"

"Let me get a touch o' those gorgeous locks!"

"I got yer book wit' me right here! Put yer mark on it for me!"

"Nay, put it on me shirt!"

"I ain't got a book or a shirt! Just put it on me face!"

There were so many voices yelling at her, so many hands desperately trying to grab her, Star felt panic rising in her. She could hardly breathe in all the mess. As she clung in fright to her friends, she suddenly understood why Leah could be so terrified of large crowds.

"Avast, me hearties, gang way," a great voice commanded over the noise. "Gang way, I say, fools! I pity dey soul what frighten dem chilluns!"

The voices hushed immediately, and the crowd parted at the command of the captain. Holding the curtain aside stood a towering man who looked like he could have been the spirit of the sea, itself. His pale blue eyes were flashing with power and authority, and his stance was commanding and firm. And for all that he was certainly the greatest of all these pirates, he was far less adorned than his crew. All he wore was a pair of knee-length trousers and a blue overcoat, and a plain bandana tied around his shaved head. The man wasn't even wearing shoes, though his crew all seemed to be wearing tall, sturdy boots.

He was so plain compared to the rest of them. And yet he was more intimidating than anyone else in the room. And even in spite of that, there was an undeniable feeling of goodness surrounding him.

 _That is Keids,_ Star thought to herself. _There is no one else he could possibly be._

For a moment, all she could do was stand still and gaze at him in wonder. The man was so startling and so in control. His command had been for his crew, but she and her friends had been just as stunned.

That moment did not last long, because Vivi and Zizi both came scurrying out from behind the man, laughing and crying their gladness as they ran right into Forley's arms. They hit him with such force that he toppled to the floor, laughing along with them and holding them close.

"You got him back," Vivi cried, burying her face in Forley's shirt. "You got him back!"

"Of course I did, little one," he answered, snuggling her. "I said I would, didn't I? You didn't doubt me, did you? Vivi, I am shocked and hurt."

For a blessed few seconds, it was just them again. The crowd seemed to had disappeared around them. Zan bent to tousle Vivi's hair, and even laughed. "We helped, too, you know."

"I'll get to you in a minute," Vivi teased back pushing his hand off her head. "I'm busy here."

From the archway, the scolding look had left Keids' face. Now he was smiling at the scene in front of him, and his eyes were gleaming rather than flashing. Rather than being like the sea in a storm, he was more like gentle sunlight on calm waves.

"Git ye up off dat cold floor, Vivi girl," he said gently. "All y'all git up and git back in de den. An' all y'all let dem chilluns be. I git 'um first."

One of his crew made a face and held up a lovingly used book. "But cap'n," she whined, "me book!"

"An' ye will git yer book all mark up in good time, lass," Keids answered evenly. "Do as yer cap'n say."

The rest of them groaned in annoyance, but they all filed back the way they had come without much more complaining. Once they were gone, Keids stepped forward and held out his hand to Forley and the children.

"Ye still on dat floor, girl? I done tell ye git up, now," she said firmly to Vivi, hauling her to her feet. He pulled Zizi up next, and then Forley. As calm as he was, the man was visibly quivering with excitement. He was just as thrilled as the rest of his crew, but at least had the self-restraint to keep from tackling them.

Hopefully…

"So, dese be de Crusaders," he commented, looking like he was struggling to contain himself. "I been waiting a long time to git a good look at ye."

Forley gave him a nervous smile. "So we've heard," he answered, glancing back over his shoulder at the woman by the door.

"Aye, its what I said," she agreed, grinning like a mad person. Keids gave her a curious smile and planted his fist on his hip.

"Sheila, why dat door all unlock so anyone come bargin' in when dey feel like it?" he asked. "Git it all back in place, so ye come an' join de crew."

Sheila ducked her head in apology and turned to secure the other locks. Star watched in fascination, since the woman had already secured a heavy bolt on the door. It would have taken a few Central Control squadrons to batter through it. For all their antics, Keids and his crew clearly valued their privacy.

So it was truly amazing that they had allowed so many people into their stronghold like this, even if they were well liked.

Keids composed himself a bit, suddenly far less imposing and looking much like the rest of his people. "Come, all y'all chilluns follow me," he told them, beckoning them beyond the curtain. "We gots a lot to say, an' no time. Vivi girl, Zizi boy, go git yerselves some shut eye. Ye had a long night, and it ain't done yet."

"Nuh-uh," Vivi snapped. "We're going to stay with our friends. We just got them all back!"

"An' yer gonna have 'um back, girl," Keids told her. "I need 'um now. All grown-up foolishness. Ye'd be bored straight silly, ye'd fall right asleep in seconds. Go an' lie yerselves down. Cap'n's orders."

Vivi looked like she was going to sass him again, but Zizi stopped her but tugging her sleeve.

"Vivi, I'm—I'm tired. Tired out. I wanna go to sleep. Please won't you—come lie down and—let's go to sleep. Please?"

To that, there wasn't much else that Vivi could do. She smiled and sighed in defeat; and at the idea of sleep, she couldn't bite back a wide yawn.

"We'll talk later, yeah?" she said to her friends, rubbing her eyes as Zizi pulled her off into the den. Keids held the curtain aside for them, and then beckoned the rest of them to follow him inside.

"They talk about you all the time, you know," Star commented politely, if not a bit shyly to him. "Only good things, I promise."

He grinned down at her—a wondrous grin. "Dem li'l chilluns talk all 'bout ye, too."

"It's the truth," Sheila babbled as she joined them, bouncing and trying not to squeal too much. "Oh gosh, it's all just so exciting! Is there anything I can get ye? Food? Water? Wine? Something stronger? We got it aplenty."

"Oh, no thank you," Zan insisted, holding up his hands. "I've already—that is, I'm fine."

"Wait, half a moment," Forley interrupted, "I think we could all use a little water just now. Our friend here could actually use a lot of water immediately."

Iris gripped his arm and said, "Ask if they have a basin to fill with it."

"No need to ask, miss," Sheila said right away. "Yer wish is our command. I'll have it at once. Oh, I can't believe I get to serve the Crusaders…!"

With that, she went off on her own. It was hard to believe they had been afraid of her before.

Keids continued to lead them through the den, and Star gazed around it in amazement. It looked like it could have been a place where sewer workers would have kept their equipment, and perhaps even lived. It was also plain that walls had been knocked out in places to expand the space; she could see on the floor and ceiling where the mortar had once been.

Since the pirates had taken over, the place was greatly changed in other ways. Elaborate lanterns were strung all along the ceiling, giving plenty of cheery light. The floor was covered in bright rugs and quilts, far more impressive than the one worn mat inside the front door. Each crew member seemed to have his or her own personal space—a hammock or a mattress, and a chest or two for their belongings, beneath airy tents of draped, fine fabrics. No two were quite the same. In the center of the den was a blazing fire pit, likely built from the bricks they had torn from the walls.

It reminded Star of the way the Travelers made their camps on the plains in the west. If there was a chance to embellish something, they never passed it up.

How much more grand would Keids' personal space prove to be? How much more separate and private and different from all the others? There was no other place he could be leading them to, if he was so insistent on speaking to them. As she and her friends followed him in silence, Star couldn't help catching his crew staring in gleeful wonder as they passed by. Luckily, now that their captain had claimed them, none of them dared try to steal their attention.

Far and away on the other side of the den, Keids brought them to yet another silk curtain and swept it aside for them with a bow. Within was his sanctum, as Star had suspected. A low table was surrounded by plush floor cushions, and candlelight glowed from lanterns on the floor. There was also a beautifully painted clay jug and several mismatched cups arranged around the table. It seemed that aside from keeping his things here, he also used this space to meet with his people.

"Y'all take yer seats, any place ye fancy," he told them, shooing them inside. "All what's mine be yers this night. Pour de der wine as ye like it. Rest yer weary bones. Take off dese wet things, throw 'um anywhere."

He kept on ordering them to make themselves comfortable as they each took a seat around the low table. Before taking a seat, himself, he picked up a pile of towels and began handing them out. Iris accepted the towel he handed her, but made no move to start drying herself off like the others did; instead, she sat in stunned silence, holding the thing rigidly in her lap.

When Star didn't take off her canvas coat right away, Keids gave her an odd look. "Why you ain't take that ol' thing off, girl?" he asked, nearly demanding. "I guess ye wan' catch yerself a cold."

"Oh," she said lamely peeking inside her coat at her torn dress. She blushed to see her underclothes through the tears, and pulled her coat shut again. "I'm fine," she insisted.

Now Keids looked alarmed. "Ye injured, girl?" he demanded. "Chil' o' that Titan injured in my den? I won't take it! Who done it to ye?"

"No, no, she really is fine," Forley interrupted, holding up his hands. "Her clothes were torn in a scuffle earlier. She is only embarrassed, I think."

Keids threw up his hands in baffled amusement. "Why ye ain't say so, girl? We tell lil' ol' Sheila when she git back, she bring ye up somethin' nice an' new. Ye gots'a tell yer cap'n dese things."

Star rubbed her arm sheepishly. "I didn't realize you _were_ my captain," she said honestly.

Keids cackled at this as he flopped down on a cushion and reached for the jug on the table. "Ye be me fine guest in me place," he told her, filling all the cups generously. "An' ye be de Crusaders—dem heroes o' Habaharan, what been freed all dem good folk out der! Me an' me hearties, we been yer best admirers aroun'. An' ye, girl…"

He gazed for a long moment at her face, as if he had never seen anyone so lovely and wonderful before.

"Ye be Star o' Rin," he breathed in wonder. "Chil' o' dem Titan, der. An' we all know who he be."

Keids reached into the pocket of his overcoat and pulled out a book that Star was nearly tired of talking about. "Ye be de one done mark all o' dis, aye? Dis here been a gift fer all our kind. We all owe ye a debt fer it. I been burning on de inside fer meetin' ye at last. An' think o' de pride in me ol' heart, dat me Vivi girl go runnin' 'round wit ye in all yer fun! She tell me all 'bout ye and all 'um Arin."

Forley sighed tiredly and reached for his cup. "So that's how your Sheila knew who I was. Being known so easily nearly gave me a heart attack."

Keids laughed again and raised his cup. "Yer ol' dad be the crew's whole favorite, lad. Our lil' Nina says he gone sail 'cross de sea and steal him fer herself, can ye believe it? Here's to all ye bakers o' Rin. May yer loaves ne'er go stale."

"I like the sound of that," Forley agreed, drinking the toast with a smirk.

"An' what o' the rest o' the lot?" Keids asked earnestly, tapping the book excitedly. "All 'um folk in de book. De all still live? De all well?"

Star looked down at the floor, filled with sadness at the suddenly memory of her granny. "Mostly," she answered quietly. "Lann died a long time ago, and Sheba passed away in the summertime. But otherwise… The rest of them should be right where we left them. We have little way of knowing for sure, of course, but I'm sure they're all fine."

Keids sighed and shook his head sadly over the book. "Der be a pity," he mumbled. "Wanted to challenge fine dem ladies to a game o' chess someday, I did."

Star couldn't help smiling at the idea. "Sheba would have enjoyed that, I think. She would have had a time trying to read you; she would have found it a fun game, indeed."

"So let me get something straight," Zan interrupted, crossing his arms. "You're the pirates that raised our small friends? You seem more like an over-zealous book club to me."

Keids flashed him a grin. "We be a crew o' many talents."

Zan scoffed and rolled his eyes. "And what do you do? Discuss your favorite plot points and characters over tea and cake?"

"Who don't?" Keids asked teasingly. "O' perhaps dat be too much fo' dem serious men o' Central Control—such as yerself, Zan Garased."

Zan looked positively furious. "So, you know I'm of Central Control. And you let me into your den with open arms? Not exactly what I would have expected from the pirate Vivi and Zizi have told us so much about."

Keids shrugged, still grinning fiendishly. It was suddenly clear where Vivi had gotten her own cheeky grin from. "Me an' de crew fancy ye youngsters as much as we fancy de book an' its maker," he answered evenly. "Vivi come up in here all de time, crowing 'bout dis young guard what don't act like a guard s'pposed to. A guard wit a heart. I wanted see if it were de truth. An' I see wit me own eyes it be true."

Zan raised his eyebrow. "How?"

Keids steepled his fingers on the tabletop and regarded Zan with alarming seriousness. "Der be much I can see. Ye don't git to be de admiral for nothin', ye know."

Iris gasped and leaned forward. "Admiral? As in, a naval officer? I thought pirates were supposed to be lawless heathens."

"Dat all been a long time ago," Keids said slowly. "Back in de bad ol' days o' me youth. In dose days, all ol' Keids wanna do were to serve him king an' his land. Had to keep safe o' de wild men o' de west, he were told. Join de navy, he did, lookin' for adventure an' glory an' blood like all de rest. He were all fill up with anger an' power den; rose up to high command, he did. Bitterly he regret does days, he do."

"It certainly is a drastic change, from a great commander to pirate," Forley commented. "What happened? What changed?"

Keids gave him a soft smile and closed his eyes, remembering. Then he pressed his great, scared hand to his chest.

"Him heart. Dat's what been changed. As fer what happened…"

He glanced warily at Iris, studying her strange Maris face for a moment before continuing, "Well, de Great Serpent herself been what happened, it were."

As he had perhaps feared, Iris hissed at the name of her greatest fear and shank back in shock. The rest of them leaned forward in fascination.

"You saw the Great Serpent?" Star asked, amazed.

Keids chuckled and picked up the book again. "Now ye know why ol' Keids an' _Rowan o' Rin_ agree so well, Star girl. De third story been what caught me ol' eyes. I remember dat day well. I were dere for it. I saw it wit me own eyes."

"But none of our soldiers survived that day," Zan blurted out. "Not one of the men or women sent on that mission returned."

"In a way," Keids answered. "One o' two o' dem find der way back; but dey weren't de same what left. Too changed we were fer goin' back to dat way o' life. Ne'er I'll forget what come next. Der I lay, adrift at sea, hangin' onto a piece o' me ship, me pride an' joy, knowin' me end were near. I blink once, twice, and der she been. A lady like none other, in robes like de sea itself, a'standin' atop de water as it were dry land. An' she stare down at me wit dem great golden eyes…"

Keids trailed off and shivered. "Dose eyes dey say lure ye in an' hold ye in a spell an' drag ye down to yer doom. I thought I were already dead an' dyin', dreamin' as me life slip away into de sea. But she look down on me wit dem gold eyes and she don't take me down wit her. She say no, she see in dis soppin' creature power, an' potential, an' de spirit of all de waters. She look into me, and she give me a new callin'.

"Everythin' change dat day. Me ol' eyes been open, and me whole world look different. I haul me sad self back to de city, an' de waves an' dem creepin' sea creatures all be still a'fore me. I gather de few I find, an' we go back together—Mavis an' Kito an' me, all dat were left in de end. We sneak back inside, as ye still could in does days. An' we hide, an' we gather, an' we wait. We been foilin' dem guards and sneaking dem poor souls above to safe haven long before ye young folk git the thought from my Vivi girl, who done git it from me."

The four friends listened in stunned silence to the remarkable story. It was hard to believe such a thing could have happened once. But Star had no trouble believing it. She could feel in her heart, through the Earth Sigil, that Keids' story was the whole truth.

He had seen the Great Serpent in human guise. And not only had he lived, he had been granted a second change, and a direction to start in. If Star didn't know any better, she would have said that the Dragon of Water had meant to use this Zebak soldier for an end of her own. After all they had done against her own people…

Had it been an act of mercy, or cunning? Or perhaps a mix of both…?

Keids sighed slowly, folding his hands on the top of the table. "An' so we been, to dis very day. An' we love dese good ol' stories in de book, 'cause de done give us a hope an' a joy we forgotten. It say to ol' Keids, we been on de right track all 'long. It say, dere been an end to all dis nonsense. If one goofy lil' boy gone done all dis, how much more we gonna do? Here we all be, big bad pirates wit no aim in dis worl' but to hide and wait. Maybe—jus' maybe—all dis waitin' be at an end."

Forley took a deep breath before daring to speak. "You have a plan of your own, then," he guessed.

Keids slid his eeyes to Iris again, and drummed his fingers on the tabletop. "I got some good news fer ye young'uns," he said slowly. "Der been but one more way outta dis city. A small way we been craftin' fer a while now, what can be done but one time, an' one time, only. We gots young'uns ourselves, some what's ne'er seened de light o' day. Ain't even marked, de are. We done make dis plan slow, careful like, hopin' one day git 'um outta dis ol' hole o' ours. Maybe git 'um someplace what's free and good like. Deltora, maybe; de say dat place be better an' better all'a time. Maybe even Maris, if de have 'um."

Iris gaped at him in astonishment. "You mean to say you have a boat ready to sail for Maris right this minute?"

"Sure," Keids shrugged. "Jus' as soon we steal it."

Zan raised his eyebrow. "…Steal it?"

"From de shipyard," Keids agreed. "I know dem docks like me own hand, from me ol' days in de navy. An' wit no war been happ'nin', all dem ships be empty an' idle. We just blast our way through dem guards and sneak our chilluns on board, and set 'um to sail."

"That is utter folly," Zan snorted back. "You'd be cut down before you took three steps toward any of those ships!"

Keids laughed lightly. "An' what do a lil' ol' Night Watch guard know 'bout dat, now? Ol' Keids bet him left eye ye done ne'er seen one o' dem ship in ye life before."

Zan frowned in annoyance. "That is beside the point. I don't have to have seen the shipyard to know the ways of Central Control. As a former Naval captain, you must know it for yourself."

"An' how!" Keids crowed, as if it hardly mattered. "I been at all dis game far longer 'an ye have, boy. From servin' Central to sneaking' roun' it, der been a thing er two ye could learn from ol' Keids. Teach ye, he could, fer a small fee."

If Zan had been standing, he would have stamped his foot in anger. It was hardly a proud moment for him.

"Could one of your little ones even handle such a vessel?" Forley asked. "None of them will have been to sea before; and even far away in Rin, we know that the Sea of Serpents is known for its storms this time of year. A crossing now will be dangerous for an experienced crew."

"Well," Keids drawled, "we done hope de might have wit 'um a good cap'n, at a good moment. We been waitin' fer de right moment, an' de right cap'n. Den my Vivi girl come barrelin' up in here, babblin' 'bout Crusaders and misplaced Maris folk, an' it come to me de time an' a good cap'n done come."

Forley made a face. "I… I don't understand…"

Keids shrugged again. "It been clear, don't it? Yer Maris girl here. She need a way to git herself home, and my chilluns need a cap'n."

"…You want _Iris_ to lead them? My good man, it's a clever idea, but you've forgotten one important detail: you're asking a Maris to captain a crew made entirely of Zebak people. As it is, it's a small wonder she's at ease around half-Zebak Star."

Zan crossed his arms. "Also, she is only trapped here because she wrecked her own ship in tonight's storm. A good sailor would have known better than to set sail in bad weather."

Iris shot him a dark look and huffed indignantly, but otherwise remained silent. For all that she was being discussed so bluntly, she was remarkably quiet. Her one chance to return home safely must have been overwhelmingly tempting, as was the chance to captain a ship and a crew of her own. At the same time, the odds and the nature of the crew must have been distasteful to her. Star looked closely at Iris' face and saw that she was terribly conflicted, torn between all she thought and all she knew.

Keids held up his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine. Hasty an' hopeful, I been. Got excited, I did. All I say, it have a bit o' destiny to it, I say. Der ain't no coincidences, I say. All I say, think on it, at least. Consider it, Iris girl. It mean a whole lot to us all, if ye agree. It mean a whole lot to ye, too. Der be no other chance ye got in dis place."

Iris looked startled that the decision suddenly rested with her. Her flat eyes darted back and forth uncertainly; her mouth gaped open, and all that came out was a few strangled noises of fright and doubt. It was nothing at all like the loud, stubborn, excitable Iris they had always known.

"I… I… I will think on it," she mumbled at last.

The rest of her companions were surprised, in so many ways. Keids, however, looked very pleased.

"Very well, den," he said gently. "Ye think on it. Take all de time ye need. Ah, an' here come lil' ol' Sheila, too, wit all dem thing ye ask o' her. Git yerselves settled a bit more an' rest yer weary bones. We got ourselves quite a night ahead o' us."

2222222222

 _Afterthoughts…_

2222222222

It came to my attention a while back that Australians might not be as familiar with Mr. T as Americans like myself are. Suffice it to say, he is a former pro-wrestler/actor/cultural icon, and basically everyone in the States knows who he is. Also, he is known for pitying fools. Also, he is the voice of Keids. XD

I won't bother posting a link, seeing as ffnet always butchers them. Just look up Mr. T, and you'll get plenty of reference. There is also an epic Rap Battle of History pitting him against Mr. Rogers, cuz why not? (Do you guys know who Mr. Rogers is, either? Not to be ignorant, I'm legitimately curious. Cultural disconnect like this just fascinates me to no end, and I would honestly like to know more about it.)

Furthermore, I've been looking forward to using dialect in this section, since we've seen something like it in _Three Doors_ , with our old friend Bones. (I'm assuming we've all read _Three Doors_ …?) In this instance, I've relied heavily on Gullah dialect, which is extremely local to the lowcountry South Carolina, where I've lived all my life. We are a delightful clash of pirate and slave culture, the like of which you can't quite find an equal to in most places. To quickly sum up, Gullah is the result of African slaves picking up the ungodly mess that is English over several generations—which is horrifying, but also strangely beautiful. It has given us an almost entirely new language, which I think can be specifically learned in some of our schools, and a rich new layer to our local culture. I'm not at all saying that this is okay—what I'm trying to say, is that this is an incredible way for us to learn from our very dark past, which we can use to be better people today.

Also that this is completely relevant to the whole idea behind _Star's Journey_ , which is why I've used this particular dialect, pirates aside. (Because I love you, I won't even bother going into my city's history with pirates. Just know that its long and obnoxious and Google-worthy.) I like the notion that Keids was once a high ranking official, who spoke perfect, proper English once, before he became submersed in the terrible subculture that always results from rampant slavery. This has been exciting to me ever since I came up with it, about a year-and-a-half ago. Mr. T was just a happy thing that came out of it, but Keids himself had always been this way in my mind. He is a very important minor character to me, as June Barsa is, which is why I've rambled like this.


	12. Chapter 11: Little Conversations

I give you a filler chapter, if only to provide a moment for Star and Zan to be awkward together. ;D

Also, I apologize if you got the wonky upload of this chapter. The file wouldn't load, so I tried copy-and-pasting instead, but evidently it didn't work so good. Whatever, it seems to be working now. If anyone else has any issues, just let me know. :)

2222222222

 _Chapter 11: Little Conversations_

2222222222

It was hard for Thora to keep from wringing her hands, or from glancing nervously at every clock she passed. She usually liked knowing exactly what the time was, which was why she had a clock in every room of her house. In this instance, however, it only served to frustrate her. It was well past midnight, now, and none of her favorite young people had returned from their latest mission.

The rest of squad C-57 had returned ages ago, and were now scattered around her house. The only one of them she could be sure of was Zamiel, who had cloistered himself on the third floor. He was still waiting to hear from Zan, who had failed to contact him as he said he would. The last anyone had seen of the Crusaders, they had been sprinting away from the Central Dungeon—with Zizi and a Maris named Iris in tow. What had become of them since then was a terrifying mystery. All that was known was that they had been heading back to the sewers, through the slums, to meet with a pirate captain named Keids.

None of this was comforting, even if they had made it where they were going.

Thora was now doing her best to reassure her guests that all was well, especially when they asked where the man of the hour had gotten to. None of them had seen Zan in nearly two hours, even though they had all come to this party to wish him well on his 16th birthday. So far, she had made polite excuses that he had stepped out of all the excitement to share a toast or two in private with the rest of his squadron and closest friends. When the squadron had returned without him, or Star or Forley, some of the cleverer partygoers had become suspicious.

Because, of course, most of the partygoers knew that they were the infamous Crusaders. When she had made excuses on their behalf, some of them had mockingly played along and winked knowingly at her, guessing that they had gone on a last-minute adventure to help someone in need.

If she was honest, Thora preferred that they believe this. After all, it was hardly far from the truth. A young woman really was in desperate need, and only the Crusaders could have helped her. Thora could only hope that the mission had gone well, since Zan still hadn't made contact since leaving the dungeon and running with his friends for their lives.

Thora was puzzling furiously over the pirate captain she had heard so much of when one of her guests approached her with a look of fright.

"Ma'am," the man whispered, "someone is at the door, looking for you."

Thora frowned at him, unable to help feeling annoyed when she was so worried. "Who is it?" she demanded.

"General Azan," the man answered slowly.

Now Thora was alarmed. "What does he want?" she asked, her heart thumping.

"He seemed to want one of his salves back—June, I think. He has more business here than that, though, I'm sure of that. He would have sent someone less important to collect her, otherwise."

Thora glanced back toward the nearby staircase, knowing very well how a conversation with the general would go. She would of course offer to go fetch June from the third floor, herself; but if Zared Azan was here to spy on her, he would politely insist on doing it himself and kindly saving an old woman the climb. She could see what needed to be done, and that there were mere seconds to do it all.

"Go upstairs and warn our friends to make themselves scarce," she told the young man. "I will deal with the general on my own."

The man nodded shortly and darted as casually as he could to the stairs. Once he had gone, Thora composed herself and walked toward her front door. The walk felt like it took ages.

There he was, waiting impatiently inside her foyer, checking his pocket watch as if it had taken her hours to find him. The general was out of uniform at this time of night, but his normal clothes were disgustingly fine and perfectly pressed. All the same, he looked imposing as always in a bright red shirt and polished boots, and his spectacles made him look cultured and intellectual.

All of which was a lie, but Thora knew better than to scoff at it like she wanted to. She greeted him instead with her usual hospitable smile and a gracious nod of her head.

"My lord general," she said politely. "I understood you were looking for me."

The general sniffed and put his watch away. "More to the point, I've come looking for my precious June," he answered. "The hour is late, and she has lessons in the morning. She needs her rest, if she is ever going to make me richer."

"Oh, of course," Thora agreed with a bow. "I understand completely. I will find her at once."

Azan gave her an odd look. Somewhere between confused and uncaring. "I was expecting my captain to return her some time ago. It has been two more hours than we had agreed on, and I must confess that I had become worried about them both."

Thora shrugged. "They have enjoyed themselves tonight. It's been a delightful party, and June has brought my guests a deal of added joy. Perhaps they simply lost track of time."

Azan hummed over this. "The added time is more than Zamiel could afford just now. It isn't like him. I won't cover the cost for such carelessness, you know."

"Don't worry yourself over that, my lord," Thora insisted. "I will cover the added cost myself. It's a small price to pay, when my guests have enjoyed her dancing so much."

"Where is Zamiel, anyway?" the general asked abruptly. "And the rest of C-57? There were… Problems elsewhere in the city earlier tonight, and I would like to know where all my people are just now."

Problems, indeed. Thora knew all about it by now, and she knew far more about it than the general did. But perhaps he suspected that something was amiss somehow. He would find his squadron here, as he had expected, but explaining that Zan was missing would be difficult. Especially when he was missing from his own party.

All she could do was answer with the truth.

"Most of them are around here somewhere," she said. "They had all stepped out a while ago, just to escape the noise; they had treated Zan to a few rounds at a pub somewhere, I believe. The rest of them returned, but Zan stayed behind with his friends for a while. He isn't used to so much fuss on his account, of course."

"Did they happen to say which pub?"

"No, I don't think so. I could be wrong, also; it was only something some of my other guests had supposed."

"And with his friends, you say? You mean that brother and sister—Brahna and Mahna, I shouldn't wonder. He is always skulking around with them, it seems."

"Well, they have grown rather close. They get along well, and it is nice to see my Zan making friends. I don't mind those two in the slightest. Such good young people, they are, never causing problems or getting into trouble."

The general rolled his eyes. "Very well, then, I shall just have to accept that for now. I'm still waiting for the day he tries to buy those two from someone, so he can see them whenever he wants. It would be the sensible thing to do, in my eyes. And he fancies that girl, mark my words."

"He's just such a modest young man. He hates to admit having a weakness."

It was strange to agree with the general on anything; but it was a bit funny to find that they could both see Zan's true feelings from a mile away. It was amusing enough to make her charade a little easier.

As it was, the general was nodding in vague agreement and brushing past her. "I will see about June myself, if you don't mind. The child must be exhausted by now. Don't worry about payment just now; you can Zamiel can pay me for her services in the morning. Consider it my treat on this important occasion."

"I thank you for your graciousness," Thora answered plainly, bowing as he went on his way. The people of the west wouldn't have called it _gracious_ for anything; but in this place, Thora knew that it truly was.

All that mattered at the moment was that the general had believed her and hadn't questioned her too deeply. Thora only hoped that the rest of the squad had agreed on a clever story for when he inevitably asked where their youngest member was. If the details of their answers were different in any way, their master would be very suspicious.

 _We don't give that man enough credit, I think_ , she thought, feeling uneasy all at once. _We always count on him fancying himself too much to suspect us of treachery, but I suddenly wonder how wise that has been all along. Zared Azan is worried; his haughtiness can't hide that. He knows something is wrong somehow, and he is determined to find out what it is. Perhaps he has begun to count up all the oddnesses that have come into his way, and has guessed at their connection._

 _We shall have to be even more careful than ever…_

2222222222

Meanwhile, Star was behind a screen, changing into the dry, borrowed clothes Keids had promised her. The captain had mentioned it to Sheila, who had run off squealing to all the other pirates that one of their guests needed a change of clothes. Within minutes, a pile of odds and ends had been collected, donated by nearly every member of the crew.

It had taken Star a while to go through all the items, searching for pieces that would actually fit her. There had been shirts and trousers, dresses and jackets, and also accessories like belts and shawls and jewelry. Someone had even offered a knife with a jade handle. She had also found a rough shirt with a note pinned to it, just begging her to sign and return it to someone named Skippy. But the pirate crew came in all shapes and sizes, and even the things offered by women were mostly too big for her. One silky shirt she tried on was so big that it kept slipping off her shoulders, no matter what she tried to do with it.

In the end, she had settled on a heavy embroidered tunic that still fit her a bit loosely, and a pair of trousers which had surprised her by fitting perfectly without a belt. She had also picked a scarf that didn't clash too badly with the tunic to hold it in place, and another scarf to tie her hair back.

It made a much more practical outfit to run around the city in, even if none of the pieces quite went together. She had done her best to make it look presentable, but it still seemed an outlandish mix of garments. With a dissatisfied sigh, she began to tug everything on as quickly as possible. Even if no one could see her behind the screen, it felt terribly awkward to be standing in her underthings in a strange place, with people she didn't know chattering about her just beyond that small shelter.

Someone knocked gently on the screen, and she couldn't help a cry of shock. She couldn't think of entertaining a stranger like this.

"Star?" came Zan's voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I only meant to check on you, but I can leave you alone if you want."

Star laughed away her surprise and shook her head at herself. "Oh, it's fine," she answered. "I was afraid you might be another admirer, trying to pester me while I can't get away. But I'm always happy to talk to you."

"You've been in there a while, now. Is everything alright? Do you need anything from us?"

"A shirt that fits properly might be nice. I've tried on seven, easily, and this one is just… At least it looks nice."

Zan cleared his throat nervously before continuing, "The captain has gone ahead forming a plan of attack. Since you left, Iris has agreed to his offer."

Star stopped with her head halfway into her tunic to gasp in surprise. "She made up her mind that fast? I'd think a decision like that would take a Maris some time to settle."

"Well, she seems to understand that her only other choice is to remain trapped here in the sewers and out of sight for the rest of her life. Captaining a Zebak crew for only a week or two would be preferable to a lifetime spent with all of us to any Maris, I think."

He sounded terribly bitter about this, and Star didn't blame him. She would have been bitter, too.

"Keids said he's had this plan in place for a while," she said. "What do you know of it?"

"That there is a vessel called _The Skiver_ anchored in the harbor right now, which is the target. It's a smaller ship, meant more for speed and stealth than head-on attack, which will suit the purpose of this adventure. It's also an older ship, which Keids remembers from his days in the navy; and so he recalls its capabilities and such. Under the right conditions, it can sail 15 knots in under an hour."

"I have no idea what that means, but I assume that's a great distance in very little time."

"I'm not sure how far or fast that is, either; but Keids says it broke a record back in his day, so I also assume it means good time. Since the crew will be mostly children who have never seen the sea before, he hopes that the wind and tide will guide the ship more than the crew itself."

"When does he expect we will have the 'right conditions', exactly?" Star asked uneasily. "There's a storm every other day this time of year, and there's one going on right now."

"By his famous intuition, the worst of this storm will be passing at about four o'clock this morning. He has decided that we will go then, and have Iris and the children on board in time to miss the most danger, but to still take advantage of the storm winds. The gales are notorious for their high winds; and if Keids is right about this ship's speed, these winds will be strong enough to speed it out of reach in a few short hours."

Star shook her head again. "It sounds terribly risky. How can he be so sure of this plan? So many things could go wrong in the blink of an eye."

She heard Zan huff to himself. "Like you, I believe he just knows."

Still unsure, Star gripped the Sigil, searching her own deep knowledge for a sign of warning. Instead, a sense of calm came over her, and a feeling of strong faith rose up from her heart. For all the apparent dangers there were, she suddenly couldn't think of questioning Keids' brilliant plan.

Keids had no deep magic of his own; but Star remembered from her father's story that to see the Great Serpent and live was a powerful charm. Perhaps the Dragon of Water had given him more than just a second chance, when they had met at sea on that destined morning so long ago. And he was Zebak, heir to the powerful, magical bloodline of another great Dragon.

So, really, Keids did have a bit of deep magic, after all. He just knew how to use it, was all.

"What does he plan for Iris to do, once they are at sea?" she asked.

"He wants her to sail south from here, keeping well away from the shoreline as much as possible," Zan answered. "There will still be storms along the way, but they will be far less than what we are used to. Their goal is the western coast of Deltora, where there will be ports to meet them right away."

"Deltora?" Star blurted out. "He's really sending them to Deltora? That's wonderful!"

"Yes, it is," Zan agreed with a smile in his voice. "Most of the children are unmarked, so they will be able to blend in with the people there easily. The only part that worried Keids is the journey south. They will have to sail along the rest of Habaharan province's coast without being spotted, but that is largely just empty wastes. What bothers him is them sailing along the coast of the Shadowlands. He wishes them to keep land in sight to guide them the whole way, but he dislikes the idea of his little ones being so close to _that_ place. Tales of its evil are as bountiful as tales of Deltora's goodness, and certainly just as true."

"He will have to trust Iris to keep that balance, then. And after all that's happened to her tonight, I think she can be trusted to be a little more careful than usual. How long does he think the voyage will take?"

"Perhaps a week, maybe a few days less if the winds blow as he thinks they will. He also says that the two countries are divided by mountains, which will help. As soon as Iris sees those mountains, she can bring the ship closer in to search for a harbor. Once they have landed and the children are safe, she can find a trading ship to take her back to Maris. Of course she would have preferred to sail for Maris first, but that would be all but impossible."

"Agreed. Even sailing white flags, Maris would launch an attack at once if they saw a Zebak ship anywhere on the horizon. Also, the children would be left without a captain."

"It's a one-way journey," Zan commented thoughtfully. "Keids has been anxious to have this done for a while, but he's been hesitant because of the issue of finding a captain. There are only two others here with any knowledge of ships, and they are Mavis and Kito—the other survivors he mentioned before. They have been together a long time, and are about as close as you and I and Forley. Separating like this would have caused many problems for the whole crew, but it's become clear that they couldn't put the plan off much longer."

"Why not?"

"Brax and Lillo are the oldest of the children. They are both 14 this year, and already a pair of restless little hotheads. I know, because I bumped into them a few minutes ago; and believe me, they are somehow worse than Vivi. Keids is concerned that if they are cooped up down here much longer, they will do something rebellious and get everyone in trouble. Winter is the season to have this done, and waiting a whole year to try again will only lead to trouble. Besides, Keids loves the whole lot and hates to think of them languishing here longer than they have to."

"How many children did he say there will be?"

"Seven in all, anywhere from 13 to six. Luckily, only Brax and Lillo are marked. One or two of them were born here in the den, but mainly they've been rescued from around the city as babies or toddlers. I can't blame Keids for wanting them out like this. It isn't fair to them to have live like this. I don't think the youngest of them has tasted fresh air before in her life."

Star wrinkled her nose at the idea. "That is truly unfair. She deserves better. All of them do."

"In the meantime, he has suggested we go back to our own base and explain it all to our families," Zan explained. "Of course I haven't bothered asking if I could contact my brother from here, so everyone is probably beside themselves. Also, it will comfort Iris to see her other friends and at least try to relax before embarking on this journey. Heaven only knows when she last slept, and this isn't to be done with a frazzled mind."

Star hummed to herself as she finished dressing. "This was all foretold in my prophecy," she commented. " _Let them breathe free air at last. The drifting lost will soon be found._ It's all happening, and it all meant so much more than we ever could have guessed, as usual. But there's one line I'm still unsure of."

"Which one is that?"

"The one that went, _Remember, too, the journey, dear, and all you see and do and hear_. Something about that feels strange to me. As if it was spoken by a different voice. When the words say _dear_ , I don't think they were speaking of me, somehow. The Sigil has never spoken so personally to me before. It was almost… Affectionate."

"Why shouldn't it be affectionate to you? It's yours now, and you've handled it well. Also, didn't you say once that it seemed to like you more than your father lately?"

"I don't know… It reminded me of how my mother used to wake me in the mornings. Almost like a parent encouraging a child to do something she doesn't really want to do. But for some reason, I don't think it was meant for me."

"Then who _was_ it meant for?"

"…I don't know…"

Zan paused for a moment and cleared his throat. "Star, we've been through a lot together this last year or so, much of it insane and dangerous. I like to think we've come far, as friends."

Star felt her cheeks beginning to burn. "I like to think so, too. It's strange to recall a time when we were always furious with each other. I'm glad that time has passed."

"It's a struggle to remember a time when I didn't trust you with my life. I used to think my brothers and the rest of the squad were the only people I could really trust like that. It… It means more to me than I had realized before…"

Star was fully dressed by now, but stood still, waiting for him to finish. "…Before what?"

"Just, before tonight, I suppose. For the first time, I looked up and realized just how much has changed. I rather like the way it looks. I wish I had been able to see it sooner. Star, can I be perfectly blunt with you?"

"Um… Of course. Whatever is the matter?"

"Earlier tonight, when we were in Brenna's house and her father had a knife to your throat, I…" He had to take a deep breath before continuing bravely, "I've never been so terrified in my life. What seemed a simple task spiraled out of control faster than I could blink; and before I quite knew what was happening, some thug from the slums had my best friend at knifepoint, threatening her life if I didn't obey at once. We've done our best not to think about it… but that man was going to kill you. He would have done it out of spite and thought nothing of it. If you had acted a second later than you did, we would have lost you."

Star glanced at her torn dress, neatly folded and set aside, and shook her head at the sight. "Yes, I've thought about it in here. It was a very close call. It's shaken me, too, but our mission is far from done yet. We can think more about it later, when we have a few minutes to ourselves."

"How can it be so simple to you?" Zan nearly demanded. "What happened makes me furious, just thinking about it, and I wasn't even the one the man was threatening. Aren't you angry? Even a little?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet," Star answered slowly, rubbing her arm. "It was all so close and so sudden… Mostly, I'm just happy that it's over. Maybe I'm a little sad, a little frightened… I don't know what one would call it. But I do feel it, and I don't take it for granted. Perhaps I will cry over it later, just to get it off my heart; but right now, I need to think with my head."

Zan sighed slowly and said in a low voice, "You've always been so stubbornly practical like that. And I've always admired that about you."

"What was that?" she asked, pulling the screen aside at last. "Zan, you're mumbling again. I know you must be tired of me asking, but are you sure there isn't something going on with you? You're starting to worry me, if I'm honest."

Zan stared at her for a moment with wide eyes, and then quickly looked away into a corner. Before tonight, Star would have guessed that he was shocked by the odd outfit she had pieced together, that perhaps it was too ghastly not to stare at; and she would have good-naturedly laughed it off, insisted that his rudeness was no trouble, and carried on as usual. How foolish she felt now…

"I'm fine. Really," Zan insisted, for what was perhaps the fifth time that night.

"That's not true," she said gently, standing tall enough to look him in the eye and placing her hands firmly on his arms. "There is clearly something bothering you, more and more all the time. I wish you would tell me what it is, if you trust me so much."

 _If only you knew, I already know exactly what it is,_ she thought. _I already understand. And I wouldn't be able to help returning the feeling. If_ only _you would say something!_

Instead of really answering her, the bashfulness fell from his face and a teasing smirk took its place. "Perhaps when we have a few minutes to ourselves."

Exasperated and a bit disappointed, she laughed and smacked his arm. "Why, you sly devil! Fine, have your way and keep your secrets secret, Lion Man. But this is far from over, mark my words."

"Well, just look at you," Zan drawled, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. "This place is already going to your head. Not an hour here yet and you're already dressing like a pirate, and now you're sounding more and more like one with every word. All you need now is a few mismatched earrings and an obnoxious accent like all the others."

"I'll take all that as a compliment," she smirked back. "How badly do you think I'll shock my mother, coming home like this?"

"I think you should worry more about shocking Leah. Not only did you ruin the dress she made for you, but you've changed into clothes that reek of rum and smoke. She'll have a heart attack and die at the sight."

"It doesn't look _terrible_ , does it? I did the best I could, but I'm still not happy with it."

"You're not?"

"No. I feel ridiculous."

"Well… I think it looks nice," Zan said helpfully. "It's all… very colorful."

"Yes, I know."

"In a good way, I mean. I like it. It makes you look, I don't know… Wild—in a good way."

"Oh," she mumbled, looking herself over and feeling emboldened all at once. She couldn't help smiling at the idea. "Now that you mention it, it makes me _feel_ wild. Like I could do just about anything right now."

"It would certainly be easier without that frilly skirt in your way. And you haven't been mobbed since you've come out, either. They don't seem to recognize you, now that you're dressed like the rest of them."

As if to prove his point, Sheila came wandering toward them, hollering at someone named Lucy. Only when the woman came closer did she stop and gasp in surprise.

"Oh! Why, 'tis only the Star child!" she exclaimed. "Beggin' yer pardon, miss, I thought ye were our Lucy, I did. Seen her in that shirt so many times, we have. Ah, she'll be just thrilled to see ye wearing it! Ye should show her before ye go."

Star nodded politely. "I'm sure I'll meet her, if I haven't already. And I really like this one. I'd love to thank her for it, and promise to have Vivi return it soon."

"Don't be sayin' such things," Sheila insisted. "Lucy would want ye to keep it. 'Tis a real treat to be helpin' ye tonight."

"Yes, so I've heard."

Sheila crossed her arms and sighed anxiously. "And I hear ye'll all be shoving' off here in a bit. Back to yer own den, I suppose?"

"A lot has happened tonight," Star agreed as politely as she could. "Our own crew will be worried about us by now, and we haven't been able to contact them in more than an hour. Also, Iris will want to rest a few hours before another adventure."

"Of course. It's been adventure after adventure for the lass all night, hasn't it," Sheila said slowly. "Mighty big of her to do this fer us. At a loss, we all were. Seein' as I'm not likely to see her again, I'll thank her before she goes."

Zan cleared his throat in his serious way. "We'll be needing Vivi and Zizi back, too. They're the only ones of us who know the way back. Also, there's a certain young woman at home who is nearly in a panic over Zizi. She won't be able to sleep until she sees for herself that he's alright."

"Ah, yes—Forley's sister, Leah," Sheila answered brightly. "'Bout all our Zizi talks about, she is. I think he'd just about marry her, he would."

Star and Zan laughed a bit at the idea. "I don't think Leah could find it in her heart to turn him down, either," Star agreed.

For the first time, scar-faced Sheila shared a real laugh with them. Though she clearly idolized them and all they did, she had never really been able to relax. Finally, they had something in common to revel in—their love for Vivi and Zizi, and how frightening it had been to have lost either one of them.

"The next time you see them, it will be completely by their choice," Zan told her kindly. "Where are they, anyway? I know Keids told them to get some sleep, but I can guarantee Vivi is running around somewhere."

"Nay, out cold, she is," Sheila said with a shrug, jerking her thumb over her shoulder. "She said she was to stay awake a while, but we all knew it would be no use. That girl is all tuckered out, fer once."

"Well, I hope she has the spirit left for one more short trip," Zan teased, excusing himself with a nod of his head. "I'll go gather them up. Now that we have a new plan in place and Star has rejoined us, we'll need to be going as soon as we can."

Star shook her head after him as she watched him stalk off into the den. Sheila had an awkward look on her face, as if she wanted to say something but was afraid to.

"Never before have we had a guard here in the den," the woman said, definitely in place of what she had wanted to say. "What a night this be fer us all. We'll all be rememberin' it well fer a while to come."

Star gave her a smile. "We won't forget it, either."

"How long ye people been here, exactly?"

"A little more than a year, now. Have those two told you I have a brother now?"

"Aye, they told us. Imagine our surprise, when they come bustin' in here babblin' 'bout how they're bestest friends with Zeel Moakel! We seen all the papers an' read yer book by then, of course; we had been lookin' all over fer her, ye know, trying' to git her down to safe haven. So proud, we were. So proud, we are. An' they keep us well in the know, ye know."

"That's good," Star agreed. "A lot is happening up there, with the rebellion and all. If any of you wanted in on it, all you have to do is ask."

"A lot, indeed," Sheila said thoughtfully, glancing the way Zan had gone. "Them lil' ones never mentioned how bad that boy has it fer ye, girl."

Star stared at her with wide eyes, feeling her cheeks beginning to burn again. She was so embarrassed that she hid her face behind her hands. "It's not really that obvious, is it?"

Sheila shrugged again. "We all seen it from a mile away. So close, ye all be, some of us had supposed it might happen, eventually. That cagey Rey of ours even started a pool for wagers on it a while back. Looks like a few of these swabs owe me a lofty sum now!"

Star groaned and let her face fall deeper into her hands. "Oh, _everyone_ has known for ages, haven't they? How could I have never noticed it for myself?"

"Ye haven't?" Sheila asked, sounding surprised. Star looked up to see the woman staring at her in disbelief.

"I've just been so busy… Becoming friends took such a long time, and I've grown so used to it, and… I'm just such a stupid idiot…"

"Don't say such things 'bout yerself, Star child," Sheila insisted, daring to place a kind hand on her shoulder. "Love does that to a body, don't it? Ye'd think it'd be easy, but it ain't. Ye ain't the first lass what was smacked in the face like this, an' ye won't be the last."

There was little time or space to ask more about that comment, but it seemed to Star that it had come from experience. For the moment, it was nice to just be on common ground with this person.

The moment ended all too soon, as Vivi suddenly came skipping around the corner. She was clearly trying to appear full of energy, as she always was; but the dark smudges under her eyes said otherwise.

"Sorry I dozed off, there. I sure missed a lot, too, didn't I?" she said cheerily, looking Star over in amazement. "You look great! I bet it feels good to get out of that stuffy old dress. Just try telling me it doesn't."

Star threw her hands up in exasperation. "I still think it looks ridiculous; but if the rest of you think it so marvelous, I have no choice but to believe you."

"Oh, of course it looks ridiculous. That's what makes it so great, silly. Zan said we're going home soon, right? It'll be nice, I guess—going to a home. I don't know why, but I'm real excited."

Star smiled as Vivi yawned without covering her mouth. "It's because you have a home worth going home to now. You always have. It's taken you long enough to see it."

"And I would really like to sleep in a bed for once," Vivi agreed, absentmindedly scratching her head. "What with all the adventure and danger and nearly losing my brother forever, I've never been so tired in all my life."

"Then maybe we can convince you to stay longer than usual."

"Like maybe… All the time?"

"I believe the word is _forever_."

"Forever…" The drowse cleared a bit from the girl's eyes, and instead they sparkled with delight. "Yeah, that sounds good."

Star was delighted, too. She pulled Vivi close and led her off to find their companions, also feeling that she had never been so happy to be going home.

Because now they both had a home worth going back to.

2222222222

 _Afterthoughts…_

2222222222

Okay, that's enough filler for right now. This has to end. _IT MUST END._ I forget how long I've even been trudging through this one…

PJ Blindclown pointed out to me recently that the "good general", as I call him, shares his surname with one of the Pirans from the _Shadowlands_ arc. This tickled me, as I knew I had seen the name Azan somewhere besides my notes, though I'm almost positive I had named this character before reading those books. I have a habit of that—naming people in this story after incidental characters from DQ who almost didn't deserve names, without realizing that I've done it. Iris is the same; it frustrated me so badly when I came across her name in _Dragon's Nest_ that I nearly changed her name over it. Just…. Yeah.

I might do a sketch of Star in her new pirate outfit in a few days, because I think it looks pretty damn cool. More video game lore for when I'm in a bind, think of her getting an armor and weapons upgrade. ;D

In other news, I've settled into school and a new job, and will be at the beach for a chunk of next week. So maybe something of consequence will come together sooner than later. We get a Titan story next chapter, since each book needs its own; and Star's puzzling over those words she isn't sure about will be brought to an end. It's going to be great. 8D


	13. Chapter 12: Old Fears

Believe it or not, I think there are only four or five chapters left! Yay, me. :)

I had hoped to avoid another chapter of filler, but I can't just edge around all the excitement that's coming. And we're still due a Titan story that just won't fit without pushing another 9K update. So, yeah, this one and the next are going to drag out a bit. I'm sorry, but mostly for myself. :P

However, a nice thing that has happened is a strong harkening back to _Deluge_ , another fic I have written. If you're new here, you might want to look over it. ;D

2222222222

 _Chapter 12: Old Fears_

2222222222

And so it was that the Crusaders went trudging through the sewers once again, with Vivi leading them more impatiently than usual. And their party was far larger than it usually was. Forley now carried a sleeping Zizi on his back, and Iris stalked in the middle of the line with her hood low over her face.

And, much to their chagrin, Keids was sidling along at the end of the group, smiling and nodding to every person who hailed him.

It was unclear when the pirate captain had decided to join them; they had been on their way out of the den when he had suddenly caught up with them, announcing that he had made up his mind at the last minute. He claimed to have gone back and forth on the notion, because he had thought he was merely curious. A few moment's serious thought seemed to have told him no, that he was meant to accompany these young people home, after all.

"Tis de sweet, sweet voice o' destiny 'erself, mayhaps, a'callin' me to adventure," he had mused lyrically. "I'm'a wait wit' ye in yer own den 'till de hour come, and we all'a go together. Asides, I ain't seen de rest o' yer folk, and I'm a'dyin' to meet 'em all. We'll have _arr_ selves a big ol' party!"

Which was fitting, Zan had drawled back, because there was still the tail end of a party going on at Bhlai House. He hadn't mentioned that the rest of his squad was certainly waiting there, too, and that they would have a fit when Keids showed up at Thora's back door. Star knew that he would have liked to say it out loud, but he hadn't. Perhaps he had decided that arguing with the man was pointless. Perhaps he was even interested to see what his brothers would do upon meeting him.

 _Zaneth will retreat into a corner and sulk, as he always does,_ Star thought. _Zamiel will try to stare Keids down, and he will be stared down instead. He will get flustered and angry, and Keids will laugh and tell him not to look so sullen, and probably offer him a drink to say sorry. That will make Zamiel even angrier, because he hasn't planned for any of this. He'll try to stay mad at him, but that will be impossible because Keids is a good man and being incredibly helpful. He'll accept Keids' drink, and they will sit down and talk of all their plans, and suddenly they will be fast friends. I can see it all flashing before my eyes, as if it were happening right now._

 _I wonder… Is this a real vision of the future, right from the Sigil…?_

She searched her heart for a moment, and found that she was mistaken. It was only a hope, based on what she knew of her companions. What she did find in her heart was a steady reassurance that, as awkward as the situation seemed, all would be well.

The journey back through the sewers took some time. Star wondered at what was above them, as Vivi led the way back to the sewers beneath Southside. She tried to imagine the slums, and the faces of the people she had helped earlier that night. She tried to picture the entrance to the Central Dungeon, and all the commotion that must be taking place there at that very moment. She wondered briefly at what had become of Zel and Zack, the guards they had foiled so well—then she immediately decided that she preferred not knowing, and tried to think of something else.

She glanced at Zan and saw him fiddling uselessly with his communicator. He kept spinning it in his palm, trying to activate it, tapping it in annoyance when it didn't respond. He finally shoved it back into his pocket with a grunt of disgust.

"It doesn't seem to work down here," he grumbled when he noticed Star watching him. "The stone of the tunnels and the streets above must be blocking the reception. What a bother…"

Still not fully understanding the device, Star wanted to ask what he meant about the _reception_ , exactly. Before she could ask, Zan sighed and shrugged. "It's just as well, I suppose. One less chance for these people to be discovered. And all's well that ends well, I guess. Zamiel has waited for quite some time for me to call him. He can wait a while more. I hope."

Star shook her head doubtfully. "He must be beside himself by now. It's been nearly three hours since the last time we talked to him, and you did agree to keep in touch. Oh, I hope he hasn't left to look for us…"

"He would know better than that. He will want to make it seem like he's been at Bhlai House all this time. Word of what happened at the dungeon has gotten around by now, and all the generals will be trying to account for all their people."

Star felt her stomach lurch at the idea. "General Azan will be looking for you, too. No one has seen you in hours. No matter what Zamiel tells him, he's going to notice that you're missing; and no matter where he's been told to look, he won't find you. When you go on watch tomorrow night, he's going to tear you to ribbons, whether he suspects you or not."

Zan shrugged again, grinning wryly. "I'm used to it by now. At least this time it will be over something I actually did, so it will actually be fair. Given all we've accomplished tonight, I think I can live with that."

Star felt that she couldn't live with that in the slightest. For the moment, though, there was nothing she could do but accept it, and wish him all the strength and courage she could spare.

After what seemed an eternity of wandering, Vivi finally ducked into a familiar alcove in the sewer wall, where they found an upward climb the Crusaders knew well by now. Zan took the lead and scrambled up the ladder first the iron cover above them out of the way. The others all filled silently behind him. Only Forley hung behind, just to wake Zizi enough to tell the boy to hang on while he climbed. Keids went last of all, unwilling to breathe the clean air before his little ones.

The rain had slowed to the barest drizzle since they had been underground, but the air was still biting and the streets perilously slippery. Vivi gasped in alarm and had to catch herself on some old crates, as she slipped and nearly fell on a puddle that had turned to ice.

"It's gotten colder," she complained, pulling her tattered jacket closer around her and shivering. "I haven't been out this late in a while."

"It must be around one o'clock in the morning," Forley commented. "It can't get much colder than it is now, but I can guarantee that it will. There's less light than ever, this time of night."

"An astute observation," Zan grumbled, rolling his eyes. "So let's head back home, already! It's not a block away, now."

Able to use it now, he pulled his communicator out and spun it in his hand. It was answered almost immediately, and Zamiel's voice came nearly screaming out of it.

"Zan? Zan where in the blazes of hell are you? We've been waiting for ages! You said—!"

"I know what I said, lower your voice," Zan hissed back, hurrying though the alley. "There was no signal underground, and that's no fault of mine. We have Zizi and Iris, and then some. Just leave the backdoor open for us. We're five minute from home now."

They heard Zamiel growling in anger on the other end. "When you get back, young man, you are in for a world of pain. Don't ever do this to us again!"

The communicator went silent, and Zan put it away again, shaking his head. "I told him, it's not my fault," he mumbled.

"Dat yer broder, dere?" Keids asked, amused. "He sound happy to hear from ye. Nice man, he seem. Why ye didn't mention me?"

Vivi laughed sharply and punched the man's side, as if such a thing was acceptable. "Silly Keids, it ain't always 'bout ye, you old dog."

Zan threw his hands up in exasperation. "Star, she's doing that thing again. Make her stop. I haven't the time for this now."

"Is this even safe?" Iris wondered out loud, mostly to Forley. "Another gaggle of Zebak folk is nearly more than I can bear. What if they throw me out? What if they refuse to be of help? We will all be doomed."

"Oh, come on, Iris," Forley pleaded. "After all we've been through so far, don't you think you can trust us? We've been with these people from day one. Alanis and Leah and Zeel are all there, too; they would never let you be thrown out. And Thora will have a tub of warm water waiting for you the moment you step inside, you can bet on that."

Iris sighed and pulled her hood further over her face. "Very well, then. Tonight has been an adventure, for sure—more than I had ever bargained for. But you have been right about everything, and so I suppose it would be foolish not to trust you. You must understand, though, I am nearly at my wit's end with this night!"

"I do understand, Iris. But look at you. You made it this far, and you've even learned to keep your voice down. You're doing well, and it's almost over. Just a few more minutes, and you can rest in relative peace for a while."

At the mention of rest, Iris simply nodded shortly and went back into silence.

Thora's neighborhood was mostly dark and quiet, the people in those stately houses sound asleep. Bhlai House itself was still ablaze with lights, a beacon in the dark. While the Crusaders hurried around the house to the back door, Keids trailed behind, marveling at how nice everything was.

"Lovely place, dis be," he commented, rubbing his hands together. "Ol' Keids could get used to dis, he could."

"Just wait until you see the inside," Star answered. "I don't know how you used to live, but I promise you've never seen anything quite like Bhlai House."

"Aye, it's great it is," Vivi added. "An' guess what? Me an' Zizi live here now! _Arr_ en't ye proud of us?"

"It's Zizi and _I_ , Vivi," Star corrected. "And stop talking like that. You're not a real pirate."

When they reached the back door, Zan ran ahead and threw it open, all but pushing each of them into the house in turn. The warmth of the kitchen was such a change that Star felt her hands stinging, and only then did she notice that her nose was numb and running.

Keids darted inside last, as always, and Zan shut the door a little too firmly, sliding the dead bolt home with a vengeance. He leaned back against it and slid to the floor, burying his head tiredly in his hands.

"It's over," he panted. "That part is over…"

But Star knew better. No sooner had he spoken did Thora come busting into the kitchen like a storm, her face deadly serious, her eyes raking over them all in gladness and worry.

"Where is she?" the woman demanded. "Where is the girl? Hand her to me straight away. And who on earth is… Oh, never mind. Just hand her to me and let's have her upstairs to safety. Quickly, now!"

Star pushed iris forward and into Thora's iron grip. Iris moaned in alarm as the woman swooped her arm over her and hurried her out, earning a sharp scolding for her noise.

"Iris, just go with her, for pity's sake," Forley called after her. "She'll have food and that tub of water I promised for you upstairs. She doesn't bite."

Zizi looked up and yawned, blinking in the sudden light. "Are we home yet?" he asked quietly.

Forley looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Yeah. We're home, alright."

Zizi grinned, suddenly wide awake. "Home means Leah!" he cheered, jumping down and running out of the kitchen. "I missed her so, _so_ much!"

Vivi giggled in delight and ran after him without excusing herself. "Home means home, and home is where we get to stay forever!" she could be heard caroling though the house. The rest of them stood laughing at the sight and sound of them. As Star turned to help Zan to his feet, even he was smiling.

"They'll be asleep by the time we get up there," she guessed as she took his hand and hauled him up.

"Not with all the excitement going on up there," he answered. "No one here will be settling down for a while, I think. None of us may even go home."

Keids huffed as he looked around the kitchen. "Aye, an' why would ye?" he wondered. " _Real_ nice place, dis 'ere. I gots a mind to never leave it, meself."

Forley smirked at him. "It's just the kitchen, man. It's no great marvel."

Keids ignored him and took a deep breath. "Yup, _real_ nice place, dis. Dat Thora woman, is it, now? Ain't too bad, herself. Right fine creature she be, I says."

Zan cringed and began to turn red. "Please don't talk about Thora that way. She's like my grandmother."

"Oh-ho," Keids chuckled. He straightened his overcoat and swaggered out the kitchen door, even more full of confidence than he had been before. "A free woman she be, den."

Zan stood in stunned silence and watched him march out into the common room, unable to speak. A few horrified, strangled noises came out of his gaping mouth, and he looked like he might even faint from embarrassment. If Keids heard it, he chose to ignore it. He was even humming absentmindedly to himself.

Forley smiled and pushed Zan toward the door. "Come on, you, we should be heading upstairs, too. Half the people who want most to see us can't leave the upper stories for fear of being seen. And I'm dying to see what sort of fuss is going on up there."

As the three wandered into the common room, rubbing their chilled hands and shaking the rain off their jackets, they watched just in time as Zamiel came sprinting down the stairs, nearly in a panic, only to crash right into Keids. The old pirate was barely moved, but the younger man went stumbling back in surprise, staring up at the stranger in disbelief.

"Who the—never mind," he snapped, pushing Keids out of the way to find his brother. Keids looked astonished to be treated so roughly; but it passed in a flash, and he continued striding up the stairs with his hands resting behind his head, clearly unbothered.

And the next thing they knew, Zamiel had snatched Zan into one of his famous embraces, now looking impossibly relieved. It wasn't much different from the first time they had seen him.

"Zamiel, stop it," Zan complained. "You're hurting me!"

"I promised you a world of pain, didn't I?" his brother answered teasingly. "This time I mean it, I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

"I'm 16 years old. You can't tell me what to do anymore."

Zamiel didn't let him go, but he did ease his grip and relaxed a little. "Yes, I suppose that's true. You've just grown this wearying habit of making me worry so." He looked up at Star and Forley and asked, "What about you? You're both alright? Star, what in heaven's name are you wearing? What happened?"

"It's quite a story," she answered with a shrug, brushing past him and marching to the stairs. "We'll tell you in a bit, but we still have work to do. And I have a pressing need to talk to Alanis, while we have a few hours."

Zamiel raised his eyebrow at her. "What do you mean, a few hours? We've completed the mission, and now it's over. You people should be off to bed now, before we get into another mess."

"That's the work we still have to do. Come upstairs with us and we'll try to explain it."

Zan finally squirmed away and ran up the stairs after her, asking in a low voice, "Why do you need to talk to Alanis, exactly?"

Star felt her face growing hot, and tried to let her hair hide it. "It's a personal matter, actually."

"Oh. Over what happened in the slums?"

Star peeked at him through her hair, thinking wildly for a way to answer him truthfully without admitting her complicated feelings. "Sort of," she settled on. "Really, you seem more upset over it than I am, myself."

He rubbed his neck, the way he always did when he was feeling sheepish or vulnerable. "I guess I just have a lot on my mind, too. There's still plenty I want to say to you later. When all of this is over and done with. But I know what you'll say—there's no time right now."

She just nodded in silent agreement to this. It was exactly what she had been about to say, and it tugged at her heart that he knew her so well. As well as she knew him and all his moods without him saying a word.

 _This night won't last forever,_ she told herself. _If we pull this new plan off, we will have all the time in the world to say all we want to each other. But for right now, Iris, Keids, and the plan must be our focus. Think of all the lives that hang in the balance! We can't afford to be distracted with each other right now._

That was a tricky idea, though. She didn't like to admit it, but Zan was eating up more and more of her attention by the minute, and she was burning with impatience over him. What was more, she knew that he felt the same of her.

The third floor was enough of a distraction, as she had nearly hoped it would be. The last of the partygoers seemed to have left; only the most determined and worried of them had remained, waiting for the Crusaders to finally return. All of squad C-57 was still there, by turns cheering to see Zizi, and staring in wonder to see Iris. Misha was standing to the side with his arm around Zirita, as she wept with relief. Ofelia and Zaneth ran together to meet Zan, overjoyed but still scolding him for frightening them so badly.

Star took that opportunity to slip away from his side, looking all around for Alanis and her mother, hoping they would come charging at her, too. Alanis, at least, did just that—she came pushing through the crowd like a storm, even vaulting over the sofa in haste, rather than run around it. Star was thrilled… Until her cousin brushed right past her, as if she weren't there at all, to throw her arms around Forley, instead.

Star watched them over her shoulder in numb surprise, her stomach twisting in disappointment. That feeling faded as she looked around and spotted Leah on the floor with Zizi and Vivi both in her lap and snuggled close. Keids stood towering over them with his hands stuffed in his pockets, watching them with a look of contentment.

Her heart more at ease, Star wandered through the busy crowd to where she had spotted her mother. Compared to everyone else in the room, Zeel was remarkably calm; in fact, all she did once Star had spotted her was smile gently at her, looking pleased and very proud. She made her way through the wake Alanis had left behind, taking her time and not hurrying.

Star wondered at her mother's calmness until she finally got a closer look at her face. There were deep, dark circles under Zeel's bright eyes, and her smile seemed more tired than gentle. All at one, Star couldn't recall a time her mother had looked so exhausted. She suddenly realized that there must have been moments, but that they had all been hidden from her because she had been small, or because she was simply too busy and impatient to notice.

Yet, of course, Zeel had waited up for her, and for the Crusaders, and the friends they had gone to save. With so much hanging in the balance, it would have been odd if she had been able to sleep if she had wanted to. As they met in the middle of the room, Star marveled at her mother's unshakable loyalty and courage, and how she had somehow taken it for granted all her life. She had never truly appreciated it before, because it had never particularly been for her.

Now she realized that her mother's love was probably a large part of her recent success. Exhausted, herself, she felt like the revelation would knock her over.

Unaware of this, Zeel took her daughter's face in her hands, and let her forehead rest against hers. "I knew you would succeed," she said quietly. "Everyone worried terribly, but I had faith in you."

Star smiled up at her. "Thank you, mum. It made all the difference."

Zeel looked up and gazed thoughtfully at Keids. "And you've brought an extra friend back with you. How many more people do you plan to cram into this house?"

"Don't worry, he won't be staying long. Mum, I don't know how to put this lightly, but… That is Keids the pirate."

Her mother's eyebrows shot up in amazement, and she now looked wide awake. "Does Thora know this?"

"No one does, yet. Everyone's been too excited about Zizi and Iris; people have hurried past and ignored him so far."

Keids had knelt on the floor beside Leah, and was patting the tired, crying children lovingly on their heads. Leah looked up at him in surprise, noticing him for the first time, and shrugged to dry her face on her shoulder.

"Who are you?" she asked, squinting at the unfamiliar face.

The pirate grinned and held out his hand, even though hers were full. "Aye, me good manners be all use up, de be," he apologized. "Keids be me name, it be."

Leah's mouth fell open and her eyes grew wide behind her spectacles. "You're Keids?" she exclaimed, earning the whole room's undivided attention. Keids just chuckled warmly, relishing the shock he had caused.

"Aye, dat be me," he agreed. "An' ye must be de lovely Leah girl. Done heard all 'bout ye, I have. Near all me Zizi boy do talk 'bout. Charmed I am to meet ye at long last!"

The rest of the crowd erupted in shocked gasps and angry shouting. Seeing an opportunity to escape for a moment, Star took her mother by the hand and led her away toward her hidden room.

"And you aren't interested to see what happens next?" Zeel asked once the door was closed. "Not even a little?"

"Oh, I can guess for myself," Star huffed back. "Mum, I have to talk to you, and I can't wait much longer."

Zeel looked suspicious, like perhaps she had already guessed that there was more work to do, and sank down on her bed with a weary sigh. Still, she was smiling as she patted the empty space beside her invitingly. "Come and tell me all about it, then, my dearest. Whatever is troubling you, I will do what I can to help you, as I always have."

Star shrugged off her wet jacket and did as she was told. She gripped the hem of her new tunic, suddenly unsure of how to explain herself. It had seemed so simple before, and now the words she needed wouldn't come to mind.

"I found something out tonight. Something that's upset me terribly."

Zeel nodded patiently. "Is that the truth? And what is that?"

"Well… Zan has fallen in love with me, it seems."

Now Zeel looked very pleased. "He finally told you? Oh, I had hoped he might soon."

Star shook her head, annoyed again that she was the last to realize it. "No, he didn't say it _to_ me; I accidentally overheard him telling Zamiel about it. I'm not sure why, but it frightened me."

"Why is that, do you think? You say you aren't sure, but I think you know the reason."

"…I didn't know if I felt the same about him. I felt that I should, but I just couldn't tell before."

"Before? Then that feeling has changed. How do you feel about it now?"

Star looked up at her mother, feeling tears stinging her eyes. "Can't you tell, mum?"

Zeel put her strong arm around the girl's shoulders and kissed her damp hair. "You were the one who wanted to talk, Star. And I want to hear you say it out loud. I think it will do you good to hear yourself say it, too. Now answer me this time: how do you feel about it now?"

Star took a deep breath and let it out in a heavy sigh.

"…I do love him, too."

"There, now," Zeel said plainly. "Does that not feel better? You seem unhappy about this, though. How come?"

"I just feel so terrible for not realizing it sooner. I should have seen it ages ago, like everyone else has. People have noticed it in short minutes. And here I am, just now figuring it out for myself? I feel like I've cheated him somehow. I feel like I've let him down."

"No, don't feel that way. It isn't—"

"And I've cheated myself of so much, too," Star babbled on. "I don't understand how I could have been so foolish all this time. What if I've loved him all along, but have never known it because I always insist on being too busy and impatient to notice anything important?"

"Star, at is enough," Zeel snapped suddenly. "That is just a part of who you are, and it can never really be changed. And it has never stopped you from seeing the truth before. In any case, I recall thinking the very same thing one afternoon a long time ago."

Star sniffled a bit and gazed at her in surprise. "Really? When?"

Zeel smiled faintly and looked off into space. "It was the day I realized how much I love your father. He kissed me for the first time that afternoon, and we were never the same after that. What's more, I remember being terrified and confused and angry with myself, just as you are now."

Star was amazed. Here was yet another thing she had repeated perfectly tonight, without knowing it. "So, what did you do about it?"

"We sat down and we talked about it," Zeel answered thoughtfully, still lost in remembrance. "It began as a simple discussion about feelings and growing up, and it quickly grew into something more. Let me guess something, Star—you think that this romance will ruin your friendship, don't you? That it will be a step you can never take back. That if it proves to be wrong, you will never be able to just be friends again. I felt such fear that day, and your father later agreed that he had felt the same. Surely you must be battling it now."

Star couldn't help laughing, though without humor. "Is there anything you don't know, mum?"

"There are still many things I have yet to learn, my dear; but I do know what it is to be a young person and full of feelings. For now, that is enough. Might I tell you a truth of my own?"

"Oh, of course," Star agreed, glad to hear any wisdom her mother had to offer.

"To be perfectly honest, I am happy for you. I have watched the two of you grow together these last several months, learning to trust each other and work as a team. You have changed each other in all the best ways. You suit each other well, and I've been looking forward to the day when you both understood that."

"You aren't upset about it, then?"

"Not at all. Zan is a good boy, and he is becoming a good man. He cares so much for you, Star, and he admires you, too. I used to fear that you might never find that, because we lived in Rin in those days and few people really appreciated you. I knew how hurtful it would be to you as you grew up, as you watched the other children your age pair off and marry and make families of their own, and leave you behind. It seemed horribly unfair to you, because you are a marvel and deserve the heart of a man who knows it."

"Oh," Star said blankly. "I worried about it often. I had no idea it bothered you, too."

"Of course it did, dear. You are my child, my only daughter, and I do worry about you from time to time. Seeing you so unhappy and uncertain always hurt my heart terribly. But you seem happy here, in Habaharan, with hard work to do, and with Zan, too. He makes you happy, doesn't he?"

Star thought about it for a moment, and all sorts of things came to mind. Mainly it was thoughts of Zan, and all the small things he always did. The way he rolled his eyes at everything and everyone, even when amused. His brilliant smile, and how rare it could be. His habit of scratching his head whenever he was thinking hard, as he did often. How he held doors for everyone and always went last, making sure others were safe first. The excitement in his face when he had new notes to show her, even though he complained that she still didn't understand. She thought of the parts of himself he disliked, like his laugh, and the way he went cross-eyed when he sneezed, and it made her laugh out loud. In her mind, those and several other little things he couldn't stand about himself were perfectly charming. Just perfect, in fact.

"He does make me happy," she agreed. "I can't think of a time I was happier."

Zeel placed her hand on the girl's face, and her smiled became warmer. "And that makes me happy, too. The way you care for one another puts my heart at ease, more than I could tell you. After all this time… I believe you've finally found your place in this world, as you had feared you never would. There is no one else alive I would entrust you to."

"What's that?" came Alanis' voice behind them. They turned to see the older girl letting herself inside and shutting the door behind her, a look of concern growing on her face. "Zan said you wanted to speak to me, so I came looking for you. Is something wrong?"

Star was relieved to see her cousin, at last. There was so much she wanted to confide in her; and now that she had already explained it to her mother, she felt that it would be easier to explain it to Alanis. She had grappled with her own true feelings for a very long time, wanting to act on them but being too afraid and stubborn to do so. Of all people, Star was certain that Alanis would understand and want to help.

"Alanis, you're going to laugh at me for this," she began. "I suppose you've noticed that Zan is in love with me, like everyone else has."

"Oh, that," Alanis sighed, joining them on the bed. "I was wondering if you'd ever figure it out. Now I know how you've felt, watching Forley and I pretending like there was only friendship between us all these years. I have to say, I'm sorry for that. So, now you know for yourself. What will you do next?"

Star jumped to her feet, feeling full of confidence. "Our work tonight isn't quite finished, and we still have much to do. But when it's all over, I'm going to tell him the truth."

Alanis nodded in approval. "That's good. He deserves that much, the poor man."

"I know—poor, silly Lion Man that he is. He has no idea that I've figured it out yet. He's going to be so surprised!"

"He'll be surprised, alright," Alanis agreed sadly. "But it's inevitable. Surely he knows that you can't stay here forever."

Star's confidence wavered, and she pinned her cousin with a look. "What do you mean?"

Now Alanis looked surprised. "You know well what I mean," she insisted. "You're going to tell him that you understand, and that you appreciate the gesture, but that you simply can't return it. We will either win this rebellion and go home, or we will be caught and killed at once. No matter what happens with us, it would never work. You're right about telling him the truth—better he know it, so that he can move on with his life."

Star furrowed her brow in shock. "What are you talking about?" she demanded. "That was far from what I was going to say. When this night is over, I'm going to tell him that I _do_ feel the same. I'm going to tell him that I love him."

Alanis stared at her in horror and raised her hand, begging her to be calm. "Star, don't do this. Please don't do this to him. If you go through with it, you will break his heart one day. You know we aren't meant to stay here forever."

"Well, what if I am?"

"…What?"

"What if I do mean to stay here and be with him?"

Alanis shook her head. "Star, you are exhausted. You aren't in your right mind, and you aren't thinking clearly. You know you can't really do this."

"How can you say that?" Star demanded, stamping her foot in anger. "You don't have any idea how I'm feeling right now!"

Zeel jumped to stand between them, placing a restraining hand on Star's shoulder. "Girls, girls, that is quite enough from both of you," she said firmly. "Alanis is right about one thing, at least. We are all tired and out of sorts right now. Perhaps it's time to focus back on the task at hand, and leave this for another time."

Alanis stuffed her hands awkwardly into her pockets and sighed heavily. "Perhaps that is best," she said, turning and walking back to the door. "Morning will come, Star," she said over her shoulder, "and you will see the whole thing more clearly. I'm sure of it."

Star hugged herself, crushed with disappointment and feeling almost betrayed. "I thought she'd be proud of me," she mumbled. "I thought she'd be happy for us, just like you are, mum. And the worst part is… She's right."

Zeel pulled her close and stroked her hair. "That may or may not be entirely true. I'm not so sure if she has the power to decide that for you. It is a choice I think you will have to make for yourself, when the time comes."

Star sighed wearily into her mother's shoulder, and her heart heaved painfully in her chest as she did so. It felt as if her heart was too full, bursting at its seams, aching for relief.

"It hurts," she sobbed, "being so full of feelings and not knowing what to do about it."

"I know," Zeel agreed. "I know it does. But you will finish your work, and rest and gather your strength back, and you will make the right choice. I know that you will."

Star felt terribly unsure of that. She hadn't felt so conflicted in a long time. The decision to leave Rin in the first place had taken nearly no thought at all; and it had taken a long time to feel bad about it, or even wonder if she could have done things differently. That decision had changed her life, but there was little she regretted about it.

This was going to be different. She had spoken boldly before about staying, but now she wasn't so sure. Staying in Habaharan would mean saying goodbye to her father, her family, and the place she had always thought was her home. Going back would mean leaving behind the only real happiness she had ever known.

She felt that she was obligated to go back, even though the idea filled her with dread. Rin was where her family was, and they would insist on her returning. She supposed that her place was with them, after all.

But if she did go back, she already knew that she would regret it for the rest of her life.

Sensing her unease, Zeel stood very straight and gripped Star's shoulders with her firm hands. Something strong and sturdy that she could always be sure of.

"Let's go out there and see if the rest of this crowd has calmed down any," she suggested, as lightly as if she were offering Star a cup of tea. "You do have a lot of explaining to do, and I am dying to meet this Keids of yours. Iris, too; for though I've heard many tales of the girl, I haven't seen her since you were a baby. Why, she was hardly more than a toddler, then. After that, I suppose there will be a new plan to make, and I will have to see you off yet again."

Star nodded and let that list of things to do fill her mind instead. There was plenty to be done, something productive and immediate to think of. Worries about the future and her family and bothersome love could all come later, she decided.

That was a decision she knew she wouldn't regret in the slightest.

2222222222

 _Afterthoughts…_

2222222222

The important thing for today is that Alanis got some time in the story. I've been missing her in this one, and she certainly has her own ideas about how things are going to be. She's more like her mother than she likes to believe. :P


	14. Chapter 13: The Mother of Maris

This particular Titan story might be a bit awkward and graphic, for it sort of involves a birth. The Great Serpent lays its eggs once a year on that godforsaken island, after all. Everything about this particular Dragon revolves around motherhood, because… You know, _mother of all serpents_. I have this theory that she was the mother of the Four Sisters, too.

So if the Great Serpent reminds you vaguely of Mary, Mother of Christ, please don't be alarmed. I did that on purpose.

But anyway, a story about the Great Serpent, and how Orin _actually_ came by the famous crystal. The explanation you are about to see was inspired by Final Fantasy IV, if you're interested, where there is a similar boss to beat to get a similar item created in a similar manner. I've been looking forward to getting around to this one, because Orin's whole story was never actually explained, because it apparently wasn't important enough.

Not today, Emily. NOT TODAY.

Also, memories and remembrance imagery. ;D

2222222222

 _Chapter 13: The Mother of Maris_

2222222222

It took some time, but the household finally settled itself to hear about what the Crusaders had been doing while the rest of them waited in fear for them. Most of them had gathered around the low table in the common room's center, where Forley was largely in charge of telling the whole story. Iris was more than happy to listen from the basin of warm water Thora had prepared for her, in a corner and well away from the windows. Vivi and Zizi had wandered off into one of the hidden rooms and fallen asleep right away. Even Keids was silent as the story was told, content to let someone else explain things for a change.

Things were as much as they should be.

The squad listened in tense silence as Forley told them of Keids' plan, and the 13 children in need of escape, and of how Iris had agreed to lead them to safety. It was plain from all their faces that they were less than pleased with it. It went without saying that the Crusaders intended to go as well, if only to make sure Iris and her crew made it to their stolen ship and out of the harbor in one piece. Zamiel spent most of that time groaning and rubbing his face in irritation.

"It's a clever plan, to be sure," he said when the plan was explained. "But the captain will forgive me if I have one or two doubts about it, particularly the parts concerning my brother and his friends. We only just got them back, for pity's sake!"

"And he's already sworn to never let me out of his sight again," Zan added dryly from his place on the floor.

"Yes, there is that," Zamiel agreed, almost brightly, as if it decided everything.

"Surely there is a way we can talk you young people out of it," Zack Rivan insisted. "We can't go with you this time, and we won't leave you to the mercy of pirates."

Star huffed at that. "It's far more than mercy, believe me."

"Aye, it be," Keids added, cracking his knuckles loudly. "I pity de fool what come 'tween me and dem chilluns."

There he was, like a storm at sea once again. For all their doubts and worries, squad C-57 seemed to believe him at once, if only because they were now terrified of him.

"I'd pity the fool, too," Zak laughed nervously. "You three certainly seem to trust this man; I guess I can see why now."

"Very well, then," Zione said with a sigh. "That is that, it seems. What happens next? Is there anything we can do to help?"

"All we need is a few hours' rest before we have to go again," Forley told her. "It won't do to attempt this with no sleep, but Iris already looks better. How are you feeling over there?"

Iris raised her hand and waved feebly. "I am fine, thank you," she said flatly.

"We gon' go quiet like," Keids told them, reaching into his pocket. "I be all de guards dem Crusaders gon' need. Got wit' me all the strength o' ten o' you men."

Zamiel fidgeted, wanting to scoff at the declaration but not daring to insult the man. "How is that?" he asked instead.

Keids opened his hand and showed them what he had taken from his pocket. To everyone's shock and wonder, two magicites were glowing in his palm. One was a sapphire, like Zamiel's; the other was a clear, glittering, perfect diamond, the rarest and most powerful of air stones.

"All what's left o' de bad ol' days o' Keids' youth, dis here be," he said evenly. "Always had a talent wit' all dem waters, he did; give 'im dis purty ol' stone right off, dey did. De diamond we fin' later, and purty ol' sapphire fin' itself a likin' fer it. Dey been stronger den ever. It's all I ever need 'round 'ere."

Even the Crusaders had to gawk at the treasures in his hand. Keids had made it clear all along that he had a way with deep magic; but they never could have suspected this.

"Where in heaven and earth did you find the diamond?" Zane demanded. "They're so rare, even high ranking generals have to fight over them. People would kill for this stone."

Keids scowled and snatched the gems back. "Well, dey ain't killin' fer dis one," he growled. "Dey ain't ever gon' know 'bout it, 'cause ol' Keids got it now. Got de power o' wind, ice, an' all 'em waters in him hand, he do. Ye gon' doubt 'im now?"

Zane held up his hands in surrender and backed quickly away. "Not at all, sir," he said humbly. "I was only surprised, was all."

Keids chuckled, pleased at the sensation he had caused. "Did a good trade in dem stones a while back, we did," he continued. "Mavis an' Kito an' me, we know dem ways up 'ere. Made it a fun lil' game o' snatchin' 'em if ever we could. Some o' dem we keep fer ourselves, some o' dem we trade 'round. Made sure dem good folk gots a way o' keepin' safe, like. All in good fun, it were."

"Good fun, indeed," Zara muttered. "Now I can really see how Vivi is such a cunning thief; she clearly has a good teacher. Why stop, if it was such a clever game?"

Keids shrugged. "Dem good folk ain't s'possed to have 'em, see. Getting' caught wit' 'em lef' an' right. We ain't been pirates long, an' ain't know no better in dose days. Had to give it up, we did. Not 'fore snatchin' us upward o' 50 stone er more."

Zane began to laugh and shook his head. "Ah, yes, I remember now. I had just graduated from the academy, myself, when all that nonsense happened. Scads of thefts caused Central to crack down on magicites, and who they were handed out to. It was suddenly rare to see them assigned, even to top generals. But the incident passed as suddenly as it had begun, and they became common again a few years later. I say, that was you and your people? You're a braver man than I thought, sir."

Keids smirked at the praise, then glanced at Zeel as she cleared her throat sharply.

"I don't suppose you ever dealt a few stones to a woman named Zinobia?" she asked hopefully. Keids' eyes grew wide, and he laughed.

"Lil' ol' Zinobia? Why, a finer woman der ain't ever be!" he cheered. "My friend, she were. Aye, she come askin' 'bout a few stones way back in de day, when we been new at it. Traded 'er two fer a fair sum. Two months' pay, she had said."

"Did she say why she needed them?"

Keids shrugged. "Nay, ain't said a word, she did. Jus' say she need 'em fer somethin' o' 'er own. An' ol' Keids ain't 'bout pryin' into good folk's 'fairs, so he leave 'er be."

"Do you know what's happened to her since then?"

Now Keids squinted at her. "Ain't seen de girl in years, I ain't. Took off one day, she did, vanish into de city somewheres, an' we ain't seen 'er since. Ye seen 'er someplace? Ye gots'a tell me, woman!"

Zeel shook her head. "I'm afraid I haven't seen her. But I have seen the magicites you traded her. We all have, in fact. Zan and Forley have them right now."

Zan and Forley had already taken out their own magicites, and were staring at them in amazement. Everyone was doing the same, their eyes wide and their mouths hanging open in disbelief. Star couldn't believe it, either. How suddenly this part of that story had come together. The stones had come with a letter, explaining that a Central Control officer named Zinobia had betrayed her post by finding them illegally. Star and her family had wondered often what had become of this brave, defiant woman; but when they had tried to locate her, they hadn't been able to find her anywhere. She had simply vanished one day, leaving no trace, never to be seen again. Even the city's records had seemed baffled by it.

How incredible it was, that Keids had been such a strong part of their journey all along, even when they had no idea that he existed.

And so it was decided, with some reluctance, that the Crusaders must go out into the rainy night once again. Zack Rivan had been right—there was no way to talk them out of it. The remaining three of them settled themselves around the fire to rest, and speak of their next adventure. Star watched with a slight twinge as Alanis came to join them, sitting beside Forley and plainly avoiding her. Leah joined them, too, and that didn't bother Star in the slightest. Leah was so thoughtful and wise, it was a blessing to have her with them.

"Surely you know by now that Vivi and Zizi won't be going with you this time," she pointed out right away. "I know you all care very much about the four being whole, but you will just have to make do without them for now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Forley agreed. "They can barely keep their eyes open just now. And besides, I would never dream of taking them from you like that."

Leah smiled gratefully. "You will have Iris for a time, though. She will be your Water element."

"I don't think that's quite right," Star said slowly, thinking it over. "In this instance, I think she will be more of a pointer finger—our purpose and direction. I think Keids will be our fourth, instead."

Alanis peeked around Forley to look at her. "That is very insightful," she said helpfully.

Star shrugged. "Now that I've been thinking about the past and the present and all they suddenly have in common, I can't stop thinking about it. It's like how books are fitted together at the printing presses around this city. There might be a thousand pages in a batch, printed exactly the same from one to the next; but each one goes with a different copy of the finished book. And so it goes until each book is completed. The pieces are all the same, but the puzzles are many, and end up in very different places."

She turned to look over her shoulder to look for Keids. He had gotten Thora by herself for a moment, and appeared to be saying something very flattering to her, for she looked very proud and pleased with herself.

Zan followed her gaze, and then grimaced at what he saw. "I don't feel very good about that…"

"About what, now?" Forley asked, also turning to look, and then laughing lightly. "Oh, yes, those two. I don't see why you're so upset, Zan. You have to admit, they make a fine couple."

"Don't," Zan grumbled, burring his face in his hands. "It's so embarrassing, I could just die."

Leah punched his shoulder playfully. "That is an exaggeration, and you know it. Besides, I agree with my brother."

Zan went on groaning, keeping his bright red face hidden behind his hands, and the others laughed at his sudden bashfulness. Star might have joined them, except she thought of something that would cheer him up. It seemed wrong not to do it, since he always went out of his way to make her happy.

"Wait here," she told him. "I think I know how to put some space between those two, but I need one of my notebooks first."

Zan looked puzzled, but she didn't give him time to question her. She ran across the room to the stairs and dashed down all three flights, wondering if she should take the chance to change her clothes.

 _No, I'd may as well leave them,_ she decided. _There's still plenty of running around to do, and it's been easier in a shirt and trousers. I suppose I can change in the morning._

As she caught a glimpse of herself in her mirror, it was difficult to be content with this. She still disliked her borrowed clothes, and kohl was smudged all over her face again. Only now was it plain just how strongly her clothes smelled, too—like rum and stale smoke, just as Zan had said.

 _At least no one has badgered me about my clothes so far,_ she thought. _Forley seems to have explained it all away. Still, someone could have told me that my face was a mess. Everyone must be so tired that they haven't noticed. That, or they're so shocked by everything else that my face doesn't frighten them. How embarrassing…_

She tramped slowly back up the stairs, scolding herself for running down them before when she was already exhausted, herself, with her notebook under one arm. She thoughtfully stroked the spine of the book as she went, feeling pleasantly distracted from the night's events—from the riddle, the cries of despair, the plans, the borrowed clothes, and even from the struggle in her heart. The many troubles from the last few hours retreated to the back of her mind, as her thoughts drifted back to the time when she had filled this precious notebook.

She had lived with her parents in Rin, then. She had just discovered a love of history and amazingly true stories, and begun to seek them with a ravenous appetite. She had poured through her father's library, craving tales of Titans and Dragons and deep magic. She had spent weeks and months filling every blank book she could find. She had found her calling: to combine this relentless hunger with her great talent for words, and make her whole world a better place. And she had done it with the love and encouragement of her family, in the shelter of a safe place, in a time that had been much simpler and far less exciting.

The book in her hand was filled with the origin stories of the Titans and their talismans, and their first bonding with the Dragons who had created the world. It was also filled with knowledge and facts about the elements, and more stories of how the first Titans had used their new power in those early days.

Star had taken very little with her when she had left home, but this and a few other notebooks had found their way into those few things. In their own ways, they were as precious to her as the Book; she had worked hard on all of them, and they all mattered to her. The knowledge within them was a way to keep her past close, to remember where she had come from, and to honor the family and the people she had left behind. Farther and farther behind, it seemed, as she thought of it all less and less.

What was more, the stories had done her new family and friends a great service. They had never heard these stories before, forbidden to even know such things existed beyond their steel wall. The tales had delighted them, and the facts had nourished them like fresh wood in the bakery ovens.

Star smiled at the idea. When she had realized that there was untold but silent power in her craft, she had never dreamed that it could reach so far. She had thought that her work would stay forever within her own place in the world, where she had supposed it mattered and was needed most.

How much bigger her own place in the world had turned out to be. How much bigger the whole world had turned out to be.

When she returned to the third floor, she was mildly pleased to see that Keids and Thora were still talking, and in fact appeared to be flirting rather boldly without caring that everyone could see them. Most of the squad was doing their best to pretend that it wasn't happening; Zamiel and Zack Rivan were scowling over it and looking a bit scandalized, but Zirita and Misha kept peeking over their shoulders and smiling. Zan was still huddled by the fire, staunchly gazing into the flames and likely battling the urge to look behind him.

So there was still a need for her and her notebook. There was one Titan story in particular which she suspected Keids would want to hear, which just might tear him from Thora's side, thus saving the day. The man was being very charming and seemed to be in an excellent mood; but Star, wary of all he could do, approached him with caution anyway, holding her book a bit shyly in front of her.

"Excuse me," she said politely, resisting the temptation to tug his sleeve or tap his shoulder, as Vivi would have done. Keids turned and looked irritated to be interrupted, but then grinned to see who it was.

"Why, 'tis de Star child," he greeted, clapping his hand on her shoulder. "How ye holdin' up, girl? 'Cited as I be?"

"I'm fine, thank you," she smiled back, holding up her book for him to see properly. "If it was alright with you, I had something I wanted to share with you. Something I feel you should know."

At the sight of the lovingly worn book, the man's blue eyes lit up like lightning. "Oh, one 'o yer great books, it be," he exclaimed. "I been hopin' 'a git me hands on de like! De writin' o' dese fine hands be a thing 'o legend! Watcha got fer me, den?"

Star ducked her head, glowing but bashful from the praise. "Well, since we talked before of the Great Serpent and all she did for you, I thought you might like to know another story about her. The story about the first Titan of Water."

Keids crossed his arms, looking quite smug. "Star child, ol' Keids done know all 'bout dat tale," he teased. "Read it all up in ol' _Rowan 'o Rin_ , he did. Ye mark it down, yerself, girl."

Now Star crossed her arms and looked smug. "In part, yes. Papa did figure out much of it by himself; and those were the parts I wrote down then, because they were the parts that mattered in _that_ story. But lil' ol' skinny rabbit didn't know the whole thing, not 'till much later."

Star only realized how thickly she had spoken after it was too late, and blinked at her poor grammar in horror. It really was true—too much time around this man had an astonishing effect on everyone around him. A picture of her father's face flashed before her eyes, of how baffled he would have been if he had just heard her; she also suddenly thought of Shaaran, who might have stood on her toes to smack her over the head, complaining that she had taught her better.

Keids laughed uproariously and threw his mighty arm around her. "I likes de cut o' yer tune," he proclaimed. "Got de stuff o' real pirates in ye, Star child, dat ye do! Come an' tell ol' Keids yer story, den, girl. I'm a'dyin' to hear it."

"Yes, indeed," Thora agreed, hiding her own laughter behind her hand. "I suspect it will cause a sensation, even more so than your new accent, which I must say I like quite a lot. Everyone, gather round and listen up, now. Star has a story for us, now."

Still blushing, Star ducked out from under Keids' arm, slightly surprised to see that the noise of conversation had ceased and that all eyes were on her. It was easy for her to forget, when Forley told excellent stories off the top of his head, that she was a good storyteller, too. She always mesmerized her audience when she read aloud from her books, a sort of magic of her very own. And everyone in the house had learned it by now as well. Though they had all heard the story she was about to read, every one of them would be glad to hear it again.

On an impulse, Star strode across the room to where Iris was still silently soaking in her tub in the corner. Iris peered up at her curiously, but said nothing.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Star asked with a smile.

Iris shrugged and stared at her knees. "I cannot really stop you," she pointed out.

"I may have told this story when I was in Maris," Star explained as she settled herself on the floor, "or you may have heard it somewhere else. I'm not sure if you know it; not many people do. The Titans know what a little information can do, and so they prefer to guard some things carefully. But the Keeper allowed this story out some time ago, since my father was so close to the truth and still so far from it. The Keeper decided it was wrong for him to not know the whole truth for what it is, and so I learned it from him. From both of them. I wrote it down word for word, as they wanted it told. I believe the knowledge comes right from the crystal, itself."

At last, Iris looked truly interested. She even leaned against the side of her tub to listen better, and to see the book more closely. When Keids came and sat beside Star, Iris didn't even shrink away.

 _This is good,_ Star realized. _They need to be able to trust each other, but they have been at odds all night for perfectly good reasons. Keids is enormous and loud and Zebak; Iris is small and frightened and Maris. Everything they have naturally repels them from working together. But if they have something in common—a whole Dragon and the same deep magic to unite them—perhaps they will finally begin to understand each other. Maybe even believe in each other._

 _Well, maybe that last part is wishful thinking; but my father was a dreamer, and I am certainly my father's child. How can I really help it?_

She turned to the page she wanted, feeling a sense of nostalgia come over her. She remembered the day she had first turned to this page, when it had been blank and empty, and how she had filled it and several others after it. There had been a thunderstorm that day, and she had spent the whole time curled up in her bed, cozy and warm while she wrote. It had been fitting that water had been pouring from the sky, since Water was the very element she had been writing about. It never failed to tickle her whenever she turned to this page, even when just flipping past it to look for something else.

It was a powerful memory, equally fitting for the element that symbolized remembrance. She suspected that this was part of the reason this story was always so captivating when read. And already, before she had started reading, the whole room was watching, waiting impatiently for her to begin.

2222222222

 _The Mother of Maris_

 _The deep waters of the world have always been a place of great treasures, mysteries, and secrets; and none are greater than Jaggra, daughter of Polaris, lady of all waters and mother of all that dwells in the deep. In time, it gave her mother's heart great pleasure to grant her children a place upon dry land, where they might tame the mighty seas at her side. These children walked upon the shore and spoke the human tongue; and men came to call them the Maris, for they had come from the sea. They lived upon the waters in the light of the sun, not below in the dark and cold, and brought their hallowed mother a joy as deep at the sea, itself._

 _The Maris were like men; but they were more of the sea, and so their hearts were cold and cunning and fearful, as the creatures they had once been. In time, fearfulness and distrust consumed them, and violence spread among them. Those who had once been their leaders fought amongst themselves, and spoke of war. The Maris became divided, a number of them came to follow each of their leaders. And so they became not one, but four, and the hatred between them brought fear to all the world._

 _Their hallowed mother was deeply grieved, and for a time walked among them in the form of a terrible, beautiful woman, clad in robes like living water. She scolded and threatened as only a mother could, and begged for peace; but her children were unruly, and would not hear her voice. Angered and dismayed, the Dragon retreated to the deep, preferring the company of her less willful children to the monsters she had borne. And the Maris came quickly to forget the ancient, mysterious Dragon that bore them. Instead, they whispered in dread of a terrible creature in the deep, cunning and merciless. They called her the Great Serpent, mother of all the sea's foulest things—gladly forgetting that she was their mother, as well._

 _The Maris came in time to call their clans after the four leaders who had divided them. The clan Fisk wore colors as green as the far waters, and were said to be the finest fishers in all the land. The clan Umbray wore clothes of silver that flashed like the sea at storm, and were crafters of magnificent tools. The clan Pandellis wore the blue of the distant skies, and crafted boats to better sail toward it. The clan Mirril wore the red of the rising and setting sun, and were learned in the ways of powerful potions._

 _Each clan found its own unique talent, which once was used for all. In those days, these great talents were used only for chaos and destruction._

 _Because the Mirril were gifted with crafting potions, they turned their knowledge to deadly poisons with which to kill their brothers. They were pleased to see many lives be lost to their knowledge; and yet they trembled at the power of their own skill, and wisely saw fit to craft an antidote for each poison. And they believed that they were clever, this way. If only they had the eyes to see that they were no different from the rest! Their brothers were no less cunning and cruel, and delighted in every life lost to their own skills._

 _And so this went, until Fate chanced to meet a family of the Mirril, to change their lives forever. One of their great potion masters had three sons—his apprentices, who spent their days devising new poisons for their can. The eldest brother was talented in the art, and the youngest brother found his place in brewing an antidote to every poison his brother could make. But the middle brother was jealous of their skill, and sought to prove himself by crafting a new poison in secret. He called his one great creation Death Sleep, for he planned for it to send its victim into a deep sleep filled with lovely dreams, as the poison silently, terribly drained the life away._

 _Not one person knew of the potion. And so it was by a terrible accident that the boys' own mother fell ill by it, mistaking it for something good to drink. All the clan was dismayed; and none were more grieved than the potion master and his family. And grieved beyond words was Orin, the youngest son who was so skilled with antidotes, because he had not known of this poison, and so had no cure for his mother. In a haze of terror, he took his brother's notes and sought to try, though he knew that any cure would be found far too late._

 _On his own, Orin had no clue where to begin crafting his antidote. But Fate was with him that night, and called him into the still waters that surrounded Maris, to the silent, secret isle in its bay where few dared venture. Little knowing what destiny led him, Orin followed the call around the little isle, to the far side where he could no longer see the shore, and no eye could see him. And as he rowed his boat, he cursed in his mind the other clans, regretting that if it were not for these, there would be no need for Mirril poison, and so his mother would not be doomed to die._

 _And yet as he thought of this, his heart was greatly changed as it came to him that if only there was peace between the four clans, this whole terrible tragedy might not have happened at all. He thought for the first time of clans beside his own, of other sons whose mothers had been lost to Mirril poison, while his own clan had hoarded the antidotes to itself. All at once, his cold Maris heart grew warm and began to ache at the thought of mothers and fathers, and sons and daughters, taken heedlessly from one another by his clan, just as his mother was being taken from him._

 _For the first time, a Maris longed for peace and unity between the four clans, and a day when such senseless death might cease among them. But Orin was only one young boy, with an already impossible task before him, and in his mind all was hopeless. Still, the call of Fate drew him onward, and he landed upon a calm and beautiful shore, where he gazed in wonder to the horizon, his grief forgotten for a brief moment._

 _There in the sky shone a brilliant full moon, the most glorious he had ever seen, and its reflection shone like a silver path to the heavens before him. The sense of Fate he had chased all along filled him, and he knew at once that something terrible and mighty was meant for him there, though he knew not what._

 _And as he gazed across the silvery path to the moon, the waters before him seemed to tremble in wonder like his own. Before his eyes, from the deep darkness of the sea, rose a figure too terrible for words._

 _She appeared not as a monster, but as a woman as glorious as the full moon, itself. A woman like his own kind, but filled with power and might. Her robes shone with all the colors of the sea, and her bare arms and head were adorned with gleaming copper that flashed in the moonlight. Brighter than all shone her fathomless eyes, glowing and golden as the stars, burning into Orin's very soul and commanding his mind._

 _He would have followed her into the deep to die, if she had asked him too, and he would have obeyed with gladness. The Maris no longer spoke of the hallowed mother they had cast aside, only of a dread monster—the fiercest, cruelest, and greatest of all serpents in the sea. And yet Orin knew at once, in his heart, that it could only be Jaggra, Lady of Water, who appeared before him._

 _He stood transfixed with wonder and terror as the unearthly figure strode across the surface of the water. As she drew near and Orin began to see her clearly, he realized with a start that the Dragon—the Great Serpent that all Maris had come to dread—was with child, and that her time to give birth was near at hand. Awestruck and wondering what this could mean, it was all he could do to stand upright before her, as she stepped onto dry land and towered above him, glowing eyes peering into him._

 _Her gaze held him captive for a long moment. No thought to speak, or flee, or act in any way crossed his mind; but he would have done any impossible task she commanded of him. And after a moment, her piercing gaze softened; and with a mother's smile, she touched her fingers to Orin's face in great affection._

" _Your heart is opened, as deep and wide as all the waters of the world," said the Dragon. For all her might and power, her voice was like the gentle waves on the silent shore. "You long for your people to be whole—the same prayer I have raised a thousand times, for the sake of the children I love. An impossible task lays before you, dear one. I will make it possible for you."_

 _Before his eyes, the shape of a woman vanished; and instead, he saw the Dragon as she really was. Above him rose a creature of nightmare, which brought no fear to his heart. Truly, there was no serpent greater than she, for her body coiled around the shore like a wall of glittering green scales; her spiny fins flared around her mighty head like a magnificent crown; and her fangs dripped a venom that sizzled and burned dangerously on the sand._

 _Any other Maris would have felt his heart give way from fright, and found himself dead before her. But Orin saw her as none other had in years without number, as the mother to him that she was, and this made her achingly beautiful to him. The Dragon saw this in him, nodding her mighty head as she slithered into the island's thick forest._

" _The time for my young to arrive is upon us, for the fullest moon of the year has risen," she told him. "Come with me, into the forest. Sit with me, ease my pain, and learn my secrets. There, I will give you the answers you seek."_

 _And so it was that Orin followed his Hallowed Mother into the thick forest in the island's center, brought her comfort and eased her pain, and was given the means to rescue his mother from death. The young potion maker watched in amazement as the small batch of his brew changed color, one at a time, from deepest blue, to brightest green, to shimmering silver – one color for each divided clan, together at last._

" _But Mother," he said after a time, puzzled, "what of the color for my clan?"_

 _And the Dragon smiled in her dragonish way, barring her dripping fangs and bowing her head low, saying to him, "Soon and very soon, now, there will be no care for clans left in your heart. Your heart will be for all clans and all creatures, for I have a gift or you."_

 _As she spoke, a single drop of steaming venom dripped into the brew; and all at once, the potion became as clear as the sky, and the sky, and the purpose Orin somehow understood his Mother had in store for him._

 _Both their labors completed, the Great Serpent transformed once again, taking on the shape of a tall, beautiful Maris, towering above the pool where her eggs lay in safety. Bending nearly double, she reached deep into the treacherous water and drew out a wonder – a great, round, glowing crystal, swimming with color as though all the light and waters of the world were alive within._

 _This treasure she presented to Orin, saying, "This I leave with you, my son, of my heart and body to make your kind one again. Take it, place your hands upon it, and become as I am, as you were made to be."_

 _And so Orin took the wondrous crystal in his hands, and at once he was changed forever. In an instant, the young Mirril potion maker was gone, left to memories of time. There was no room left in his heart for one clan, or one family, or one person. There was room there for none other than Jaggra, his true Mother, and her deep, passionate love for her children._

 _Taking these treasures with him, he climbed back into his boat, summoning the tide for the first time to aid his return to the shore. The strength of the waves and the power of fierce winds were within him, flowing in his veins as deep magic filled him._

 _The young man who stepped upon the shore was far from the one who had left it, not long ago at all. Already, his presence, and the presence of the crystal, had called all Maris to wake as the first light of day shone beyond the sea. And as they stole from their homes to gaze upon the creature on the shore, the distrust and the ages of bitter hatred between them seemed to melt away with the tide and the shadows of the night._

" _I am the Keeper of the Crystal," he proclaimed to his people, all memory of his old name long forgotten. "By the powers that made us and bind us, I say let these days of war fall away from us. Let there be peace and life between us, and let us never again battle over that which cannot be control, and belongs to us all."_

 _And all the Maris were amazed, enthralled by the power of the crystal, and longing to be whole again filled their hearts as it had filled the heart of Orin, who was now called Keeper of the Crystal – the first Titan of deep, mysterious Water, and all that dwells within it._

 _And so it was that the Titan's mother was saved from death, and lived to see her youngest son lead their people with wisdom. And so it was that all the Maris clans set aside their love of death and destruction, and together became prosperous. And so it was, that the truth of Orin's powerful meeting with his Hallowed Mother remained with the crystal, carefully and reverently guarded from mortal minds – until another young Titan with a heart for his own people chanced to discover it, and learn its secrets._

 _And so it has been, to this very day._

2222222222

"The end," Star concluded, closing her notebook with a sigh. She had always liked that ending, because it spoke so plainly of her father. The words had been passed from the crystal, to the Keeper, to her father, and then to her, and she had written them exactly as they had been given; but she had often wondered how such a detail had made its way into this very personal tale. A long time ago, she had wondered if the Keeper, himself, had come up with those last words, as a way to playfully tease her father from afar, as she supposed brothers would.

Now, with the past and present connecting in so many ways around her, Star felt that she understood. Neither Titan had devised that twist – she suspected strongly that, like the rest of the tale, those words had come directly from the crystal, and therefore from the heart of the Dragon, herself. Because Orin's tale and Rowan's were so remarkably alike, driven by so many of the same fears and desires, and by their own mothers.

That had moved the Dragon's strangely motherly heart. It was plainly very important to her. Important enough to mention in her own story, that had nothing to do with the Arin or the Lord of Earth, or anything else.

There was no applause, as there often was when she finished telling a story. Instead, the whole company was standing or sitting back quietly, thinking the tale over and appreciating everything it suddenly meant to them. Even Keids was silent, thoughtfully stroking his beard and gazing into space, marveling over what he had heard. Iris was staring at her knees again, and looking like she had something on her mind.

"A thought comes to me," the Maris girl said abruptly. "A thought of the Hallowed Mother's heart and mind. Both were repeated many times, and I cannot believe it was for nothing. Do you suppose she knows where I am, even now?"

Star paused, thinking slowly about that. "Perhaps," she said at last, not sure what else to say.

"I thought before that I came to this wretched place by a terrible accident," Iris continued. "That I had done this to myself because I am selfish and prone to trouble, as my friends and parents are always complaining; but now, I am not so sure. In the hours since then, I have begun to wonder if I was brought here on purpose, like this pirate was – by the will of the Great Serpent, to do some wonder of my own. Do you think it foolish of me to think such things at a time like this?"

"Not at all," Star smiled. "Your sudden appearance here has proven to be a miracle, which some would say is mere coincidence, but I think we all know better than that by now."

Iris glanced at her sideways, and a faint smile spread over her pale face. "I will remember this night, then. I will remember it to today's Keeper, and all our kind. I will tell them all what I've seen and heard. Perhaps the Keeper will remember my memories even to the other Titans, at least to let them know that you live. It will comfort them to know what you have done here, I think."

It was a comforting thought to Star, as well. There were days when she and her cousins still felt terrible about leaving their families behind, unable to even say goodbye or make vain promises to return one day. But as Iris spoke, something clicked in her mind:

 _Remember, too, the journey, dear,_

 _And all you do and see and hear._

She had felt all along the strangeness in the most recent riddle the sigil had given her. It had come from the gold medallion around her neck, but the tone had felt… _Odd_ to her, somehow. What was more, it felt like many of the words had been given to her, but were meant for someone else to understand and use. The feeling had pricked at her all night, more and more when she had a few minutes to think of it; and now, at last, she knew why.

The words had been meant for Iris the whole time. They had been words of motherly encouragement, for a terrified child who didn't realize that she had a mission to accomplish. Somehow, perhaps just because Iris was there, and because the love of a mother could breach any boundary, the voice of Jaggra, Lady of Water, had crept like a stream across the barren desert and into the Earth sigil, where it could be heard.

And the most amazing part was that Iris didn't even need to hear those words now, even though they were meant for her. She simply understood it now, and had found the courage and will to do it.

 _She is humble, and obedient for once,_ Star thought, gazing back at the Maris in wonder. _She has learned quite a lot from this adventure, and will learn quite a lot more on the next once. Like Orin, the young person who returns to Maris shores will be far from the one who set out, not at all that long ago._

 _Her parents will be so proud, and so glad. And they won't be the only ones…_

2222222222

 _Afterthoughts…_

2222222222

This took a stupidly long time to finish, because I had a new job to start, a funeral to go to, and a house to get together so we could sell it. I'm in the middle of the grieving process right now, as I know some of you already know, and it's made creativity of any kind understandably difficult. Which has been frustrating, because this chapter sat nearly completed for nearly two months and I couldn't find the _oomph_ to finish it!

But here it is, finally, in all it's thrown-together goodness. I know this retelling of Orin's tale probably won't fly with a lot of people, but blah. BLAH, I say.

Happy Halloween, in advance! 8D


	15. Chapter 14: Master of Tides

The title of this chapter was actually going to be the title of this whole book, but I liked naming it after Squad C-57 better. Also, today's action was inspired almost entirely by Lindsey Stirling's song by the same name. ;)

We are almost at the end, people! If I stop stalling, _Night Watch_ could be finished before Christmas! 8D

2222222222

 _Chapter 14: Master of Tides_

2222222222

Two hours passed in peaceful silence, though it scarcely seemed like enough time to rest properly. As Keids wandered around the third floor common room, waking the napping Crusaders and his new captain, the lot of them came around slowly, even grumbling.

Only the usual people woke with them, to see them off again and wish Iris luck. Alanis and Leah, who hadn't been on any adventures, looked far better than the rest of them. Vivi and Zizi had recovered a little, and had woken mainly to hug Forley goodbye so that they could go back to sleep. Thora and Zeel hadn't bothered trying to sleep, knowing that it would elude them, and that trying would only exhaust them more until this whole business was over this.

"This is a good gathering," Iris commented vaguely. "If any of you have a message you wish me to carry home for you, tell me now. I will deliver it at once, if I make it back."

Alanis grinned, thrilled at the opportunity. "Tell my father and sister that I'm using every skill they've given me, and that I'm using them to help people in need. It's no less than either of them would do, after all. And… Tell my mother not to worry about me. I know I've hurt her terribly, and father, too, but… Just, please, tell them I'm sorry for doing this to them."

Iris nodded respectfully and turned to Leah and Forley, who were standing shoulder to shoulder and smirking excitedly at each other.

"Let our father know that I'm still baking, as always," Forley said lightly. "And getting into plenty of trouble, too. That certainly hasn't changed."

"No," Leah agreed slowly, "but it's no longer for his own amusement. Tell our parents that he goes about by night saving people from enslavement; and that by day he sees that no one leaves his bakery hungry, even if they have nothing to pay with. He has changed a great deal, and so have I. On the whole, we are doing very well – as well as we possibly can."

Zizi squeaked excitedly and reached for her to pick him up. "Yeah you are, 'cause – 'cause you got – you have us now," he cheered as Leah swung him up and onto her hip – his favorite perch, even if he was seven years old.

Vivi laughed, and waved to get Iris' attention. "Say hi to Marlie and Allun for me and my brother, too. We _really_ like the kids they made," she added, hugging Forley tight for emphasis, earning a pat on her head. For a moment, the four of them looked like a normal, happy family.

"Also let them know that the mark isn't permanent and will fade with time," Zan chimed in from the other side of the room as he tugged his boots back on. "They'll be shocked to see you this way, after all."

Forley laughed and shook his head. "Not as if they'll be able to _see_ us, Zan. Iris is only delivering a message for us."

The rest of them shared a laugh over it, even Iris, which made Star wonder. The words of the rhyme said for Iris to remember not only what she heard, but what she had seen. And the Keeper had the power to look into minds, to see the thoughts and images there, and to then share that knowledge with others. Iris was not meant to just repeat the thoughts her friends were sending with her. When the Keeper asked to see her – which he certainly would – he would be looking to see this moment exactly as Iris was seeing it right now, as the memory in her mind that it would be. And he would send those very memories to her father. Star was certain of it.

She had thought that the words of her prophecy had been as clear to the others as they were to her. Even Zan had noticed it – Zan, who once put so little stock in magic, and things he didn't understand! Plainly, she had been mistaken.

Zeel, at least, seemed to know the truth of it as Star and Zan did. When Star glanced at her mother, she was smoothing her hair and straightening her dress, trying to make herself look less frazzled and anxious than she was.

She wouldn't be able to see her husband; but he would be able to see her for the first time in more than a year. Surely, hopeful though he was, he probably struggled daily with the fear that they would never meet again, hoping against hope that she was at least still alive. She wanted to appear strong and unafraid, as he remembered her, to help stay his fears and keep his hopes alive.

Star thought of this for herself, looked over her borrowed clothes again, and sighed in annoyance. She remembered the cosmetics smeared all over her face, and groaned inwardly. Knowing that her family was going to see her looking like this made her stomach lurch. At least Iris had seen her before her dress had been torn, when she had looked halfway presentable.

While the others were still laughing, Star nudged her mother and asked in a low voice, "Where's Evan?"

"Asleep," Zeel said simply, though with grave determination in her voice.

"You should go get him. If Iris sees him, so will the Keeper, and so will the other Titans. Don't you think –?"

"No," Zeel hissed back, clenching her fists and taking a deep breath. "Your father doesn't need to know about him. Knowing what has happened… It would only bring him pain, and make him worry even more. This is the only comfort I can give him, and I won't ruin that with more things he can't change."

Star disagreed, but could see why her mother had chosen this. Knowing that the choice wasn't hers, and indeed none of her business, she simply nodded obediently. Instead, she thought suddenly of all the other memories Iris would be taking with her: the escape from the dungeon, the journey through the slums and the sewers, and the pirate's den. She also thought of the memories Iris had still to make on her journey: a daring escape, a week or two's sailing through rough waters, and hopefully a safe landing on the shores of a wondrously free land.

Her father would see Zan again, and see him this time for the good, courageous boy he was. He would see the faces of the rest of the squad who had invaded his home and kidnaped his wife, and he would see that those very people were now her protectors and friends. He would see many things, and how changed they were.

"I only wish I could do more for you, young lady," Thora was saying in her courteous way, holding out a small bag she had packed. "You have been through so much already, and have such a long way to go. This is hardly much; but there is water, and bread and cake, and also bandages and healing ointments in case of emergencies. One can never be too careful in this wide world."

Iris took the bag and slung it into her back, slightly stunned but unable to turn down such a generous gift. "You did not have to do this for me," she commented. "There is no reason for it in the world."

"Oh, but there is every reason in the world," Thora insisted sharply, planting her fists on her hips. "It is a healer's duty to care for people, and you are a guest in my house. That aside, you are in a deal of trouble and need all the help you can get."

"I feel like the pest I am," Iris said sullenly, ducking her head in shame. Thora surprised her yet again by reaching out and touching her shoulder in comfort, smiling wryly.

"Well, then, now you know how to avoid that in the future," she pointed out. "You will be fine, Iris of Fisk. Keep your chin up, girl, and stand up straight for goodness' sake. You'll get a humped back, slumping around like that."

Iris did as she was told, straightening herself and squaring her shoulders, as she turned next to Star and Zeel. "I imagine you both have a lot you want to say. Where will you start?"

"I'll start with this," Star answered right away, pulling the sigil from under her clothes so that Iris would see it – so she would remember it. "I've guarded it with all my strength; and in return, it's given me some of its power. I'm…"

Star felt her voice wavering, and swallowed the lump that had risen in her throat. She chose her words carefully, so that when her father heard them, he would hear her speaking directly to him.

"It was an accident. I never meant to bring it here, and I'm so sorry. I've felt like a thief, having it like this. But the power it's lent me has helped me rescue so many people, from fates worse than death. It seems pleased with that, and happy to help. I hope that makes some things a little better…"

She felt a strong arm around her shoulders and looked up to see Zan beside her. Unable to bear seeing her still so torn over the sigil, he had come to comfort her. The assurance and warmth in his eyes made her heart skip, and she could feel her cheeks beginning to burn. She smiled her thanks and pushed the sigil back under her tunic with a sigh of relief.

 _Papa is going to see this moment,_ she realized with a start. _He will see at once what there is between us; of all people, he won't miss or mistake it, even if we haven't admitted it to each other. What will he think, I wonder…?_

Zeel stepped forward last of all, tall and straight as usual; but it was plain from her face that she was still trying to decide what to say. How to put her thoughts and fears and hopes from the last year and for the years to come into just a few sentences. She hesitated only a second longer, then took Iris by her arms and stared intensely into her flat eyes.

"I am fine," she insisted, managing to smile a bit. "It hasn't always been easy, but I am alive, and safe, and as happy as I can be here. And in small ways, I am helping my people win their freedom. It is a joy to be here for them in this time, but…"

Her smile faded; and Star was positive that there were tears in her mother's eyes.

"I will see you again," she whispered. "I love you, and I _will_ see you again. I promise."

Iris was paralyzed, unable to tear her gaze away. Not understanding, she began to fidget uncomfortably in Zeel's grip, wanting to get out from under her eyes.

"I will make sure to tell them," the girl said as politely as she could, though with stiff fright in her voice. Turning to Forley and Keids, she hurriedly asked, "Can we be going now?"

Keids was farewelling Thora almost too warmly, and didn't answer her. Forley, also concerned about Zeel's behavior, stepped forward and shooed the Maris toward the door.

"It does seem like the time to be going," he agreed. "On that note, though, be a friend and give the very same regards to mother and father if you could be so kind. Leah and I had next to no time, and so all we left them was a hastily scribbled letter with those very words."

"Oh yes," Leah murmured, bowing her head in shame as she remembered that moment. "It was a poor way to leave them, and we know that it must have broken their hearts. We regret that almost every day, and wish that it could have been different; but there was simply no time. There was nothing else we could do."

"'I will see you again'," Iris repeated, drawing her hood over her face. "These words mean much to your family, I have noticed. It is a Traveler greeting, is it not? I suppose it makes perfect sense."

Before she had gone further, Zizi jumped down and darted over to hug her tightly.

"I'll miss you, Iris," he said quietly, sounding like he might cry. "I know we didn't – I didn't know you a long time, but I – I hope you get – I hope you'll be alright. Be safe, okay?"

Iris looked like she wanted to smile, as she lowered her webbed hand to pat him on the head. "I will do my very best. With luck… Perhaps I will see you again, too."

Zizi left her with a wondrous smile, his red eyes gleaming with delight to have finally made friends with her. With some reluctance, he released her and watched quietly as she hurried to the door.

"Quickly, before someone else insists on hugging me," she pleaded to Keids, earning his attention at last, as well as a sharp bark of laughter.

"An' who to say ol' Keids ain't gon' hug ye 'fore de night be out?" he teased, opening the door and letting her slink out before he could make good on his threat. "All y'all remainin' Crusaders, out ye go. Be a long way to de docks, it be, an' another storm be brewin' fer de dawn. Gotsa go quick like, we do."

Star, Zan, and Forley nodded shortly in farewell to their family, and marched out the door without looking back. Keids hung back only a for moment, and Star heard Thora speaking to him softly.

"Come back any time, young man," she was saying, a hint of mischief in her voice. "Don't be a stranger."

"I'ma hurry back to dis place," he agreed. "Once dis whole war be all won up, I'ma make meself at home in dis palace o' yers, woman."

Star rolled her eyes at this, glad that Zan was too far ahead to have heard. It would have driven him mad for a whole host of reasons.

 _What a shocking turn of events,_ she thought dimly. _The pirate and the healer… Well, if that doesn't sound like the makings of a new fairy story, I don't know what does._

2222222222

The first part of the journey was nearly unsurprising. Keids forced them right back into the manhole they had so lately come out of, and for a time they journeyed through the sewers once again. It proved the only real way to reach their destination, hidden from spying eyes and sheltered from the rain and cold.

The narrow, cluttered streets of the sewers were quiet, most of its hidden people asleep for the night. No one still awake bothered to stop or follow them. At length, Keids cleared his throat to speak.

"Zan boy, ye know o' de secret stair in Northside?" he asked abruptly.

Zan blinked once or twice before answering, "No, I don't think I do."

"Ol' navy secret, it be. Dey tell all 'um folk de one way in er out de city been de gates, but ol' Keids done know better from his youth. Gotsa go through de wall, ye do, 'til ye find de stairs. An' out dey lead, out an' down, to de sea and de docks. Faster an' sneakier den bargin' through de gates and walkin' all de way down dere. Ol' _Skiver_ been anchor dere on de far side."

"What a blessing," Forley sighed. "I had wondered how we were to reach the docks in good time, without being seen."

"So why didn't you say something?" Zan demanded.

Forley shrugged. "Well, the man clearly knows what he's doing, and he's thought of everything else so far; so I figured, why insult his great scheme by questioning it?"

Zan made a face, dissatisfied. "It would have been nice to know before hand, if you ask me."

Star wondered about this secret stair in silence, trying to guess from the vague description what it would actually be like when she finally saw it. Habaharan's wall was solid steel on the outside; but on the inside, it was a fortress all the way around. Central Control soldiers and generals did most of their business in dark hallways and shadowy offices that snaked through the wall like a honeycomb. It was how Night Watch officers like Zan and his family climbed to stand watch on the wall. There were many doors like the one Keids had described at street level all around the city; but entrance without a badge or a summons was, of course, always rewarded with swift punishment.

So, she supposed, it made perfect sense that naval officers would find their doors mainly in Northside, near the sea and the docks, and the apparent secret stair that would lead them all the faster to their ships. A blessing, indeed – a march to the small port beyond the wall was an hour or more, and the gates were impossibly shut for the night. And how much more tightly were they guarded, now, after the city's most secure dungeon had been breached so easily?

No, a secret way, under Central Control's very nose, was the only way to reach the ship. The Garaseds and their squad family were not on duty tonight; but there were other Night Watch squadrons who were, who would see and stop them immediately.

Keids lead them in silence after that, obviously knowing where he was going, all through the sewers for a long time. Star lost all sense of direction as they wandered and wandered, and every now and again she tried to guess at what might be just above her head. She wondered if they had passed through a part of the sewers, so like all the rest of it, which wound away beneath the palace for all its filth and plainness. There came a moment when she was sure they had passed beneath it, for they had been walking for such a long time; though, of course, it was impossible to tell.

Finally, Keids turned sharply into an alcove in the sewer wall – the sort that always sheltered an iron ladder that led to the street above. The captain moved to go first; but Forley surprised him by darting forward and scrambling up the ladder without thinking twice about it. It was usually Forley who went first, whenever the Crusaders found themselves in the sewers, because he was the eldest and considered it his responsibility; and so to him, it was instinct by now. Keids marked this with interest flashing in his blue eyes, and Star even saw him smile faintly over it.

 _It's exactly what Allun would do, if he were here – going before the people he loves to look ahead, risking danger alone to protect us,_ Star thought suddenly. _Father and son were already so alike, it was difficult to tell them apart at times; and now they are more and more alike on the inside. In all the ways that really matter. Keids must be enjoying this immensely._

And Star was enjoying it, too. She couldn't remember a time when she had been more proud of her beloved cousin.

They all climbed the ladder and spilled after him into the icy street, mostly gazing around curiously, trying to figure where they were. And mainly they looked to Keids, who had surely led them to this manhole for a reason. The man had planted his fists on his hips and was nodding his head in approval, as if everything was going according to his plan.

"Ain't too far, now," he said to them in a low voice. "To de gates, we go, den off a bit to de wall. I knows de place. You chilluns jus' follow close, ye hear?"

They all nodded back in agreement, glad to let Keids lead them wherever he wished. They were in the open now, and danger was sure to follow them, no matter how careful they were. Their task was now simple enough; but the perils in their way now seemed overwhelming.

Star hadn't been anywhere near Habaharan's one entrance in more than a year; not since she and her cousins had first arrived in the city. She now lived and worked in Southside, the opposite side of the city, and had little reason to go more than a few blocks outside it. She had never forgotten her first impression of the great gates, though. It had been just dawn that morning, and the sun had been rising to shine on the steel wall so it flashed like the sun itself. She had first stepped into the throngs of the city she now felt more and more was her home.

This was to be a very different moment. Now it was a rainy winter's night, and dawn was a long way off, still. The rain was a soft drizzle now, and icy puddles dotted the paved streets. Star could already feel her toes and fingers growing numb inside her gloves and boots; and every breath she took came back into her face as a chilling puff of mist.

Still, she had to say she preferred it to inches upon inches of snow, and the fear of monsters creeping about on the mountain of her homeland. She had never cared for winter in Rin. Winter in Habaharan was almost pleasant by comparison.

It still called for proper clothing, of course; and she continued to wonder how Keids was faring so well in tattered trousers, a rich but faded overcoat, and bare feet as he was. The man wasn't even wearing a shirt. And yet he seemed perfectly fine.

 _He will catch a cold worse than mine like this,_ she thought to herself. _It's a good thing Thora has invited him back to Bhlai House so readily; he will spend weeks recovering if he carries on like this much longer._

To her dismay, the very thought of catching a cold sent a tickle trembling down her throat, and she cleared her throat harshly to dispel it. Thinking of it, her nose was feeling stuffy again, too. She shook her head ruefully over it, hoping against hope that she was only being paranoid, and that her cold wasn't coming back on.

All at once, Keids skidded to a halt and spread his arms wide, forcing the rest of them to stop behind him.

"Hol' still, chilluns," he whispered harshly, his whole body stiffening. "Someun be stirring somewheres…"

Out of the black sky came with singing sound of an arrow flying through the chill air. It clattered on the street, somewhere mere paces ahead of them.

"Run, chilluns!" he roared. "We been seen! Run!"

Above them, unseen men and women were also roaring commands, and more arrows were falling like the rain behind them. It was a Night Watch squadron, high above them on the wall, one of whom had perhaps spotted them with amazingly sharp eye like Zak's. Now the rest of the team was taking up weapons and hurling them into the street, after the darting figures below.

It was easy to avoid those arrows, under cover of darkness; and it gave Star a flare of hope that they might be able to get away after all. That hope died at once as a voice barked a command from somewhere ahead of them, and several others answered in unison. It came at once to all of them that another squadron had answered the shouts from the wall, and that they were surrounded.

The Crusaders halted and drew their weapons, unwilling to go quietly, but wondering in dismay at what little use it would be. They looked to Keids for help – a command, a solution, anything. What he did left them stunned; and for a long moment, it seemed to Star that time was standing still.

His magicites were glowing in his hands, pulsating with deep blue and cold white light; and all around them, is seemed that the gently pattering rain was gathering over their heads. The puddles at their feet were rising to join the mass, and even the raindrops on their skin and clothes floated away before their eyes.

In short seconds, a shimmering dome of ice cold water had formed to cover them like a shield, swirling around them like a live thing. A few more arrows fell from above, only to be lost in the mass as if sunk deep into thick jelly. Keids saw this and huffed in satisfaction. With one swift move of his hand, the whole dome began to creak and groan and gleam with frost, as it turned to a wall of thick, solid ice.

Their impressive shield had taken less than a minute to form, and offered them a moment of safety, at least. Muffled, surprised shouting could be heard from outside, along with the sound of swords clanking uselessly against the ice. Any other ice would have shattered under such blades; but clearly, living ice was an entirely different matter.

Iris gazed around her in perfect, innocent wonder. "Magic?" she whispered, hardly daring to believe it.

"Beautiful magic," Zan agreed, awestruck at what he had seen. "I've never seen anything like it."

Keids chuckled and shot a devil grin over his shoulder. His eyes were alight as though fire burned within them. He looked so… _alive_.

"Ye ain't seen none like it?" he laughed. "Den wait 'til ye see what else ol' Keids can do!"

As he spoke so triumphantly, he flung his arms wide, and the whole dome shattered into what seemed like thousands of shards. Each one of them was flying forth in every direction, and the guards who had surrounded them were shouting in alarm as they ran for cover, uselessly shielding their faces with their bare hands. Shouts of alarm quickly turned to cries of pain in the dark; even the men and women on the wall could be faintly heard cursing as sharp spears of ice flew without warning into their faces.

Without calling to them to keep up, Keids started forward carried on his way. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep up, Forley snatched Iris around her waist and flung her over his shoulder before darting after the rest of them. The guards surrounding them, though fazed by sudden magic, were recovering and making themselves ready to fight. Star and Zan both had their hands back on their weapons, ready to defend themselves.

But Keids was ready faster than any of them. Like a streak of lightning glinting in the moonlight, a ribbon of water lashed through the air to gather in a ball in his hand; and it was growing, as the falling rain was sucked into it. By the time they reached those guards, that ball of water was the size of the man's head. The lashing ribbon had grown to the thickness of a large tree branch; and every time it shot out of the pirate's glowing hand, it hit its target with enough force to send two or three of them flying across the street.

Star focused on just staying behind Keids and in the wake he left, but on the inside she was beyond thrilled. Zan and Forley had attempted crossing their magics for a deliberate attack before; but it was dangerous, and those few attempts had never gone according to plan for all their practice. Keids made it look effortless. Indeed, using his magic seemed to be nourishing him. He was a lively character in the first place; now, he seemed aflame with passion and life and what Star could have sworn was pure joy.

An entire Central Control squadron was quickly batted out of their way, as if they had been no more than pesky flies. That danger out of their way, it seemed there was little in their way; and Keids had an extra speed in his step, now. Not too long after, he suddenly veered off to the side, down yet another dark, shadowy street. All at once, the black, solid form of Habaharan's wall was looming up before them; somewhere impossibly far above them, if Star looked hard enough, she could see the dark purplish-blue of the rainy night sky beyond the silhouette of the wall.

Keids stopped abruptly and braced himself, planting his bare feet firmly on the cold ground, and almost deliberately in an icy puddle. He took a deep breath, and then surprised the Crusaders very much by making a few deliberate, fluid, familiar movements with his hands. It was the graceful, dancelike movements of water stance. He was summoning the energy of his element. Already, his whole figure was beginning to glow with pulsing blue light, with flashes of copper sparking in the air around him.

Once again, every spare drop of water near him was rising to meet his summons, gathering around him like a great rippling sheet, awaiting his orders. Feeling that this mass of water was finally large enough to suit him, the captain squared himself and punched his great fist toward the shape of the wall, barking a battle cry.

And before they could blink, the whole sheet of water had frozen solid and slammed into the wall with a noise like thunder. The door the Crusaders hadn't seen in the dark caved in under the force, leaving a gaping opening that was somehow even darker than the wall itself.

"Go, chilluns," Keids ordered, shooing them toward the opening. "All dat racket, de guards come a'running any minute. We nearly dere, we be."

That idea struck Star's mind like a dart, as she climbed over the battered door and into a badly lit corridor. There was still a whole wall between them, but they were nearly there. Somehow, they had made it this far. It was an enormous relief to think that this mission was nearly done.

Now that she thought of it, there was a tinge of saltiness in the cold, wet air of this hallway. The sea was very nearby – plainly just beyond this section of the wall. In her mind, Star finally pictured and realized where they were.

 _We are in the northwestern-most corner of Habaharan, right where the north and west sides of the wall meet,_ she thought. _The northern side bears the gates, and a road that leads away to the west and to the coast; but that side is so long, it reaches all the way to the sea. And there is a bay there, right were the two walls meet. Almost certainly, that is where the naval ships are anchored – where they can rest and be cared for without being seen. We are encouraged not to think on this, because we are not naval officers and it isn't our business; but surely many people are strongly aware of it. Keids certainly is._

They continued to follow Keids through the corridor, still deserted though not for much longer. The man was glowing with the light of deep magic, and impossible to misplace in the dark. Soon enough, they could hear booted feet pounding just above them, and orders being yelled from the shadows nearby. Before those angry voices had quite reached them, Keids turned sharply and nearly vanished as he leapt down a flight of stairs the rest of them would have missed completely, otherwise.

Iris gasped suddenly and strained to look ahead from her perch on Forley's shoulder. "The sea," she said, with terrible longing in her voice. "It is near – so near! I can smell it, hear it. Oh, we are almost there!"

Just as she had said, the smell of brine was stronger, all at once. And a new sound was floating in the darkness around them: the sound of waves lapping against solid ground, and a gentle creaking noise that could only be coming from anchored ships like the one they were looking for.

The change that came next was as sudden as anything else that had happened so far. One moment, they had been bounding down the steps in darkness, surrounded by close stone walls. The next moment, they clattered into flat, open space, and a chilling sea breeze was blowing into their faces. They had emerged onto a long, narrow walkway that seemed to snake along the outer side of the city's wall; several ships sat bobbing at anchor at the end of docks that jutted out of the walkway, terrible and impressive shadows above them. All that lay before them was the vastness of the Silver Sea, still churning with the winds of the storm that had only just passed.

Somewhere ahead, a voice called Keids' name, and they saw the light of a lantern waving frantically in the dark. Somewhere behind, the guards chasing them could be heard storming down the stairs after them. Keids shoved the Crusaders ahead of him, and turned back.

"Do as Mavis say, chilluns," he ordered. "I'ma hold 'em back."

The Crusaders did as they were told, and Forley finally set Iris back on her feet. To their amazement, she hesitated and looked behind her.

"Captain," she called back, plainly afraid for him and all that he was facing alone. Forley grabbed her by the wrist and hauled her away.

"He'll be fine, just go," he insisted, eyes ahead and focused on the swinging lantern ahead of them.

When they reached the light, they were relieved to see a face they remembered vaguely. It was a woman from the den – Mavis, apparently. She was standing at the edge of a dock that led to quite a small ship, not at all much compared to the enormous warships around it. On the ship itself, several people could be seen running around on deck, doing their best to make it ready by candlelight.

"'Ere be de _Skiver_ ," the woman said proudly, but wasting no time in shooing them onto the dock. "On board ye go, lil' fishy. Still much a'do, dere is."

"Don't you think someone is going to see us like this?" Zan asked impatiently.

Mavis smirked back and held up her lantern, to reveal that it wasn't a lantern at all. It was another magicite, hanging from a tarnished chain, glowing with throbbing light. A warm, golden light, that was easy to mistake for fire from a distance, but was now all too clear. The stone was a tiger-eye. An Earth stone, with some of the same powers as the medallion around Star's neck.

"We been hid, we are," she said. "From 'bove, dey don't see nothin'. We jus' plain _gone_ , far dey know. Can't keep it up much more, tho, so we gotsa get goin', aready!"

As they reached the gangplank and Iris ran ahead to scramble onboard, Mavis turned to the Crusaders and held up her hand to halt them.

"Damn near too many on board, an' ye ain't even sailin' wit' de rest," she said gravely. "Yer part in all dis end 'ere."

Iris spun around halfway up the gangplank, startled to suddenly be so alone. "Can I not even say goodbye to my friends?" she pleaded.

Mavis looked over her shoulder and frowned. "Ye haven't by now?" she demanded.

"Iris, go on," Forley told her in a level voice, though it was plain on his face that their abrupt parting had hurt him, too. "We'll be fine, and so will you. "Just find Brax and Lilo, and help them with the ship. They need you more than we do, now."

As if to prove his point, a marked boy appeared over the railing, looking relieved to see his savior at last.

"Someun say me name?" he asked. "Thank the stars yer 'ere, cap'n! Sail's all jammed up, it is. I dunno what to do!"

So this was Brax, Star realized; and for all that he had been raised by famously capable sailors, he clearly had no idea what to do with any part of a ship. Iris was the only crew member who did; she was one of the few who had ever tasted the sea or even seen the sun before.

Star understood that this boy a bold one, filled with passion and impatience to grow up, much like she was, and nearly her own age, too; but in the dim light of the torch he was holding, she could see that Brax was terrified. Iris saw this, also, and all her own fears vanished. Now was her chance to win back her freedom, and to prove herself to everyone who saw her as a disappointment. She was a real captain, with a real ship and a real crew – a poor excuse for one, but a crew, all the same. She squared her shoulders and spared a final glance at her friends on the dock.

"I will see you again, too, I hope," she said quietly. Then she ran to meet Brax and hauled him off, the same way Forley had hauled her around all night, ordering him to show her what was wrong with the sail and remarking that it was probably an easy fix, and that she would show him how to do it on his own in the future.

Seeing nothing else to do, Forley turned to Mavis. "What do we do now, exactly?" he asked, watching the bobbing shape of the _Skiver_ out of the corner of his eye.

"Wait 'till it be safe to run," she grunted, folding her arms severely across her chest. "Cap'n'll git all 'em guards knock outta de way, an' I'ma git ye lot outta 'ere."

Forley frowned, puzzled by her words. "How do you mean to do that?"

Finally, Mavis' serious face cracked into a grin. "Same way I get all 'em chilluns o'er de wall: un'er cover o' Earth magic, on de mighty back o' Porrima, finest an' fastest grach in Eastside. Carry all 'em 'lil'uns at once, she did. She'll git ye home, ne'er fear o' dat."

Star and Zan exchanged a look over this, and nodded slowly in approval. "We've escaped danger this very way in the past," he pointed out. "Unos carried us home not a week ago, from the night Forley and I attacked those guards with lightning, remember?"

"Yes, of course I do," Star agreed. "We made the front page for it, and I suspect we will be right there again in the morning."

Behind them, a troop of guards had exploded out of the narrow stairway and was racing along the docks toward them. In the middle stood Keids, tall and sure of himself as always, his feet planted firm and his hands making graceful movements to summon a new attack. Star could feel the deep, mellow energy of magic humming in the air around her, stronger and stronger as it gathered, and its familiar faint chiming filled her ears. Keids was about to unleash something big. Something amazing. Something perhaps more surprising than the icy shield he had conjured out of thin air.

And only a second later, she was rewarded with a sight she had not been prepared for in the slightest. With a mighty sweep of his arm, as if he were scooping a great handful of water from the sea, a long, thick stream of salt water erupted over the side of the walkway. It seemed to fly over the pirate's head with a mind of its own, a terrible growling noise sounding from its center, flashing brilliant copper in the dim light.

As the stream hit solid ground, the cold water fell away to reveal yet another shock. The terrible growling and coppery flashing hadn't been part of the magic at all. Keids had dragged a whole, glittering sea serpent up from the depths – encased it in a tube of water and dragged it onto the walkway as if it were no trouble at all.

Now it was on solid ground, and roaring its fury. And the first thing it saw was the troop of guards, skidding to a halt and looking all at once as pale as death.

Seeing something to punish for its disturbance, the serpent gave a weird, hooting shriek, and slithered after those guards. It was angry, and hunting for pure spite. It was little surprise that those guards turned and ran back the way they came, screaming in pure terror, nearly tripping over each other in their haste. High on the wall above them, the Night Watch guards there could also be heard screaming and cursing at the sight.

Decidedly not Central Control's most graceful moment. Star had never seen its men and women so perfectly terrified, let alone screaming like frightened children.

 _The queen will be as angry as the serpent,_ she thought. _Angrier, even, if it's possible._

While the serpent was still distracted, Keids turned back to them with that same lively fire filling his eyes, and a nearly mad grin on his face. At the same moment, the _Skiver's_ sail unfurled with a snap in the winter wind, and the small ship pitched forward with the force. The children on board all shouted together in alarm; Iris could be heard barking orders to them all, though she, too, sounded shocked.

Keids set himself into a new stance, his hands now moving swiftly and deliberately to summon the power of Air with his diamond. Chilling gusts of wind gathered around him, swirling the pattering rain in every direction like dust. When he released those gathered winds, a force like a hurricane was sent hurtling into the _Skiver's_ sails, and the ship was blown in an instant from the dock. It all happened in an instant; but Star was certain she had seen the ship skip once or twice over the waves and into the open sea.

 _The powers of Air and Water in the palm of his hands,_ Star thought suddenly, filled with awe at all she had seen. _Master of Tides… Yes. That is what I shall call him in my stories._

The _Skiver_ was already so far out, it was growing faint in the darkness. Still, as the ship continued to speed away, Star, Forley, and Zan could all just see Iris' pale face at the prow, staring back at them in surprise and wonder. And perhaps also in sadness, that they might never meet again.

Precious seconds passed in shocked silence, and the _Skiver_ vanished into the night.

Mavis seemed to have been fazed by the suddenness of it, too; instead of ordering them to the next step of their mission, she hesitated with them and gazed after the ship with many emotions warring on her face. The ship was full of children she had rescued and raised form babyhood, who were now at the mercy of the winter sea in a crowded vessel with few supplies and an inexperienced captain. She looked sad, and afraid, and hopeful, all at the same time.

Of course she didn't doubt her own captain's plan; but the odds were still impossible, and there was no reason for her _not_ to be afraid. It might have been strange if she weren't unsure.

Her hesitation passed in a flash, and she raised two fingers to her lips and gave a high, sharp whistle. Over the shouting guards and shrieking serpent, another cry came ringing through the shadows, and the slinky shape of a grach appeared at her side.

" _I have remained nearby, as you said, Tiger Child,"_ the grach said in a deep, female voice. " _Are these the Crusaders you love so much? Am I to carry them away from this terrible place?"_

"Aye, Small Maiden," Mavis whispered back, "'fore de beast turn tail an' see 'em 'ere. Take 'em to Northside, where dey belong at. Zan boy 'ere'll tell ye de place."

Zan and Forley were both looking puzzled over the sight of this serious pirate woman speaking so plainly to the creature, as they nonetheless climbed onto it. Star understood it perfectly, and patted the grach's neck soothingly before following them.

"Thank you for your help, Small Maiden," she said, looking the grach in her small, beady eyes. "It means the world to us. You may call me Small Star, if you like."

" _Oh,"_ the creature answered, hissing in amusement as Star climbed onto her back. _"You are Small Star, and I am Small Maiden. I like it quite a lot. And you speak my language! Perhaps you should be the one to lead me, instead of this Zan Boy."_

Star and Mavis both smiled over this, as they both understood the creature's words perfectly. Mavis gripped Star's hand urgently, seeing that the grach was more eager to listen to her, instead. She placed her other hand on the grach's side – the hand that held her magicite – and the creature began to glow with a soft, warm light.

"Me Porrima ain't a dull beast, she ain't," she said hastily. "An' she be cloaked now, so all dem guards can't see ye. She know de way back to de den, and I be waitin' fer 'er at our usual place. Ju' git yerselves home, an' send 'er back quick-like."

"What about you?" Forley asked. "You and Keids, how will you get out of this mess?"

Mavis smirked at him again. "Ye ask too many questions, Forley boy. Jus' git, a'ready! To de skies wit' ye, me Small Maiden!"

" _And farewell to you, my Tiger Child,"_ Porrima hissed back, spreading her wings and taking off in a single, graceful bound. The docks quickly disappeared below them, and Porrima sailed over the heads of the guards on the wall. If those men and women noticed her in any way, it was as a sudden gust of cold wind on their backs, as an unseen force sped over them and vanished as silently as it had appeared.

" _Tiger Child is a clever person, Small Star, and Shark's Tail is not an idiot, either,"_ came Porrima's voice in Star's mind. _"They will be fine, as they always are. They have raised me from a pup, and they have never lied to me. If Tiger Child says that she will meet me in our usual place, then she will. That is enough for me, and it should be enough for your friends, too."_

"I can't say for them, but I believe you," Star agreed. "We are no strangers to the loyalty of grach."

" _Then we understand each other in more ways than one. Tell me where to go, Small Star. I will take you there without fail."_

2222222222

 _Afterthoughts…_

2222222222

Porrima is the prime star of the constellation Virgo, and also the mother Star of another Dragon you haven't heard of. Yet. Which is all the reason why I chose it today. ;D

Mavis is named after my cat, who is, herself, just a small tiger. She also has an adorable black stripe on her face, all the way down her head to her nose. The fact that she has a Zebak mark should have alerted us that she would be a cunning and crafty little bother… Their word for tiger – _mabisa_ – is also derived from her name. Long story short, I love my kitty. :D


	16. Chapter 15: Messages

I did it! I finished a thing before the deadline I gave myself! I'm a sorcerer! 8D

This is, indeed, the final chapter of _Night Watch_ , and I've been looking forward to it for some time. It's the longest chapter, but I had a lot to cover before it could end, so I'm not mad. Doom makes an appearance, along with several other Deltorans we all know and love; and we cut back to Rin to catch up with our various brokenhearted parents. I figured it was long overdue. And I didn't want people to forget _too_ much about them, as they will be central to the final book.

Oh, and Zadina. Is losing her mind. For reasons. ;D

2222222222

 _Chapter 15: Messages_

2222222222

It was nearly six o'clock in the morning, by the time the remaining Crusaders returned to Southside. And instead of returning straight to Bhlai House, Star urged Porrima the grach to land in Zan's neighborhood. After all his brothers had been through, it felt right to see him home to them first.

As Zan was fumbling for the key to his house, Star left Porrima a final pat on her shoulder and a generous thank you for all her help, before sending her back into the night.

" _We shall meet again soon, I think,"_ the creature had hissed back before taking flight. _"Take care, Small Star. It has been a pleasure flying with you this night."_

All was quiet at Garased House. Somewhere in the upper rooms, Zamiel and Zaneth had either exhausted themselves and fallen asleep, or were waiting up for their brother in tense silence. It seemed that they were sleeping; though the key had to be jiggled in the faulty lock and the door hinges creaked loudly as it opened, the Crusaders heard nothing stirring anywhere. No voices impatiently calling Zan's name, no feet running to greet them. Even in the garage on the side of the house, Dolosus and Unos didn't seem to have heard them.

"Ah, finally, a little boredom," Forley commented in a low voice. "I feel I've had my fill of noise for one evening."

"I think we all have," Zan agreed, shrugging off his jacket. "I can't wait to get into my warm bed and sleep, and sleep, and sleep."

Forley hummed thoughtfully, no doubt thinking the same for himself. But Star was moved by how tired Zan suddenly was, and how well he had pushed it aside all night. And on his own birthday, no less.

"Let's go, Star," Forley said impatiently, walking back to the open door. "Bhlai House isn't a long walk from here; if we hurry, perhaps we can outrun the rain and any nearby guards. Both are coming after us with a vengeance, to be sure."

"I'll be right there," she answered as he went on his way.

Zan looked at her curiously. "Is everything alright?"

Star was unsure of what to say. She had so many things on her mind, so many things she wanted to say all at the same time. Picking the right words for them was difficult.

"I'm sorry this wasn't the birthday you wanted," she said at last. "I know you wanted to spend it in peace, with your family, not running around on more missions and bickering with pirates. You barely got to eat any of your cake, for pity's sake! It didn't turn out at all how we wanted it to, and I'm sorry."

To her surprise, Zan smiled and clasped her hands in his own. "Don't be. If I'm honest, it was the best birthday I've ever had. It wasn't a peaceful night; but I spent it doing what I love to do, with people I care about, and that's what matters to me. We saved a lot of lives tonight. We've changed them for the better, and that makes me feel so… So…"

He was still trying to find his own words, but the ones he had already chosen had filled Star with pride in him. All at once, she couldn't bear to hold back her own true thoughts any longer. While he hesitated, trying to finish his sentence, she closed the short space between them, halfheartedly telling herself only to hug him – _not_ to kiss him like she desperately wanted to.

Yet this was exactly what she found herself doing, without thinking twice about it. For all he had done, and for all the love and courage in his heart, he more than deserved it. He had proven himself and earned it. She couldn't imagine herself living this singular moment with anyone else.

It was her first kiss, after all. It was his, too. It was special. Magic, in its own way. She could feel it, not as a deep rumbling and ethereal chiming, but as something soft and light and warm. Something like sunshine and clouds, so far away and yet almost close enough to touch, and beautifully, simply free.

It was love, she realized. Real love, for the right reasons, because of the things that mattered. There were no details or puzzles or complications there. Only truth, and freedom.

When she looked at him, his violet eyes were wide and bright with disbelief. He seemed paralyzed. Star felt the same, disbelieving, herself, that she had been so bold. She was also acutely aware of her cousin, waiting for her by the door; his gaze was like heavy bricks on her shoulders, impossible to ignore.

Star hated to have to leave now, of all times; but what else was there to do?

"Happy birthday, Zan," she whispered.

As she tore herself away and joined Forley at the door, she wondered what Zan would do next, now that she had given him what he wanted most in the world.

Forley was graciously quiet for a moment as they walked through the rain. Then he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I presume that what you meant to say was, 'I love you'," he suggested with a sly smirk.

Star smirked back and shrugged. "The words didn't make it into my mind fast enough," she answered simply. "I'm exhausted, too."

"You realize what you've just done, haven't you?"

Sighing to herself, Star fixed her eyes on the dark street ahead of her, resolving to feel no remorse whatever. "I've perhaps created an enormous problem for everyone," she grumbled, angrily remembering what Alanis had said to her. "I will have to leave this city someday, and I shouldn't be toying with his heart like this, and I'm only going to hurt him. I know, I know. But I just…"

She found Forley's arm around her shoulders, and his gentle laughter in her ear. "Yes, all that bother, too, if you insist. It wasn't what I was thinking of at all."

Before he could finish speaking, a shout of joyous laughter rang from the house behind them. They stopped to look back, astounded. Forley's smile grew warmer, and he patted Star's shoulder.

"What you've done is, you've made Zan Garased the happiest young man in the world," he said proudly. "That is quite a feat, if you ask me. I know some members of our original company won't care much for it, but I think it's a fine thing."

Star began to blush, but she also felt oddly safe. "Do you really?"

"Absolutely. Now save your breath for the walk home. It's a way, still, and I'd hate to fall from the frying pan and into the fire now, of all times. If we can just make it home, we can call it another night of successful Crusading; and that will be a fine thing, too."

2222222222

Most of Habaharan city was sleeping, but its malevolent queen was not. She was pacing in the highest room of the palace' north-facing tower, stormy red eyes on an equally violent sea. It was a rare and precious view of what lay beyond the famous wall. A view that few were supposed to think too hard about, and were in fact encouraged to ignore.

Zadina had not felt fury so passionately in quite some time. Report after hasty report had poured into her offices in the late hours of the night, and they painted a picture that seemed to say that someone in the city refused to leave well enough alone. The capture of a live Maris in the early evening had felt a triumph to the queen – something to remind her people of her great power, and a fresh brain to pick for useful secrets of the far west. Secrets which could, perhaps, finally lead to a successful invasion.

Her last attempt at that had gone poorly. It had involved cunning and flattery and deceit, which she might have known would never have worked on a specimen as clever as Zeel Moakel, the lost one, the traitor. On this occasion, she had planned to skip formalities altogether, to move straight to pain and death threats. It worked often enough with her own people. She had been certain that one small Maris would be easy enough to break. She had looked forward to it.

The second report had followed on the heels of the first, and it had infuriated her. Her Maris was gone, whisked away from the most secure place in all of Habaharan, at the hands of the same Crusaders who had cost her so much in the last few months. More and more unwilling but useful commoners escaped certain doom at their hands every week. In hindsight, she might have known to expect them to attempt a gallant rescue. But, of course, she never would have expected them to do something as futile as storm the Central Dungeon – let alone do it and survive! _How_ was it even possible?

Sadly, she would never know just how that had been allowed to happen. The two guards whose one job it had been to guard the one entrance to that dungeon had been dragged before her in a shameful state. They had stumbled before her, dizzy with heavy drink and badly singed all over, babbling of beautiful music and pretty women and a surprise attack by fire.

Zadina had been disgusted by it. Commands had been given in a blaze of anger. Those two pitiful excuses for Central Control officers had been dead for hours, and the general in charge of them had been demoted a whole rank for their disgrace. She was pleased with herself for making such a shining example of their failure to the rest of her warriors. Such a breach could never be allowed to happen again.

Never, _ever_ again. It simply could not happen again, for a number of reasons.

And then, not long after she had sent troops to comb the city for her lost prize, another report had come in. More attacks on her officers – by ice, this time. Her men had seen the missing Maris, in the company of others who could only be the Crusaders. They had been within grasp. But, as always, they had worked some magic they should have had no access to, and shoved some of Central Control's best people aside like play things.

A boat had been stolen from the naval harbor on the city's far side; it only meant that a naval officer had been involved in the escape, somehow, which was baffling. But the officer the surviving men and women had seen matched no description anyone had ever heard of. He had been a complete stranger, filled with deep magic and a great many dangerous secrets.

Which all paled beside the fact that one of the fastest ships in the navy's scouting fleet had been stolen, beyond a doubt with the Maris on board, less than an hour before yet another storm rolled over the city. There would be no chasing it in the current weather. Even Zadina, the Dragon Lord, queen of all the Zebak, knew better than to waste skilled officers on such a mission. They would all be lost, as surely as her Maris and her ship would be.

Rain was pouring again, and the winds of the new storm were tearing at the city below her. It matched her mood well. She felt trapped and helpless, unable to do anything about the current problem but rage uselessly.

She felt bitterly betrayed, as well. Someone of Central Control had turned their back on her, helped free her captives, and stolen her things. Someone was not following orders. Someone was resisting her will.

And that would not do in the slightest. For a number of reasons.

 _And if I am betrayed,_ she thought slowly, _there is no one among my men I can fully trust. Even my generals are suspect, now. One of them may be hiding the traitor among their ranks, whether they know of it or not._

 _The plans of my ancestors have failed me. My army of unwilling servants has found a will of its own. And if that will grows stronger still…_

Troubled by this idea, she paced away from the north-facing windows and wandered to the opposite side of the tower. To the wide window which faced the south, the barren wastelands, and a solution.

 _I need a new army. An army with no will of its own. An army I can trust to obey with question. And I know just where I can get one…_

2222222222

On an impulse he couldn't explain, Doom of the Hills was travelling west. Deltora's coast had been hovering in his mind for days, and he couldn't say why. All he knew was that he needed to go there, even though it was the middle of winter and travelling was difficult.

Thinking about it as he rode across his homeland, he recalled one of his more interesting friends predicting something about the west, when they had met in the fall – short months ago.

"I see the great rivers of our land joining, and a lonely little ship sailing out of the dark night to meet them," the dragon had said thoughtfully, then. Hopian was the very last dragon of the Opal, gifted with foresight and great wisdom. Whenever he spoke of future events, they were sure to pass, eventually.

Deltora's two great rivers – the Tor and the Broad – crossed paths on the western coast. A small port town had grown up there over the centuries, aptly if not uncreatively named Where Waters Meet. The town had been ravaged in the past, during 16 long, terrible years of invasion; but it had since been rebuilt, and was thriving once again.

It was the only place near either river that could receive a sailing ship. Which was why, after puzzling for days over it, Doom was finally riding hard to the west, to investigate.

He had a friend or two from Amethyst territory who would likely have taken him in for the night, if only they were there. Ranesh was the town hero, a local boy who had grown to be head advisor to the king, himself; and Marlien, his wife, was from Tora, just to the north. However, they now lived far away, in the palace in Del. This long into winter, it was unlikely that they would journey so far north unless they had a good reason to.

Doom frowned over this, disliking the idea of paying a stranger money to stay at a wayfarer's place. He wandered the wild, now, and would have preferred the shelter of some secret place, hidden somewhere unexpected. Just thinking of having to stay for a time among people made him uncomfortable.

Then he laughed grimly to himself. He suddenly reminded himself strongly of the daughter he didn't speak much about, who also lived in the palace in Del.

Because, of course, she was married to the king.

But Doom disliked thinking too hard about that, as well, and so pushed it from his mind. He focused instead on how bitterly cold it was growing, the farther north he rode, and allowed himself to complain quietly about how numb his fingers were.

He journeyed like this for two days. As soon as he had crossed the invisible boarder that separated the territories of the Opal and Amethyst, he began to feel a familiar, invisible tugging, and it seemed that the world was passing by at incredible speed. It was the will of Toran magic, speeding him all the faster to his destination. Or, at least, to the destination the people of Tora had decided on for him. Normally, he would have been glad of the assistance; but today, it concerned him.

The people of Tora had been expecting him. Their magic had been waiting to greet him, and swoop him away. Perhaps in the opposite direction he wanted to go in. They needed him somewhere… But where?

Nearly to his relief, he saw the beginnings of the wall of Where Waters Meet rising from the horizon. The tug of magic began to lessen, as the town itself came into view. In spite of wanting to expand the town, the people were already erecting a real wall of solid brick to replace the wooden one that had tided them over for so long. Doom supposed there was a reason for it, but it seemed counterproductive to him. He rode past in and into the town without looking twice at it.

It was just past dawn, and the streets were filled with a chill mist. Fresh snow covered every surface. The sounds of shops being opened echoed from a few buildings; otherwise, it was serenely quiet. Doom rode in silence through the town, headed straight for the docks. He had been hauled here partly against his will for a reason, and he had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with the Opal dragon's prophecy.

When he reached the tiny shipyard, he tied his horse to a post and carried on by himself. After walking for only a few minutes, he spotted a few people standing together at one of the docks. Two were wearing the long, flowing robes of Tora – one red, the other purple, bright and impossible not to see in the mist. The third was tall and dark, dressed much like he was in a long coat, sturdy trousers, and heavy boots.

Doom didn't have to look at them a long time to guess who there were. Indeed, he felt he would have known Ranesh, Marilen, and Zeean of Tora from any distance, after all they had been through together.

The mere fact that the couple was here, when he had been so sure they would not be, made him wonder very much. They had been summoned, perhaps as much as he had been, and of course they had answered the call.

What in Adin's name was going on?

"You wanted to see me," he greeted flatly, appearing out of the mist like a shadow, pleased to have surprised them like he had wanted to. All three of them jumped in alarm, and Zeean's hand flew over her heart as she scowled at him.

"Never do that again," she scolded. "I can imagine you are upset, Doom of the Hills, but it is no reason for such spite."

Doom's mouth twitched into the slightest of rueful grins. "Then I would say we're even," he answered. Then his face returned to its usual frown and he crossed his arms, staring out as far as he could across the sea. "Now tell me, what has happened that you needed me here so urgently."

"A ship sailed into Deltoran waters very early in the morning," Marlien supplied right away. "We know little of it yet, but our people have sensed no ill will from it. All we know is that it is small and unexpected. We aren't even sure where it's come from."

"We were woken by the call around five o'clock this morning," Ranesh added, sounding irritated. "There was nothing for it but to bundle up and hurry here as soon as possible; there wasn't even time to wake our son and bring him with us, as we would have wanted to. I'm not exactly pleased to be here, myself."

Marlien and Zeean glared at him, but he plainly didn't care. Doom couldn't say he blamed the man.

"Do their majesties know of this?" he asked.

Marlien shrugged. "We left a scribbled letter; but we know so little, and time was short, and so the letter is very vague. But it explains where we've gone so suddenly, and why, as best it can."

"So why summon me?" Doom nearly demanded. "It hardly seems to concern me, and I was busy."

"You were nearby," Zeean replied simply. "You were nearby, and we felt that we could use all the help we could find in this moment. I must say, it was a relief to find you so suddenly close at hand."

 _But I was not nearby,_ Doom thought to himself. _I was two days away from here when I felt so strongly compelled to ride this way; and there was no strange ship wandering in our waters then. So… I just happened to be there, just when I was most needed._

It was far beyond a coincidence, and he didn't entirely care for it. What did it mean? What was he needed so badly for, that the cosmos had rearranged his life to place him here, right at this moment?

A few more minutes of anxious waiting passed; and out of the growing dawn, a dark shape appeared in the mist. It drew closer, and the shape became the solid form of a small ship, its brown sails slack in the still morning air. It appeared to be a trading vessel from its size, fit more for boxes and crates to be neatly packed away than for a large crew to travel comfortably. As it drew closer still and Doom got a better look at it, he could also see that the ship was built for speed, for cutting through waves like a dart. Perhaps, to make daring escapes with loads of loot all the easier.

 _Just the kind of ship a pirate would favor,_ Doom thought warily, his fingers brushing the hilt of his dagger.

Yet as the ship sailed along the neat rows of docks, there was no noise coming from it. No threats, no curses, no drunken bawling – nothing at all, in fact. As the ship clumsily pulled up to the dock opposite them, it seemed as though it was being driven by ghosts. There was no light, no movement, no sign of life anywhere on board.

Staring and wondering very much, the four companions slowly approached the vessel, watching for any sign that they might be walking into a trap. But the more they looked at it, the less likely it seemed. The ship just sat there, looming nonthreateningly before them, bobbing listlessly in the calm waves.

Cautiously, Marilen stepped up ahead of them, peering at the deck. "Hello?" she called as boldly as she dared. "Is there anyone there?"

"Answer us," Zeean added, her aged voice deep and grand with authority. "If there is anyone on board this ship, I command you, in the name of Adin, answer us!"

At last, something stirred. There was a scuttling noise on the deck, as someone crept around unseen; elsewhere on board, there came the muffled sound of a child giggling, and another child crying softly, and other voices hushing them, telling them to keep quiet.

It was an odd mix of sounds. Very odd…

Pale fingers appeared gripping the railing, followed by a pair of flat, cold eyes in a pale, hairless face. Doom blinked in surprise at. It looked….. Like a Maris.

"In the name of Adin, you say?" the creature called back, its female voice anxious, but also filled with wild hope. "Do you mean to say, we are in Deltora?"

Zeean and Marlien looked between each other, puzzled by the question and how desperately it had been asked. Looking more awake now, Ranesh stepped between them to take over.

"Yes, indeed, you are in Deltora," he called back. "You are in the town of Where Waters Meet, in the land of the Amethyst, on our western coast. Now state your business. What brings you here so early on a winter's morning, with no warning?"

The creature jumped to its feet in joy, revealing the rest of a body that was definitely Maris. A young Maris, too, by the look of it. She looked over her shoulder, nearly cackling with glee.

"Brax! Lillo! Get up, it's alright! And get the others up here, too! We're finally here!"

To their astonishment, another pair of youngsters hopped to their feet from where they had been crouching on the deck, also cheering in excitement. These two were not at all Maris; they were dark in color, with bright eyes, and strange black marks from their hairlines to the tips of their noses. One of them, a young girl, darted out of sight and began hollering words in a foreign tongue below deck.

As the sound of many people storming onto the deck filled the air, the Maris turned back to the people on the dock, her fishlike face grinning broadly, showing off rows of pointy little teeth. "I am afraid it is a long story," she called to them, laughter in her voice. "Let us ashore, and I shall explain everything."

Ranesh hesitated at the request. "How many are you?" he asked, as more and more young people crowded onto the deck.

"14, in all," the Maris answered. "13 Zebak children, and one Maris child – that is, myself. We have come seeking sanctuary. Please, let us ashore; and, as I said, I shall explain everything."

Ranesh, Marlien, Zeean, and Doom clustered together, whispering furiously amongst themselves.

"Zebak?" Marlien asked, looking mainly at her husband. "What is this, _Zebak_? I've never heard of such a thing, have you?"

"I don't think so," he said thoughtfully. "It's a harsh sounding word, isn't it? I think I would remember it."

"Well," Doom pointed out, "the Maris has agreed to explain what it means, though she seems fixed on the condition that we let them off the ship first."

"But should we allow such a thing?" Zeean wondered, glancing at the gang of young faces crowded at the ship's railing. "There are so many of them, and we don't even know where we've come from, or what they want with us."

"They want sanctuary, apparently," Doom put in. "The Maris just said so. Sanctuary from what, though? What kind of trouble could so many young people be in?"

"It could be risky," Ranesh muttered, a heavy decision being weighed in his eyes. "We can't just let strangers unannounced into our country, not after we've finally won our freedom back. Who knows what they really mean to do here?"

Marlien squeezed his arm and glared at him again.

"Ranesh, they are only children. Besides, I sense no ill from anyone on this ship, and see nothing but truth in anything the Maris has said. Let them off the ship – if only to let them stretch their legs, at least."

Ranesh looked back at the crowd of eager faces awaiting permission to land, and over the ship that was entirely too small for so many of them. After another moment's thought, he finally nodded and gestured to the crowd.

"Come ashore, then," he called to them. "Come down here and explain yourselves."

Several of the children cheered in triumph, and the Maris sighed deeply in relief. The two tallest of the children – the ones with the marks on their faces – wasted no time in lowering the gangplank all by themselves, and the rest of the gaggle began storming down to solid ground, one after the other. The marked girl bent to pick up the smallest of them, another girl who was still half asleep, and carried her down.

"Lillo, are we there yet?" the child could be heard yawning.

Lillo rolled her pale green eyes, as if she had heard the question repeated many times recently and had grown sick of hearing it, but was now charmed because she could finally answer, "Aye, Layla girl, we are."

The green-clad Maris came last of all, warning the smaller children to be still and quiet, though it was plain that they mostly wanted to run off and look around. Small Layla was fidgeting and complaining loudly, more awake and filled with excitement to finally be off the ship. Lillo had to set the child on her own feet before she squirmed free and fell, though she kept a firm grip on her hand. It seemed the 13 dark children knew each other well, as if they were all brothers and sisters, perhaps. But it still didn't explain their sudden presence.

The Maris paused before the four Deltorans, unsure of which one was in charge and who to address first. Thinking of it, Doom wasn't sure of that, himself.

"I am Iris of Fisk," the Maris said at last, as much to any of them as one. "With me are Brax and Lillo of Habaharan, and their company. Thank you for allowing us to land here."

Ranesh stepped forward and shook her webbed hand. "I am Ranesh, advisor to the king," he answered. "With me are my wife, Marlien, court historian and librarian; Zeean, elder of Tora; and Doom of the Hills. I have to say, the four of us were very… Confused, when we realized a stray ship had entered our waters. We had no idea what to expect from it, but I'm certain it was not this. Since you have offered to explain yourselves, please do."

"I would be confused, myself," Iris muttered, then cleared her throat. "We have escaped from the land to the north. Our mission was to find a safe place for these children, who have never known freedom. But they will not be safe in Maris, and so we sailed for Deltora, instead. We have been at sea for nearly a week in this small ship, sailing through storms, fending off serpents and other foul creatures, and praying that the Dragon Lord has not pursued us."

"Wait just a moment," Ranesh interrupted her. "You say you came from the land to the north?"

"Yes, we have."

His face became very suspicious. "You mean the Shadowlands, of course."

Iris blinked at him. "…No, of course not. We have sailed from the city of Habaharan, in the Zebak lands. I believe the place you call the Shadowlands lies between here and there, separating the two entirely. I was warned, before our escape, to give the place a wide berth for safety's sake; I was also told that your land is separated from it by mountains, and that I might sail closer to land once we had passed them. I can see now that this was very true."

The Maris was very pleased about this, but Ranesh was not satisfied.

"Then this Dragon Lord of yours… You don't mean the Shadow Lord?"

"No, I mean the Dragon Lord," Iris answered plainly, as if it was obvious. "I know of the Shadow Lord. I have heard enough tales from our traders who come here – and those who would not come here, while evil ruled this land. The Dragon Lord is a human woman of flesh and blood, though I am not surprised that you might mistake the two. They are very alike in magic and wickedness."

Ranesh stood back a bit, thinking this over. "There is another country beyond the Shadowlands?" he mused, looking over his shoulder. "Doom, think hard. You survived that wretched place. Did you hear nothing of such a land while you were there?"

"No," Doom answered flatly, annoyed to have it mentioned in front of so many strangers. "Like you, I think I would have remembered. I've heard no more of the Zebak lands than you or any of us have."

Several of the gathered children gasped, looking offended. "What do ye mean, ye ain't heard of us?" the marked boy demanded in a loud voice. "We been right there, all along! An' we heard o' ye before."

"Aye, we did," Lillo agreed snappishly, releasing the child's hand to plant her fists o her hips. "Yer our last hope, see? We been enslaved all our lives. Jus' got free, we did, from a fate worse than death. Ye can't _not_ help us!"

It was the word "enslaved" that struck Doom's heart, when he thought on it later. He had wondered at what so many children might have to run so far away from in such a tiny craft. It seemed more and more that it had been a desperate escape from something truly terrible. A glance at small, impatient Layla proved this even more, as a beam of rising sunlight came over the dock and the child began to cry, complaining that it was burning her and that she wanted to hide from it. As if she was unused to seeing the light of day.

Doom felt moved to face Lillo squarely and try to calm her.

"There is no reason to shout at us," he said in his gruff way. "We know a thing or two of fates worse than death, ourselves." He glanced meaningfully at his companions, who were now reflecting in silent shame on the troubles they had faced during the Shadow Lord's reign of terror. Except for Marlien, who was kneeling in front of Layla and offering her a piece of candy with a kind smile. The girl had stopped crying and wandered over a bit shyly to take the treat.

Lillo saw this, too, and took a deep breath instead of snapping again, more willing now to listen to reason.

"We are more than willing to help you," Doom continued. "However, the matter of you staying here lies with the king – who, as it happens, is kin to each of us in some way or another. Your company will go with us to Del, and he will sort out the rest."

The two marked children ducked their heads nervously, raising their hands to brush self-consciously at the stripes on their faces. Iris looked at Doom with an odd face.

"A meeting with a king means naught but death to their people," she growled, as if insulted that he had frightened her companions. "Are you certain…?"

Zeean held up her hand in peace. "Leif is a good man, with a heart too big for his own safety," she said gently. "He has never been able to turn away a soul in need; I don't know if he has the capacity for it. He will help you, in whatever way he can. Almost certainly, he will allow you to stay in our land for as long as you need to."

Iris looked satisfied with this, but the Zebak children still seemed unsure. All of them but Layla, now safe and warm in Marlien's arms, and babbling casually about everything she had been through recently.

"The journey to Del can wait a day or two," Marlien said suddenly. "This little one says they ran out of food and water in the night, and that a nasty cough is making its way among them. These children need food and rest and medical attention before they go anywhere."

Ranesh nodded, and went to stand beside his wife. "They will find all three right here. I will make sure of it. Whichever of them don't fit into the inn, I will look after in our own house."

Listening to all this, Zeean nodded, as well. "I will return to Tora, then. It seems I have a few letters to write. I will be back in a day's time to journey with the rest of you."

"Very well," Doom agreed. "I will go ahead of you this evening, if you would lend me your speed. They might like to know ahead of time at the palace just what is in store for them."

Zeean laughed vaguely. "Indeed, they might. We will send you with all speed, then. I will see you tomorrow."

And, in what seemed like an instant, Zeean had turned and gone, vanishing into the mist and hurrying away on her own magic. The children were all amazed by this; but Iris recovered and tapped cautiously on Doom's arm.

"I know that it is winter, and that Maris ships will not be due for another few months," she said slowly, "but I am very anxious to be getting home. I also know that Del is located on the coast. Do you know if there are any ships there headed west?"

Doom honestly had no idea. He hadn't been back to Del in nearly a year. He looked to Ranesh for an answer, only to see them distracted by the child in his wife's arms and not paying attention.

"Ranesh, this Maris wants very much to be home," he repeated. "Is there a ship in Del going that way?"

The man thought about it for a moment. "…Why yes, I believe there is – and it is a Maris ship, in fact. It arrived at harbor a few weeks ago; but the Silver Sea has been all storms, on and off lately, and so they have been unable to leave. Sir Perlain has been beside himself with impatience over it."

Iris had already been thrilled at the news; now she looked ready to jump out of her skin. "Perlain of Pandellis is here?" she asked, her voice squeaking with excitement.

"Ah, you know him," Ranesh commented. "I shouldn't be surprised, I suppose. I'm sure he will be happy to take you home, once it is safe to sail again." He chuckled over it and turned back to his wife. "What luck, my dear, for all of us. What are the odds?"

"Lucky, indeed," Marlien agreed, smiling down at the child in her arms. Layla was falling asleep again, clinging to her for comfort, but also looking quite peaceful. Ranesh was smiling, too, moved by how close the two had grown in so little time.

"I want to keep her," Marlien said quietly. "I feel there is a rightness to it."

Ranesh hummed thoughtfully over it, and stroked the child's frizzy hair. "I feel it, too, I think. Perhaps you ought to hurry home, love, while I stay and take care of things here. Josef should meet his new little sister as soon as possible."

Iris looked pleased about this; the other children seemed nervous, but also relieved to see that their smallest member had already found a safe, loving home to belong with. Doom watched all this in silence, with regret aching in his stomach.

 _I don't think about Jasmine nearly enough_ , he thought bitterly, suddenly jealous of the young couple and the child who had, all at once, become their daughter. _It isn't right, no matter how we feel about each other._

For the first time in a long time, he was glad to have a reason to return to Del and be with his family for a time. He could hardly wait.

2222222222

The winter snow had always been a chore in Rin. At the base of the land's largest mountain, forever haunted by the loathsome beasts called ice creepers, deep snow was an inescapable part of life there. It's people were well suited to it, though, and simply dealt with it, as they dealt with most hardships.

Also, most of them could still remember a time when the snow had piled up much higher, and winter's bitter chill clung longer and longer with every passing year. Winters in Rin were now much milder than they had been for centuries, and there was only a handful of people to thank for that.

Rowan, himself, remembered all this as he shuffled through the snow toward his house, and didn't complain once about the cold.

It had been a busy morning for the village's famous healer. A cold was making its rounds, as it seemed to every year. One or two people had developed a fever, which hadn't lasted long under his watch. Someone's foolish child, looking for a game to play indoors, had slid down a stair railing and ended up with several splinters in her leg. Those splinters had all been plucked out like thorns, and the small wounds had been dressed and bound, and the girl had certainly learned a valuable lesson.

"With any luck, it will be the greatest adventure of your life," Rowan had commented as he had left the girl's house.

"I hope not," she had huffed back, standing up straight and puffing her chest out proudly. "I want to go on many great adventures, just like you did."

Rowan had sighed over this. "Adventures are vastly overrated," he had grumbled, shaking his head as he had left, no doubt leaving the girl and her family concerned over his mood.

He couldn't blame them for it, of course. He was no less kind or gentle than he had always been, but the people had come to know him over the years as a happy man. Not so very long ago, it was normal to see him laughing and smiling to everyone he met – and no wonder. His life had become everything he might have wanted it to. He had found friends, and his family had become very large very quickly. He had not one, but two younger sisters who he loved fiercely and was very proud of. He had a beautiful wife, and a daughter who had been just like him in every way. He was doing work that he loved, that he was good at. There was no reason why he shouldn't have been filled with joy, then; it would have been strange, if he hadn't been.

And so, it would be strange if he were happy, now. In what had seemed the blink of an eye, much of that happiness had been stolen from him. The wife and child that had filled his days for nearly 15 years were gone. The house where they had lived together still stood in the exact same place, and there was always work for a good healer; but now, both were empty and terribly lonely to him. And everywhere he looked, he felt he saw something that reminded him of them in the most painful ways. So he no longer looked at much more than the cobbled street while on his errands, and rarely found a reason to smile anymore.

He knew that it unnerved the villagers to see him so changed, but he was beyond caring. At least they were unaware that Star had taken the Earth sigil with her, when she had defied him and left on her own adventure. The sigil was none of their business, and few had ever actually seen it. He supposed that some still didn't know that it existed, and he honestly preferred it that way. He could still use his own deep magic without it, because he was the Earth Titan; but the gold medallion was still the source of his people's magic, and he felt its loss as deeply as that of the people he missed so much.

It was also painful to think of Alanis, the younger and more awkward of his sisters. And of Forley, who was now a restless young man, and of Leah, who had so many personal troubles and no idea how to face them. They had certainly gone with Star to protect her, if they could, and perhaps even to prove themselves to their people. The holes left behind in their village were all enormous; and their loss had left all their parents as mere shadows of the lively people they had once been.

Rowan missed them all every day, at the same time wrestling with a fading hope that they were even still alive. The idea that they might return home and that their family might be reunited one day was past hoping for. He had known that from the second he had realized they had left and what their destination was, for he knew that many things could enter the Zebak lands easily, but nothing could leave without the will of the Dragon Lord.

He would never see his wife or any of the children he loved so much ever again. He understood that, and had done his best to make peace with that. But a year had passed, and more, and accepting this never became easier. When he woke alone in his house each morning, he felt that he had to take this fact up like a terrible length of chain, and haul it around on his back everywhere he went.

And so, grim as he had grown, he appreciated the troubles of his people and the way they filled his mind. It was something productive to do, a distraction from the constant sense of misery he felt. It was more than some of his friends could do. He couldn't think of the last time any of them had been truly cheered by anything.

Except, there was one thing he could think of, and he forced himself to smile faintly over it. When Annad, his other sister, had married only months after the tragedy, their mother had been scandalized. She had scolded the young woman for showing such disrespect. Annad had shrugged her anger off, saying that there was no reason to put her life aside forever, and that it was at least something meaningful to do with the present. It hadn't been enough for their mother, who had remained furious for weeks; but Rowan had understood, and had let his sister be.

And now, not a month ago, she had given birth to a healthy pair of twins, and she had insisted on naming them Fliss and Bron. It had seemed to their whole brokenhearted family a sign – an omen, even. There were children before them right now, not in their dreams or memories, who needed them. It gave them a faint, sad hope that these precious children would become the new rhythm of their lives.

Rowan thought of this, too, as he let himself into his house, and he was far from satisfied with it. He didn't want a new life. He didn't want to replace his beloved family with a new one, and learn to carry on that way. He wished with all his aching heart that his life could be what it was before.

 _If only I could see them again_ , he thought wearily. _If only I could see their faces, just one more time, just to know that they are all alive. I would ask for nothing ever again…_

It was no coincidence that he was thinking this just now; he found himself making that wish several times a day. However, as he wished it this time, a familiar feeling came over him like a cold, crashing wave. And with it hissed a voice like bubbling sea foam, overflowing with excitement.

 _Rowan, there is news. Good news! Sit down immediately. I have much to tell you._

It had been a very long time since the Keeper had spoken so passionately in his mind. Wondering what his closest friend was so excited about, Rowan went into his study and sat with his back against the door, settling himself for a long talk.

 _What's all this about good news, Doss?_ He asked. _I thought that all of Maris was grieving just now, as we have been here._

 _Yes, over Iris of Fisk, as you know,_ the Keeper agreed. _But this is the good news! The child has returned to us!_

… _Excuse me?_

 _Iris has come home, alive and unharmed! Perlain found her in Deltora, that wide and wondrously free land in the south, and so he has brought her back. The Fisk clan is beside itself, and her parents – well, you can only imagine their joy, and their anger. I believe the girl is never allowed to leave her house again for all the trouble and sorrow she has caused, which she would normally have thrown a fit over. On this occasion, however, she seemed quite content with her fate. I believe she has learned a valuable lesson from her journey._

Though he was deep in a trance, Rowan felt himself sighing in relief. _Thank the heavens for such blessings! At least one father has his daughter back… And what luck, too! Of course, we knew she must be sailing for the Zebak lands, to look for the children we had already lost, like the proud young fool she is. What a miracle, that she found herself so far off her course. She was never in the Zebak lands, after all._

There was a heavy pause, as though a tiny droplet had disturbed a still pool.

 _That is not true. Here. Let me show you._

And into his mind surged a flashflood of images – memories, he realized with a start, of Iris' whole adventure from its very beginning. From the girl's point of view, he saw her small craft tossed in a raging sea, lost in a terrible storm. He watched as she drifted ashore in an unfamiliar land, and her sight was filled with the startled, marked faces of Zebak people in plain, rough clothes. He felt her terror, as men and women in gray uniforms came into view, hauling her off and throwing her into the back of a covered steel cart, speaking amongst themselves of a dungeon and questionings.

He felt her fear, as the cart trundled through streets she couldn't see. He then felt her shock as the face of a marked child appeared under the cart's covering, and her further surprise when another child was thrown into the cart with her and carried away.

He saw the cavernous halls of the Central Dungeon, heard cries of despair echoing from unseen places, felt Iris shivering at the terrible sound. He saw the dark and damp of a lonely prison cell, where she and the child with her were shoved together to await their fate.

" _My big sis is—Vivi's smart and brave," he mentioned quietly._ _"She's gone to get help, I—I bet she's back home right now. She'll get the Crusaders all—her and Zan and Star and Forley. They're coming to get us. I know it."_

He saw those very young people appear, just as the boy had predicted.

" _The marks aren't real. Now please, lower your voice or the real curs will hear and come find us, just when things are going so well."_

" _A lot has changed since we last met."_

He saw a simple escape become a waking nightmare, as begging voices went unanswered. He saw a long, thrilling journey through what the child called the slums. He watched as lives were saved, and as Iris' heart and mind began to open.

" _I thought all Zebak were warriors, bred for mindless destruction. It is what we have always known."_

" _We were wrong, Iris. Completely wrong. We never even knew the half of it until now."_

He watched as the party made its way below ground, into reeking sewers that teemed with filthy, hidden people. He watched as they were greeted as heroes by pirates, and welcomed with honor into their den. He watched as a mighty warrior, wreathed in deep magic, came to meet them.

" _Avast, me hearties, gang way. Gang way, I say, fools! I pity dey soul what frighten dem chilluns!"_

He learned of a new mission – Iris' one chance to escape the Zebak lands with her life. He learned of a ship called the _Skiver_ , and of 13 children who desperately needed a captain. He watched as Iris finally, reluctantly agreed to be that captain.

He saw a much larger party traveling back through the sewers together, to a place called Bhlai House. And there, he saw all the faces he missed so much, all of them alive and well, smiling and laughing to see their missing people home safely. He saw a host of other faces he remembered faintly, and finally learned the names and personalities that went with them. There were still others he had never seen before, none of them cold or unkind. He could feel how surprised Iris was by all this. He was surprised by it, himself.

He listened as the new mission was explained, and he watched as the man Zamiel first shook his head over it, and then eventually relented. He was exactly as Rowan remembered him: terribly conflicted, but unable to change anything.

He listened as a tale he knew all too well was retold, for the sake of an anxious audience.

 _The deep waters of the world have always been a place of great treasures, mysteries, and secrets; and none are greater than Jaggra, daughter of Polaris, lady of all waters and mother of all that dwells in the deep…_

He watched as they made themselves ready to leave again. And he heard messages that needed to be delivered at once.

" _Tell my father and sister that I'm using every skill they've given me, and that I'm using them to help people in need…"_

" _Let our father know that I'm still baking, as always. And getting into plenty of trouble, too. That certainly hasn't changed."_

" _He has changed a great deal, and so have I…"_

" _Say hi to Marlie and Allun for me and my brother, too. We_ really _like the kids they made."_

" _Also let them know that the mark isn't permanent and will fade with time…"_

He watched as his daughter drew the Earth Sigil from under her clothes and hold it high – obviously so that he would see it.

" _I've guarded it with all my strength; and in return, it's given me some of its power… It was an accident. I never meant to bring it here, and I'm so sorry. I've felt like a thief, having it like this…"_

He saw Zan put his arm around her, and saw without a shadow of doubt what there was between them.

He saw his wife, smiling bravely, staring into him from across time and space.

" _I will see you again. I love you, and I_ will _see you again. I promise."_

He watched as the pirate captain worked wonders in the chill streets, protecting his party with wind and water and ice.

"… _Magic…?"_

" _Beautiful magic. I've never seen anything like it."_

He saw a small ship full of frightened children, desperately trying to make it ready to sail.

" _Thank the stars yer 'ere, cap'n! Sail's all jammed up, it is. I dunno what to do!"_

He felt courage and hope swelling in Iris' heart, as she boarded the ship and took command as best she could. He felt the gust of freezing wind that whisked the _Skiver_ away into the dark, stormy waters of the Silver Sea. He felt her sorrow, as the faces of her friends were left behind her, and freedom rose to take their place.

He watched as a long, difficult week passed on the _Skiver_. He watched as hungry serpents began to follow the ship expectantly. He watched as new storms overtook it by day and night. He watched as food and water began to dwindle. And he watched as Iris surprised herself by being a good captain, caring for her crew, and even – quite oddly – growing to like some of them.

He watched as the ship finally found land in Deltora, the wide, free country he had heard so much about, where the rescued Zebak children were promised safety. He felt Iris' heart leaping for joy as she was reunited with an old friend, as she prepared to board another ship – this one bound to take her home. He watched as she sadly said goodbye to the crew she had grown so fond of, as she wished them luck with their new lives, and he felt her sorrow once again as she left them.

He saw her watching Maris appear on the horizon. He saw the whole town rush to the docks to welcome her back, and her tearful parents running to embrace her. Then he heard her beg at once for an audience with the Keeper, for there was much she had to tell him.

It had been a long and exciting journey. Nearly a month's worth of Iris' memories flashed through Rowan's mind in short minutes, leaving flickers of images and whispers of voices behind. He toppled over on his side as the visions ended, feeling drained and dizzy. These memories were incredible. They were everything he had wished so dearly for.

Zeel and Star were alive. His whole family was alive! And they were not taking their imprisonment lightly. They were fighting for their freedom, and for the freedom of all people in that terrible city.

Star and Forley were fighting for that, together. He had never been so outstandingly proud of either of them.

 _How long ago did all of this happen?_ He demanded.

 _Short weeks, not even a month ago. And something tells me that our dear ones made it out of that last mess with little trouble. We cannot know for sure, I am afraid, but we can have faith in them._

 _Yes… Yes, we can._

 _They make a fine team, do you not think so? Together, they are working wonders. I am proud of them, as well. Now then, do you not have something to be doing with all this knowledge?_

The Keeper was right about that. Rowan jumped to his feet, tugging his coat back on as he ran from his house. And for the first time in more than a year, he was laughing with real joy. There was no way to help himself. He held such wonderful knowledge, and had the happy task of sharing it with everyone.

His family was alive. And in spite of all that lay between them now, he _would_ see them again. Without hesitation, he could say he was sure of that.

And everyone needed to know it, too.

2222222222

 _Afterthoughts…_

2222222222

And there you have it. 8D

I can't believe I crammed _ALL_ this into less than 10K, which is what this is pushing. It may be the longest _Star_ update so far; and considering how long some of them have been before, I'd say it's a milestone.

What's that, I hear you wondering? Rowan's kid is named Evan, and Norriss' kids are named Fliss and Bron? Like most things, yes. I've done it on purpose. Because when you get right down to it, I'm just a very wicked child. XD

The fourth installation probably will not be around until sometime next year. I need some off-time to revamp it's plot, as it suddenly picked itself up and ran off in five different directions. Also, I'd like some time to work on some other things, including: something cute about Annad and puppies; another Manus and Gla-Thon short my brother is pestering me about; and a little Britta-related something I like to call, "The After-Party". KM2000 knows the one. ;)

Who knows? I may even take this hiatus to finally write _What Happens in Del_ , like I've been meaning to for nearly two years. :P

But for now, _Night Watch_ was completed in less than a year, despite everything about 2016 trying to stop me, so I'm calling it a day.

And again, just because I'm so bad, here's a few extra words to jump that 10K point I was complaining about before. OOOOOOOOOH SO SHINY. AND LONG.

Merry Christmas, friends!

Roses,

Freida.


End file.
